Sol , Mar Get Backers!
by kraisler23
Summary: llega el final de Sol , Mar, Get Backers , descubran que pasa ahora que Kazu Y juubei se vuelven niñeros .. muchos problemas y mucha diversion , no se lo pueden perder , capitulo final , la segunda parte ... OCP lemon y una escena regalo n n
1. vacaciones?

Sol, Mar, Get Backers Hola que tal gente yo aquí e de nuevo .. estoy de descanso jeje, y pues les traigo un fic de verano que espero disfruten mucho , saludos a todos mis lectores a ramisn mi amiga perdida que volvió ¡! Viva!! a neon –san , reira-chan , nikky Hattake y a todos mis lectores .. este fic es para ustedes .

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino solo por ganas de escribir y compartir con ustedes mis locas ideas .. en fin lean y disfruten nn

**Advertencia**: Yaoi lemon

Sol, Mar, Get BackersCap1. ¿Vacaciones?…

La alarma del teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente , y al no obtener respuesta el tono fue en aumento , hasta que hubo algo de movimiento entre las sabanas , dos cuerpos moviéndose perezosamente y sin mucho animo , al final de cuentas de la cama salió una mano para buscar a tientas el mentado celular que no paraba de hacer ese horrible ruido .

-apágalo!

-no lo encuentro

la mano continuo su recorrido por la mesita de noche situada a un lado de la cama , sin encontrar nada y botando todo a su paso , hasta que al fin se topo con el aparato del infierno , y pudo presionar una tecla cualquiera para que se callara.

-hnn por que lo pusiste tan temprano? –se quejo Kazuki volviéndose a envolver en las sábanas y acomodándose para volver al mundo de los sueños

-vamos , cariño , no es tan temprano además queremos llegar antes de la hora de calor , vamos arriaba

-solo 5 minutos mas , se quejo acunándose como un gatito entre los brazos de su pareja quien le veía enternecido , pero no se dejaría llevar por toda esa belleza y dulzura había que levantarse

-vamos amor , no me hagas hacerte cosquillas para sacarte de la cama

-hn Juubei , quédate , mira es temprano .. tengo sueño aun –decía con una voz dormilona y cansada

-son las 6:30 ,debemos alistarnos ..para tomar el autobús –Juubei trataba de que su pareja se moviera pero no resultaba

-hnn... hagamos el amor ¿si?-dijo el hilandero en un susurro tímido pero muy pícaro también , mientras se acomodaba mas entre las sabanas

-Kazuki!! no lograras nada poniendo esos pretextos

-no es pretexto ya que me despertaste ahora no me dejes con ganas ¬/¬

-¡Kazuki! O/o -Juubei se puso muy colorado , sentía toda la cara caliente por el comentario falto de pena de su querido compañero

-anda amorcito .. Juubei lindo .. –Kazuki aun tenia los ojitos cerrados y estaba bien arropadito entre las sabanas pegándose mucho al cuerpo de Juubei dándole besitos en la espalda para convencerle de quedarse un poco mas , lo que solo hacia a Juubei sonrosarse mucho y sentir escalofríos de placer recorrerle la espina dorsal , pero se negaba a caer en la dulce tentación de meterse bajo las sabanas y acompañar a Kazuki al mundo del placer todo el día .

-Kazuki .. vamos no lograras convencerme ...te conozco bien

-pero Juubei... – Kazuki continuaba poniendo carita de dulzura y Juubei solo cerraba los ojos para no verlo y así evitar caer en sus encantos y luchaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejarse arrastrar por las dulces y provocativas suplicas que hacia el Fuuchoin sabiendo que la seducción era uno de sus mas fuertes atributos y que poniendo esa carita tan linda y dulces sonrisitas , así como poses deseables y muy sugerentes , podían ablandarlo y hacerlo caer babeando a sus pies .

-no!!

-si, yo se que quieres.. anda si

-no!!

-si!

-no he dicho!

-si!

-que no

Kazuki se abalanzo sobre Juubei besándolo con muchas ganas , lo que le tomo desprevenido, el beso era sumamente suculento y agradable que no se pudo resistir , besar a Kazuki era sumamente placentero y delicioso ..

-esta bien , tendremos un poquito de acción mientras nos damos un ducha calientita que opinas? así ganamos tiempo y la pesamos bien –le dijo al oído mientras jugaba con su cabello mientras que un nuevo e intenso rubor se posaba en sus mejillas, nariz y orejas

-hn.. si me perece bien .. maravilloso –Kazuki se abrazo mucho al cuerpo del Kakei y también tuvo su dosis de sonrojo ante la interesante y sexy propuesta

-si te gusta la idea?

-por supuesto que si –Kazuki se dejo cargar hasta la tina y se bañaron entre dulces suspiros y toqueteos , hicieron el amor en el la ducha y luego se apresuraron para desayunar

-gracias por la comida –dijo Juubei , aun en bata , saboreándose mientras se bebía su ultimo trago de café con leche

-de nada , jeje te gusto el desayuno?-le pregunto Kazuki desde la cocina mientras lavaba los paltos , aun estaba en bata también .

-por supuesto delicioso

-jejeje n/n

-mira la hora!! Vamonos ya!!

-es verdad , que bueno que deje listas las cosas desde ayer

así terminaron de vestirse , se lavaron los dientes y después de revisar que todo quedara en orden , salieron del apartamento a toda prisa , Kazuki llevaba una mochila de cuero en la espalda y un maletín un poco mas pequeño por aparte , cruzado por la espalda, mientras que Juubei llevaba el maletín mas grade , era uno al estilo deportivo con varias bolsas, zipper , y compartimientos y una hilera bastante grande .

-bien creo que aun estamos a buena hora , tomemos un taxi a la parada de autobuses para llegar mas pronto

-bien , es una buena idea

Mientras en el Honky Tonk café

La campanilla de la puerta , del negocio sonó dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo cliente , pero resultó ser la camarera quien llegaba alegre con su uniforme de la escuela .

-hola jefe

-hola Natsumi vienes temprano para ser sábado

-jejeje bueno es que vengo de la casa de una amiga que vive mas cerca de aquí

-a que bien

-por cierto , sabe jejeje , tengo pases para un parque acuático en la playa!!-dijo alegre sacando 5 boletos del bolsillo de su blusa

-de veras que bien –dijo el chico pelirrojo mientras servia una taza de café

-me las regalo mi amiga , resulta que su papa es trabajador del estado y le dieron estos boletos , pero este verano no podrán ir , por que tiene planificado otro viaje fuera del país , así que como soy amiga de confianza y de hace mucho tiempo , su familia es muy buena con la mía , y me regaló estos boletos para que no se desperdicien!! Jajaj no es genial!!

-wow!! Que bien Natsumi , que buensa eurte .. y ya sabes con quien ir?

-pues , quería ir con mi papa , pero esta muy ocupado en el trabajo , así tenia pensado ir con los chicos , usted y la Srita. Hven , que opina?-la chica sonrió muy alegre

-de verdad?

-si , por que no , la hemos pasado muy bien y son ustedes mi mejores amigos , sera divertido y completamos así el número de boletos la pasaríamos muy bien y Ban y Ginji seguro estarían felices

-eso ni lo dudes

-y cuando se habla de los reyes de Roma mira quienes se asomaN

-los Get Backers entraron con sus típicas caras de pereza de siempre

-buenos días chicos , que tal el negocio?-preguntó Paul sabiendo que eso siempre los molestaba sobre todo a cierto castaño

-tu que crees-dijo mal humorado el dueño del jagan sentándose en el primer banco del negocio

-jejeje no tenemos ningún trabajo por ahora –dijo el rubio algo aburrido también pero siempre sonriente

-les tengo una noticia que les quitara esas caras largas –dijo la chica camarera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si que es? Trabajo?-dijo Ban de mala gana sacando un cigarrillo y su encendedor plateado

-mejor que eso , vacaciones .. y gratis

-he?-los dos chicos salieron de su aburrimiento abriendo mucho los ojos, prestándole mucha , pero mucha atención a las palabras de la alegre colegiala

_continuara... _

jejeje ustedes que creen que pasará jejeje , espero continúen leyendo .. disculpen que este tan corto pero es apenas el primer cap de introducción los demás estarán divertidos como nunca , jejeje acompáñenme en este nuevo proyecto que la pesen bien y please dejen reviews!! n/n


	2. coincidencia?

Hola muchos saludos a todos por alli , disculpen la demora , este es el 2do capi de su fic "Sol, Mar

Hola muchos saludos a todos por allí , disculpen la demora , este es el 2do capi de su fic "Sol, Mar... Get Backers" gracias por su paciencia contestare sus reviews al final del capi. Sin mas demoras .. al fic

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños .

En el cpi anterior...

-jejeje no tenemos ningún trabajo por ahora –dijo el rubio algo aburrido también pero siempre sonriente

-Les tengo una noticia que les quitara esas caras largas –dijo la chica camarera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Si que es? Trabajo?-dijo Ban de mala gana sacando un cigarrillo y su encendedor plateado

-Mejor que eso , vacaciones .. y gratis

-¿He?-los dos chicos salieron de su aburrimiento abriendo mucho los ojos, prestándole mucha , pero mucha atención a las palabras de la alegre colegiala ..

**2. ¿Coincidencia?**

La chica camarera , seguía sonriente moviendo los 5 boletos cual si fueran un amplio abanico , se echaba aire fresco en la cara y en los sorprendidos rostros de los Get Backers que aun no creían lo que escuchaban .

-¿Dijiste vacaciones gratis?-repregunto Ban con el rostro mas serio , pero igual esperanzado

-Si , miren justo le estaba contando el jefe que me regalaron pases gratis para un parque acuático que esta cerca de la playa , se llama "Aqua Park" , hay toboganes, piscinas de olas artificiales, aguas termales , restaurantes y hoteles de lujo .

-¿Te las regalaron?- preguntaba aun mas sorprendido un chibi Ginji que se encaramo al mostrador de la barra solo para ver mejor los famosos boletos .

-Así es , una amiga mía , me los dio , ella y su familia van a este parque todos los años pero este año no irán por que tenían otros planes por eso , para que los boletos no se desperdiciaran me los obsequió a mi , tenemos años de ser buenas amigas.

Ban y Ginji se quedaron pensativos un rato , no creyendo la situación , hasta se estregaban los ojos para comprobar que no veían mal e incluso , Chibi Ginji se pellizco el cachete para verificar que no soñaba

-¡Auch!-bien ya esta comprobado no es un sueño

-Claro que no es un sueño son de verdad ¡ anden vayamos! , solo fatal invitar a la Srita. Hevn para que estemos completos los 5 .

-¿A Hven?, ¿vas a invitara a Hven?-preguntó Ban incrédulo viendo a la chica sonriente frente a el

-Si por que no , la pesaremos bien juntos

Ban estaba a punto de reclamar que reconsiderara su idea de invitar a la rubia , cuando ni mas ni menos que la chica negociadora , entre en la cafetera con sus usual traje provocativo , que dejaba ver su voluptuoso cuerpo .

Un vestido marrón con un pronunciado escote y en el pecho y un largo pijazo en su pierna derecha .

-Vaya hola Srita .Heven , a usted queríamos ver , saludo la mas joven del equipo.

-¿Queríamos? –dijo Ban con cara de pocos ánimos , mientras que cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho .

-¿En serio? ¿y para que querían verme? –preguntó Heven intrigada de ver las diversas reacciones que había despertado en los chicos su presencia.

-¿Tiene mucho que hacer este fin de semana?-pregunto Natsumi tomando por sorpresa a la negociadora quien la vio y luego alzo una ceja en pose pensativa , se acomodó en uno de los banquitos mientras que coloco su cartera sobre la barra .

En la parada de autobús bastante gente esperaba el bus de las 8:00 , pronto el trasporte arribo , era un bus grande en color gris con gruesas franjas azules y celestes , a un lado tenia dibujada la silueta de un ave , era el logotipo de la compañía de trasportes , de las líneas largas.

Los equipajes fueron colocados en las maleteras de los lados del autobús , los pasajeros se colocaron en sus asientos , a los dos chicos les toco del lado derecho , Kazuki del lado de la ventana y el médico a su lado .

-Creo que será un largo viaje

-Si , unas 4 a 5 horas dependido la cantidad de paradas que hagamos durante el trayecto

-por lo menos tenemos el buen clima de nuestro lado .

-si , esta haciendo un día bastante despejado y caluroso.

El sinpector de trasportes recogió los boletos y tickets y luego después de que los últimos pasajeros llegaron y se acomodaron , el bus abandono la estación con rumbo a la playa , los asientos eran amplios y bastante cómodos , pusieron una película para el viaje . Una película romántica - cómica.

Juubei se fue leyendo una revista sobre acupuntura que había comprado en el kiosco de la estación , Kazuki por su lado vio parte de la película y después se quedo dormido recostado en el hombro del Kakei .

El viaje fue tranquilo y pacifico.

Mientras tanto por su lado , un pequeño auto Wolkswagen blanco iba a mediana velocidad por la carretera principal , camino a la playa mas cercana , dentro 5 pasajeros algo apretados discutían por cosas sin sentido , al volate Ban Midou , molesto de tener que llevar a todo el mundo en su auto , sin que le dieran ni un yen para la gasolina , a su lado en el asiento del copiloto (lugar que casi siempre ocupaba Ginji) un Paul muy entretenido en su periódico diario, atrás Ginji y Natsumi iban jugando a las adivinanzas, junto con Hven que se pintaba las largas uñas de las manos de un rojo chillón.

-¿oye Ban ya casi llegamos?-pregunto el rubio por enésima vez durante el viaje

-No , aun no –contesto el conductor , aun con paciencia

5 minutos después

-¿oye Ban ya casi llegamos?

-No

3 minutos después

-¿oye Ban ya casi llegamos?

-NO

1 minuto después

-¿oye Ban ya casi llegamos?

-QUE NO!! IDIOTA YA DEJA DE PREGUNTARME!!

-Ban mira tu camino cuando conduzcas –se quejo la rubia desde atrás al ver como otro auto les pitaba

- es que este tarado acaba con mi paciencia –decía con una venita latiendo sobre su sien mientras trataba inútilmente de controlarse y de controlar el volante.

Finalmente después de largas y aburridas discusiones divisaron el lugar , un aviso en el camino les indico que estaban cerca .

"AQUA PARK A 30 KM"

un poco mas de camino y se encontraron con otro gran cartel que decía:

"BIENVENIDOS A AQUA PARK"

-bueno ahora si por fin llegamos .

Buscaron estacionamiento por un buen rato dando vueltas y vueltas al parque , que por cierto estaba atestado de gente , por ser fin de semana muchos había decidido al igual que ellos, pasarla en el parque acuático.

-rayos , no hay lugar –protestaba el castaño mascando su cigarrillo con desesperación

-¡allá! ¡hay uno! –grito Natsumi señalando un pequeño espacio al lado de la pared.

-bien démonos prisa antes de que nos lo ganen.

Pero para su mala suerte , un enorme cadillac verde metalizado les gano el lugar , un sujeto muy moreno lo conducía, tenia una mirada amenazante y estaba muy musculoso por lo que ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada , ni siquiera Ban con su agarre de 200kilos .

-¿algún otro sitio?-pregunto molesto

varias horas después ...

los cinco ya estaban muy aburridos , desesperados y cansados , había mucho calor y no había lugar. Al fin encontraron uno , cerca de la garita , allí se estacionaron , y por fin salieron del pequeño auto para estirarse y respirara al fin aire fresco.

-¡Por fin!- suspiro victorioso Ban y compañía.

En otro parque cercano , los buses de pasajeros arribaron , bajando así toda la gente , Kazuki y Juubei entre ellos , después de sacar el equipaje del maletero se dirigieron a la imponente entrada del parque acuático , listos para registrarse .

-por fin llegamos , fue algo largo el trayecto ¿verdad?

-bueno no mucho

-si , como tu te dormiste-dijo divertido el maestro de las agujas , mientras su compañero solo sonreía sonrojándose ligeramente

-¿eh?

-¿que pasa?-preguntó el Kakei al ver la expresión de sorpresa que el chico de cabello largo había puesto

-no , no es nada.. es solo que aquel auto de allá se me hace familiar –dijo a la vez que un escalofrió de incomodidad le atravesaba la espalda

"bueno, seria demasiada coincidencia"

los dos chicos se dirigieron al hotel para hospedarse y descansar del largo viaje.

_**Continuara ...**_

¿será posible? ... parece que las sospechas de Kazuki pronto se confirmaran .. .espero me acompañen en el siguiente episodio :

**¿ustedes aquí?**

No se lo pierdan , mucha comedia ¡garantizado! Cuídense y hasta entonces .

Ahora a los reviews

Hokka: Amiga , muchas gracias por tu comentario , eres muy amable , me da gusto que te gustara mi fic , gracias por el review , jejejeje la verda si me salio muy tierna esa parte , son tan bellos , esta parejita son lo máximo / . Espero continúes leyendo , te aseguro te divertirás mucho , gracia también por la sugerencia tendré mas cuidado con las mayúsculas , te cuidas besos! nn

**R: **Hola que tal ¿como estas? gracias por tu review que bueno que lo disfrutaras , jeje si la verdad estuvo bastante triste , pero también tuvo su lado tierno y dulce .. gracias por tus comentarios , te cuidas tu también y gracias de nuevo por leer

**Neon-san: ** Hola amiga cuanto gusto de leerte por aquí.. gracias por le review chica , me da gusto que lo disfrutaras te lo agradezco , y pues me da gusto que lograra trasmitir ese sentimiento con este fic , gracias por tu apoyo nos seguimos leyendo cuídate!!

**girl-uchiha: ** jejejeje gracias chica me da gusto que mi fic te trasmitiera eso , ya que es parte de lo que un escritor busca , trasmitirle al lector un fuerte sentimiento , y para nada tienes que agradecer, es mas te agradezco mas bien a ti por tu comentario , espero seguirte leyendo por estos rumbos ,. Te cuidas un montón . besos

**Megera Ultionis:** Vaya , me toma por sorpresa tu review veo que eres una lectora muy critica , eso es bueno y me ayuda a mejorar , gracias por tus comentarios tomaré muy en cuenta tus observaciones, y pues si tienes razón ando algo descuidada con la puntuación , la ortografía , y al redacción , haré lo posible por mejorarlo .

Lo de los personajes, no tenia idea de que me estuviera alejando tanto de sus personalidades originales , y pues tratare en lo posible de mejorarlo aunque sea un poco difícil por el estilo como escribo , pero lo intentaré por lo menos en este fic en particular.

Se te agradece tus comentarios , los tomaré muy en cuenta .

Te cuidas , hasta pronto.


	3. ustedes aqui

Hola saludos , como estan

Hola saludos , ¿como están? , jejeje gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo , espero me sigan acompañando en el 3er capi de "Sol ,Mar Get Backers" ... así que no se lo pueden perder . Este capi esta dedicado a mi amiga REBELDE4E , mil gracias por todos los reviews que me has dejado y por seguir siempre mis historias , espero disfrutes mucho este capi nn .

_**Disclaimer**_: GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de sus creadores .

N/A: si hay "" ver al final de fic , al pie de pagina .

En el capi anterior...

Los cinco pasajeros del Wolkswagen blanco , ya estaban muy aburridos , desesperados y cansados , había mucho calor y no había lugar en el estacionamiento. Al fin encontraron uno , cerca de la garita , allí se estacionaron , y por fin salieron del pequeño auto para estirarse y respirara al fin aire fresco.

-¡Por fin!- suspiro victorioso Ban y compañía.

En otro parqueo cercano , los buses de pasajeros arribaron , bajando así toda la gente , Kazuki y Juubei entre ellos , después de sacar el equipaje del maletero se dirigieron a la imponente entrada del parque acuático , listos para registrarse .

-por fin llegamos , fue algo largo el trayecto ¿verdad?

-bueno no mucho

-si , como tu te dormiste ,la mayor parte del camino...-dijo divertido el maestro de las agujas , mientras su compañero solo sonreía sonrojándose ligeramente

-¿eh?

-¿que pasa?-preguntó el Kakei al ver la expresión de sorpresa que el chico de cabello largo había puesto tan repente.

-no , no es nada.. es solo que aquel auto de allá se me hace familiar –dijo a la vez que un escalofrió de incomodidad le atravesaba la espalda

"_bueno, seria demasiada coincidencia"_

los dos chicos se dirigieron al hotel para hospedarse y descansar del largo viaje.

**3. ¿Ustedes aquí?**

-

Vaya este lugar es enorme –dijo Kazuki bastante sorprendido , viendo a todos lados , se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían durante el fin de semana .Al entrar el gerente del hotel los saludo cortésmente , tenia un acento caribeño bastante marcado , era un hombre de gafas, tez trigueña , y medio calvo, muy sonriente.

-Bievenios , al hotel "Ventana al Mar " , Señior. Señorrita –hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinándose un poco en su mostrador , su corbatín rojo brillaba impecable sobre un esmoquin negro y una camisa blanquísima .

-Gracias , quisiéramos habitaciones para dos , por favor –dijo Juubei en tono bastante tranquilo , mientras que Kazuki estaba ligeramente incomodo de haber sido confundido de nuevo con una chica , pero que mas daba ,el hombre era tan amable que no le molesto demasiado.

-¿Una suite matrimonial etaria bien?-pregunto el hombre revisando el libro de registro

-ehh.. si estaría prefecto-Juubei respondió un poco vacilante y vio de reojo a su pareja a la par suya , se sonrojó intensamente pero trato de disimularlo viendo al frente y estando muy serio , lo cual causó que Kazuki sonriera divertido

-Tenemos un cuato con vista a la playa y al parque acuático , ¿les gutaria ese?-pregunto de nuevo el gerente mostrando su amplia y blanca sonrisa

-Estupendo –dijo Kazuki quien no había hablado desde que entraron al lobby

-Bien , excelente , firmen aquí , y llamare al , botones de inmediato –hizo sonar una campanilla que estaba sobre su escritorio .

Juubei y Kazuki firmaron en el libro , el gerente les entrego una llave atada a un numero , "habitación 177" .

-¿llamo señor?

Un jovencito uniformado de botones apareció en el cato , era de tez muy blanca, el rostro pecoso , de cabellos pelirrojos y rizado y grandes ojos grises, vio a los recién llegados con una mirada muy curiosa , al ver a Kazuki no pudo evitar sonrojarse bastante cosa que noto Juubei algo molesto .

-Lleve a los señores a la habitación 177 .

-entendido señor.

Cogió las maletas con dificultad acomodándolas lo mejor que pudo , poniéndose la mochila de cuero , de Kazuki en la espalda , el maletín deportivo de Juubei en el brazo y la enorme hielera , en el otro , precia como si en cualquier momento se fuera de lado , o cayera de espaldas por el peso , camina tambaleándose torpemente .

-Si quiere llevo yo la hielera –se ofreció Kazuki sonriendo con dulzura , al ver la dificultad que el jovencito estaba pasando , al chico se le coloreo toda la cara de un intenso rojo , que casi se confundía con su cabello rizado del mismo color .

-Ohh no señorita , yo me encargo .. como voy a dejarla que cargue sus cosas para eso soy el botones –reclamo nerviosamente mientras se dirigía al ascensor , Juubei solo sudaba gotita, el chico no era una amenaza hasta daba algo de ternura , era bastante joven , como de la edad de Makubex un poco menos tal vez.

Durante el rato que estuvieron en el elevador hasta el piso 5 donde estaba la habitación 177, el chico no dejaba de ver de reojo a Kazuki , luego se sonrojaba tiernamente y miraba a otro lado , Kazuki se sintió un poco incomodo también se sonrojó y Juubei no hacia mas que sonreír ante la situación , al principio le dio algo de celos y se molestó pero luego al ver la inocencia del chico , dejo de preocuparle la situación incluso se le hacia graciosa .

Al fin legaron al piso 5.

-Su habitación –dijo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto , era una habitación enorme , con grandes ventanales con una vista a la playa realmente impresionante , pintado de un color celeste palido al centro una cama matrimonial muy elegante cubierta por sabanas en color marfil limpias y elegantes , el cuarto de baño espacioso y un closet de madera blanca para poner sus pertenencias , una mesita de cedro firme y con un labrado muy hermoso al lado de la cama , había otros compartimientos como closets de pared , para el resto de la cosas .

-El comedor está en el piso 2 , las horas de las comidas son: a las 7:00 am, el desayuno , a las 2:30pm el almuerzo , y a las 7:30 pm la cena . Sus cosas - dijo colocándolas en el suelo de la habitación .

-Muchas gracias –Kazuki le sonrió con amabilidad y le tendió una moneda de propina por su buen trabajo

-Gracias señorita , es usted muy amable –el chico se sonrojo de nueva cuenta y salió nerviosamente de la habitación

-Que tenga una grata estadía , cualquier cosa que necesiten llamen por el interlocutor que esta al lado de la mesita de noche .

-Gracias

-Feliz día

El joven se retiro del lugar tropezándose torpemente con todo , por ver a Kazuki y luego salió a tropezones cerrando la puerta tras de si con marcado nerviosismo.

-jejeje

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Kazuki sintiendo su cara arder de nueva cuenta , al oír la risita divertida de su compañero (que por cierto casi no se reía ,así que era muy raro que eso pasara)

-Ohh no de nada en especial. solo de ciertas situaciones –dijo divertido

-¿Qué? ¿celoso?-pregunto Kazuki muy sonriente

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Jajajaja claro que no –Juubei se puso tan colorado como un tomate

-jejeje mentiroso

-ya cállate ...

-pero .. ¿estabas celoso?-preguntó divertido un dulce y persuasivo Kazuki

-yo...

-...

-Mira que hermosa habitación nos a tocado –dijo el Kakei aprovechando para cambiar el tema y ver por la ventana , mientras se desperezaba lentamente.

-Es verdad , este cuarto esta genial .. ¡oye! no inténtenles cambiar de tema –Kazuki se acercó al Kakei fingiendo enfado , abrazándolo por la espalda con dulzura .

-¿hn?

Un escalofrió muy agradable recorrió su espalda y sintió un fuerte deseo de besar los labios de su mas que mejor amigo , se inclino lentamente al maestro de los hilos , tomando su fino rostro entre sus manos , para depositar un dulce y delicado beso en sus finos labios , el sonrojo les subió a ambos la cara , aquel contacto se hizo mas necesitado , fundiéndose al fin en un suculento y apasionado beso , mientras se abrazaban y se acariciaban cayendo en la mullida cama .

-habitación 176 , sus cosas-el pobre pelirrojo botones se desplomo bajo todas las maletas , unos maletines deportivos de Ginji , Ban y Paul , y las enormes bolsas de Natsumi y Heven que parecían que habían empacado su casa completa .

-wow! Esta perfecta dijo Ginji al ver la habitación tan grande que le había tocado , solo que tendría que compartir con Ban y Paul pero era lo suficientemente amplia para que los tres estuvieran cómodos , las tres camas distribuidas adecuadamente dentro de la gran habitación cada una con sus respectivas mesas de noche , eso si solo tenían un baños y un enorme closet , televisor y en la esquina un ventilador de pie .

-Oye no te quedes allí , trae nuestras cosas-dijo Ban de ver al chico tendido en el suelo quien a puras penas logro dejar los tres maletines en el suelo.

-El comedor está en el piso 2 , las horas de las comidas son: a las 7:00 am, el desayuno , a las 2:30pm el almuerzo , y a las 7:30 pm la cena .

-a que bien , entonces venimos a buen tiempo , ya pronto será el almuerzo dijo Ginji sobando su hambrienta panza y se saboreaba imaginado la comida

-genial ¿y que habrá de almuerzo?

-no lo se , eso es cuestión de los chefs –dijo el botones esperando su respectiva propina , pero los chicos no aprecian ni ponerle atención

-cof, cof –el botones pelirrojo tosió un poco con tal de llamar la atención de los jóvenes huéspedes pero nada resulto y el chico ya estaba algo molesto

-Que tengan una grata estadía , cualquier cosa que necesiten llamen por el interlocutor que esta al lado de la mesita de noche .-dijo ya resignado a que no recibiría propina

-bien , gracias puedes irte-dijo Ban de los mas normal

el botones cerro la puerta de un portazo

"_ni siquiera me dieron propina ,que tacaños!"_ tomo los paquetes de las chicas y las acompaño al siguiente cuarto

-habitación 178 , sus cosas- repitiendo la rutina , ahora acompaño a las señoritas dejándose sus cosas en la puerta , la habitación de las chicas era un poco mas pequeña pero igual tenia dos camas , muy cómodas y los closet y mesitas de noche , tenían un equipo de sonido , y un baño con tina .

-wow! Mire Srita. Heven que Hermosa habitación nos toco

-es verdad se ve acogedora

-El comedor está en el piso 2 , las horas de las comidas son: a las 7:00 am, el desayuno , a las 2:30pm el almuerzo , y a las 7:30 pm la cena .

-a muchas gracias –Natsumi le sonrió amablemente al botones ayudándolo a entrar las enormes maletas

-gracias por todo

el chico se sonrojó de nueva cuenta por la sonrisa fresca y amable de Natsumi y un poco también por el voluptuoso y tentador cuerpo de Hven a quien solo se atrevía a ver de reojo y es que el chico era bastante enamoradizo

-Que tengan una grata estadía , cualquier cosa que necesiten llamen por el interlocutor que esta al lado de la mesita de noche

-lo haremos gracias por molestarse-Hven le dio una moneda de propina al chico, quien se fue feliz de que al menos había recibido algo

Mientras en la habitación 177 la parejita de protector y protegido parecían estarla pasando muy bien bajo las sabanas de la cama , que estaban tan frescas que invitaban a quedarse allí un rato mas disfrutando de la sensación , las ropas de ambos se deslizaron por debajo de las sabanas para caer al piso.

Los gemiditos discretos pero profundos de tardaron en escucharse en la habitación , mientras que la situación se ponía mas movida y los bultos en la cama parecían moverse con mas velocidad .

-Juu..Juubei ... despacio... ahh

-si amor despacito .. estas tan cálido

Entre besos suaves , y fugaces ,miles de suspiros y grititos suaves de goce , se vinieron juntos abrazados , los cuerpos entrelazados y tan mezclados que no se sabia quien era quien donde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y donde empezaba el del otro . Ambos sonreían de felicidad , de estar allí en tan agradable situación , pero no sabían que algo estaba a punto de perturbar su calma y quietud.

-BANN!! NO SEAS MALO!! TxT

-Eh?

aquel agudo y fuerte chillido era demasiado conocido para los oídos del hilandero quien se sobresalto saliendo debajo de la sabanas

-¿oíste eso Juubei? –dijo abriendo mucho los marrones ojos y viendo con terror a su pareja aunque apenas se estaba recuperando de lo sucedido anteriormente y tomando aire como podía

-tu crees? -Juubei le devolvió la mirada aterrada y ambos sacudieron la cabeza en negativa

-debe ser nuestra imaginación ¿que vendrían a hacer ellos aquí?

-COMO TE ATREVES IDOTA A QUITARME MIS GALLETAS ¡

se quedaron petrificados escuchando , la secuencia de gritos escandalosos y protestas que solo podían ser de un dúo , bien conocido para ellos .

¿Pero como podían estar allí? , el hotel y la entrada al parque acuático eran costosas , ellos llevaban ahorrando casi 3 años para el viaje , ¿como podían los Get Backers que nunca tenían dinero ni para comida estar allí?

-BANN!!

-NO TE ATREVAS A ELECTROCUTARME OISTE !!

-no puede ser , son ellos .. y son nuestros vecinos de habitación –dijo Kazu mas horrorizado que nada

-vayamos a averiguar a lo mejor y no

-pero te juro que escuche la voz del Sr. Ginji

En eso estaban divagando sobre si sus oídos y sus mentes los engañaban o no cuando la pared que conectaba con la habitación de al lado cedió y se derrumbo dando paso a dos recuperadores que se peleaban por una galleta de chispas de chocolate , el rubio daba pequeños golpes eléctricos al dueño del Jagan mientras este lo apretaba del cuello y se revolvían en una nube de polvo donde solo salían pies , manos y las cabecitas de los Get Backers insultándose "cariñosamente" de vez en cuando . (N/A: como cuando pelaron por la Pizza en el primer capi donde aparece Natsumi)

-¡rayos chicos miren lo que hicieron!-Paul trataba de pararlos pero era imposible los Get Backers hambrientos eran capaces de cualquier cosa aun cuando solo faltaba 45 minutos para que sirvieran el almuerzo en el hotel estos parecían no estar dispuestos a esperar

De pronto la ridícula batalla por la galleta cedió cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en el cuarto de la par y mas aun cuando vieron a sus ocupantes , a unos sorprendidos Juubei y Kazu en la cama , desnudos apenas tapándose con las sabanas .

-...

-...

-¡ Ustedes aquí!

_**Continuara... **_

NOTAS:

Este es el acento medio caribeño del dueño del hotel , el gerente que los atiende , por eso lo escribo , así y cada vez que hable , será de esa manera tan particular como medio cubano el chico jejeje nn

y pues bien miren nada mas en lo que paro esto... pobre Kazu y Juuabei donde quiera que van les aparece el equipo Get Backers y miren nada mas qu situación tan embarazosa .. pobres u/u ni modo .. .ahora los reviews!!

**Megera Ultionis : ** gracias por leer y por las recomendaciones que me has dado , iré poniendo en práctica todas ellas para mejorar y así que mis fics se vean mejor , gracias por el apoyo . cuídate, espero leerte pronto.

Hokka : gracias amiga por el apoyo, me da gusto estés disfrutando el fic , gracias por los comentarios son muy valiosos para mi y me ayudan mucho a mejorar mi fic , espero leerte pronto y gracias de nuevo , jejeje la verdad es que esta medio loco todo esto haber en que para esta aventura en la playa . y pues sobre la extensión del fic , pues no soy muy dada a hacer capis muy largos , no siento que me salgan bien , mas bien algo mas corto con mas acciones , que bueno que te guste mi estilo de escribir , aunque se que tiene sus deficiencias que debo corregir n/n pero muchas gracias te lo agradezco el apoyo que me brindas . Te cuidas . Nos leemos

REBELDE4E Amiga hola ¿como estas? jejeje mil gracias por los reviews que me has dejado los he leído todos , mil gracias por tus comentarios , me hace feliz saber que disfrutas de mis historias , jejeje . Espero estés disfrutando mucho este nuevo fic , y que te diviertas un montón aunque debo disculparme por la tardanza , pero al fin tengo este 3er capi y el cuarto aun a medias , pero pronto lo tendré listo . Gracias por leer , y por los halagos jejeje n/n me das mucho apoyo y ánimos para seguir escribiendo y hacer un esfuerzo por mejorar aun me falta mucho para ser una mejor escritora de fics pero gracias a tus comentarios y tu apoyo seguiré esforzándome . Cuídate un montón y gracias de nuevo hasta el siguiente capi .

Chao!! besos


	4. vamos a los toboganes parte 1

-¿oíste eso Juubei

**Hola , jejeje que tal? lamento mucho el retraso , pero ahora si les traigo el 4to capi de este loco fic , que espero disfruten mucho .. dedicado a mis amigas Hokka y REBELELD4E... espero la pasen muy bien y gracias por leer .**

**Disclaimer: **Get Backers no me pertenece , ¡ya quisiera yo! nnU , sino es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine ,no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca , sino solo con fines de ociosidad y nada que hacer solo locura por estos chicos sobre todo por cierto hilandero bien lindo que me trae loca n/n cof, cof vamos al fic

-¿oíste eso Juubei? –dijo abriendo mucho los marrones ojos y viendo con terror a su pareja aunque apenas se estaba recuperando de lo sucedido anteriormente y tomando aire como podía

-¿tu crees? -Juubei le devolvió la mirada aterrada y ambos sacudieron la cabeza en negativa

-debe ser nuestra imaginación ¿que vendrían a hacer ellos aquí?

-¡COMO TE ATREVES IDOTA A QUITARME MIS GALLETAS!

se quedaron petrificados escuchando , la secuencia de gritos escandalosos y protestas que solo podían ser de un dúo , bien conocido para ellos .

¿Pero como podían estar allí? , el hotel y la entrada al parque acuático eran costosas , ellos llevaban ahorrando casi 3 años para el viaje , ¿como podían los Get Backers que nunca tenían dinero ni para comida estar allí?

-BANN!!

-NO TE ATREVAS A ELECTROCUTARME OISTE !!

-no puede ser , son ellos .. y son nuestros vecinos de habitación –dijo Kazu mas horrorizado que nada

-vayamos a averiguar a lo mejor y no

-pero te juro que escuche la voz del Sr. Ginji

En eso estaban divagando sobre si sus oídos y sus mentes los engañaban o no cuando la pared que conectaba con la habitación de al lado cedió y se derrumbo dando paso a dos recuperadores que se peleaban por una galleta de chispas de chocolate , el rubio daba pequeños golpes eléctricos al dueño del Jagan mientras este lo apretaba del cuello y se revolvían en una nube de polvo donde solo salían pies , manos y las cabecitas de los Get Backers insultándose "cariñosamente" de vez en cuando . (N/A: como cuando pelaron por la Pizza en el primer capi donde aparece Natsumi)

-¡rayos chicos miren lo que hicieron!-Paul trataba de pararlos pero era imposible los Get Backers hambrientos eran capaces de cualquier cosa aun cuando solo faltaba 45 minutos para que sirvieran el almuerzo en el hotel estos parecían no estar dispuestos a esperar

De pronto la ridícula batalla por la galleta cedió cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en el cuarto de la par y mas aun cuando vieron a sus ocupantes , a unos sorprendidos Juubei y Kazu en la cama , desnudos apenas tapándose con las sabanas .

-...

-...

-¡ Ustedes aquí!

**4. A los toboganes!! (Parte 1)**

**-**Ju..ju bei... Ka..zuj ejeje que sorpresa –el emperador relámpago dejo de pelarse con su compañero del Jagan para darse cuenta de la graciosa y bochornosa escena.

Kazu se cubría con las sabanas con toda la cara roja y Juubei solo estaba petrificado al ver la intromisión pero también se había sonrojado intensamente y ahora se cubría con una almohada .

-vaya .. jejeje quien iba a imaginar que nos veríamos aquí –dijo Ban medio sonriendo de lado , sin saber exactamente que decir , aunque ya tenia para burlarse de los fenómenos para la eternidad

-malograron la pared –dijo Paul apareciendo tras los escombros de la pared estropeada , que no era de otro material sino "plywood" (una madera un poco endeble que había cedido ante el peso de los recuperadores, algo así como cielo falso mas o menos )

Paul vio la escena y sudo gotita por lo impresionante de la situación , Ginji y Ban cubiertos de madera y restos de lo que fue la pared tirada en el suelo de la habitación vecina y un Juubei y Kazuki semidesnudos tapándose con la sabana de la cama , mientras tenían todos caras como de tomates .

Y para terminar de hacer la cosa aun peor en ese momento entraron la negociadora Hven con Natsumi para ver que había sido el terrible ruido que se escucho .

-¿que paso? , ¿que fue ese rui... –se quedaron en seco al ver el estado de los presentes en aquella poco común situación .

-PUEDEN SALIRSE TODOS DE LA HABITACIÓN!! SÁLGANSE!! YA!!

El estrepitoso grito del hilandero hizo a todos poner pies en polvorosa y salieron de inmediato ,sin chistar, hasta Ban obedeció de inmediato , incluso Juubei se había asustado de tan tremendo grito .

Después de un rato , ya vestidos, la pareja llamó por el interlocutor , que el botones les había indicado por si necesitaban algo.

-si buenas tardes, ¿que necesitan? estoy a sus ordenes –contesto la amable voz del gerente .

-tenemos un enrome agujero en la pared de nuestra habitación la 177 , por favor cámbienos de cuarto .

-¿un agujero dijo? –sonó la voz impresionada e incrédula

-si la pared se rompió –dijo un ya bastante molesto Kazuki

-momento de imediato subo a ver –la llamada se corto

Y así fue, ya que un instante el señor gerente amble y sonriente, llego a revisar el mismo el incidente , al otro lado en la habitación compartida de Paul , Ginji y Ban , los recuperadores estaban asustados ya que seguro les harían pagar los daños ,por haber roto la pared , y solo tragaron saliva .

-vaya , vaya .. si que es un boquete .. .no se peocupen no hay necesidad de que le cause molestias con cambiarlos de habitación , vayan a divetise , conozcan la playa , el parque acuático , cuando estén utedes de regreso , este hoyo tan feo ya no etara mas aquí , de inmediato llamare a alguien paque lo arreglen.

-¡eh!

Kazuki se quedo desconcertado , el quería que los cambiaran de habitación para no seguir siendo vecino de los recuperadores y además pensó que reprenderían a los Get Backers por haber roto la pared , pero no fue así , el señor gerente incluso se disculpo por el incidente diciendo , que en verdad le daba mucha pena reconocer que aquel no era un buen material pero que no se preocuparan que lo remediaría de inmediato.

-vaya a divertirse por allí , nosotros nos encargaremos... por cierto tendra un deceunto en las comidas . –dijo con su perpetua sonrisa en el rostro

-pe..pero-Juubei era quien iba a hablar ahora pero fue silenciado por un ligero golpecito que le dio Kazuki con el codo

-gracias son ustedes muy amables iremos a almorzar y luego conoceremos "Aqua Park" lo dejamos en sus manos –se despido Kazuki sonriente mientras se alejaba del lugar

-no se preocupe señiorrita , quedara su habitación como nueva , ni siquiera notará el desperfecto

-gracias

Kazuki empujó suavemente a Juubei sacando de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor para bajar al comedor en el piso 2.

Una vez en le ascensor...

-no lo puedo creer... pensé que le cobrarían al idiota de Midou por lo de la pared ...

-si yo también pensé eso , ¿pero sabes? por otro lado fue mejor que el gerente se comportara así de amable y comprensivo , no me hubiera gustado que el Sr. Ginji pasara un mal rato, ya que seguro se habrían peleado con Ban por el dinero de la reparación .

-bueno eso si .. pero me hubiera gustado que mejor nos cambiaran de habitación –dijo el maestro de las agujas cursándose de brazos

-si , a mi también , pero ni modo , además pasa .. que aquí ya todos los cuartos están llenos , vi por la ventana de nuestro cuarto , como el gerente le ordenaba al jardinero que pusiera un letrero de "no hay vacantes" en la entrada de la recepción cuando estaba desempacando nuestras cosas.

-eso explica por que no quiso cambiarnos de cuarto

se quedaron silenciosos un rato , llegaron al piso dos , el elevador hizo un pequeño ruido a la vez que el numero 2 brillaba indicándole que habían llegado. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente.

-no eran estas las vacaciones que tenia en mente –dijo Juubei decepcionado

-lo siento –Kazuki suspiro con un dejo de desconsuelo bajo la cabeza algo incomodo y triste , a lo que Juubei o abrazo suavemente pasando su brazo por sobre los desnudos y blancos hombros (lleva un traje estraple)

-¿por que disculpas? , como si fuera culpa tuya , las coincidencias pasan y pues creo que solo tuvimos mala suerte

Kazuki solo le sonrió con un poco de desánimo pero se recupero pronto

-si solo fuera el Sr. Ginji no habría problema , el asunto que me molesta es que siempre vengan en "equipo" y además ya sabes que Ban Midou no me agrada

-ni a mi

-el agmuegzo esta segvido –les indico un mesero quien los escolto hasta el comedor , done los esperaban varias mesas como las de un restaurante , los manteles blancos impecables muy elegantes , había floreros de colores en cada mesa , como adorno .

Tenían , cada florero, un margarita, los platos y vajía estaban servidas , junto con un servillerto, los cubiertos , un salero y un pimentero.

-el menú de hoy es :

pollo figto , lasgaña y cagne asada

-quiero pollo frito –dijo Kazuki

-y yo carne asada por favor –dijo Juubei

-de inmegiato –el mesero que tenia un ligero acento francés se alejo de la mesa , para traerles sus respectivas ordenes , en eso voltearon a ver a una mesa cercana para ver asustados a unos super devoradores chicos.

-¡OYE ESE ES MI PEDAZO DE CARNE!

-¡NO ES EL MIO!

-DEJA MI CARNE IDIOTA!

Los recuperadores estaban haciendo un nuevo alboroto , Paul solo miraba a otro lado muy azareado por el comportamiento de sus acompañantes como diciendo con la mirada "no los conozco" , ya que los chicos se estaban peleando por el ultimo trozo de carne .

Ban tenia prensando el trozo de lomito asado con un tenedor y del otro lado al otro extremo de la carne estaba el tenedor de Ginji halando para su lado

-MIO

-MIO

-SUELTALO

-SUELTALO TU!!

-Dios, mejor me paso a otra mesa –Paul estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza que aquellos chicos lo hacían pasar ,ya que el resto de huéspedes los veían divertidos y apenados susurrándose unos a otros sobre el comportamiento de aquellos huéspedes mientras risitas divertidas hacían hecho en el comedor , y es que el comportamiento infantil de los dos recuperadores era demasiado.

Por si fuera poco tenían la boca llena de comida y balbuceaban con las mejillas hinchadas de toda la comida que aun no se tragaban , Natsumi y Heven solo se desentendían de la situación a unos mesas de distancia

-que vergüenza , como se nota que no se saben comportar-decía la rubia tras se escondía detrás de su carta y Natsumi se cubría la boca con la mano conteniendo una risita entre divertida y desconcertada .

-santo cielo parecía como si no hubieran comido en siglos –Kazuki se cubría la cara como podía también estaba sonrosado Juubei solo se concentraba en leer lo escrito en el menú.

Al rato llego en mesero con sus almuerzos y comieron en paz ya que los Get Backers se habían tranquilizado y ahora comían en paz su postre

-Recordare por siempre este día , como el día en que por fin comí de verdad-decía un Ginji muy satisfecho mientras se sobaba su estomago lleno

-ni que lo digas , este es el mejor almuerzo que hemos tenido –decía Ban terminándose su postre

-Juubei...

-si

-¿me acompañaras a las piscinas verdad?-pregunto Kazuki mientras terminaba su almuerzo sonriéndole a su pareja

-por supuesto , además no podemos volver a la habitación la están reparando

-si por suerte traje nuestras cosas

-¿en serio?

-si aquí las tengo –le dijo mostrándole un pequeño maletero color amarillo

-bien , solo que acabamos de comer , deberíamos esperar un rato

-tienes razón .

Al rato se fueron a los vestidores para ponerse la ropa de playa , aprovechando que los Get Backers estaba aun disfrutando su almuerzo .

Juubei fue el primero en salir del vestidor , llevaba puesta una playera color gris y unas bermudas hasta la rodilla color azul marino , junto con unas sandalias de cuero , atadas con una hebilla a un lado , sus usuales lentes oscuros color púrpura ahora eran grises , respetando el mismo estilo solo que en diferente color ya que ahora combinaban con su playera .

Mientras Kazuki aun no se decidía en salir del vestidor se quedo un rao pensándolo frente al espejo , hasta que un toque en la puerta y la voz de Juubei lo hizo apresurarse .

-Oye , ¿ya estas?

-ohh si , ahora voy , ya salgo

Kazuki se sentía nervioso el llevaba puesto un traje de baño de una pieza , color blanco , pero se sentía un poco incomodo con el , y sobre todo lo había llevado por que según el plan original estarían a solas con Juubei , no creía que se encontrarían con los Get Backers y compañía . Ya que aparte era lucirle una prenda así a Juubei que lucírsela a todos , ¿y si se burlaban?.. principalmente Ban , no quería ser objeto de burla , además aquel atuendo era.. por que no decirlo .. era prácticamente una calzoneta en toda su estructura ... la había comprado para modelársela a su pareja .. pero no creyó que pasaría eso...

-¿que hago?

-date prisa

-si ya voy

al fin decido cubrirse con una bata de baño tejida , como en croche , color celeste q ue lle llegaba a las rodillas y con eso puesto , al fin salió .

-tardaste-

-lo siento ,es que no me decida sobre que ponerme

-por cierto... ¿que llevas puesto?-Juubei parecía un poco desconcertado no era lo que Kazuki le había contado sobre su atuendo de playa

-bueno .. es que .. me da algo de pana mostrarme en publico con lo que traigo abajo

-¿traes el traje de baño debajo de esa bata?

-si pero es un poco atrevido –dijo sonrojándose ligeramente

-¿atrevido? Por que no te quitas esa bata , quiero verte..-Juubie le sonrió con dulzura aunque también con algo de tímida picardía y se sonrosó un poco

-me encajaría mostrártelo pero .. están Ginji y los otros

-es verdad ¡RAYOS!-dijo Juubei algo frustrado

-ven –Juubei tomo a Kazuki de la mano lo mas rápido posible y salieron corriendo a una parte mas lejana de la playa

Mientras tanto los chicos ya estaban listos para ir a divertirse a la playa y a las piscinas .

Los chicos fueron los primeros en salir de los vestidores , ya estaban mas que listos.

Ginji llevaba una camiseta blanca sin hombros y unas bermudas rojas , además que se puso su antiguo pañuelo verde en la cabeza , Ban por su parte tenia puesta una camiseta negra sin hombros y unas bermudas grises , ambos con sandalias de hule .

Paul llevaba una camisa de botones estampada con unas palmeras , unas bermudas verdes (muya la ocacion veraniega , pero mas parecia que venia de Hawai) sus habituales anteojos oscuros y su pañuelo en la cabeza además de una visera , sus sandalias eran de cuero.

Las que mas se tardaron en estar listas fueron las chicas, al fin salió Natsumi con su cabello recogido en una trenza , unos lentes de sol redondos como platos y un traje de baño de dos piezas color púrpura . Heven se puso un traje de baño negro estilo bikini de dos piezas , muy provocativo que dejaban poco a la imaginación ,sus dos enormes atributos bien acomodados en un bikinbi muy atractivo , y atado alrededor de su cintura llevaba un bañador color blanco , semi trasparente que dejaba ver sus piernas , llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en un yo-yo sobre la cabeza y llevaba un sobrero de paja .

-vaya Heven te vez muy bien –dijo Ginji medio embobado , y quien no, hasta Ban lo estaba sin mencionar que toda la población masculina de la playa no le quitaba lo ojos de encima algunos de manera lujuriosa y otros mas apenados que otra cosa . Heven parecía estar en la pasarela de modas y estar sinceramente disfrutando mucho de la atención recibida .

-¿bien que van a hacer ahora ?-pregunto Paul

-vayamos a los toboganes –dijo un Chibi Ginji muy emocionado halando a la fuerza a su compañero del Jagan rumbo a los resbaladeros de agua

-¡si! voy con ustedes-Natsumi les siguió de cerca entusiasmada

Mientras que Heven se acomodó sobre una toalla enorme dispuesta a tomar el sol , mientras se untaba bloqueador solar por los brazos y piernas

-yo iré a las piscinas de olas artificiales –así el dueño de Honky Tonk también se alejo

nos vemos aquí dentro de un rato –se despido Hevn recostándose para recibir su baño de sol , mientras que todos los chicos a su alrededor babeaban por ella

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un poco mas alejado de la playa , cerca del muelle y donde se encostraban los rompe olas , se veía a una pareja corriendo alegre entre la arena .

Juubei se llevo a Kazuki hasta detrás de una altas rocas marinas , la marea estaba tranquila y la espuma se sentía deliciosa en sus pies , como una suave caricia del océano , cuando las olas empujaban hacia la parte baja de la playa .

Habían pequeños crustáceos , deslizándose entre la arena , cangrejitos de todos tamaños y conchas enterradas . Las gaviotas sobrevolaban cantado y a lo lejos en un peñasco en lo mas lejano de la playa , se veía un enorme y imponente faro.

-jejej creo que ya estamos bastante lejos –dijo Juubei tomando aire , pues habían emprendido una larga carrera

-si mira aquí ya casi no hay gente

a lo lejos a penas se divisaba unos niños haciendo castillos de arena , y otros jugando voley ball playero , el guardas costas sentado en su silla de observación y unas parejas tomando el sol , otros personajes se veían mas distantes practicando sorf, o en motos acuáticas como a unos 10 metros de distancia de la costa .

-es verdad , jeje ahora si déjame ver tu traje de baño anda –dih¡jo juguetonamente el medico

-jejeje ¿de verdad quieres verlo?

-por supuesto

-esta bien –Kazuki se sonrojo bastante , tenia puesta la bata celeste medio abierta , su cabello lo tenia arreglado en una coleta alta medio enrollada , y llevaba unos lentes oscuros color café , pero no puestos sobre su nariz sino prensados en su coronilla entre el cabello . Tenia unas sandalias blancas que dejaban ver sus finos y delicados pies .

Deslizo la bata , por sus hombros hasta que cayó en la arena , haciendo un sonido especial al tocar el suelo. Fue entonces que Juubei pudo contemplar lo bien que su Kazuki se veía en traje de playa , el traje era hermoso ... era de un blanco perla muy elegante el cuelo era cuello chino , y tenia un ligero ovalo alargado en su pecho , como una especie de ligero y sutil "escote" , y aunque era de una pieza , podía verse muy bien el bello torso y delicadas caderas muy bien marcadas , así como sus largas piernas blancas .

Kazuki trato de posar coquetamente cual modelo pero se le subieron al instante todos los colores a la cara y solo sonrió apenado mientras bajaba su rostro encendido y se reía con nerviosismo .

-jajajaja no sabes coquetear ¿sabias?-le dijo divertido el otro chico mientas no paraba de reírse

-Juubei?-el Kakei estaba ahora muy cerca de Kazuki sonriéndole dulcemente

-te vez bellísimo , que traje tan bello , estas tan pero tan lindo –Juubei se sonrojo mucho y se acercó aun mas a Kazuki para abrazarlo y darle un delicioso y dulce beso .

Mientas que jugaron un rato en las olas y las espuma , al fin mas tranquilos y relajados .

Mientras los Get Backers y compañía hacia fila para subir a uno de los toboganes mas llamativos del parque , toda la gente quería subir a el y estaba en boca de todos era muy alto , se subía por unas escaleras y daba a una enorme piscina , tenia vueltas y giros increíbles y se escuchaba los gritos de emoción que la gente daba al deslizarse por aquel tobogán tan enorme

-wow!! Genial –Natsumi estaba emocionada esperando su turno tras ella , los recuperadores también estaban ansiosos

-apuesto a que gritas como un cobarde –decía Ban a su rubio amigo

-na!! Apuesto a que tu gritas como cobarde –le decía el antiguo emperador relámpago

Por fin fue el turno de Natsumi , para entrar al tobogán debía dejar sus sandalias en un mueble espacial donde se dejaba el calzado y se sentaba en una especie de tabla acuática inflable y luego se deslizaba pro el tobogán

Natsumi daba gritos de emoción mientras se contenía fuerte a la tabla inflable

-WIIIII!!AHHHH!!

Daba vueltas y giros a gran velocidad , y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho , sentía el agua mojando su cara y al final del túnel , terminaba y caía de lleno en una enrome piscina , el impacto contra el agua era emocionante y refrescante aunque asustaba al principio ya que daba la sensación que se ahogaba , pero pronto salió a la superficie tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y salió de la piscina .

-WOW!! Genial .. jejeje no puedo espera a subirme de nuevo , ya quiero ver que cara ponen Ginji y Ban cuando bajen , seguro cara de susto jejeje

Así que se quedo esperando en la orilla de la piscina la llegada de los recuperadores .

_**Continuara ... **_

Jejej lamento haberme extendido tanto , creo que yo también me emocioné con la playa y la piscina , jejeje el verano recalienta mis neuronas XXD .

Gracias por la paciencia y por leer .. espero hayan disfrutando el capi ... y pues le invito a que continúen leyendo este divertido fic nn

Ahora a los reviews...

**REBELDE4E ** Hola como estas? amiga mil gracias por los reviews que me has dejando tanto de este fic como de los anteriores , gracias por leer y por tus comentarios que me dan muchos ánimos y alegría . Pues sobre lo que me preguntabas que de donde salio el dinero para que los Get Backers se hospedaran en el hotel? Pues recuerda que Natsumi recibió unos boletos que le regala una amiga y que estos tenían las entradas a "Aqua Park " con todos los gastos pagados .. que suerte tienen XXD ya quisiera yo que me regalaran cosas así TxT. Jejeje leí tus últimos reviews de "mi misión no termina aquí" y "Un san Valentín inolvidable" así como todos los demás que me has dejado , sabes eres la primera que se le todos mis fics TuT gracias cada vez que leo tus reviews no sabes como me hace de ilusión gracias por tomarte el tiempo , de verdad me das muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo .

Que bueno que disfrutes mis historias me da gusto que la pases bien nn leyendo mis ocurrencias sobre esta parejita tan bella n/n . Pues sobre el fic en ingles de "new Bell's song" no es la gran cosa te explicare a grandes rasgos: Es sobre como Kazuki encuentra unos cascabeles plateados en los restos del templo de los Fuuchoin y estos tienen nuevas habilidades de combate y por lo que Kazuki tienen nuevos ataques además de un segundo par de cascabeles muy útiles que lo hacen mas fuerte, eso es a grandes rasgos . Y pues mil gracia por leer , espero seguirte leyendo por acá , te cuidas un montón.

Abrazos y besos , gracias por los ánimos y tus comentarios . nn

Pd. Me podrías mandar tu correo en el próximo review? Me gustaría ponerte en el msn para que platiquemos en vivo nn

**Hokka **jejeje hola gracias por el review , lo del botones si que salió divertido , no será la ultima vez que aparezca el botones , eso te lo aseguro , pobre chico , es mero despistado XXD . Gracias por leer espero disfrutes mucho este fic y la pases súper bien . te cuidas un montón y gracias de nuevo por los comentarios . mándame tu correo .. así platicamos mas 0

Bueno eso es todo .. y pues gracias también a **Reira-chan , Megera Ultionis , girlucha, Nikky-Hatakke, Neon –san ... **por todo su apoyo .

Hasta el siguiente capi , se cuidan muchos besos chao!! nn


	5. vamos a los toboganes parte2

En el capi anterior de Get Bckers

Hola gente perdón por el retraso , jejeje aquí les traigo ya el 5to capi , espero lo disfrutéis mucho y por favor déjenme sus comentarios nn

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de su creadora Yuya Aoiki y el mangaka Rando Ayamine , no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se le parezca sino por ganas de pasarla bien y crear nuevas y divertidas historias con estos chicos .. y ahora si al fic ..

**En el capi anterior de Get Backers...**

Por fin fue el turno de Natsumi , para entrar al tobogán debía dejar sus sandalias en un mueble espacial donde se dejaba el calzado y se sentaba en una especie de tabla acuática inflable y luego se deslizaba por el tobogán

Natsumi daba gritos de emoción mientras se contenía fuerte a la tabla inflable

-WIIIII!!AHHHH!!

Daba vueltas y giros a gran velocidad , y sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho , sentía el agua mojando su cara y al final del túnel , terminaba y caía de lleno en una enrome piscina , el impacto contra el agua era emocionante y refrescante aunque asustaba al principio ya que daba la sensación que se ahogaba , pero pronto salió a la superficie tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y salió de la piscina .

-WOW!! Genial .. jejeje no puedo espera a subirme de nuevo , ya quiero ver que cara ponen Ginji y Ban cuando bajen , seguro cara de susto jejeje

Así que se quedo esperando en la orilla de la piscina la llegada de los recuperadores .

**Cap 5 ¡Vamos al los toboganes! (parte II) -Un accidente- **

Natsumi espero un rato a la orilla de la piscina a que sus amigos recuperadores cayeran al agua para molestarlos , pero vio que nadie bajaba por el tobogán

"que raro ¿que habrá sucedido? , que ya no bajaron** "**

Mientras en la parte de arriba del tobogán Ban y Ginji se empujaban uno al otro para decidir quien iría primero , la gente en la fila ya estaba impaciente de que no se decidiera uno a bajar , ya que retrasaba a todos.

-¿oigan van a deslizarse o que?-dijo una malhumorada jovencita detrás de ellos

-¡si , por que no se tiran y ya , que acaso son cobardes!-dijo un joven algo burlón

-¡que dijiste!-Ban rápidamente se defendió de la ofensa

-ya si tanto se aman por que no se lanzan los dos juntos –un señor bastante alto y musculoso les dio un sorpresivo y rápido empujón y los dos chicos cayeron de bruces , dando por finalizada la discusión sobre quien iría primero.

Ni siquiera se habían podido quitar las sandalias ni tampoco habían cogido tabla inflable , Chibi Ginji gritaba al sentir toda el agua metiendose en la boca junto con la mas horrible sensación de que se ahogaba y Ban solo trataba de no irse de cara , mientras un super asustado Ginji se le prendía con todas sus fuerzas cual garrapata .

-¡SUELTAME QUIERES!

-BAN!! AHHHHH!! CUIDADO

Dieron una vuelta violenta y cerrada , luego otros giros mas , y Ban sentía que vomitaría mientras Ginji solo se agarraba mas fuerte de el y gritaba a lagrima suelta

-SUELTAME NO ME DEJAS RESPIRAR!!-se quejaban el moreno mientras a duras penas mantenía el control para no caer estrepitosamente , ya que eso causaría que se quebraran algún hueso , sino es que algo peor , después de todo no llevaban la tabla de seguridad así que el viaje en tobogán no era divertido sino mas bien peligroso

De pronto se inicio el desastre ... Ginji totalmente espantado .. le dio por lanzar un ataque eléctrico , lo que si complico las cosas...

-NO IDIOTA AQUÍ NO!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Demasiado tarde... toda la estructura de tobogán se ilumino por un refulgente rayo ...

Lo ultimo que vieron los sorprendidos e incrédulos ojos de Natsumi en la parte de abajo fue un enrome centello en todo la estructura del juego , que después quedo cubierto por una densa nube de humo.

-¿cielos que paso?

En otra parte del parque , en la playa para ser precisos , Hven continuaba su bronceado , mientras continuamente se aplicaba crema para el sol , mientras era observada pro un montón de bañistas que se les caía la baba por ella .

-¿le unto bloqueador solar , señorita? –se le acerco uno complemente idiotizado

-no gracias , yo puedo sola –se limitaba a contestar mientras que les daba a todos una seductora sonrisa

-"esto es vida "

En eso estaba cuando vio el humo , subiendo al cielo en una espiral colosal

-¡Por Dios¡ ¿que ocurriría allí? –los demás bañistas que estaba por los alrededores también fueron a curiosear para saber que había sucedido .

Paul por su lado estaba en el área de olas artificiales , la piscina podía crear olas de hasta 2.00 metros de altura en el área de los intermedios y de 4:00 metros en la de los experimentados, que mas que todo hacían surfin en el área , el resto eran de 1 metro para los principiantes y niños.

-vaya estas olas si golpean fuerte para ser artificiales - Paul salió un poco aporreado , para dirigirse a otra parte del parque cuando la columna de humo proveniente del área de los toboganes llamo su atención

-¿que habrá pasado allá? .. espera . ¿no era ese el lugar donde Natsumi y los chicos irían? –sintió de pronto un mal presentimiento .

-Juubei mira ..

Kazuki señalo en lugar donde una densa columna de humo gris se expandía en la parte posterior del parque

-¿un accidente?

-vayamos a ver –Kazuki rápidamente se puso su bata de baño y salieron corriendo hacia el lugar , cuando llegaron la situación ya estaba bajo control , habían extinguido el fuego , y el tobogán había cerrado

-¿que ocurrió?-pregunto el Kakei a las personas cercanas al tobogán , un encargado del parque.

-no lo se , por alguna razón hubo un corto circuito , pero es extraño ya que este mecanismo no tiene instalaciones eléctricas ni magnéticas , dicen que 5 personas que se deslizaba por el tobogán en ese momento fueron electrocutadas, los están atendiendo en la estación de primeros auxilios , no fue de gravedad , pero por ahora no se permite que se acerquen a esta área, por favor manténganse alejados de este juego hasta que nosotros nos encarguemos

-esta bien , gracias que bueno que están todos bien

-si

-¿dice que no había instalaciones eléctricas? –pregunto Kazuki

-no no habían , eso es lo mas extraño

Kazuki y Juubei se miraron incrédulos .. ¿habrá sido?

Al llegar a la estación de primeros auxilios no vieron a los personajes que esperaban , así que llegaron a pensar que era una coincidencia

-¿no fue el?

-¿pero entonces como un juego sin instalaciones eléctricas puedo sufrir un corto de alto voltaje?

-crees que después de ver lo que paso ,salieran huyendo –Pregunto Kazuki sudando gotita , recordando la manera de ser de ciertas personitas que conocía bastante bien

-puede ser –dijo un Juubie desconcertado y también con gotita

Y efectivamente , así era , detrás de los vestidores el equipo estaba escondido .

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE ELECTROCUTARAS A ESAS PERSONAS!!-gritaba Hven muy molesta a un Chibi Ginji que sollozaba , pidiendo disculpas , todo negro de ceniza y con los cabellos erizados

-IDIOTA CASI NOS MATAS A TODOS!!-Le grito Ban en las mismas condiciones , el cabello electrizado , oliendo a chamusquina y todo cubierto de ceniza .

-SANTO CIELO!! ,Ustedes de verdad que no saben comportarse-se quejo Paul , aun incrédulo de lo que había sucedido

-GINIJI DE VERDAD ERES TONTO , COMO SE TE PUDO OUCURRI USAR ELECTRICIDAD CUANDO HAY AGUA , EL AGUA CONDUCE LA ELECTRICIDAD GRANDÍSIMO IDIOTA , Y ESO LO SABIAS –Le dijo Ban acercándose mas y con firmes intenciones de iniciar una pela no solo a palabras sino también a puñetazos

-¡BASTA! , ya no le griten mas al pobre Ginji fue solo un accidente el jamás querría hacerle daño a nadie –Natsumi interfirió al ver que la pelea con Ban se estaba poniendo fea , ya que el dueño del Jagan esta vez ,no solo estaba molesto ,sino furioso , el pobre chibi Ginji solo lloraba pidiendo perdón, muy asustado

-APARTATE NATSUMI , ESTO NO TIENE PERDON!!-Ban hacia lo posible por controlarse quería empujar de una vez por todas a la camarera y enseñarle una buena al chico eléctrico

-detente Ban , Natsumi tiene razón , Ginji no quería lastimar a ninguno ... nada solucionaran con golpes –Hven sostuvo a Ban de una mano , mientras Pual ayudo con la otra

-Cálmate ya .. no fue nada serio , las personas que salieron heridas , lo están solo sutilmente , no fue nada de gravedad , fue mas el susto , cálmate por favor .. no vale la pena

al fin lograron domar a Ban que estaba hecho una fiera y que solo se alejo rezongando.

Ginji estaba muy lloroso realmente se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido , y ver que su mejor amigo estaba tan enojado lo hacia sentir peor.

-Tranquilo Gin , ya se le pasara-dijo Heven dándole ánimos

-es verdad además creo que Ban en realidad tan solo se asustó al igual que las otras personas , pensó seguramente que había sido grave

-de verdad lo siento amigos he causado un alboroto –Chibi Ginji lloraba muy arrepentido y sobre todo muy abrumado

-el relámpago y luego el humo hizo que cundiera el pánico cuando en realidad la cosa no era para tanto , tranquilo Sr. Ginji estoy segura que Ban se le pasara en cuanto se tranquilice

-espero que si Natsumi , se suponía que pasaríamos unas vacaciones divertidas , pero no me imaginé que terminara peleado conmigo –decía el pequeño rubio aun sollozando y meneando su cabecita

-venga vamos todos por algo de beber eso calmara los ánimos –ofreció la negociadora

Pero un soda no lograría contentar al pequeño Get Backer que no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido y sobre todo triste por el enojo de su amigo Ban

"Lo siento mucho Ban, no quise que esto pasara " se dijo lleno de arrepentimiento mientras seguía tristemente al resto de sus amigos que se dirigían a una fuente de soda.

Continuara ...

Vaya que mal pobre Ginji y Ban terminaron pelando ¿podrán reconciliarse? ¿qué paso con la gente del accidente? ¿realmente fue algo superficial y no de gravedad? ¿qué paso con Kazu y Juubei y por que casi no salieron en este cap? ¿por qué sigo haciéndome tantas preguntas? XXD

Descúbranlo en el siguiente alucinante cap de Get Backers .. ... no se lo pierdan !!

Ahora a los Reviews:

**REBELDE4E**: hola que tal amiga jejeje gracias por los comentarios que me dejas eres muy amble , gracias por seguir leyendo me da gusto que te estés divirtiendo con el fic .. y pues lamento que este tan corto , pero ni modo así salió , pasaran mas cosas interesantes y alocadas en los siguientes capis , y pues también quería aprovechar para agradecerte el review que me dejaste en " _la cura contra el hipo"_ jejeje que bueno que te gustara ojala que pronto podamos poner en practica la técnica para quitar el hipo XXD.. jejeje ya Kazuki nos hizo el favor de comprobar que si funciona y por supuesto que es muy eficaz n/n jujuju . cof, cof , disculpa a tu amiga que ya se emociono de mas jejeje . nnU

Bueno Chica te cuidas y los leemos pronto o en el msn ! gracias por todo

Besos

**Elemental Rose: ** muchas gracias amiga por tus comentarios que bueno que te gustara mi fic y gracias de nuevo por leer jejej la verdad es que si salió algo dulzon .. jeje si no es que mero empalagoso .. pero me halaga tu comentario , gracias te cuidas. nn

Bueno esto es todo se cuidan , y gracias por leer

Abrazos y besos


	6. mariscada

En el capitulo anterior

**Hola ¿que tal? saludos , jejeje bienvenidos seáis a un nuevo capi de "Sol , Mar, Get Backers" .. espero disfruten la sexta entrega de esta loca historia , lean!!**

**A y por cierto no olvidéis los reviews please n/n !!**

**Discliamer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo .. solo soy una fan mas , sumamente desesperada y con historias locas que necesitaba expresar . nnU jejeje

**Que lo disfrutéis. **

**En el capitulo anterior... **

-Espero que si Natsumi , se suponía que pasaríamos unas vacaciones divertidas , pero no me imaginé que terminara peleado conmigo –decía el pequeño rubio aun sollozando y meneando su cabecita

-venga vamos todos por algo de beber eso calmara los ánimos –ofreció la negociadora

Pero un soda no lograría contentar al pequeño Get Backer que no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido y sobre todo triste por el enojo de su amigo Ban

"Lo siento mucho Ban, no quise que esto pasara " se dijo lleno de arrepentimiento mientras seguía tristemente al resto de sus amigos que se dirigían a una fuente de soda.

**Cap 6. Mariscada **

Llegaron hasta una parte del parque donde habían una gran cantidad de restaurantes, donde vendían todo tipo de alimentos desde tacos y tortas, hasta ceviches , también habían helados , granizadas , sodas y todo tipo de comida de verano .

-¡Miren todos esos restaurantes! –dijo Natsumi muy emocionada de ver tantas cosas deliciosas

-vaya hay todo tipo de comida aquí –dijo Hven indecisa sobre a donde dirigirse .

-oigan que tal si comemos un ceviche –sugirió la camarera al ver un puesto donde había todo tipo de comida preparada con los maravillosos frutos del mar .

-Buena idea ¿que dices tu Paul?

-¿mariscos? hun suena bien

-si vamos jefe , venga Ginji arriba esos ánimos , pidamos camarones a la plancha

-yo quiero .. un coctel de camarones y almejas

-que tal langosta asada

En el puesto habían varias vallas donde le hacían publicidad a todas las especialidad , el plato principal , era "el súper ceviche" que estaba ofertado y era como para 6 personas , por su gran tamaño , adema que incluía varios paquetes de galletas saldas. Además de otras especialidades : como langosta, camarones empanizados, carne de cangrejo y todo tipo de platos exóticos , con la diferencia que eran mas costosos.

-bueno , que les parece si compramos una oferta de "súper ceviche" para todos.

-bien!!

-nunca he comido ceviche –dijo Paul algo pensativo

-¿En serio? , apuesto de verdad que te va a gustar .. no podrás dejar de comerlo

-suena bien , vamos a probar

Ginji no había dicho nada , seguía muy decaído por su pelea con su amigo Ban .

-Vamos Ginji anímate , comeremos ceviche juntos .. veras que después de comerlo estarás de mejor humor , además apuesto que veremos a Ban en el hotel y ya estará de mejor humor .

-si tienes razón –el rubio solo sonrió melancólicamente

En el puesto de Mariscos había mucha gente , la oferta de "súper ceviche" atraía a los turistas y bañistas del lugar , así que había que hacer fila , de todos los restaurantes era el que tenia mas publico . Así que los chicos esperaron su turno mientras platicaban .

Mientras tanto , Kazuki y Juubei estaban en una heladería cercana

-Mira cuanta gente hay en ese restaurante –dijo Kakzi señalando la cevichería que estaba súper atestada de personas

-si , parece que tienen alguna oferta

-¿De que sabor quieres tu helado?

Frente a ellos se extendía una barra de sabores exóticos , clásicos de verano.

En los helados de nieve estaban de Mango , fresa, limón , naranja, mandarina , piña , uva, cereza, frambuesa, guanaba , mora, kiwi , papaya, lima, sandia , melón , coco, manzana, tuti fruti .

Entre los sabores cremosos estaban los de chocolate, pistacho , ron con pasas, vainilla , café, cocoa, y algunos sabores que eran exóticas mezclas de varios otros .

-vaya hay tanto sabores que no se por cual decidirme

-es verdad

-también tenemos granizadas –le dijo la señorita muy amablemente

-a gracias

-¡ya se! , quiero un helado de nieve de guanaba –dijo el hilandero a la chica quien se fue a prepararlo de inmediato

-¿cono pequeño , mediano o grande?

-mediano

-yo quiero uno de ron con pasas-dijo Juubei sin desprender su mirada de la barra de sabores

-que tipo de cono?

-grande

en seguida

Después que les dieron sus helados se sentaron un una baquita cerca de una pequeña fuente esta estaba un poco mas alejada del resto de mesas , que las había distribuidas en todo el lugar , para que todas las personas pudieran comer , todas colocadas cerca de las cafeterías y restaurantes que rodeaban el lugar. Ya casi era la hora de almuerzo y por eso habían mucha gente en diversos puestos y casi todas las mesas ya estaban ocupadas .

En eso , Kazuki vio a Ginji y compañía en una mesa con un enorme plato de ceviche

-es Ginji

-es verdad .. pero no veo a Midou

-es cierto, ¿que habrá pasado? , ¿crees que pelearon de nuevo?

-quien sabe

En el hotel "Ventana al Mar"

-¿este es? es enorme ¿como se hizo tan tremendo agujero?-dijo el sorprendido joven en cuanto entro a la habitación 177 y vio tan tremendo percance en la pared.

-El como se hizo el agujero no es el poblema , el poblema es arreglao pronto antes que nuestos clientes vuelvan , cuando ellos regresen de la playa les prometí que etaria todo arreglao.

-bueno .. pues necesitare mas material –dijo el chico mientras media con una metro plástico el diámetro del hoyo

-sabían que hubo un accidente en los toboganes del parque acuático –entro diciendo el botones pelirrojo mientras que los otros dos lo miraban

-si , escuche eso mientras venia hacia acá por lo que oí no fue serio , aunque las causas del corto circuito y del incendio del tobogán son un misterio , no hubo heridos de gravedad , mas que todo creo que fue el susto-le respondió el chico que arreglaría el agujero mientras sacaba cosas de su mochila

-es verdad "espero la señorita del cabello largo que se hospeda en este cuarto este bien" –se decía el pelirrojo botones algo preocupado

-bueno , creo que si lograre arreglar el agujero antes que vuelvan –dijo el otro chico hincado en el suelo pensativo viendo al agujero de la pared.

-exelente , gracias

-de nada señor gente yo me encargo –y se puso de inmediato a trabajar, sacando clavos , martillo y madera , así como mezcla de concreto , y otros materiales .

-lo dejo en sus manos –dijo ya mas tranquilo el gerente –Botones venga comigo abajo hay mas clientes que atender y no van a cargar sus maletas solos

-ya voy , ya voy "mientras todos descansan en la playa yo tengo que cargar maletas" se decía refunfuñando –ya que el gerente podía ser todo un caballero súper amable con los clientes , pero a veces era un tirano con los empleados .

-buena tarde , bienvenios a "Ventana al Mar" firmen aquí , de inmediato les subirán sus cosas a su habitación

-gracias - frente al gerente se encontraba una joven pareja , el hombre era alto rubio , con una escasa barba y gafas cuadradas , mientras la mujer era muy hermosa de tez blanca ,de cabello caoba , pecosa y grandes ojos celestes , estaba embarazada ya de unos ocho o nueve meses .

-aquí eta su numero de habitación junto con las llaves, que tengan una feliz estadía en el hotel , botones lleve las maletas de los señores .

-si ya voy

Llegaron al piso 3 , donde se hospedaría la joven pareja , habitación 89 , el botones dejo las maletas y les dio todas las indicaciones de siempre sobre , sin necesitan algo , sobre los horarios de las comidas del hotel etc. .

Le dieron una propina , por lo que el joven pelirrojo se contento un poco, quería que pronto llegara la noche para que a la cena pudiera comprobar si la chica de cabello largo de la habitación en reparación estaba bien y verla de nuevo. Se retiro educadamente dejando sola a la pareja.

-vaya es un hermoso lugar –dijo la mujer mientras veía por el enorme ventanal hacia la playa

-si , es verdad , visa al mar , y tranquilidad, esto hará muy bien a nuestro bebe –dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a su esposa y sobaba con ternura su enorme estomago

-en dos semanas seremos padres –dijo esta con un rostro alegre y emocinado.

-si , será maravilloso , nuestras vidas cambiaran, pero será para bien seremos una familia completa –le sonrió dándole un suave beso en la frente -serás una buena madre lo se, espero ser un buen padre .

La mujer le devolvió el beso sonrojándose ligeramente –espero serlo ,se que tu lo serás-se abrazo a su conjugue y llevo sus manos a su vientre.

El hombre estaba por volver a hablar cuando de pronto el sonido de un celular interrumpió el enternecedor momento

-amor tu celular ,están llamando

el hombre vio la pantalla del aparto y puso una cara de preocupación

-es del trabajo

-Halo!

-...

una breve pausa , se escuchaba la voz gritona de un hombre mayor , era tan fuerte que el joven esposo retiro el aparto de su oído , para no quedar sordo , el hombre al otro lado de la línea parecía muy , pero muy molesto

-señor, pero las ordenes de compara y el cierre de cuenta ya las deje listas, yo mismo me encargue de ellas antes de irme.

Otro grito enojado ..

-pero jefe , estoy de vacaciones con mi esposa , no estoy en Shinyuku...

La voz del hombre seguía sonando enojada pero ahora era mas autoritaria, y hasta un poco intimidante .

-Pero , jefe mi mujer pronto dará a luz , debo permanecer a su lado , es imposible , no puedo ir allá

el rostro del esposo se ensombreció en sobre manera , la llamada da fue cortada abruptamente por la persona que lo había llamado.

-cielo , ¿que paso? –la mujer le pregunto angustiada al ver el rostro sombrío y extremadamente pálido de su marido

-amor, debo volver a Shinyuku hoy en la noche o me despedirán

-¿qué? ¿pero por que?

-mi jefe esta muy molesto hay una perdida en la caja chica , le dije que ya había revisado la contabilidad antes de irme , pero dice que es una perdida grande , un faltante enorme, están todos muy alterados , creen que yo tengo la culpa que hice mal algo y que quiere que vaya a allá y lo revise de inmediato , mañana tiene la venta de la acciones , sino voy dijo que me despedirá y no solo eso sino que me levantaba acta fiscal

-pero .. como, no puedes irte , el viaje es lejos y apenas acabamos de llegar

-eso le dije no le importo me dijo que o llegaba o me quitaba el trabajo y me denunciaba al ministerio, por desvío de dinero.

-Dios mío –la mujer se lleve las manos al corazón

los dos se quedaron silenciosos , se sentaron en la cama , sumamente abrumados

-debo irme

-pero .. no me dejes sola , por favor se suponía tendríamos unas vacaciones tranquilas los dos juntos ¿por que pasa esto?-dijo la mujer con lagrimas en los ojos

-lo siento tanto amor , de verdad pero esto es grave debo ir , escucha amor tranquila , regresare el lunes a primera hora , esperemos que todo se resuelva y solo sea un mal entendido , te prometo regresare contigo el lunes , mira tu quédate tranquila aquí , le diré al gerente que debo salir de emergencia ¿de acuerdo?.

-pe.. pero yo ..-la mujer estaba histérica y llorosa , pero no tubo mas opción que dejar marchar a su esposo ya que era una cosa muy seria y no quería que le pasara algo malo con su trabajo

el hombre la beso dulcemente dio un beso a su futuro hijo , y se fue del cuarto con su maleta que ni siquiera desempaco .

-te llamo , te dejo el celular

-adiós cariño cuídate mucho por favor

-tranquila todo saldrá bien –le sonrió dándole un ultimo beso de despedida

La mujer se quedo con el corazón en la boca , sentada en la cama de la habitación

-debo irme –el hombre aprecio de improviso frente al escritorio del gerente

-se va? ¿Pero por que a poco no le guto nuesto servicio?

-no , nada de eso , tuve una llamada de emergencia de mi trabajo , dejo a mí esposa aquí con ustedes , por favor le pido que la atienda en todo , le pagare mas si es necesario pero se la encargo muchísimo esta delicada en dos semanas dará a luz , yo regresare el lunes

-pe..pero

-solo me voy por que esto es cuestión de vida o muerte le pido su comprensión le pagare el doble si desea regreso el lunes

-bueno señor que todo le saga bien ..

-gracias

-ute tranquilo su mujercita esta en buenas manos

-gracias señor gerente Dios le bendiga

y así el hombre se fue, pido un taxi en la puerta y salió a toda prisa

Habia llegado la hora de la cena , la tarde se paso como agua y Kazuki y Juubei ya estaban de regreso en el hotel

-vaya ya tengo hambre

-si yo también

Mientras Ginji y los otros volvían también , pero al contrario de los otros dos, ellos estaban completamente satisfechos , habían comido tanto ceviche que estaban repletos y eso que entre 4 personas .Pero el "súper ceviche" era en realidad "súper" enorme

-ya no me cabe ni un bocado mas –dijo Natsumi sobandose el estomago

- ni a mí

-oiga Srita.. Heven , la piel , la tiene enrojecida

-ahhhh!! Acaso me abre quemado del sol , pero si me puse bastante bloqueador..!!-dijo la rubia muy asustada

-jajajaja Hven pareces un camarón asado

-¡como dijiste!

-eh? Ban?

El castaño había regresado sonriente y de un extraño buen humor

-así que comiste ceviche y no me invitaste mereces una indigestión!! –el rubio recibió un golpe en la cabeza , pero no muy fuerte .

-Ban volviste!! ¿No estas enojado?

-no creo que ya no .. jejeje –Ginji estaba sumamente feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo , haciéndose chibi se lanzo a abrazarlo

-Ban amiguito que bueno que regresaste , perdóname por lo que paso –dijo sollozando

-ya olvídalo , no tiene importancia los accidente pasan –dijo con tranquilidad sonriéndole de medio lado

-de veras?

-si de veras, olvidemos ya el asunto , nadie salió herido , solo contrólate mas a la próxima

-jejeje si!!-Chibi Ginji había recuperado su estado alegre

Ginji y Ban estaban reconciliados de nuevo , Ban parecía haber estado vagando por allí en la playa y se habían apaciguado sus ánimos ahora estaban riendo de nuevo

-jejeje sabia que se reconciliarían

-no los perdonare por comer ceviche y no invitarme –dijo Ban fingiendo enojo

-en realidad te guardamos una porción , además ya no podíamos acabarlo –dijo Natsumi mostrando un recipiente con ceviche

-va!! Solo me guardan por que sus estómagos ya no pueden mas ..

-jajajajaj

-chicos ..

-eh?

De pronto las risas y el emotivo encuentro y reconciliación de los recuperadores quedo a tras , se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba a Paul estaba muy pálido y tenia el rostro cubierto de sudor

-¿Jefe?

-¿Paul que tienes?

-no .. no me siento bien –dijo entrecortadamente mientras se apoyaba en Ginji

-no te vez bien , ¿te abras indigestado? vayamos a la habitación- pero justo en ese momento cuando se dirigían al cuarto Paul se desmayo

-oigan que pasa aquí ... ¿Paúl comió ceviche? –pregunto Ban ante un mal presentimiento

-si , si comió-dijo Hven asustada

-¿no saben si es alérgico a los mariscos?

-no se , dijo que no los había comido antes –dijo Natsumi muy angustiada y apunto de ponerse a llorar

-esto no esta nada bien

_**continuara... **_

Dios mío , pobre Paul , ¿estará bien?, ¿podrán ayudarlo? ¿qué tiene que ver esta pareja de esposo con nuestra historia?.. lean el siguiente capitulo . .. y averígüenlo , no se lo pueden perder , hasta entonces .. Bye

Ahora los reviews….

**REBELDE4E **si , sabia que te gustaría , jeje aunque no salieran mucho Kazuki y Juubei XXD pero gracias por leer este capi estuvo también bastante loco y con un pobre Paul enfermo .. jeje espero seguirte leyendo te cuidas un montón y gracias por tus comentarios , hasta la próxima chao!! nn y pues sobre el msn , me conecto por las tardes como a las 4.00 pm, espero leerte por allí .

**Andy Galadrim ** hola jeje gracias por tu cometario , gracias sobre todo por decir que estaba Kawai , jeje que penita n/n no seguimos leyendo te cuidas mucho , besos. ç

**Elemental Rose: **Hola amiga como me voy a olvidar de ti !Gracias por leerme siempre y pues que bueno que te gustara el capi, me da gusto saber que te divirtieras, jeje gracias por los comentario ya sabes , te cuidas y hasta el siguiente capi , te leo!!

Gracias a todos , hasta la próxima .


	7. hay un medico en el hotel

En el capitulo anterior de Sol , Mar

**Hola saludos a tods .. les debo una disculpa por haberme atrasado con este capi ... de verdad agradezco mucho su paciencia .. y pues gracias pr continuar leyendo espero disfrutéis mucho de este 7mo capi . **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños la escritora Yuya Aoki y el mangaka Rando Ayamine aplausos para ellos , son unos genios!!

Ahora si .. al fic ...

_**En el capitulo anterior de Sol , Mar .. Get Backers...**_

Ginji y Ban estaban reconciliados de nuevo , Ban parecía haber estado vagando por allí en la playa y se habían apaciguado sus ánimos ahora estaban riendo de nuevo

-jejeje sabia que se reconciliarían

-no los perdonare por comer ceviche y no invitarme –dijo Ban fingiendo enojo

-en realidad te guardamos una porción , además ya no podíamos acabarlo –dijo Natsumi mostrando un recipiente con ceviche

-va!! Solo me guardan por que sus estómagos ya no pueden mas ..

-jajajajaj

-chicos ..

-eh?

De pronto las risas y el emotivo encuentro y reconciliación de los recuperadores quedo a tras , se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño le pasaba a Paul estaba muy pálido y tenia el rostro cubierto de sudor

-¿Jefe?

-¿Paul que tienes?

-no .. no me siento bien –dijo entrecortadamente mientras se apoyaba en Ginji

-no te vez bien , ¿te abras indigestado? vayamos a la habitación- pero justo en ese momento cuando se dirigían al hotel Paul se desmayo

-oigan que pasa aquí ... ¿Paúl comió ceviche? –pregunto Ban ante un mal presentimiento

-si , si comió-dijo Hven asustada

-¿no saben si es alérgico a los mariscos?

-no se , dijo que no los había comido antes –dijo Natsumi muy angustiada y apunto de ponerse a llorar

-esto no esta nada bien

**cap7. ¿Hay algún un medico en el hotel?**

Rápido hay que llamar a un medico , lo que Paul tiene es un problema por intoxicación por mariscos , dijo Ban asustado mientras entre Ginji , Heven y el maestro del jagan cargaban al dueño de Honky Tonk lo mas pronto posible en busca de ayuda , llegaron al hotel , dando gritos de ayuda.

-Gerente tenemos un hombre con intoxicación alimenticia

-Dio mio , hay que llama a una ambulancia - y corrió al teléfono marcando los números de emergencia

Mientras tanto el pobre Paul estaba sumamente pálido , y su rostro estaba cubierto por sudor , parecía realmente grave , su cuerpo estaba empezando a hincharse lo que asusto y preocupo mucho a los chicos quienes son sabían que hacer para ayudarlo.

-halo!! Tenemo a un hombre por intoxicación alimenticia manden una ambulancia rápido –pido a la operadora que contesto la llamada, recostaron a Paul en el suelo , tratando en vano de hacerlo despertar , pero era imposible ya que estaba desmayado y tenia problemas para respirar

-¿que hacemos , y si la ambulancia ano llega a tiempo?

-Jefe , por favor resista –la camarera lloraba desconsolada , y Ban y Ginji trataban de reanimarlo , pero nada funcionaba , le echador agua fresca en el rostro , le daban aire para ver si reaccionaba , incluso Ginji uso bajas descargas eléctricas para despertarlo , pero la cosa realmente estaba fea .

-hay un medico , necesitamos un medico que lo vea mientras viene la ambulancia ...!!

-YA SE!! JUUBEI ES MEDICO!!-Ginji salió corriendo a buscar al Kakei llego a la habitación de la pareja rápidamente y por suerte los encontró allí , casi derriba la puerta , por lo fuerte que toco , y Juubei y Kazuki salieron a atender muy asustados

-Sr. Ginji ¿que pasa?

-Juubei tienes que venir rápido , Paúl esta muy grave

-¿Paul? ¿Que le paso?

-ven rápido, no hay tiempo

bajaron la s gradas corriendo y tanto Kazuki como Juubei se asustaron al ver la terrible situación que había en la sala del hotel .

Paul estaba hinchado , completamente inconsciente y con dificultad para respirar , Heven trataba de reanimarlo , y Natsumi estaba llorando muerta de miedo

-¿Pero que le paso?

Juubei inmediatamente se acerco a revisar al pobre Paul , había mas gente cerca observando aterrados la terrible emergencia , la ambulancia aun no llegaba y el estado de Paul era cada vez peor

-creo que tiene intoxicación alimenticia

-¿estas seguro? , parece que es algo mas que intoxicación

-yo no se .. fue después de que se comió un ceviche

-es alérgico a los mariscos

-eh?, no se

-el dijo que no había comido mariscos antes –aclaro Natsumi de nuevo

-entones si es eso, además de intoxicación Paul también tienen una fuerte reacción alérgica , como no los había comido antes no sabia que la padecía

-cielos entones esto es mas grave aun -dijo una asustada Hven

-Kazuki , utiliza tus hilos como torniquete en su brazo derecho

-si

Kazuki obedeció en el acto y uso sus hilos especiales para apretar la parte del antebrazo mientras que Juubei saco su instrumental de acupuntura .

-no se si pueda hacer mucho por el ,el necesita medicación antibiótica y de antídoto además de sueros , lo menos que puedo hacer es regular sus signos vitales por medio de la estimulación de los puntos vitales con las agujas blancas .

-haz eso ,mientras viene la ambulancia

Juubie coloco las agujas en puntos estratégicos del cuerpo del pelirrojo , mientras que Hven limpiaba el rostro del desmayado hombre con agua fría para limpiar el sudor y buscar reanimarlo , Juubei hacia presión en ciertos puntos y parecía haber algo de reacción por parte de Paul

-parece que vuelve en si

Paul solo articulaba sonidos sin sentido , pero aunque no podía hablar ni estaba del todo conciente de lo que sucedía , su pulso y respiración se habían restablecido y así poco a poco parecía salir de peligro.

Por lo que los demás respiraron mas aliviados y esperanzados que pronto estaría bien

-creo que ya esta fuera de peligro –anuncio Juubei mientras colocaba las ultimas agujas en pantorrillas, brazos y abdomen principalmente

-estará bien?-pregunto Ginji

-eso espero , con estas otras agujas traeré de hacer presión para disminuir la hinchazón de su cuerpo , tiene retención de líquidos.

Así Juubei seguía trabajando, mientras la gente a su alrededor veían asombradas la labor del medico , al poco tiempo se escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia y entraron los paramédicos socorristas entraron con una camilla y un kit de emergencias

-¿donde esta el paciente?

-aquí , por aquí- les señalo Ban , lo recostaron en la camilla , le pusieron oxigeno , una intravenosa de emergencia y se lo llevaron a toda prisa a la ambulancia , quedando todos asustados y preocupados por la salud del dueño del café.

El alboroto , el susto y la excitación del momento poco a poco , paso , los huéspedes curiosos se regresaban a sus cuartos entre un cuchicheo, y murmullos sobre lo que había sucedido en la sala y de la emergencia .

Hven sollozaba angustiada mientras Natsumi lloraba pavorosa entre sus brazos

-shh –tranquila , Paul estará bien –la consolaba la rubia , mientras la chiquilla temblaba llorando frenéticamente

-todo es mi culpa , yo fui la que decido que comiéramos mariscos sin saber que le harían mal al jefe-se culpaba llorando

-no es tu culpa Natusmi , no sabíamos que esto sucedería fue un accidente

-es verdad , Natsumi no te sientas mal , ya vez que ni el mismo Paúl sabia que los mariscos le causarían tan terrible reacción –la consoló Ginji acariciando la cabeza de la camarera con dulzura

-mañana llamaremos al hospital para preguntar por el estado de Pual , tranquilas , estará bien –añadió el maestro del Jagan para dejar mas tranquilas a las chicas quienes eran las mas afectadas por el tremendo susto .

-Gracias Juubei , nos ayudaste mucho gracias a ti , Paul resistió a la llegada de la ambulancia –dijo Ginji dirigiéndose a la pareja que aun estaba parados allí ordenado un poco al alboroto.

-no es nada , espero que su jefe este mejor –dijo sonriendo mientras guardaba sus gujas en su útil muñequera

-gracias a ti también Kazu

-no hice nada , Juubei es el que merece todo el merito , el es un excelente medico

-no es verdad –Juubei se sonrojo ligeramente –era una emergencia hice todo lo que pude

-gracias chicos

los Get Backers y las señoritas se retiraron del lugar para volver a sus habitaciones , y tranquilizar los nervios sobre todo Natsumi quien parecía muy alterada de los nervios

-hiciste un buen trabajo Juubei de verdad , estoy muy orgulloso –Kazuki le sonrió con ternura tomando la mano del medico , quien solo pudo sonrosarse y devolverle el gesto

-no fue gran cosa de verdad , solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en una situación de emergencia –el sonrojo cubrió por completo su rostro y tomados de la mano , volvieron a su habitación , que por cierto ya estaba arreglada , el agujero de la mañana ya estaba reparado , casi no se notaba que allí hubiera un orificio anteriormente , excepto por que el color en esa área había quedo ligeramente mas oscuro ,pero esto era debido a que un estaba secado el material , por lo de mas se notaba que era un buen trabajo y que lo había hecho un experto.

-vaya .. que extraño y loco día ...

-solo espero que el Sr. Paul este mejor

-si ... que susto nos llevamos todos , es hora de descansar

y así se acostaron aun algo nerviosos por lo que habia ocurrido pero abrazados y muy juntos entre las sabanas lograron conciliar el sueño.

a la mañana siguiente ...

El equipo Get Backers se encontraba en la gerencia , justo al teléfono .

-_Tut, tut, tut .. tuut.. tuut_

_-Alo hospital de centro medico, Saki Kousaka le atiende ¿En que puedo ayudarle? _

_-_Buenos días señorita operadora , quisiera saber por el estado de salud de Paul Wan que ingreso anoche por una intoxicaron y alergia por alimentos

-_permítame un momento voy a resisar el expediente _

Ban y los otros parecían ansioso y desesperados al teléfono , el Gerente solo los veía , mientras revisaba el libro de firmas y arreglaba unos papeles sobre su escritorio . En el teléfono solo se escucha una canción de espera , que solo aumentaba la tensión .al rato se escucho de nuevo la voz de la operadora

-_Alo , si , el Sr. Wan esta en sala de observación , esta fuera de peligro y su estado de salud es muy bueno , en este momento esta descansado_

_-_¿entonces se encuentra bien?-dijo Ban en voz alta para que Ginji , Hven y Natsumi escucharan también la buena noticia , todos se alegraron .

-_así es , el esta muy bien._

_-_Srita. Disculpe seria posible que lo saludáramos , ¿podría comunicárnoslo?

-_lo lamento Sr. Pero eso no será posible esta descansando como le dije antes , pero si lo tranquiliza me puede dejar sus datos y mas tarde le pasaran el mensaje _

_-_a bueno .. pues solo dígale que llamo el Equipo de recuperación de los Get Backes

-¿_Get Backers?_

_-_Si dígale que le envían saludos : Ginji , Natsumi , Hven y Ban

-_Bueno con gusto ¿su nombre?_

-Ban Midou

_-Bien Sr. Midou , no se preocupe le pasáremos el mensaje al El Sr. Wan probablemente sea dado de alta , ya sea hoy por la tarde o mañana por la mañana _

-a bueno , gracias

_-por nada , feliz día , adiós _

terminaron la llamada con una sonrisa

-Paul esta bien , ya esta descansado solo esta en observación y sale hoy por la tarde o mañana por la mañana a mas tardar

-¿en serio? , que bueno –dijo Heven muy sonriente

-que bien , que bueno que Paul este bien –Ginji también sonreía de oreja a oreja

-gracias al cielo- Natsumi suspiro alivia y sintió como si un gran peso de encima saliera de sus hombros , estaba feliz que su jefe estuviera bien y que todo hubiera salido excelente.

-vaya saldrá pronto , deberíamos regresar para recibirlo cuando salga del hospital

-es cierto Hven tiene razón

-¿quieren regresar?-pregunto un sorprendido Ban

-si

los chicos agradecieron la llamada al Gerente y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para empezar a arreglar todas las cosas para su regreso .

-¿!Se van tan pronto!? Pensé que los tendríamos aquí al menos el fin de semana

-si yo también pensaba eso –dijo Ban un poco molesto por la decisión tomada por sus amigos

-¿y que paso , con su amigo el chico pelirrojo de las gafas raras?-pregunto el Gerente con algo de curiosidad

-eh? se refiere a Paul

-si ese mismo el que se fue al hospital-(N/A: que sutileza ne? XXD)

-esta mejor , parece que ya lo van a dar de alta es por eso que nos vamos para saber como se encuentra

-ohh ya veo , pue bien solo me queda desearles buen viaje epero que hayan difrutado su estadía –dijo sonriente –salúdenme al chico , me alegra de verdad que ete mejor –su saludo y mirada eran sinceras , así que los chicos solo tenían que devolver la ficha del dormitorio y firmar el libro de retirada , de paso despedirse de ciertos vecinos de habitación

El gerente hizo una leve inclinación con su inmutable y simpático rostro sonriente . Ginji se despido de el agitando su manita en su forma chibi .

-Adiós señor Gerente gracias por todo

--

Toc, toc

Kazuki abrió la puertaa medias , estaba en bata , y con cara algo somnolienta

-¿Sr. Ginji?

-adiós Kazu nos veremos en Shinjuku-se despidió alegremente el emperador relámpago

-¿se van?

-si , así es, hoy dan de alta a Paul vamos a ver que como se encuentra

-¿tan pronto?

-si , a mas tardar mañana temprano , por eso debemos regresar ya

-ya veo , salúdenme al Sr. Pual de parte mía y de Juubei

en ese momento el mencionado apareció en la puerta del cuarto al lado de Kazuki en un pijama celeste con ligeras franjas azules .

-he? Quien es?

-son Ginji y sus amigos viene a despedirse

-vaya , esta bien , buen viaje

-Juubei!! Paul no lo creerá cuando le contemos que salvaste su vida –dijo Ginji mostrando mucha alegría

-NO!!

-eh?

-no quiero que Paul sepa nada .. no quiero que sepa que fui yo-dijo Juubei un poco nervioso y sonrosado de las mejillas

-¿Juubei?

-¿por que no?

-no me parece correcto , solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiese echo en mi lugar , por favor no le digas nada .. ¿si?-pido en tono suplicante a un sorprendido Get Backer

-creo que deberías respetar eso Ginji –Ban , Hven y Natsumi aparecieron detrás del rubio para despedirse también de la pareja

-pero .. Ban .. no me parece justo que Juubei no quiera decir lo que hizo , cuando fue algo tan noble y bueno , para mi es un hereo de verdad

-no Ginji respeta la decisión del chico aguja

-Midou?

-mira chico agujas voladora , si Paul se entrara de lo que paso , yo me encargare que no se por medio de nosotros ni por medio de la bocaza de Ginji –dijo sonriendo con su usual cigarrillo en la boca mientas alborotaba los cabellos rubios de su compañero de equipo.

-pe.. pero Ban?-trato de protestar un chibi Ginji muy agitado

-gracias-Juubei le devolvió la sonrisa muy ligeramente , Ban no le caía muy bien , pero esta vez , solo por esta vez ... parecían haberse entendido .

-esta bien , bueno chicos nos vemos , cuídense

-si gracias Sr. Ginji , saludos a Paul

-si seguro .. hasta pronto

el equipo se despidió con maletas y mochilas en manos y se alejaron del lugar . Por la ventana del cuarto de Kazuki y Juubei , aun alcanzaron a ver como el pequeño Wolkswagen Blanco salía del parqueo , despidiéndose así de "Aqua Park" y de "Ventana al Mar" , con las luces encendidas pues empezaba a anochecer .

-nos quedamos solos ...

-asi parece

_**Continuara ... **_

Vaya , jeje que bueno saber que Paul este mejor nn , y pues los Get Backers si que saben ser buenos amigos aunque a veces sean tan molestosos que no lo aparenten, son tan buenos chicos ¿qué pasara ahora que Kazu y Juubei al fin se quedaron solos? .. ¿podrán disfrutar del fin de semana en la playa? .. lean y descúbranlos en el síguete capi _.. "una noche en la playa "_ no se lo pierdan por nada de este mundo

Y Ahora a lso reviews:

**Elemental Rose: **Hola que tal como estas? jaja vaya que coincidencia que también estés en un parque acuático , jejeje esos toboganes son geniales aunque también dan miedito ne? Jejeje espero no te me vayas a broncear mucho .. nn y pues sobre tu review ya sabe ...no tienes que agradecerme de verdad disfrute mucho tu songfic esta precioso , ánimos con esos fics ya sabes que me avisas cuando tengas alguna historia y con gusto y la leo y te dejo un review , pues bien te me cuidas y muchos besos!! pòr cierto gracias por el review que me dejaste de "Eres Adorable" que gusto que lo disfrutaras, gracias por el comentario y asi como _Taki _es amistad en japonés .. amigo/amiga es T_achi _.. n/n

**REBELDE4E: **Hola que tal amiga!! Gusto en leerte de nuevo , jeje gracias por los comentarios y pues si tienes razón hubo escasez de Juubei y Kazu en estos últimos capis , pero tranquila no comáis ansias .. que en el siguiente capi , será sobre ellos .. jejeje asi que paciencia .. ya veras lo que les pasa n/n y pues sobre el botones pelirrojo también aparecerá mas en los siguientes capis .. jejeje gracias de nuevo por los reviews y por la paciencia pues me atrase algo en este capi , pero gracias por esperar . Te agradezco el apoyo , y pues no s leemos al próximo capi te cuidas un monto chao!!

**neon-san **jejeje hola amiga ya te había extrañado , que bueno leerte , mil gracias por el review que bueno que te guste y pues si , ellos son la parejita mas kawaii / jejeje me encantan verlos juntitos .

Y pues estoy de acuerdísimo en lo que decís , de veras que seria bueno que hubiera mas hombres como Juubei el mundo seria un mundo mejor y habríamos mas mujeres felices eso si .. jeje adiós amiga gusto en leerte te cuidas hasta la próxima

**Andy Galadrim ** hola que tal , mil gracias por tus cometarios sobre mis fics , en verdad me halaga saber que te gusta la manera como escribo mis historias y sobre todo que las disfrutéis mucho ..u/u y pues sobre el capi , jejej ya veis , al fin están solitos los dos .. que pasara? Jajaja ya lo veras .. Muchas gracias por el apoyo , aprecio tu admiración y el animo que me das , me esforzare mas para crear nuevas ideas , compartirlas a todos los que gustan de esta maravillosa serie!! Te cuidas y nos leemos pronto gracias de nuevo besos n 0 n

Chao y gracias a tods por sus reviews , se cuidan nn


	8. tras la tormenta la calma

Hola ,hola a tods, me disculpo por este retraso con el octavo capi , ya reinicie clases y pues ahora estaré un poco mas ocupad

**Hola ,hola a tods, me disculpo por este retraso con el octavo capi , ya reinicie clases y pues ahora estaré un poco mas ocupada .. pues tengo mas tareas que hacer , pero no significa que abandone mis historias , solo que serán mas espaciadas unas de otras , gracias por su apoyo y su paciencia , espero que disfruten mucho de este capi. nn **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de sus creadores Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayanime , gracias por leer y ahora sin mas .. al fic

**Nota y advertencia del autor : **HAY LEMON EN ESTE CAP.

**En el capitulo anterior... **

-Esta bien , bueno chicos nos vemos , cuídense

-si gracias Sr. Ginji , saludos a Paul

-si seguro .. hasta pronto

El equipo se despidió con maletas y mochilas en manos y se alejaron del lugar . Por la ventana del cuarto de Kazuki y Juubei , aun alcanzaron a ver como el pequeño Wolkswagen Blanco salía del parqueo , despidiéndose así de "Aqua Park" y de "Ventana al Mar" , con las luces encendidas pues empezaba a anochecer .

-nos quedamos solos ...

-Así parece

**8. Tras la tormenta la calma **

Esa noche en el hotel todo estaba muy tranquilo o al menos así estaba hasta que el Sr. Gerente comenzó su relato , ya llevaba relatándolo una buena parte de la tarde y aun continuaba recitándolo con emoción toda la noche a los empleados del hotel y a los huéspedes que noctámbulos se la pasaban escuchado encantados , la fantástica historia de cómo el "doctorcito" había salvado la vida de aquel hombre intoxicado por los mariscos , en cada nuevo relato , tomaba nuevo aire y agrega cosas nuevas y sensacionalistas , que tenia a todo su publico callando y hasta estupefacto escuchando cada detalle de la narración sin siquiera atreverse a respirar , y es que el gerente de "Ventana al Mar" era muy elocuente y le ponía emoción al relato para eso de las 10 .00 de la noche Juubei Kakei ya estaba en boca de todos en el hotel , como el "doctorcito-héroe" .

-hubiese visto , lo que te has pedido chico , el hombre estaba a punto de morir , ya casi no repiraba , y todos asustados , ya habíamos llamado la ambulancia y esta aun no venia cuando doctorcito y su mujer, la chica esa linda del pelo largo, llegaron para salvar el día .. cuando ya todo parecia perdido y el hombre estaba mas mueto que vivo , el doctorcito uso unas temandas inyecciones en todo el cuepo( entiéndase era la agujas de Juubei , pero el hombre es exagerado XXD) le puso miles de pinchazos (fueron como 10 agujas sigue exagerando XXD) luego hubieras vito amigo , lo que paso después , el hombre estaba inflado y azulado el rostro , y entonces la mujer del doctor uso uno hilos y le hizo como un torniquete y siguieron los pinchazos , el hombre quedo como un colador , de tanto jeringazo que le pusieron , pero fue gracias a eso que empozó a respirar , y lo mejor de todo es que tanto el doctorcito como su eposa estuvieran de lo mas tranquilos tomaron todo con una serenidad increíble , yo me hubiera mueto del miedo , inmutables los dos vivieras vito .

El botones le contemplaba algo incrédulo auque con los ojos bien abiertos , lo que el gerente juraba que había visto con sus propios ojos y que había sido todo un espectáculo

-vaya m, no puedo cree que todo eso haya ocurrido en mi hora de descanso dijo decepcionado .. pero ¿y ella? , ¿la esposa del doctor será caso enfermera a poco?

-a mi me parece que si, esto parecía E.R de veras que si , el sujeto estaba tan azul pacía que ya estaba bien muerto (mas exageraciones XXD) , ellos básicamente lo resucitaron de entre los muertos , fue muy emocionante , luego vinieron los paramédicos en la ambulancia y el hombre ya estaba estable , son ellos unos héroes.

-vaya increíble , que mala suerte no haber visto eso

-por cierto que ellos un están en el hotel

-¿de veras?

-si seguro se fueron a dormir quedaron exhaustos por el trabajo y me imagino que también por los nervios y la tensión del momento .

Y en efecto que si estaba por relajarse , después de un día tan agitado en el que habían ocurrido tantas cosas , al fin podrían descansar , y relajarse un poco .

-sabes llamaré al Sr. Ginji mañana a primer ahora , para saber como siguió Paul

-es una buena idea

Acaban de darse una relájate y confortante ducha caliente y ya estaba vestidos y arreglados para ir a la cama , a la puerta de la habitación se encontraba cierto pelirrojo .

"-creo que debería ir a felicitar al medico , depuse de todo , es un héroe "

El gerente solo le sonrió con malicia al pelirrojo quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse , al darse cuenta que había sido descubierto por el gerente en sus intenciones .

Y ahora que estaba frente a la puerta ahora no se atrevía a tocar , y si interrumpía , y si se molestaban y si ya estaban dormidos.

-si tan solo supiera su nombre ... "es casada.. es casada.. es casada"-el muchacho parecía estar en una constante pelea interna , entre tocar o no tocar la puerta he allí el dilema .

-"?Será enfermera?"

mas o menos a las 9:00 de la noche , el pequeño Wolkswagen estaba entrando a Shinjuku .

-vaya no creí que hubiera tanto embotellamiento en la entrada –decía un malhumorado Ban

-Bueno lo importante es que ya estamos aquí –Ginji trataba de tranquilizarlo ya que sabia que su amigo estaba algo molesto por haber abandonado la buena vida del hotel

-No se por que tuvimos que salir tan rápido de allá , si hubiera sabido que nos demoraríamos tanto en llegar hasta aquí mejor hubiéramos salido mañana temprano , ¿Que hacemos si no le han dado de alta a Paul?

-por lo menos debemos preguntar por el

-rayos , ya tengo sueño –se estregaba los ojos por debajo de los violáceos anteojos

Finalmente llegaron al hospital , una vez en la recepción preguntaron por su amigo , la señorita enfermera les informo que estaba descansando que el alta seria al día siguiente .

-se los dije –se quejo el dueño del Jagan

-Srita. Podríamos saludarlo un momento, por favor –rogó Natsumi lo que enterneció mucho a la enfermera de turno , quien era una mujer algo mayor pero de semblante bastante amable , y los dejo pasara a ver al dueño del Honky Tonk con la condición que fueran rápido, ya que no era hora de visita .

-pasen rápido solo 3 personas -exigió la enfermera viendo a todos lados para que no la sorprendieran

-pasen Hven , Natsumi y tu Ginji

-¿qué? ¿Seguro no quieres pasar Ban?-pregunto sorprendida la camarera de que Ban tomara esa decisión tan rápidamente sobre quienes debían de ir .

-vayan rápido , yo me quedare afuera a fumar un poco

-¿seguro Ban?

-si , ya te lo dije , apresúrense

-bueno

La negociadora, el emperador relámpago y la camarera del Honky Tonk entraron a la pequeña habitación , donde descansaba el pelirrojo

-Paul!!

-jefe!!

-Hey, ustedes

Paul se incorporó sentándose en la camilla , se veía muy bien y sonreía de ver a sus amigos.

-¿como estas? ¿cómo te sientes?

-mucho mejor , dormí como nunca –dijo sonriendo con amabilidad

-que bueno que estés bien que susto nos diste-se quejo Hven de manera bromista

-jeje lo siento chicos , gracias por todo , ya mañana salgo de aquí , por cierto ¿y Ban?-dijo volteando a ver detrás de los chicos para ver si no estaba allí el castaño pero no lo vio

-no se preocupe jefe , esta afuera , le manda saludos es que solo dejaban pasar a tres de nosotros –dijo sonriendo Natsumi

-oh bueno..

-vendremos a recogerte mañana a tu hora de salida

-oh gracias , será como a las 10 de la mañana después del examen medico

-me da tanto gusto que este bien de verdad que nos dio un buen susto jefe ahora debe cuidarse de los mariscos

-ni lo menciones no quiero volver a ver un camarón en mi vida –dijo Pual conm cara de rechazo

-jejejejejeje

-salgan ya , rápido vienen la enfermera jefe con un medico para revisión nocturna , rapido o me regañaran

los chicos salieron corriendo ante al advertencia de la enfermera y salieron por una puerta de atrás , para reunirse con el maestro del Jagan quien les esperaba fumando tranquilamente recostado en el baúl del auto.

-¿Ya esta?

-si , el jefe esta mucho mejor-dijo Natsumi muy feliz

-Mañana a las 10 de la mañana le den el alta

-bien , vamos a casa muero de sueño

se subieron al auto para regresar cada uno a sus casas .Una vez dejaron a las chicas en sus respectivas residencias , los chicos se estacionaron enfrente del café Honky Tonk reclinaron los asientos de los autos y se dispusieron a dormir

-vaya , y pensar que pude haber dormido en una cama decente aunque sea esta noche , pero no , tuve que regresar a toda prisa para dormir en el auto , ¡es genial!-dijo algo molesto y sarcástico en su voz

-vamos Ban al menos sabemos que Paul estará bien-le sonrió su amigo dándole un poco de ánimos

-va cállate , buenas noches

-jejejeje, gracias por traernos Ban , buenas noches –el rubio se recostó en su asiento , arropándose en su chaleco verde , mientras que Ban aun estaba despierto viendo por la ventana del auto , la noche estaba bastante fría afuera , los vidrios se empañaban ligeramente por la respiración tranquila de sus ocupantes uno de los cuales ya estaba en el mundo de los sueños .

"de nada , buenas noches idiota, duerme bien " –susurro a sus adentros

Mientras tanto en el hotel "Ventana al Mar" ...

-Espera Juubei.. jejeje ve mas despacio ...

-¿asi? ¿Te gusta?

-si mucho ... hmmm gracias

El pelirrojo muchacho escuchaba aquella palabras detrás de la puerta abriendo mucho los ojos , el rostro se le cubrió de rubor , y no podía apartarse de la puerta ,. Se sentía pegado a ella como con goma , al mismo tiempo que las sugerentes palabras ayudaban a que su mente rápidamente fuera a mil por hora , imaginando las mas graficas situaciones , un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda .

-ahh Juubei tus manitas se sienten tan bien

-tu piel esta tan tibia , se siente muy .. bien

-ahh Juubei despacio ...

-si amor .. despacito .. y suave muy suavemente

El chico se mordía los labios escuchando aquello , sus oídos no podían creerlo, las orejas se le pusieron rojas , ¿estaban haciendo lo que el creía? Por la manera tan provocativa y sensual de cómo se hablaban entre si y el tono de sus voces parecía que si .. un hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz por lo que saco rápidamente su pañuelo de unos de sus bolsillos de su uniforme limpiándose cuidadosamente .

-cof, cof , no nos pagan por oír tras la puertas .. amigo ve a ver a la huésped del piso 3.

-eh!! yo .. yo no .. no es .. yo

El chico tenia la cara color tomate maduro al ver a su jefe ,el gerente justo detrás suyo con un gesto entre molesto y burlón , puso pies en polvorosa y se dirigío al cuarto de la chica embarazada en el acto.

-si señor voy ahora mismo .

-jejeje que buen susto le di-se dijo el gerente a sus adentros orgulloso de haberlo atrapado con la manos en la masa al mozuelo .

mientras tanto en la habitación de la parejita , las cosas no eran lo que parecía o por lo menos no lo que el pobre botones había pensado ...

Juubei estaba de lo mas relajado mientras le daba un reconfortante masaje a Kazuki en toda su espalda mientras le untaba un poco de aceite y cremas especiales , era un masaje desestresante muy efectivo , Kazuki estaba en el paraíso , los ojos cerrados , unan enrome sonrisa adormilada que iba de oreja a oreja , se dejaba llevar por los delicioso olores que desprendían aquellos maravilloso y milagros ungüentos que en contacto con su piel y junto con las manso tibias y protectoras de su pareja se sentía maravilloso.

-gracias Juubei que masaje tan delicioso ... ve mas suave quiero disfrutarlo

-por supuesto ... cree que te hará muy bien relajarte ..

-si , gracias ... luego yo te haré uno a ti , después de todo hoy tuvimos un día agitado

-es verdad

-jeje se ve que lo estas disfrutando .. y mucho –esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono especialmente seductor y le dio una suave pero rápida palmada en las posaderas que estaban cubiertas por la sabanas , esto hizo sonrojar violentamente a Kazuki

-Juubei ...

-sabes .. creo que necesitamos otro tipo de actividad anti estrés y relajante –las necesitada manitas de Juubei recorrieron el suave cuerpo de Kazuki quien tirito ante las nueva sensación que esas caricias le proporcionaban .

-ven ponte de espaldas a mi

-s..si –ambos ya estaba muy agitados , Juubei se posiciono detrás de Kaziki tomándole de la cintura dándole fugaces y traviesos besos en el cuello y hombros , apretando sus nalgas entre sus manos , el rostro del maestro de los hilos estaba cubierto por un suave sudor , como rocío , y sus mejillas estaban encendidas en placer .

-hn Kazuki .. –Juubei acariciaba la entrepierna del Fuuchoin a la vez que iba introduciendo sus dedos en ese delicioso y estrecho territorio tan privado como sagrado para el , poco a poco para no lastimarlo ,acostumbrándolo a la sensación a la vez le ayudaba a soportar el incomodo dolor lo mejor posible diciéndole palabras muy dulces al oído, palabras traviesas y atrevidas Kazuki comenzaba a seguir los agitados y sofocantes movimientos que el Kakei hacia son sus dedos, con sus caderas ayudando a que penetraran mas profundo , mas hondo , mas deliciosamente , y ahora solo podía retorcerse de placer ante un incontenible deseo de llegar al paraíso .

Una vez Kazuki se acostumbro a la sensación , Juubei se preparo para introducirse en el delicado y deseoso cuerpo , lubrico la entrada con mas saliva y así poco a poco , cuidadosamente comenzó su avance dentro del cuerpo del maestro de los hilos quien dejo escapar un grito de dolor que fue silenciado y apaciguado con un dulce beso .

Juubei se empujaba mas y mas aunque siempre teniendo el cuidado de no lastimar a su pareja y poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad a la vez que con su mano mantenía los dulces movimientos sobre el miembro de Kazuki quien lo llamaba entre jadeos y gemidos , esto significaba que estaba cerca, cada vez mas cerca, mas cerca, mas cerca, sintió que todo se esfuma y que el mundo se reducía a las sensaciones y emociones que sentía por aquel ser que amaba con tantas fuerzas , se empujo mas, sentía a Kazuki muy participativo de empujarse hacia el , lo que le indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Dio una ultima estocada , se sentía tan apretado , tan deliciosamente estrecho; al siguiente momento sintió como el cuerpo entero de Kazuki se contraía en un energico espasmo de placer , en lo que seguro era un fuerte y magnifico orgasmo , lo que luego sintió fue como un liquido espeso y muy cálido se derramaba en su mano , llenándola hasta rebalsarla a sus limites escurriéndose en generosas gotas entre sus dedos y sobre el cobertor y la sabanas de la cama , no se contuvo mas y se dejo ir dentro de Kazuki con todas las ganas del mundo llenándolo por completo, llegó a la sensación mas bella del mundo , era como morir un breve momento ,para luego volver a la vida con mas fuerza .

-AHHH JUUBEI.. TE .. TE ..AMO ..

-KA..ZUKI MMMHH TE AMO MUCHO

Cayeron exhaustos .

Después de esa deliciosa sensación , placentera y cálida , sus cuerpos se relajaron aun mas, permitiéndoles caer en un delicioso y profundo sueño , se durmieron abrazados cómodamente entre las sabanas .. después de todo se merecían aquel descanso , afuera la noche era apacible y el mar estaba sereno .

Mientras tanto en la habitación que el botones había ido a supervisar por orden del gerente ...

Llamo a la puerta educadamente antes de entrar y pregunto con voz muy suave si podía penetrar a la habitación a lo que una melancólica voz femenina le indico que podía hacerlo.

-Permiso señora , ¿todo bien?-preguntó el botones de animo un poco azareado por la reprimenda que acaba de recibir por parte del gerente y su jefe .

-todo bien , muchas gracias –dijo la castaña con voz triste viendo hacia la ventana , sobaba cariñosamente su enorme vientre .

-disculpe la imprudencia .. pero ¿puedo preguntarle cuantos meses lleva?

-este es el noveno

-ya veo , es decir que seguramente pronto dará a luz

-mi parto esta programado para dentro de dos semanas y media mas o menos

-ya veo , debe estar usted muy emocionada

-si algo, aunque también nerviosa –dijo forzando una sonrisa

-perdóneme lamento incomodarla con estas preguntas , yo solo venia a ver si no necesitaba algo –dijo apenándose de nuevo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y agachaba la cabeza en disculpa

-no se preocupe , me hace bien platicar un poco , la verdad es que extraño mucho a mi esposo , y estoy algo desanimado de que estas vacaciones no fuera lo que esperaba

-el tuvo que irse de emergencia a Shinjuku vedad

-si , tan solo espero que este bien , no me ha llamado

-quiere llamarle , puede usar mi celular si gusta –dijo el joven ofreciéndole un móvil

-no , no se preocupe por eso , el me prometió llamar , no se moleste

-no es molestia puede llamar

-gracias pero preferiría espera un poco mas si no le molesta no es que le desprecie su amable ofrecimiento –le dijo dándole una sonrisa muy dulce que hizo sonrosar de nueva cuenta al botones

-esta bien , y .. ¿quiere algo? Que tal un te , o un jugo

-un te estaría bien , gracias jovencito me da gusto hablar con alguien

-jeje no es nada en seguida se lo traigo –dijo mientras que salía de la habitación algo torpemente y con la cara colorada lo que divirtió mucho a la mujer quien se reía bajito cubridnos su boca con la mano

CONTINUARA ...

Pues bien gracias por leer , y por la enorme paciencia que me han tenido , saludos a mis amigas_** REBELDE4E , Reira-Chan , Neon-san , Nikky Hatake , Elemental Rose**_ , y a todos los que han seguido mis fics , muchas gracias ...

Se cuidan un montón y hasta el próximo capi ... "_Un paseo en la playa"_ no se lo pierdan .. hasta entonces ...

Chao!! besos!! n0n


	9. un paseo en la playa

Hola que tal saludos a todos , jeje disculpen la tardanza en este fic , debo decir que me ha tomado algo mas de tiempo , y es

**Hola que tal saludos a todos , jeje disculpen la tardanza en este fic , debo decir que me ha tomado algo mas de tiempo , y es que estuve trabajando en otro fic de YYH con mi amiga Roronoa Minamino , es un fic en equipo y pues eso también nos ha llevado algo de tiempo , por cierto si quieren leerlo esta en : **

/foro/yoshihiro-togashi/260569-fic-kurahi-yaoi-y-con-advertencia-de-lemon.html

**por si les gusta YHH les invito a que le den un vistazo son bienvendios o sino a a: ****/u/163094/Klover-Roronoa**

**ya lo saben!! **

**Pues bien como les decía este es el 9no capi , y pues debo contarles que esta historia ya casi llega a su final , espero disfruten mucho de sus últimos capítulos y que los gocéis a lo grande , cuídense mucho gracias por sus reviews **

**N/A: notas de pie de pagina y aclaraciones llevan **

**Disclaimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , no hago esto con ningún fin lucrativo ni nada que se parezca, lo hago por el amor al anime y a esta serie en especial !! que me ha encantado .Disfruten mucho de esta historia y gracias por leer!!

**Ahora sin mas rodeos al fic **

**En el capitulo anterior ...**

Después de esa deliciosa sensación , placentera y cálida , sus cuerpos se relajaron aun mas, permitiéndoles caer en un delicioso y profundo sueño , se durmieron abrazados cómodamente entre las sabanas .. después de todo se merecían aquel descanso , afuera la noche era apacible y el mar estaba sereno .

-¿El tuvo que irse de emergencia a Shinjuku verdad?

-si , tan solo espero que este bien , no me ha llamado

-quiere llamarle , puede usar mi celular si gusta –dijo el joven ofreciéndole un móvil

-no , no se preocupe por eso , el me prometió llamar , no se moleste

-esta bien , y .. ¿quiere algo? Que tal un te , o un jugo

-un te estaría bien , gracias jovencito me da gusto hablar con alguien

**9. Un paseo en la playa**

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue el rostro sereno de Juubei muy tranquilo y pacifico aun estaba en el país de los sueños y roncaba un poco , no estrepitosamente pero roncaba , estaba envuelto en su olor y calor , entre sabanas revueltas y una sensación tan placentera que sentía que flotaba .

Se entretuvo un buen rato deleitándose con observar cada detalle de las facciones de su pareja , el rostro de Juuebi sereno como el de un niño , sus ojos cerrados y su mandíbula relajada , algunos cabellos castaños le caían a un lado graciosamente cubriéndole la frente y las cejas .

-Juubei

Kazuki se sintió muy perezoso y se acomodo mas al lado de su amante , recostándose , dejándose llevar por la embriágate sensación de calidez y comodidad , Juubei entre sueños abrazo mas el cuerpo tibio del hilandero , así el Fuuchoin volvió a dormirse profundamente .

En el Honky Tonk

-Ya tengo rato de llamar al hotel y no contestan-dijo el rubio a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras desconectaba el celular

-¿Por que no llamas al celular del fenómeno directamente se supone que así de una vez hablas con el ¿no?-contesto el otro chico algo molesto mientras se peleaba con la cafetera y con unas tazas.

-Eso fue lo primero que intente , pero no contestó y el celular de Juubei me envía al buzón de mensajes, como que tienen su celulares apagados

-Ja!! Mira la hora que es , no creo posible que un estén dormidotes ¬¬¿o si?-dijo poniendo una cara de fastidio aun mas grande , al ver que tenia un montón de platos en el lavaplatos aun sucios del desayuno

-tal vez están ocupados-dijo Natsumni con inocencia , frase que Midou tomo con cierta perversión

-si , tal vez estén haciendo algo importante que no pueden interrumpir para CONTESTAR EL MALDITO CELULAR!! –estallo cuando se le resbalo un palto de las manos y se fue directo al suelo

CRAAAASHHH!!

-Lo pondré en sus cuentas –dijo Natusmi –plato R-O-T-O 200 yens –apunto en una libretita

-¡Rayos ya estas igual que al avariento de Paul! , además... ¿por que tenemos que atender el Honky Tonk!!-Ban esaba malhumorado , as de lo normal , ya que ahora tenia muhco que hacer y nada de ganas de hacerlo.

(N/A: Imagínense a Ban y Aginji con delantales ,jejejeje XXD )

-hacemos esto para ayudar Paul ,?recuerdas?, hasta que se recupere por completo , además trabajar aquí me parece divertido y también le damos una manita a Natsumi –dijo el antiguo emperador relámpago de lo mas tranquilo y muy sonriente

-Rayos!! El tonto de Paul se intoxica con mariscos y ahora nosotros tenemos que atender esta cosa!!

-anda no seas egoísta Ban , Paul es nuestro amigo y estaría bien que le ayudemos por esta vez-lo regaño el rubio

-POR DIOS!! NOS PAGARAN POR ESTO??- gritaba mas desesperado haciendo un montón de espuma con el jabón para platos.

-Es un favor , por todas las veces que nos ha dejado pasar lo de nuestra cuenta pendiente –dijo Ginji sudado gotita y algo nervioso ya que Ban ya estaba bastante enojado , por fortuna el sonido de las campanillas de la entrada lo salvaron de un lindo golpe de parte del dueño del Jagan

-Oigan tenemos un cliente –dijo Natsumi señalando a la puerta y vio que la que entraba era ni mas ni menos que Hven

-vaya , hola chicos hasta que por fin los veo trabajando en serio dijo –burlonamente mientras arqueaba con ironía sus cejas rubias

-Cállate mejor danos un trabajo de verdad para salir de esto-dijo Ban ya bastante hastiado

-lo siento , no hay nada por ahora , los clientes no caerán del cielo , así que creo que mejor sigan sirviendo café, que por cierto quiero uno negro .

-en seguida –dijo la camarera mientras se iba por una tasa tarareando alguna canción

-maldición Hven no me digas que solo viniste a humillarnos y a tomarte un estúpido café, si no tienes ningún trabajo para nosotros a que demonios vienes

-oye tengo derecho a tomarme un café cuando me de la gana!! Lo estoy pagando!! -los dos chicos ya estaban empezando a discutir cuando en eso Ginji los interrumpió

-Shhh , estoy tratando de llamar de nuevo a "Ventana al Mar"

-¿Alo?

-Alo , si habla al hotel "Ventana al Mar" , hotel cinco estrellas a la orilla de la playa , juegos acuáticos incluidos , ¿en que puedo ayudarles? –de inmediato reconoció la voz del gerente

-hola Sr. Gerente somos los Get Backers nos hospedamos allí hace unas noches , recuerda, nuestro amigo Paul tuvo una crisis por alergia los mariscos .

-ohh si ya lo recuerdo , el chico pelirrojo de las gafas raras que fue auxiliado milagrosamente por el doctorcito y su eposa , ahora muy famosos en nuestro hotel

-ohh ,. Si eso-Gginji sudaba gotita, asi que pensaban otra vez que Kazuki era una chica eso no era de extrañarse

-si , ya lo recuerdo todo , ¿dígame que necesita? Sr. Amano ¿cómo esta su amigo?

-oh , el esta mucho mejor ya le dieron de alta en el hospital , pero ahora esta descansado en su casa , durante unos días , gracias por preguntar, quisiera hablar con Juubei Kakei y Kazuki Fuuchoiun , para contarles sobre la salud de Paul , yo prometí avisarles sobre su estado de salud , pero no me fue posible comunicarme a sus teléfonos móviles , ¿podría hacerme favor de comunicármelos desde allí?

-hn , pues vamos a ver la veda es que nos los he vito en toda la mañana pero mandare al botones a que los busque , epere un momento .

El gerente dejo al rubio esperando al teléfono , mientras llamaba al pelirrojo botones quien se presento enseguida tras escuchar la campanilla sonar insistentemente desde el lobby.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a un botones apresurado quien como un buen trabajador , se reporto frente a su jefe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Si , señor ¿me llamo usted?

-ve la habitación del Doctor y avísales que tiene una llamada de los Get Backers , rápido

-en seguida señor

Subió de nuevo al ascensor , pero esta vez con una sonrisita de felicidad se dejo ver en su rostro y es que , el que lo enviaran a esa habitación en especial le era muy grato pues tendría una nueva oportunidad de ver a la " hermosa chica de cabellos largos". Como al el le gustaba llamarle.

TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC –toco varias veces pero nadie abría , en la habitación uno de sus ocupantes se movía en la cama en respuesta al insistente llamado de la puerta que no paraba de sonar , abrió los ojos pesadamente sentía los párpados pesados cual plomo al fin pudo despertarse un paco mas , y aun somnoliento trato de levantarse.

-¿Quién?

-Soy el botones tienen una llamada de los Get Backers en la recepción .

-¿Una llamada?-Juubei se incorporo en la cama vio la hora ya eran casi el medio día .

- bueno , gracias ya voy –"si que dormimos"

Se termino de despertar turbado y sacudió suavemente a su compañero a su lado quien aun dormía placidamente en la cama

-Kazuki... mira despierta , llama el Sr. Ginji

-¿El Sr. Ginji?-Kazuki aun estaba medio dormido con los ojos caobas medio abiertos y con cara de total somnolencia aun no sabia si soñaba o ya estaba despierto

-rápido , esta esperando al teléfono

-si

Medio se cubrieron con sus batas , y aun con cara de sueño y los cabellos revueltos bajaron a la recepción , donde el Botones y el gerente esperaba uno con cara de diversión y el otro con una picardía inexplicable .

-es el Sr. Amano al teléfono

-gracias disculpe la molestia –Kazuki estaba apenado las mejillas ligerarte coloradas , traba de arreglarse el cabello disimuladamente seguido de un Juubei que aun estaba bostezando y desperezándose. Tomo el aparato llevándoselo a la oreja.

-¿Alo? ¿Sr. Ginji es usted?

-ah hola Kazu ¿que tal como están?- sonó alegre y amistosa la voz del antiguo emperador relámpago

-hola disculpe la demora , espero no haberlo hecho esperar mucho-dijo en tono un poco apenado

-oh no te preocupes por eso ¿como están tu y Juubei?

-COMO QUE NO TE PREOCUPES , SI ERES DE IMBECIL!! No te preocupes por eso ..(esto haciéndole burla de la voz de Ginji) ¡MEDIO SIGLO ESPERANDO AL TELEFONO, Y LE DICES A ESE FENÓMENO ," NO TE PREOCUPES " , DILE QUE ME COMPRE UNA TARJETA DE TELEFONO NUEVA QUE SI ME QUEDO SIN SALDO SERA POR SU CULPA!–se escuchaba los gritos de reclamo del maestro del Jagan a lo lejos

-jejeje no le hagas caso-rió el rubio nerviosamente , mientras se oía un fuerte golpe y unos chillidos de parte de Ginji y a un Ban bufando por su saldo telefónico

-¿Sr. Ginji?-Kazuki espero a que volviera alguien al teléfono , escuchaba un montón de ruidos de paltos y vasos , risas , golpes, chillidos hasta que la voz llorosa de un chibi –Ginji se dejo escuchar de nuevo

-jejeje , hola Kazu disculpa , pues bien solo quería contarte que Paul ya fue dado de alta y ya esta en su casa descansando , nosotros nos estamos encargando del Honky Tonk

-PARA QUE DEMONIOS LE ESTAS CONTANTO ESO IDIOTA!!-otro reclamo de parte de Midou y otra serie de ruidos de senda golpiza .

-LO SIENTO BAN !!

-¿Sr. Ginji?-lo llamo por tercera vez el hilandero algo asustado por los ruidos que escuchaba

-¡Rayos! ¿Que les pasa se están matando o que?-pregunto el gerente algo incrédulo ya que esta allí se escuchaban los gritos y el hilandero tenia que alejar el auricular algunos metros de distancia de su pobre oído , si quería conservar intacto su tímpano y su audición

El botones solo sudaba gotita , en realidad no le estaba dando mucha importancia a la conversación sino mas bien a como la figura del Fuchoin se veía tan bien en bata e imaginando pervertidamente si tendría algo mas puesto debajo , se sonrojo profusamente por un momento pero los demás no se dieron cuenta ya que estaba concentrados en la batalla campal al otro lado de la línea .

-¿Usted y Midou están a cargo del Honky Tonk?-se atrevió a preguntar cuando calculo que ya habían terminado de pelearse

-si con Natsumi también , hasta que Paul se recupere, tenemos mucho que hacer , así que me despido adiós , se cuidan y descansen mucho , adiós nos vemos

-no le dijo nada a Pual sobre lo ocurrido en el hotel ¿verdad?

-no , el no sabe nada

-gracias Sr. Ginji se lo agradezco-Kazuki le sonrió a Juubei quien se había sonrosado muy ligeramente

-bueno te dejo Kazu tenemos mucho que hacer por aquí

-TIENES QUE ESTARLE CHISMOCENADO TODO A ESE FENÓMENO MALDITA SEA GINJI SI QUE ERES TARADO!! VEN A SECAR LOS PLATOS

-KYAAA BAN ESO DUELE!!

-TUT, TUT , TUT –la llamada se trunco y todos se quedaron azules y con gotita

-jeje vaya parece que sus amigos se la llevan muy bien –dijo el gerente con un cierto dejo de ironía

jejeje si así parece – dijo un nervioso Kazuki quien colgó el aparato .

-gracias por trasferirnos la llamada –agradeció Juubei mientras tomaba a Kazuki de la mano y tomaban el ascensor para regresar a su habitación y vestirse mas presentables.

-para servirles-sonrió el botones mientras arreglaba su corbatín .

Una vez en su habitación se dejaron caer pesadamente sobre la mullida cama que aun estaba tibia por su recién estadía en ella .

-Vaya quien se hubiera imaginado que llamaría tan de pronto , me tomaron por sorpresa espero no haberte asustado por despertarte así , lo lamento –Juubei tomo la mano de Kazuki y la beso en su reverso

-no , no te preocupes , además ya es algo tarde –dijo sonrojándose ante el contacto de los tibios labios de su pareja con la suave piel de su mano

-es verdad, debemos aprovechar nuestro ultimo día en el hotel , ya casi es hora del almuerzo

-si , no creí que durmiéramos tanto –dijo sonrojándose y viendo hacia la ventana

-jeje ¿la pasaste bien? –le pregunto sensualmente en un pícaro murmullo el maestro de las agujas al oído

-si , por supuesto que la pase muy bien ¿y tu?

-también muy , muy bien –le dijo abrazándolo de la cintura

Se besaron suavemente y luego se ducharon y se arreglaron para bajar a comer , ya que si no hubiera sido el botones , seguramente los habría despertado el hambre.

En una de las mesas , solitaria y triste comía una mujer de cabellos castaños , sin embargo no tenia apetito , ya que penas dio unos bocados y se quedo estática contemplando el paisaje por la ventana

-¿esta todo bien? , no le ha gustado el almuerzo , debe comer recuerde que es por dos

-jeje , lo se pero no tengo apetito –dijo la embarazada , acariciando con amor su enrome vientre

-¿quiere que le traiga otra cosa?-pregunto el mesero cortésmente

-no se preocupe , solo tráigame un poco de limonada si me hace favor

-como guste

Se fue llevándose el plato casi intacto de la mujer quien solo seguía concentrada viendo por la enorme ventana del hotel , sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar del azul firmamento.

El almuerzo era Spaghetti , puré de papa y ensalada de lechuga , la pareja comía tranquilamente mientras planeaban lo que harían en su ultimo día de estancia en "Ventana al Mar" tenían en mente algo mas tranquilo y relajante que no tuviera que ver con juegos mecánicos o toboganes que chispean , ya había decidido que ya era suficiente de acción sorpresiva por ahora así que terminaría con una velada tranquila en la playa , caminado juntos sobre la arena.

-que tal si vamos a la playa esta noche –sugirió Juubei mientras comía su almuerzo , sin dejar de ver a Kazuki quien ya iba por la ensalada a su lado

-¿en la noche?-pregunto curioso

-si , es mas tranquilo , podemos azar malvaviscos, hacer una parrillada y estar juntos los dos solos sin que nos molesten, recostarnos a ver las estrellas ¿qué te parece?-le propuso sin soltarle la mano

-seria .. muy romántico –las mejillas se encendieron de alegría

-la luna estará llena esta noche así que no estará muy oscuro , nos podemos relajar y dar una caminata en la orilla , no creo que el mar este muy intranquilo .

-si es verdad la luna llena trae marea tranquila , y me gusta mucho la idea

-entonces ¡ya esta! preparemos algunas cosas para llevar y daremos un relajante paseo en la playa

-si-los ojos de Kazuki brillaban de emoción de saber que tendría una hermosa noche al lado de su Juubei , le sonrió con mucha ilusión y siguió comiendo su almuerzo vorazmente en realidad ambos tenían buen hambre .

En el Honky Tonk ...

-WOW!! Esto es muy cansado –dijo Ginji ayudando a servir las mesas ya que a esa hora llegaban mas clientes que en la mañana por la tarde hacia un poco mas de frió y así daba mas ganas de tomarse un rico café caliente , pero el que hubiera tanta gente el Honky Tonk no era del todo bueno , por lo menos no era muy bueno para cierto castaño que ya estaba harto de servir cafés ,pasteles y sandwiches

-¿rayos a que hora cerramos aquí?-pregunto aburrido y con cara de cansancio mientras preparaba un café capuchino

-a las 10:00pm –le contesto la camarera muy sonriente

-¡hasta las 10:00!?-la boca de Ban no podía abrirse mas de la sorpresa

-como ustedes siempre están en misiones de rescate no se habían enterado del horario , pero si , el jefe y yo nos quedamos hasta las 10 y aun vienen clientes , además ya casi es hora de servir las cenas

-RAYOS!! YA ESTOY HARTO NADA NI NADIE ME OBBLIGARA A SEGUIR HACIENDO ESTO!!-dijo lanzado al suelo un secador para platos

-vamos Bna no es de todos los días , además es divertido .

-DIVERTIDO!! TU CREES QUE ESTARLE SIRVIENDO CAFÉ A LAS ESTUPIDA GENTE ES DIVERTIDO-dijo Ban tomando de la camisa al pobre chibi Ginji

-tranquilos chicos, viene mas clientes

-hola Ban linda gabacha-Ban se volteo de inmediato al reconocer la voz de la chica veneno

-Srita. Himiko, que gusto verla , ¿que le sirvo? –pregunto Natsumi

-un café tres leches, por favor

-en seguida

-¿que te tiene trabajando aquí?-preguntó con un tono que buscaba molestar al chico de las gafas

-Rayos!! AHORA TU TAMBIEN!!-mejor tomate tu café , calladita la boca –resoplo furioso , Ginji solo sonrió mientras la dama veneno se acomodo en su asiento a esperar su café

-"si te viera mi hermano seguro se reiria "-sonrió nostálgicamente y luego el l rostro de la dama veneno se ensombreció por un instante

-¡NI TE ACOSTUMBRES QUE ESTO NO ES DEFINITIVO , ES SOLO POR UN TIEMPO!

-no estoy diciendo nada

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde , los dos chicos estaban listos para su picnic en la playa , arreglaron los últimos preparativos , una cesta con bolsas con malvaviscos , pinchos para asarlos , una pequeña churrasquera para la carne y por supuesto leña para hacer una pequeña pero acogedora fogata , un par de linternas , bolsas para acampar , tiendas de camping, dulces, golosinas, panes rellenos de jamón y queso , salchichas para cocer al fuego , un termo con café, y una bolsa de frituras y papalinas , así como sus bañadores , toallas , sandalias y batas .

-creo que ya esta todo –dijo Kazuki pasando revista por todas las cosas que se llevarían colocándolas en amplio bolso deportivo y lo demás , por lo menos la comida, en un cesto de mimbre.

-excelente , entonces vamos

salieron ya con todas las cosas, el sol ya se estaba poniéndose en el horizonte con sus últimos destellos de rosas y naranjas y algunas infaltables nubecillas doradas .

Muchos de los huéspedes estaban reunidos en la recepción y en el lobby esperando la cena , y platicando , el gerente leía una revista , mientras que el pobre botones estaba ocupadísimo subiendo y bajando el equipaje de los nuevos huéspedes recién registrados

-vaya esta bastante concurrido aquí-dijo Juubei viendo a que a todas partes donde volteaba había gente , turistas, bañistas, deportistas, vecinos del lugar, niños, adultos , adolescentes, ancianos , algunos reunidos por afinidad, otros en familia , otros eran de delegaciones y clubes específicos y otros pocos eran turistas ya que hablaban muy divertido y se congregaban en grupitos a hablar en ingles

_-OK , these hotel , is excellent in attention _

_-I like de aquatic park, and the food is really delicious_

_-yes , I would like to stay here another week_

y luego reían elegantemente con sus brandis y champañas en mano

-lo bueno es que si están todos congregados aquí .. significa

-que la playa es toda nuestra –completo el hilandero tomando de la mano al maestro de los hilos arrastrándolo a la salida con emoción .

Después de caminar un rato alejándose cada vez mas del hotel , empezaron a ver la playa , estaba tranquila y tal como ellos predijeron estaba desolada, el aire estaba fresco , y la luna llena se dejaba ver placidamente en el firmamento y se reflejaba en la superficie del océano , la imagen reflejada temblaba con las olas en una extraña y misteriosa danza .

Las huellas que dejaban en la arena , iban señalando su camino , los pies se hundían en la suave arena , en una sensación muy placentera .

-que bien , se ve tan hermoso .-Kazuki abrió grandes sus ojos y aspiro el aire puro llenando sus pulmones , se sentía muy libre sin que nadie estuviera cerca se sentía mas confiado y desenvuelto ahora que estaba a solas con Juubei , le dio una suave sonrisa y se puso a girar en la arena y a danzar suavemente , mientras Juubei solo le contemplaba felizmente extasiado .

Las estrellas se veían con mas claridad allí que en la cuidad , el cielo despejado , las estrellas mas brillantes y grandes que nunca , se veían las constelaciones , la vía Lactea , los luceros , los planetas distantes , estrellas que titilaban otras que parpadeaban a millones de años luz de distancia .

Tendieron rápidamente las bolsas de dormir , las tiendas de acampar y se acostaron boca arriba en la arena a contemplar el cielo y las estrellas jugando a identificar las constelaciones y relatando historias como las que solían contarse cuando niños.

Kazuki se sentía mas feliz que nunca al fin , después de tantas cosas raras que habían sucedido en esas vacaciones, se sentía por fin mas cerca de Juubei , sin preocupaciones, se recostó a su lado dejándose acariciar los cabellos con ternura .

-estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo , gracias Juubei , por todo

-¿por que me agradeces?

-por estar a mi lado –Kazuki se sonrojo , todo aquello parecía tan cursi solo escondió su rostro en el pecho de Juubei y se rió bajito.

-no tienes nada que agradecer , al contrario gracias a ti , por tu compañía Kazuki , te amo mucho

-Juubei , se abrazaron y se besaron en la arena , sin preocuparse de mas nada .

Después de un rato de caricias y besos , el hambre se apodero de sus estómagos ya que no había cenado en el hotel , así que encendieron una fogata , y se pusieron a cocinar lo que habían llevado , Kazuki soplaba el fuego atizándolo para que no se pagara , y Juubei combinó pinchos de jamón , carne, y salchichas además de malvaviscos en una deliciosa comida campestre

-me siento como los niños exploradores de campamento –dijo divertido Juubei con una sonrisita tímida

-jejej tienes razón , yo también

-¿recuerdas cuando hacíamos esto en la aldea de los Fuuchoin?

-jeje oh si , era divertido , excepto cuando nos llovía

-es verdad

-jejejeje

una sombría expresión se posesiono de pronto de las facciones finas y delicadas del Fuchoin , un mal recuerdo , amargo y triste, inevitablemente rememoro los días de infancia en el clan , a su madre y demás familia , y se sintió angustiado , todos murieron a causa del fuego , apretó los ojos en angustia como si al hacerlo tuviera la certeza de que desaparecerían esas terribles escenas . Juubei tomo su mano con dulzura

-disculpa te hice recordar algo que no querías , discúlpame

-no , Juubei tranquilo esta todo bien , sabes estoy feliz de que estemos juntos , pasaron muchas cosas pero ahora que estoy contigo , se que todo estará bien –sonrió con ternura para tranquilizar a su pareja deposito un suave beso en sus labios .

-Si .Te prometo estar siempre a tu lado –Juubei le devolvió la sonrisa –Te protegere sin importar lo que te pase, para eso he nacido

- ¡Ohh Juubei! ¡ siempre tan anticuado! –Kazuki se sonrojo violentamente y prefirió ver el cielo nocturno , en las oscuridad pensó que tal vez Juubei no vería lo colorado que se había puesto y es que esas palabras siempre le hacían sentir mariposas en el estomago , las sintió desde la primera vez que Juuabei se las dijo cuando niños . Esas palabras siempre lo hacían sonrosar .

Instalaron la parilla , para asar carne , no era muy grande , así que no fue muy difícil colocarla en la arena , con un poco de carbón , fuego y leña que habían usado para la fogata en pocos minutos estuvo lista , la carne se asó rápidamente desprendiendo un delicioso aroma que hizo que el hambre aumentara .

-que bien huele –dijo Kazuki cerrando los ojos y olfateando un poco el aire , mientras Juubei abanicaba enérgicamente el fuego para que no apagara

-si este filete ya casi esta!-con un tenedor la dio vuelta al suculento y jugoso trozo

-Que bien , Kazuki estabas mas que contento puso un pequeño mantel de picnic color verde con cuadros blancos y lo extendió sobre la arena , allí puso los paltos , el termo con café y los vasos , preparo todo para servir la comida .

-sabes deberíamos pasar la noche aquí

-es verdad , esta tan agradable que seria una beuna idea

-por cierto...- Juubei miro fijamente a Kazuki de pies a cabeza , se fijo que se había quitado el suéter que llevaba puesto anteriormente y debajo de este llevaba puesto una especie de vestido de tela muy liviana , largo un poco ceñido de la parte de la cintura lo que hacia definir muy bien la hermosa y elegante silueta del maestro de los hilos , era de un material muy fresco como lino semi trasparente , color marfil .

Su cabello recogido En una larga y gruesa trenza , sus pies blancos y finos adornados con unas hermosas sandalias de cuero , se veía muy lindo .

-Kazuki , estas hermoso , me encantas –lo abrazo por la cintura , Kazuki se sonrojo mucho y le devolvió el abrazo

-¿de verdad?-la cara mas roja que una manzana bajaba el rostro azareado

-por supuesto estas muy lindo me gusta lo bello que te ves-Juubei también se sonrojo y apretó mas a Kazuki contra su cuerpo

-jeje muchas gracias , no me atrevía a ponerme este traje cuando había mas gente , quería enseñártelo solo a ti-se puso rojo de nueva cuenta

-¿de verdad?

-Si , ¿en verdad te gusta?-preguntó un poco mas tímido de lo normal jugueteando nerviosamente con sus cabellos

-por supuesto pareces un sueño

-jeje .. yo .. gracias-Kazuki ya no sabia ni donde meterse de la pena que le causaban los halagos de su pareja que no dejaba de sonreírle .

En cuanto estuvo todo listo se sirvieron de la deliciosa cena campestre y para hacer las cosas emocionantes se pusieron a relatar historia de miedo que cada uno se sabia y darle mas ambiente al campamento .

Comieron hasta quedar satisfechos y es que la carne y demás bocadillos estuvieron riquísimos , repletos recogieron todo y se tendieron boca arriba en la arena a contemplar el cielo .

-Mira , una estrella fugaz-señalo Juubei con su dedo índice

-¿donde?-Kazuki se incorporó para ver mejor la dirección donde Juubei señalaba

-allá por aquella peña

-oh si ya la vi!

-¿jeje pediste un deseo? –preguntó un curioso Juubei

-por supuesto ¿y tu?

-también –sus mejillas se colorearon de inmediato , cual si hubiera pensado que lo que había pedido era algo que lo azareaba

Se sonrieron con cierta complicidad

-¿que pediste?-pregunto el maestro de las agujas acercándose lentamente a Kazuki quien estaba muy nervioso solo le sonrió y colocando un dedo sobre sus labios dijo quedamente :

-es .. un S E C R E T O

-jejeje malo , en ese caso , yo tampoco te digo –dijo el Kakei fingiendo enojo pero de manera muy divertida , se pusieron a reír .

-jejejeje

después de descansar un poco decidieron dar un paseo por la orilla y cerca de unas peñas descubrieron la luz débil de un viejo faro , apenas alumbraba , parecía antiguo se veía bastante lejos de donde ellos estaban , también descubrieron una gruta marina enorme , y como llevaban linternas se animaron a investigar .

-vaya si que es grande el lugar

-si es un buen lugar como para apariciones y fantasmas ¿no crees?

-no creo que sea tan tenebrosa –dijo un Kazuki un poco asustado acercándose mas a Juubei quien aprovecho para abrazarlo

-ven , no hay nada , mira que genial

en el techo de la caverna habian formaciones rocas de hermosas formas colgaban de la caverna

-estalactitas

-estalat ¿que cosa?

-estalactitas las forma la sal que gotea del techo de la cueva a través de miles de años ¡son hermosas parecen de hielo o de cristal! –se quedaron boquiabiertos, en cierta parte de la cueva se oía eco.

- me sorprende que aquí este tan tibio

-es verdad es un buen lugar para esconderse

-si es cierto

-jejeje es gracioso , nuestras voces se repiten

-KAZUKI!!

_**-KAZUKI!! (ECO)**_

JUUBEI!!

_**-JUUBEI (ECO)**_

-!TE AMO KAZUKI!

-_**TE AMNO KAZUKI!**_

_**-**_Y YO A TI MI AMOR!

_**-Y YO A TI MI AMOR!**_

-jejejeje –Kazuki se reía nervioso se abanicaba la cara con la mano tenia las mejillas rojas cual fresas

-sabes deberíamos instalarnos aquí dentro , afuera no sabemos si podría subir la marea y si nos dormimos , no nos daremos cuenta en cambio aquí esta techado , esta cálida acogedor y la marea no sube hasta acá , es un buen lugar para pasar la noche

-es verdad, es una buena idea, ¿pero no será peligroso?

-no ,para nada no te preocupes , incluso aquí podemos hacer una fogata mas grande

-bien esta muy bien , traigamos las cosas

al poco rato , ya se habían reinstalado en la gruta , juntaron mas leña y hojas secas y la fogata ahora se veía mas grande llegaba casi hasta el techo de la gruta , iluminaba las paredes del lugar haciendo sombras hermosas , alargadas y danzantes , y estaba toda coloreada por una hogareña y cálida luz naranja-amarillenta .

-parecemos de aquellas antiguas tribus celtas jeje –dijo Kazuki arrimándose mas la fogata para sentir mas calor , aunque ya estaba baste cálido allí pero se sentía muy bien

-sabes esto si que es emocionante , me encanta estar aquí contigo , tranquilos , muy juntos –Juuebi se pego mas a Kazuki quien le observaba con ojos alegres e ilusionados , las llamas de la hoguera brillaban en sus ojos danzando en su pupilas dándole mas vida y magia .

-a mi también me gusta tanto, parece todo una historia de un largo viaje épico, romántico o de fantasía , ¡!hay no se!! Mira como baila el fuego

-y es tan acogedor , sentirte tan cerca –Juubei abrazaba a Kazuki por la cintura mientras iba acariciando su espalda con movimientos lentos y sensuales los dos cálidamente abrazados sus cuerpos estaban algo pegajosos por la traspiración .

-sabes... son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida –Kazuki no se resistió mas a la magia del momento y a las sensaciones tan fuertes que lo embargaban y se abalanzo contra Juubei para besarle por todas partes , el cuello los labios , con muchas ansias , también sus dedos se apresuraron a buscar los botones de la delgada y fina camisa que llevaban Juubei y abriéndola por completo quedado sobre su pareja .

-Ka.. Kazuki... –el movimiento del Fuchoin fue tan rápido que tomo por sorpresa a Juubei quien se sonrojo notoriamente , tenia el delicioso cuerpo de Kazuki sobre el suyo , sus áreas erógenas se tocaban indirectamente , los colores se le subieron a l rostro de inmediato a ver la posesión en la que había quedado sobre su Juubei , sentía un deseo desbordante , su Juubei se le hacia mas guapo y sexy que nunca .

-Juubei .. yo .. yo solo .. es que . –respiraba entrecortadamente buscando con muchas ganas los labios del Kakei ...

Pueblo celta, más exactamente grupo de pueblos, que dominaba la mayor parte del oeste y centro de Europa durante el I milenio a.C. y que transmitió su idioma, costumbre y religión a los otros pueblos de la zona. Los antiguos griegos y romanos reconocieron la unidad cultural de un pueblo cuyo territorio se extendía desde el este de Europa hasta el norte del continente. Su nombre genérico aparece en documentos romanos como celtae (derivado de keltoi, la denominación que Heródoto y otros escritores griegos dieron a este pueblo), galatae o galli. Los celtas hablaban una lengua indoeuropea (de la misma familia que las de sus vecinos itálicos, helénicos y germanos. Los topónimos celtas, junto con los nombres de las tribus, las personas y dioses, nos permiten pensar en su presencia en un extenso territorio europeo, desde la actual España hasta el mar del Norte y desde las islas Británicas hasta el bajo Danubio.

**Continuara...**

Jajajaja lamento haberles dejado en este punto en especial XXXD , jejeje no es que sea cruel , sino mas bien es para acentuar el efecto de emoción .. o algo asi nnU, jejeje espero les haya gustado y no se pierdan por nada de este mundo el capi final de "Sol ,Mar ... Get Backers" .. ultimo capi estará muy bueno "_**emergencia en el ascensor**_ ", no se lo pierdan .

Y ahora a los reviews.

**nana-sama:**Gracias por tu review , que bueno que hayas disfrutado del fic , y pues si la verdad , es que nunca había leído un lemon donde Kazu fuera seme, es mas casi no hay fics sobre ellos y menos de lemon , así que no iba a quedarme con las ganas y cree uno yo misma , jejeje n/n Que bueno que te gustara , gracias por tus comentarios y espero sigas leyendo mis fics , te aseguro que aun hay mucho mas de esta parejita .. y te invito a que leas mis otros fics seria un gran honor que me dejen tus reviews

cuídate , hasta pronto

**Nikky Hatake:** Hola , que tal amiga , gusto en leerte , jeje no te preocupes , yo también me he tardado con este fic , ya que también estoy en clases , y pues gracias por el comentario jeje espero no haya salido muy cursi el de "saber silbar" u/uU

que bueno que te gustara eso es lo importante , pues bien te cuidas mucho espero seguirte leyendo por estos rumbos , te cuidas hasta pronto chao!!

**Girl-Uchiha :** Hola amiga que tal , jeje agradezco mucho tu review , jeje y pues lo del truco de "preguntarle si sabe silbar" de verdad funciona ya sabes , debes intentarlo , nn suerte , y gracias por tu comentario me da mucho animo , espero leerte pronto .

Cuídate y gracias de nuevo .

**Rebelde4E:** Hola que tal rato sin leerte , jejej que bueno es recibir tus reviews siempre me levantan el animo , jeje que te ha parecido eso del lemon? u/u juju me he vuelto muy buena en escribirlos .. / jaja oye te deseo muchos éxitos en la U gracias por leery por tus amables comentarios

Te cuidas , hasta siguiente capi.

**Andy Galdrim**: jeje hola que tal , gusto en verte por estos lares , jejeje muchas gracias por el review me da gusto que estés disfrutando del fic , que por cierto ya casi llega a su final , gracias por tus comentarios .. y pues sobre lo de Kazu jeje es muy divertido que a Kazu siempre lo confunda con chica y sobre todo con lo de enfermera y pues como Juubei es doctor .. no estaría mal n/n jajaja y pues si ese botones es un caso , es de lo mas enamoradizo y pervertido que te puedas imaginar , jeje ya veras lo que pasa después .. jujuju no te lo pierdas .

Hasta pronto , te leo cuídate.

Bueno pues esto es todo con los reviews , gracia a tods por leer y se cuidan un montón , besos y hasta el siguiente cap.

Por cierto espero puedan visitar y revisar el fic en equipo que estoy haciendo con mi amiga Roronoa!! nos haría mucha ilusión que nos dejaran sus comentarios!!

Chao!!


	10. emergencia en el ascensor

-sabes

**Hola , hola ¿que tal? saludos a tods , gracias por la paciencia , y pues este es el momento que todos estaban esperando , ... si!! es el capitulo final de **_**Sol , Mar Get Backers!!**_** Espero lo disfruten .. esta divido en dos partes , de hecho estaba pensado para ser un solo cap. Pero salió demasiado extenso , por lo que decidí separarlo en dos partes .. espero lo disfruten y gracias de nuevo a tods por su apoyo y comentarios ... **

**Disclaimer: ** GB no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores .. ya sabéis no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada que se parezca .. espero lo disfruten tanto leyendo como yo lo hice escribiéndolo para ustedes , sin mas que agregar al fic...

**En el capitulo anterior... **

-sabes... son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida –Kazuki no se resistió mas a la magia del momento y a las sensaciones tan fuertes que lo embargaban y se abalanzó contra Juubei para besarle por todas partes , el cuello los labios , con muchas ansias , también sus dedos se apresuraron a buscar los botones de la delgada y fina camisa que llevaban Juubei y abriéndola por completo quedado sobre su pareja .

-Ka.. Kazuki... –el movimiento del Fuchoin fue tan rápido que tomo por sorpresa a Juubei quien se sonrojo notoriamente , tenia el delicioso cuerpo de Kazuki sobre el suyo , sus áreas erógenas se tocaban indirectamente , los colores se le subieron al rostro de inmediato a ver la posesión en la que había quedado sobre su Juubei , sentía un deseo desbordante , su Juubei se le hacia mas guapo y sexy que nunca .

-Juubei .. yo .. yo solo .. es que . –respiraba entrecortadamente buscando con muchas ganas los labios del Kakei ...

**Cap 10 . Capítulo final (Primera parte)**

"Emergencia en el ascensor"

El botones andaba rondado cerca del cuarto de Kazuki y Juubei desde hacia un rato , sin atreverse a tocar hasta que finalmente decidió probar ya tenía en mente lo que diría _:"buenas noches solo quería saber si no necesitan algo"_ .. era su trabajo .. así que por que no .Sonrió satisfecho.

Toco la puerta pero nadie abrió , toco otro par de veces con mas insistencia pero nada ..

Finalmente decidió abrir la puerta despacito para no importunar , giro la perilla , pero vaya sorpresa , no había nadie .

La cama estaba tendida, todo ordenado pero de los ocupantes del cuarto no había ni rastro.

-"?A poco se habrán ido y no me entere?"-se preocupo por un momento rascándose la pelirroja cabeza ,

-"ya es un poco tarde para que anden aun paseando por allí "

Sus ojos grises dieron un vistazo rápido a toda la habitación y se detuvieron por un momento en una cajita de madera labrada que había sobre la mesa de noche , tenia un pequeño candado y unas labores plateadas.

-" ¿Que habrá allí"

-" ¿Que te pasa? , deja eso , son las pertenencias de los huéspedes, aunque que curiosidad .. no deja eso allí, mejor me voy a preguntarle al gerente tal vez el sabe si ya se fueron"

La luna iluminaba sutilmente algunas partes de la caverna , dentro una enorme fogata calentaba la atmósfera , Kazuki y Juubei estaban en una delicioso encuentro de besos y caricias .

-Desde que te vi sin tu suéter , con ese hermoso traje de manta , te me antojaste demasiado -le dijo Juubei al oído cada vez mas cerca .

-Juubei –el Fuchouin temblaba de la excitación que aquella palabras le provocaban y sus mejillas estaba tan rojas como manzanas

-ven -Juubei tomo a Kazuki de la mano y lo llevo mas adentro de la cueva, el ambiente dentro era muy cálido el fuego brillaba formando sombras danzantes una cálida gama de colores naranjas , rojizos y ámbar . Se besaron , se abrazaron , se acariciaban con ternura .

-estas infinitamente bello –Juubei lo abrazaba con muchas ganas , apretando su cuerpo estrechándolo contra el suyo , aquel vestido que llevaba era tan delgado y trasparente que era una sensación muy excitante , ya que sentía que estaba desnudo apretaba sus cuerpos uno contra del otro con ansias , besaba sus mejillas sonrosadas, su frente y cabellos húmedos por la transpiración , su nariz ,sus ojos cerrados , sus párpados , sus manos , sus labios.

Un beso mas hambriento y necesitado seguía a uno aun mas profundo y pasional , las lenguas jugueteaban en la bocas cálidas , y danzaban felices enroscándose empujándose degustándose con placer , un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por las comisuras de sus bocas , las mejillas rojas .

Las manos de Juubei comenzaron acariciando la espalda , a través de la fina ropa , luego se acerco a sus caderas y las acaricio suavemente , levanto poco a poco el traje que Kazuki tenia puesto , hasta la altura de sus muslos , Kazuki tiritaba de ansias , las manos de Juuebi encontraron ese punto especial bajo las ropas , bajo lentamente la prenda que tenia puesta debajo del traje de manta, una calzoneta de dos piezas

Kazuki dejo escapar un suspiro profundo de satisfacción al sentirse libre de esa prenda que le apretaba , la mano de Juubei busco algo mas , Kazuki emitió un ruidito como entre gemido y grito que le hizo saber que había encontrado cierto punto .

Le acaricio suavemente mientras le besaba , al mismo tiempo que el mismo se desabrochaba los pantalones y bajaba su ropa interior .

Estaban excitados , sudando , muy felices y necesitados de mucha acción y el lugar era el mas apropiado de todos, la fogata le daba al entorno una atmósfera muy romántica , no era como estar cuidando de no molestar a nadie en el hotel o de pensar que alguien podría llega y abrir la puerta cuado ellos estuvieran en pleno acto , como la ultima vez ..

-Kazuki .. ven ponte de espaldas, ¿podrías encuclillarte?

-si

Juubei estaba desesperado por estar cada vez mas cerca , la suave piel de Kazuki y delicioso olor que desprendía su cabello lo volvía loco , su rostro sonrosado y una sonrisa traviesa y deseosa lo atraía mas , y lo empuja a terminar aquel maravillo acto de amor y entrega.

Juubei se posiciono detrás de Kazuki puesto de rodillas , corrió la trenza del Fuchoin despejando su cuello al descubierto para llenarlo de besos , luego beso su rostro por todas partes .

-ahh Kazuki me gustas tanto.. .ya no aguanto mas –le susurraba al oído , Kazuki temblaba de pasión sonreía de placer

Lamió sus dedos índice y medio y Kazuki también se los lamió llenándolos de saliva , introdujo uno , con cuidado de no lastimar a Kazuki

-¿esta bien así?

-si

-quieres que introduzca un segundo dedo

-si..por favor, ahh

-si te duele me dices , no quiero lastimarte –la voz de Juubei sonaba deseosa , pero también dulce

-ahh Juubei así –movía sus dedos con cuidado muy despacito a un ritmo al que Kazuki poco a poco iba acostumbrándose y disfrutaba mucho .Un segundo dedito acompaño al primero Kazuki también se empujaba con sus caderas dándole a entender a Juubei que la sensación le agradaba mucho.

-Ka..zuki , estas tan bello , estas todo colorado ¿sabias?

-jeje ahh Juubei me gusta mucho

-¿te gusta?

Juuabei saco sus dedos , Kazuki se sintió vació y mas necesitado que antes .

-Kazuki , voy a entrar , si te duele mucho me dices

-si amor ...

Kazuki estaba listo para recibir a su querido Juubei , sintió como Juubei lo sostenía y lo satisfacía mientras le susurraba palabras muy lindas , dulces y a veces un poco colorados y subidas de tono que lo hacían sonrosar y reírse un poco divertido ,de súbito un fuerte dolor lo hizo gritar y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos , Juubei lo rodeo con su brazo libre .

-¿es... estas bi..bien? disculpa si entre.. muy brusco , lo siento , no quise lastimarte –Juuabei se asusto un poco pensó que lo había lastimado

- tranquilo .. estoy bien .por... por fa ..favor no te detengas , te..te quie ... quiero dentro .. dentro de .. de mi

-ahh Kazuki estas tan estrecho y tan cálido , Juubei se empujo poco a poco , muy lentamente , Kazuki sentía un dolor increíble , dolía tanto que sentía que podría perder el conocimiento pero se contuvo no quería que Juubei se preocupara y se detuviera .

A la vez que se dolor lo atacaba , también el placer lo invadía lenta y deliciosamente .

-Kazuki.. ahh mi querido Kazuki .. ahh ..

-Juubei –Kazuki tomo de la mano Juubei apretándola fuerte entre la suya a la vez que el maestro de las agujas penetraba mas y mas , con cuidado con dulzura , aun cuando tenia ganas de entrar de una vez con muchas ganas y satisfacer su deseo , sabia que no podía lastimar a su pareja , así que se contenía lentamente para no dañarlo , además ese sentimiento de contenerse lo excitaba mucho incrementando su deseo por llegar .

-Juubei .. ahh duele , duele , mucho –Kazuki apretaba con fuerzas la mano de su amante conteniéndose , sabia que luego llegaría el placer , estaba bañado en sudor la tela de su vestido lo tenia pegado al cuerpo por la humedad lo que lo hacia verse muy sensual , los flequillos caobas que cubrían su frente también estaban humedecidos por el sudor dejando ver parte de sus frente y finas cejas , dejando apreciar mucho mejor sus facciones .

-tranquilo amor , ¿quieres que me detenga?

-no por favor sigue, no te detengas

El dolor , fue pasando poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer , era cuestión de acostumbrase a la sensación , ahora solo se concertaban en sentir a su pareja , y los movimientos que hacia , cada vez mas rápidos y profundos aunque siempre cuidadosos y cariñosos.

-ahh Kazu.. Kazuki

Juubei iba cada vez mas rápido mas necesitado , Kazuki lo llamaba con mas insistencia apretando mucho su mano , a la vez llevando el mismo ritmo , Juubei masturbaba enérgicamente a Kazuki , dándole el mayor placer jamás sentido , Kazuki se sentía ya muy cómodo con los movimientos de Juubei el dolor desaparecía y ahora el mismo se empujaba con sus caderas mas y mas para sentir con mas intensidad a su pareja , el momento cumbre estaba cerca y finalmente , sin previo aviso el clímax los abordo a ambos , Juubei dio un empujon mas fuerte y profundo y llamo a Kazuki con desesperación, y gran urgencia , dándole entender que estaba en medio de un inigualable placer , todo se difuminaba en su mente y solo cabía espacio para el enrome placer , llenando el interior de su amante , quien al sentir el tibio liquido de su Juubei no se aguanto mas y se dejo llevar por la sensación mas deliciosa , de su propio placer satisfecho y acompaño a Juubei. Juntos tocaron con las manos el mismo cielo , Kazuki Llego con fuerzas desparramándose en la fuerte mano de Juubei , cayeron cansados pero felices ante sensación tan satisfactoria .

-te amo Juubei

y yo a ti Kazuki te amo mucho

Se besaron y se abrazaron acercándose a la fogata a ver danzar el fuego.

-Sr. Gerente –sabe –dijo titubeante sin saber si era adecuando contarle su hallazgo a su jefe , tomo aire y trago fuerte para continuar con lo que iba a decirle -subí al cuarto del doctor ya sabe solo para limpiar y saber si los huéspedes no necesitaban algo , -aclaro para no ser reprendido , el gerente no lo volteaba a ver estaba concentrando en un articulo del diario pero si lo estaba escuchando ya que decía "aja" a cada momento- pero , -continuó su relato- no están allí , ¿cree que se hayan ido? , ya son las 10 de la noche

-disculpe botones pero , en primer lugar , no le pedí que fuera ver si el doctor etaba o no etaba en su cuarto –dijo el Gerente sin desprender la vista de su periódico .- El botones solo se sonrojo inmediatamente y dio media vuelta par irse

-además ,-el botones aun de espaldas solo escuchaba a su jefe , había sido una mala idea contarle , ya que ahora recibiría una reprimenda , - botones no creo que hayan fieras salvajes que pudieran devorarlos , así que no tiene de que peocupase, y en tercer y ultimo lugar no se peocupe usted ellos siguen registrados , si se hubieran ido del hotel , yo lo sabría , los vi salir con algunas cosas desde la hora de la cena solo se fueron de paseo a la playa , gran noveda.

-hn –el botones se fue arrastrando los pies y el gerente solo sonrió divertido, por el regaño que acaban de darle, el pobre botones se sintió muy apenado , ahora hasta su jefe se había dado cuenta de su interés por la parejita .

-por cierto ve a ver si lo de la fiesta en los pisos de arriaba esta bajo orden-le dijo el gerente antes de que el botones saliera por completo del lugar

-"es verdad olvide que los huéspedes de arriba habían organizado una estúpida fiesta" alego entre dientes ago malhumorado

Mientras tanto en el Honky Tonk

-Al fin ... –Ginji se estiro bostezando perezosamente acaba de irse el ultimo cliente , y por fin habían terminado sus labores a casi las 11 de la noche mas tarde de lo habitual y el mas malhumorado era sin duda Midou quien no había tenido tiempo ni de fumarse su cigarrillo diario.(aunque creo que ese fuma una cajetita diaria mas bien XXD)

-CON UN DEMONIO , MAÑANA YA NO VENGO MAS AQUÍ!! –dijo decidido arrojando la gabacha al suelo bastante fastidiado

-pero Ban ,mañana es el ultimo día , ya pasado el jefe volverá –dijo Natsumi con ojitos de "por favor"

-lo siento Natsumi , es suficiente , Ginji vendrá a ayudarte yo buscare clientes del servicio de recuperación , ser de mesero no es lo mío

-anda Ban solo mañana –suplico el rubio con ojitos de cachorrito

-NI MAÑANA NI NUNCA , TENGO SUEÑO Y ESTOY CANSADO –salió del café dando un portazo

-por que tiene que ser tan malhumorado-se quejo un chibi Ginji con mirada pensativa

-gracias por todo Sr. Ginji disculpe que los haya puesto en molestias el Sr,. Ban se enojo mucho –dijjo Natsumi un poco incomoda quitándose su gabacha y poniéndose un abrigo pues la noche ya estaba algo fría

-tranquila , Natsumi no te preocupes por eso , yo vendré mañana a ayudarte

-muchas gracias , discúlpame con Ban –se inclino dando una reverencia

-esta bien tranquila , hasta mañana , cuídate

-gracias

-por cierto –Ginji volvió para susurrarle a la chica algo en el oído

-Ban es un buen chico lo hace por ayudar , lo que pasa es que esta cansado y no se a fumado su cigarrillo por eso esta malhumorado , pero en realidad fue de el la idea de ayudarte aquí

-¿en serio?

-jejeje así es aunque yo también lo convencí jejejeje , ven con nosotros ya es tarde te pasaremos dejando a tu casa –le dijo sonriente

-gracias Sr. Ginji

afuera el Wolks Vagen blanco los esperaba con los faros de emergencia encendidos.

De vuelta en la cueva a la orilla de la playa

Juubei ya estaba empezando a dormirse , Kazuki estaba cantando una canción muy suave , como un arrullo , la voz de Kazuki era muy bonita , muy suave , pocas veces le había escuchado cantar , solo le cantaba canciones cuando estaban solos , ya que le daba algo de pena , pero Kazuki estaba tan feliz y de tan buen humor que estaba cantando sin ninguna pena con mucha ternura .

-¿que canción es esa?-pregunto un relajado Juubei

-una que mi madre me enseño cuando era pequeño

-es muy hermosa

-la cantaba acompañándola con el Koto

-me gusta como cantas tienes una voz hermosa

-oh Juubei , muchas gracias, no canto tan bien , estoy todo desafinado -Kazuki se había sonrojado mucho lentamente se abrazo mas a Juubei sus ojos se cerraban , la canción se entrecortaba poco a poco .

-¿desafinado? Jejej eso no es cierto , cantas como los Anglés , lo que pasa es que eres muy penoso ¿sabias?-Juubei acariciaba con dulzura la cabecita de Kazuki revolviendo los castaños y largos cabellos

-canto solo par ti –un nuevo y profuso sonrojo le subió a la cara

-domo arigato , Aisteruyo (muchas gracias, te amo)

De pronto la canción ya no era entonada , Juubei tuvo la sensación que se había quedado dormido , aunque no supo a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo durmió , sintió que fue mucho pero parecía como si solo hubiera cerrados los ojos por un breve instante , Kazuki estaba sobre de el , cara a cara , sus mejillas muy rojas , y una sonrisa entre traviesa y tímida adorándole el rostro .

-es mi turno

-¿Ka..Kazuki?

Kazuki levantó la larga camisa de Juubei y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente , Juubei se enrojeció inmediatamente ante el contacto , cerro sus ojos dejándose arrastrar por el dulce y sublime masaje que Kazuki le estaba administrando , mientras hacia esto el maestro de los hilos ahora mejor conocido como :"el maestro de la seducción Kazuki Fuuchoin" , daba besos a Juubei por todas partes por su cuello , barbilla , hombros , succionando suavemente sus pezones , y pasando su lengua húmeda por su ombligo , lo que hacia a Juubei contorsionarse de placer .

-ahh Kkazuki.. jeje veo que no .. estas .. para para .. nada cansado.. jejeje

-nunca me cansaría de ti –le dio un beso suculento y delicioso en los labios mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior , iniciando así una batalla campal entre lenguas que se empujaba para ver cual de las dos ganaba mas terreno , resultado la de Kazuki vencedora , por lo que reclamo la boca de Juubei como suya .

Abandono los labios de Juubei para iniciar un suave recorrido por su abdomen dejando su saliva indicando un camino tentador y delicioso , bajando mas , degustando del sabor del a piel del Kakei quien estaba sonriendo de gozo , por la manera tan maravillosa de cómo Kazuki le estaba relajando con sus encantos.

-Juu. Juubei

-ah Kazuki eres maravilloso ,hmmm

Kazuki ahora estaba entretenido con los muslos , con la entrepierna hasta que llego al centro de todo el placer Juubei dio un grito de felicidad al sentir como la boquita de Kazuki lo tomaba a lametazos y mordiscos .

-Ka.. Kazuki

Kazuki era bueno en eso , y degustaba sin parar del delicioso sabor de Juubei , que lo volvía loco , Juuebi estaba muy , pero muy necesitado , Kazuki ahora lo metió de un solo en su boca , soltando y halando a un ritmo encantador .

-Kazuki .. ¿quieres.. ir arriba?

La pregunta de Juubei tomo por sorpresa a Kazuki quien se puso de inmediato colorado como un semáforo en alto , y sonrió apenado afirmando con su cabeza que si quería .

-jejeje .. ¿creo que no es necesario que te lo o pregunte .. deberías ver tu rostro nunca vi a alguien sonrojarse tanto-decía Juubei muy divertido , pero a decir vedad el también quería un cambio de papeles .. se sonrojo también y ayudo a Kazuki a buscar una posición cómoda .

De vuelta en el hotel

En una de las habitación una mujer no podía conciliar el sueño , y se revolvía nerviosamente en su cama . Abajo en los pisos de en medio se escuchaba música y algarabiílla al parecer tenían una fiesta o algo así .

Se levanto por enésima vez al baño , y luego tomo un poco de agua fría , su abultado vientre se movía un poco

-así que estas inquieto esta noche ¿eh?-dijo con dulzura a la vez que acariciaba el lugar exacto donde se había abultado su enorme vientre

se recostó de nuevo , había calor a pesar de ser ya de noche , como no podía dormir se puso a mandar mensajitos en su celular

"Koutaru.. amor , espero vengas pronto sabes el bebe se mueve mucho parece que sabe que pronto nacerá .. ya quiero que vuelas a mi lado.. te extraño mucho , te amo mi vida , que duermas bien "

MENSAJE ENVIADO

BUZON DE MENSAJERIA LLENA

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

-Sr.Gerente

-¿si?

-mañana tenemos reunión ¿verdad?

-si , a las 7:00 no se le vaya a olvidar

-¿tan temprano?-pregunto sorprendido el botones al escuchar de nuevo la hora

-no vaya a faltar

-bueno –se retiro resignado

-buenas noches

-buenas noches

Mientras tanto en la acogedora cueva , Kazuki y Juubei la estaban pasando súper bien , de hecho demasiado bien , Kazuki estaba sobre Juubei , muy nervioso pero también muy ansioso y excitado , le sonreía con dulzura y picardía a la vez que lamió sus dedos índice y medio y se alisto para preparar a Juubei también hizo que este lamiera sus propios dedos para probar algo especial.

-dame tu dedo

-todo .. tuyo cielo

Kazuki lo lamió con amor uy con deseo , introdujo primero su dedo , con mucho cuidado y ternura , moviéndolo cuidadosamente para ensanchar el espacio. Luego con la ayuda de Juubei , introdujo tanto su propio dedo como el de Juubei los dos deditos índices entraron juntos y esto éxito mucho a Juubei , ya que tener el dedito de Kazuki y su propio dedo era una sensación extraña pero reconfortante , poco a poco los deditos se toqueteaban juntos , entrando y saliendo a un ritmo encantador.

Al rato los dos dedos salieron dejando a Juubei vacío y con muchas ganas de mas .

Fue entonces que Kazuki no se resistió mas y se apoyo sobre Juubei con cierta impaciencia quedando de cara a el , lo hizo abrir las piernas y subir las rodillas un poco hasta al altura de su pecho .

-¿estas listo? ..

-claro.. que lo estoy .. mas...mas que listo amor

Un escalofrió de placer le recorrió la espalda en anticipación por esas palabras ante lo que vendría a continuación , poco a poco con mucho cuidado se comenzó a introducir , era mas difícil de lo que pararía aun cuando Juubeu lo hacia parecer tan fácil , Juubei estaba nervioso y eso le dificultaba entrara

-Hn .. Ju.. Juu..bei amor , relajare , no quiero lastimarte .. auuu.. me apretas

-ahhh duele ... –Juubei apretó sus ojos y contrajo su mandíbula estaba sudando de dolor y placer .

-ahh .. me estas apretando .. Juubei...

-lo siento .. ahh .. ahh

Poco a poco Juubei se relajo y Kazuki se sintió mas cómodo , la sensación era deliciosa , se empujo mas y mas , poco a poco ganando terreno en el dulce cuerpo de su amante , cada vez mas hondo y mas hondo , los colores cada vez mas fuertes en su rostro , el sudor resbalando sensualmente por su frente , los ojos castaños semi cerrados ante el placer desbordante que sentía incrementarse a cada momento haciéndolo temblar.

La sensación de estreches lo volvía loco , se empujo con mas insistencia siempre con cuidado , Juubei recupero algo el aliento y abrí sus ojos azules para encontrarse con el divino rostro de Kazuki bañando en sudor y deseo , las mejillas tan rojas como fresas y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba incontenible en sus labios los cuales beso apasionadamente , el beso se profundizó a medida que los movimientos también se hacían mas profundos y mas rápidos.

La cueva se lleno de gemidos y suspiros La velocidad se incrementaba , Kazuki poco a poco entro por completo dentro del cuerpo de Juubei , hasta que estuvo completamente dentro dejando escapar un sonoro y satisfactorio suspiro , llamando con muchas ganas a su pareja , mientras lo besaba y no paraba de sonreírle con dulzura , timidez y picardía .

-ahh Juu..juubei..

Kazuki se empujaba cada vez ,mas con mas necesidad y urgencia , cuando menos lo pensó los movimientos ya eran mas profundos y desenfrenados , Juubei también se contorsionaba ante la deliciosa sensación , el dolor ya era mínimo y ahora solo lo invadía el placer a la vez Kazuki con su manita lo complacía demasiado , llevando un ritmo sincronizado con el que ejercían sus caderas .

-ahh Juubei .. Juubei .. Juubei Kakei te amo demasiado , ya .. ya no .. ahhh..

Estos grititos gozos de parte de Kazuki le indicaron a Juubei que estaba cerca al delicioso y maravilloso final. Y que concentraría toda su alma en sentirlo intensamente .

Y así fue al siguiente momento , sintió como Kazuki se venia con muchas ganas , subiéndose en el , con desesperación , estrechándose en su pecho , parecía quedarse sin aire , sin aliento . Casi no podía pronunciar palabra , le salían entrecortadas y no se le entendía .

Juubei solo deseaba ue se momento de inmenso placer durara para siempre y es que sentir el tibio liquido de Kazuki derramándose en su cuerpo lo hacia sentirse renovado , como nuevo y como el ser mas afortunado y amado del mundo cual si estuviera en el paraíso , así llego el también abrazando la dulce y fina cintura de su pareja , se quedaron abrazados largos minutos recuperando lentamente la conciencia , volviendo lentamente a estar vivos una vez mas .

Kazuki abandono lentamente el cuerpo de u amante , se cubrieron con las tollas y sabanas que habían llevado y abrazados se quedaron profundamente dormidos , los corazones aun les latín rápido y sus mejillas aun estaban enrojecidas , se besaron , se sonrieron mutuamente y se entregaron en los brazos de Morfeo .

La fogata se extinguió poco a poco conforme la noche trascurrió , hasta desaparecer únicamente conservando el calor del fuego que moría lentamente , hasta convertirse en cenizas , la pareja abrazada soñaba con mundos lejanos y fantásticos , pero volvían a estar juntos al verse de nuevo ensueños .

La mañana llego calurosa , el sol se asomo brillante por la finas cortinas blancas en las ventanas de la habitación , la mujer despertó bañada en sudor y un dolor indescriptible sacudió su cuerpo , en una contracción aguada , que casi la hace gritar , abrió los ojos muy grandes y trato de levantarse pero el dolor era demasiado insoportable busco angustiada el celular , y marco un numero que se sabia de memoria , el numero de teléfono de su esposo Koutaro.

-tut. Tut , tut

"vamos amor contesta por favor"-rogaba en su mente por escuchar la voz de su marido , pero nunca respondió en cambio escuchó la voz de la operadora

"El numero al que llamo esta fuera de servicio , intente mas tarde gracias"

-Koutaro..

Ahh , ¿pero por que? no puede ser , me duele , ¿acaso , el bebe ya viene? – su rostro se contrajo por una nueva contracción , y se lleno de espanto y de horror , su esposo no contestaba la llamada y estaba sola en un hotel muy lejos de la cuidad , sola en su cuarto con contracciones de parto.

-pero si faltan aun dos semana .. ¿acaso se adelanto? .. que tonta soy .. pues claro .. nada en la naturaleza es puntual .. hay mujeres que se les adelanta hasta 2 o 3 meses como pude fiarme de una semana , soy tan estúpida –lloraba agarrandose el vientre mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de levarse y pedir ayuda

-el botones dijo que llamara si necesitaba algo-recordó

busco el teléfono del cuarto a la par de la cama y marco el numero de la recepción

-"BUENOS DIAS , DISCLPE LAS MOLESTIAS ESTAMOS EN REUNION" tut, tut

-no puede ser Dios mío ¿no hay nadie que me ayude? ¿Que haré? –en su rostro se reflejaba que estaba aterrorizada y confundida , se levanto se puso las sandalias y se puso una bata encima del camisón , y como pudo arrastrando los pies y sosteniéndose de las paredes salió de la habitación en busca de alguien.

-Koutaro .. por que te fuiste y me dejaste sola –lloraba frenética buscando el ascensor

Mientras tanto Kazuki y Juubei deportaban en la cueva el sol les alumbro en la cara , la atmósfera era muy tibia a pesar de la hora tan temprana , la caverna estaba totalmente iluminada , y las olas del mar afuera hacían eco , llenando el lugar de rumores del océano.

-Juubei

Kazuki fue el primero el despertar , estaba tan tibio y cómodo al lado de pareja abrazado a el , deposito un suave beso en sus labios y acaricio sus cabellos cafés haciéndolos cuidadosamente a un lado para poder ver mejor a su Juubei descubriendo su frente y rostro .

-Kazuki-los ojos de Juubei se abriendo lenta y perezosamente , le sonrió al Fuchoin devolviéndole el beso

-buenos días amor , ¿como amaneciste?

-de maravilla , muy relajado –le dijo sonriendo estirándose un poco para desperezarse

se vieron con complicidad , se rieron bajito para luego sonrojarse profundamente ambos.

-disculpa si te lastime .. anoche es que yo.. –Kazuki se puso muy rojo

-tranquilo , no me lastimaste para nada , fuiste muy dulce gracias -le beso la puntita de la nariz con ternura

-¿de verdad?

-de verdad –le dijo abrazándolo y acariciando su cabeza

-que bueno

-¿y tu? ¿la pasaste bien?

-claro , que si muy bien –le dio una sonrisita picara y todo los colores se le subieron al rostro

-jejeje que bien , si se nota que la pasaste muy bien –dijo Juubei codeándolo juguetonamente buscando hacerle coniquillas

- jejeje ¿que dices eh?-Kazuki fingió no entenderle y se puso a peinar su cabello que estaba bastante desordenado

-me encanto tanto .. me encantas amor, me da mucho gusto que lo disfrutaras

-jeje , te amo Juubei –se besaron de nuevo , y pronto se levantaron para empozar a recoger las cosas

-creo que deberíamos volver al hotel , antes que nos busques y sospechen de algo –dijo Juubei riendo bajito al imaginarse la cara que el botones pondría cuando los viera regresar con ese aspecto de "wow" y con tanto "equipaje"

-jejej es verdad ¿qué hora será?

-no lo se , pero si se que es temprano

Entre ambos recogieron todo , y empacaron de nuevo listos para volver a "Ventana al Mar"

-vaya , que bien la pasamos me encanto esta cueva , jamás pensé que dormir en una caverna a la orilla de la playa fuera tan grato –dijo Kazuki como despidiéndose del lugar admirando lo bella que aquélla gruta que se veía iluminada por el sol

-ojalá y podamos volver el próximo año

-si este será nuestro lugar secreto –le dijo Juubei dándole un suave beso en al mejilla

-si , me encanta

Kazuki se puso su suéter , encima de su vestido de manta , sus sandalias y se peino de nuevo su larga trenza , Juubei se puso una chumpa ligera , pues la brisa estaba algo fuerte afuera , la marea estaba tranquila y juguetona , la espuma subía sobre la arena borrando las huellas .

Finalmente llegaron al hotel , el camino de regreso al hotel se sintió un poco mas largo que el camino que había emprendido la noche anterior

Al entrar a recepción , vieron que todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencio , en el escritorio del gerente había un papel que decía

"ESTOY EN REUNION HASTA LAS 9:30AM"

-con que razón no hay nadie , hay reunión del personal del hotel

-y los huéspedes es raro que no hayan bajado , quién sabe aun deben estar desvelados por lo de la fiesta

-¿fiesta?

-si leí en una pancarta que había organizado una

-eso explica por que ni siquiera hay desayuno preparado , y eso que tengo hambre –se quejo Juubie sobandose el estomago

- jejeje , bueno aun tenemos panes de los de anoche –dijo Kazuki señalando la cesta de mimbre

-es verdad

-vamos al cuarto

-esta bien

Estaban por tomar el ascensor cuando vieron que el indicador de este , mostraba que un ascensor venia bajando , la puerta del ascensor se abrió y una mujer embarazada en bata apareció con un rostro muy asustado

-buenos días

-¿buenos días y el gerente?-preguntó en cuanto vio a la pareja frente a ella

-creo que esta en una reunión , no hay nadie

-no puede ser –dijo ella en voz baja , estaba sudado y sumamente pálida

-¿esta usted bien?

-no se preocupe –logro fingir el dolor- voy para mi cuarto

-nosotros también vamos arriba

Subieron los tres al ascensor , pero la mujer la verdad no se veía nada bien , pero ella continuaba diciendo que no era nada .

Sin embargo mientras estaban en el ascensor , ella se encogió ante un fuerte dolor quedado de rodillas en el piso de levador , lo cual asusto mucho a Kazu y a Juubei

-Señora ¿que tiene?

-mi .. mi be..bebe –dijo entrecortadamente agarrandose con fuerza su abdomen

De pronto un movimiento fuerte se dejo sentir dentro del ascensor , lo que hizo temblar todo , y las luces se apagaron .Este dejo de moverse

-QUE FUE ESO!!

-¿QUE PASO?

-se fue la corriente

-¿QUÉ?

-NO PUEDE SER, AYUDENME , VOY A TENR A MI BEBE-dijo histérica mientras otra fuerte contracción se apoderaba de su cuerpo , un liquido se derramo por el suelo del ascensor

-ROMPI FUENTE

-¿QUE?- debemos llamar una ambulancia o algo rápido

-El ascensor no responde –Kazuki apretaba asustado todos los botones con la esperanza de que alguno hiciera reaccionar al aparto y que el ascensor volviera a funcionar , pero no fue así

-no puede estar pasando esto .. Koutaro!!-la mujer sollozaba dolorida y muy asustada

-llamare a control de energía –Kazuki utilizo el teléfono de emergencia que estaba incrustado en la pared del ascensor protegido por una puertecilla , pero nadie respondía su llamado

-este teléfono no funciona sin la energía que suministra el ascensor

-no puede ser , llama del celular –le pidió Juubei

-lo intentare –Kazuki llamo de su celular pero dentro del ascensor este no tenia señal

-no sirve

-¡RAYOS! ¿QUE HAREMOS?-Juubei ya estaba bastante asustado y Kazuki también pero la mas horrorizada era la mujer , ya que no se imagino que terminaría atrapada en un ascensor con contracciones de parto con dos completos desconocidos .

**continuara ... **

No se pierdan la segunda parte del capi final .. jeje hoy si se puso buena la cosa .. ¿qué harán Kazuki y Juubei ahora? Ni se imaginaban que esto pasaría , no se pueden perder la segunda parte , por nada del mundo , hasta entonces

Bye!!

Ahora .. a los reviews

**Andygaladrim** Hola que tal como estas? , que gusto me da leerte por aquí , gracias por tu review , jeje que bueno que te gustara el capi la verdad es que se ven demasiado lindos juntos y son irresistibles, jejee es como resistirse a un delicioso dulce de chocolate o un trozo de pizza bien calientita con doble queso y peperoni XXD extraña comparación espero sea valida nUn / gracias por los comentarios y pues ahora ya sabes el porque de la señora embarazada , y mira en la que se han medito estos dos .. no te puede perder el siguiente capi .. jaja .

Por cierto Akabane en realidad es genial , tengo pensado escribir un fic sobre el , pero no se muy bien como XXD , tendría que organizar ideas , pero la verdad seria excelente y que incluya a chibi Ginji también .. n / n jejeje pues bien gracias de nuevo por el apoyo te cuidas un montón.

**  
****Elemental Rose**Hola amiga que tal todo por allá? .. oye no te preocupes por las publicaciones, tranquila , yo esperare paciente por leer la continuación de tus historias que están muy buenas , y ojala que si les toque un profe buena onda en compu nn y por lo de los comentarios de tu amiga , se lo agradezco mucho , que diga eso a pesar de no ser muy aficionada al yaoi es un gran halago / .Sobre el comentario de tus compañeros .. pues .. que sepan , que escribir "lemon" también requiere de arte ¬u ¬ y concentración XXD jajaja en fin muchas gracias por leer y espero que te desocupes de tus tareas pronto , pórtense bien no los vayan a castigar .. he? Cuídate amiga y hasta la próxima un abrazo desde Guate !! chao

Pues bien muchas gracias a tods , se cuidan y no se pierdan la próxima actualización de capi final de este loco fic , hasta entonces

PD: Para todos los fans de YYH si quieren ver un fic Kurama/Hiei que estamos haciendo en equipo con mi amiga Roronoa Minamino , visítennos en :

/u/1630941/Klover-Roronoa

/foro/yoshihiro-togashi/260569-fic-kurahi-yaoi-y-con-advertencia-de-lemon.html


	11. nacimiento

El nacimiento

**Hola que tal a tods , jejeje pues bien este es el capi final la segunda entrega .. de **_**Emergencia en Ascensor**_** y así "Sol , Mar Get Backers " llega a s su fin .. pero habrá un divertido Epilogo en dos partes que espero disfruten ... y pues solo quería agradecerles su paciencia y su apoyo , por todos los comentarios que me dejaron de esta historia , muchas gracias por los ánimos , leer sus amables reviews me alegra el día , y me hace sentir feliz de escribir estas humildes historias y saber que les agraden .. y pues bien , les dejo en ultimo emocionante capi .. disfrútenlo**

**Discalimer: **GB no me pertenece es propiedad de su creadores Yuya Aoki y el mangaka Rando Ayanime , aplausos .. no hago esto con fines de lucro , solo tomo prestados a estos lindos personajes un momentito para el disfrute de los fans .. aunque no me importaría quedarme con cierto hilandero precioso n/n cof, cof , en fin a leer!!

**En el capi anterior... **

Subieron los tres al ascensor , pero la mujer la verdad no se veía nada bien , pero ella continuaba diciendo que no era nada .

Sin embargo mientras estaban en el ascensor , ella se encogió ante un fuerte dolor quedado de rodillas en el piso de levador , lo cual asusto mucho a Kazu y a Juubei

-Señora ¿que tiene?

-mi .. mi be..bebe –dijo entrecortadamente agarrandose con fuerza su abdomen

De pronto un movimiento fuerte se dejo sentir dentro del ascensor , lo que hizo temblar todo , y las luces se apagaron .Este dejo de moverse

-QUE FUE ESO!!

-¿QUE PASO?

-se fue la corriente

-¿QUÉ?

-NO PUEDE SER, AYUDENME , VOY A TENR A MI BEBE-dijo histérica mientras otra fuerte contracción se apoderaba de su cuerpo , un liquido se derramo por el suelo del ascensor

-ROMPI FUENTE

-¿QUE?- debemos llamar una ambulancia o algo rápido

-El ascensor no responde –Kazuki apretaba asustado todos los botones con la esperanza de que alguno hiciera reaccionar al aparto y que el ascensor volviera a funcionar , pero no fue así

-no puede estar pasando esto .. Koutaro!!-la mujer sollozaba dolorida y muy asustada

-llamare a control de energía –Kazuki utilizo el teléfono de emergencia que estaba incrustado en la pared del ascensor protegido por una puertecilla , pero nadie respondía su llamado

-este teléfono no funciona sin la energía que suministra el ascensor

-no puede ser , llama del celular –le pidió Juubei

-lo intentare –Kazuki llamo de su celular pero dentro del ascensor este no tenia señal

-no sirve

-¡RAYOS! ¿QUE HAREMOS?-Juubei ya estaba bastante asustado y Kazuki también pero la mas horrorizada era la mujer , ya que no se imagino que terminaría atrapada en un ascensor con contracciones de parto con dos completos desconocidos .

**10. Capítulo final (segunda parte)**

"Emergencia en el ascensor"

**El nacimiento**

-ayúdenme por favor –decía llorando del dolor

-tranquila , escúcheme , la vamos a ayudar mire soy medico

-¿en serio?-dijo viéndole algo esperanzada –gracias a Dios

-Pero Juubei , ella necesita un gineco-obstetra ..

-lo se pero soy un doctor y mi deber es ayudarla

-tienes razón , yo también te ayudare-dijo un Kazuki decidido, quien le sonrió dándole ánimos

-bien , gracias

-ya se intentare algo –Kazuki saco sus cascabeles y trato de hacer pasar sus hilos por la abertura de milímetros que habían entre las puertas del ascensor con la idea de que estos hilos alcanzaran el cable principal ,pero este estaba muy lejos

-mis hilos no llegan hasta allí , esta muy lejos –dijo decepcionado –lo siento

-esta bien , tranquilo intenta llamar de nuevo por teléfono

Kazuki estaba muy nervios y asustado , Juubei percibió eso y trato de tranquilizarlo con palabras suaves y dulces, sino la mujer también se asustaría y necesitaban toda su colaboración

-de acuerdo –Kazuki le sonrió agradecido por su intención de hacerlo sentir mejor , lo intentó de nuevo , con la esperanza que alguien se diera cuenta que estaban allí atrapados

-HOLA, HOLA , ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA ESTAMOS ATRAPDOS EN EL ASCENSOR CON UNA MUJER EN TRABAJO DE PARTO , AYUDA RAPIDO POR FAVOR !!

-¿que paso? ¿alguien te respondió?

-pareciera como si hubiera algo de energía pero no la suficiente para que esta cosa se mueva , espero que alguien haya escuchado

-esperemos que si

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DIOSSSS –la mujer dio un grito horrible cuando otra contracción le atravesó la espina dorsal

-tranquila , escuche , creo que no queda otra opción que comenzar aquí , no podemos esperar mas , necesito que colabore con nosotras , la vamos a ayudar y le prometo que todo va estar bien –la tranquilizo Juubei con una sonrisa de aliento

-si , esta bien , gracias

-tranquila su bebe estará bien –Kazuki también la tranquilizó con palabras de esperanza , la mujer estaba muy agilitada y solo se esforzó por sonreír , solo le quedaba confiar en ellos

-bien , Kazuki , necesito que me ayudas

-claro

-tengo que revisar cada cuanto son las contracciones y que tan dilatada esta , necesito un reloj

-usare el del celular

-disculpe señora , en verdad lamento tener que hacer esto –Juubei se disculpó amablemente , y bajo la ropa interior de la mujer .

Tanto Juubei como Kazuki se sonrojaron notoriamente , era la primera vez que veían las partes intimas de una mujer , pero esta era una situación de emergencia . Así que no tenían otra opción .

Juubei no recordaba haber visto nunca a su hermana o a su madre sin ropa y por su parte Kazuki tampoco había visto nunca a una mujer desnuda además a el nunca le había llamado al atención eso , pero no podía evitar avergonzarse un poco , la mujer por su lado , no le importo mucho eso , ya que en esos momentos los dolores eran todo lo que sentía y en lo único que podía pensar.

-bien .. .creo que ya esta bastante dilatada , Kazuki ¿cuanto a pasado desde la ultima contracción?

-como 7 minutos mas o menos

Otra contracción hizo gemir dolorosamente a la mujer quien estaba bañada en sudor con los ojos cerrados y las mandíbulas apretadas

-tranquila , escuche , quiero que me estuche por favor , cuando le diga , va a respirar , inhalar fuerte y retener el aire unos momentos luego va a exhalar , poco a poco ¿de acuerdo?

La mujer solo afirmo con la cabeza , ya incapaz de decir palabra

-bien Kazuki cuenta desde ahora

-bien

-inhale

la mujer trago todo el aire que pudo .. y luego

-exhale

la mujer dejo escapar el aire con fuerza ...

-en verdad lamento no tener a mano una epideural , pero tengo otra cosa que aunque no le quitara el dolor si se lo aliviara bastante , ¿a oído de la acupuntura?

-aja –dijo apretando los dientes

-bien quiero que se relaje lo mas que pueda , usare estas agujas para aliviarla , cuando las inserte usted inhalara y luego exhalara ¿de acuerdo?

Afirmo de nuevo con la cabeza , frenéticamente

-¿vas a usar la gujas blancas con ella?

-no queda otra opción , es la uncía herramienta que tenemos , hará el efecto de una epidural pero no tan potente por lo menos la ayudara a soportar mejor y adormecer un poco la parte de las caderas para abajo.

Por fortuna Juubei lleva su guantelete de agujas , y empezó a colocarlas cuidadosamente en la parte de abajo del cuerpo , cadera, espalda , piernas y cintura , que eran las partes mas importantes , pidiéndole que inhalada y exhalara a tiempo que las ponía , coloco como unas 15 en puntos estratégicos

-las contracciones ya va a 5 minutos de espacio cada una

-bien , llego el momento

-señora escuche , cuando cuente a 5 pujara con todas sus fuerzas ,llego el momento

Kazuki necesito tollas o algo para colocarle abajo

-de acuerdo

Kazuki saco las tollas y sábanas que llevaba en el bolso que les habían servido el día anterior , las colocaron como colchón bajo las caderas de la mujer quien estaba sudado mucho y gritando a cada instante

-bien tranquila , este es el momento debe hacerlo por su bebe

-si , lo haré –Kazuki tomo de la mano a la mujer para darle apoyo , y Juubei coloco otras 7 agujas mas , con reloj en mano contaron

-usted puede , todo saldrá bien –Kazuki acaricio con ternura la cabeza castaña de la mujer

-5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 1 PUJE!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!

-SR. GERENTE!! SR. GERENTE ¡!

-QUE.. ¿QUE PASA? Que no ve que estoy en sesión –se quejo al ve entrar de esa manera a los hombres de mantenimiento y al electricista de repente cuando tenia al resto de personal reunido allí

-es una emergencia acabamos de recibir una llamada de uno de los ascensores, hubo un corte de la energía eléctrica

-si de eso ya me di cuenta dijo el gerente señalando las candelas sobre la mesa de trabajo

-pero no es esa la emergencia , la verdadera emergencia es que hay en un ascensor una mujer en trabajo de parto

-¿QUE COSA DICE?

Todos se sobresaltaron ante la noticia un murmullo se dejo escuchar por toda la sala , el botones por su parte estaba boquiabierto ,todos se trasladaron al centro de mando de energía del hotel

-vamos ¿que esperan? traten de reiniciar el sistema o algo rápido , ¿como no se dieron cuenta antes? –gritaba el gerente

-la línea telefónica estaba desconectada , pero ya sirve , lo malo es que el ascensor aun no funciona

-Rayos!! No puede ser, usen los generadores de energía de emergencia

-no funciona , el sistema esta interrumpido y colapso, hay que reiniciar todo el sistema eléctrico y mecánico del hotel

-Dios .. pues háganlo , botones llame a una ambulancia

-si señor - el botones espantado salió corriendo a llamar por ayuda medica , mientras el resto del equipo de mantenimiento y del sistema eléctrico trataba a toda costa de hacer funcionar los ascensores nuevamente

-como puede estar pasando esto en mi hotel –decía el gerente desesperado sudando horrores

-parece que hay otras personas con la mujer

-¿en serio?

-no estamos seguros

-o Dios ojala , este bien –decía nerviosamente mientras se estregaba las manos con angustia

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH AAAAAAAAAAA KOUTARO!!

-tranquila inhale , nuevamente y ahora PUJE!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA.HHH DUELE!!

-su esposo estará orgullo de usted todo estará bien , ya viene la cabeza

La mujer gritaba a todo pulmón , y Juubei temía que se desmayara y no lograra terminar el parto , sin embargo ya se veía la cabeza del bebe

-PUJE, PUJE .. –Kazuki sostenía la mano de la mujer quien le agarraba con tantas fuerzas y desesperación , tanto que sentía que le ensartaba las uñas en la piel , haciéndole sangrar la mano , por la fuerza con la que se la apretaba

-ya veo la cabeza , un poco mas , usted puede , vamos señora , PUJE CON FUERZAS!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

-Kazuki ayúdame aquí

-si

- sostén la cabeza de bebe , con una mano por la nuca y con la otra de la base de la cabeza , yo lo sostendré de la mandíbula , y con mucho cuidado y cuando cuente tres vamos a halar con fuerzas y uniformemente ¿de acuerdo?

-si, de acuerdo

-tranquilo , lo haremos bien –Juubei se sonrió a su pareja ,Kazuki estaba muy asustado y nervioso , se le notaba en la mirada confusa y vidriosa y ciertamente Juubei también lo estaba , pero debía controlarse para poder ayudar a aquella mujer , debía hacerlo , en algunas ocasión había escuchado como su madre y la de Kazuki atendían partos en la aldea de los Fuchoin y en clan Kakei respectivamente pero nunca había estado en un parto real.

-Sra, esto es ya lo ultimo lo juro ¡PUEJE CON TODA SUS FUERZAS LA VIDA DE SU HIJO DETENDE DE SU FUERZA , USTED PUEDE!!

-Si

-1.. 2.. y ... 3 PUJE!!

-VAMOS!!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY

Los gritos se escucharon en todo el hotel , el personal del hotel los huéspedes quienes también se habían enterado del incidente todos aguardaban en las puertas del ascensor del piso de abajo , viendo si el ascensor encendía , impotentes , solo podan espera y mantener la esperanza , habían murmullos y cuchicheos de angustia y miedo , algunas voces incluso rezaban , sentían como la piel se les encrespaba al escuchar los terribles y aterradores alaridos ,que parecían salidos de una película de terror, deseando que la mujer aguatara , pues se escuchaba como si estuviera muriendo .

En el centro de mando y de energía los trabajadores , se esforzaban por hacer funcionar la planta generadora de energía de emergencia , tecleando frenéticamente en las computadoras para reiniciar el sistema de operaciones lo mas rápido posible , y en todo el lugar reinaba una terrible tensión y angustia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

La mujer cayo exhausta empapada en su sudor y en sangre , y de su cuerpo salió el cuerpecito ensangrentado de un pequeño varón , quien empezó a moverse instintivamente en busca de aire para respirar , y casi en el acto comenzó a llorar a todo lo que sus nuevos y recién estrenados pulmoncitos le permitían .

En cuanto abajo en la recepción escucharon el llanto , la gente grito de alegría , otra aplaudió y algunas mugres muy conmovidas lloraban y se abrazaban alegres , el gerente dio un suspiro de alivio y el botones sonrió satisfecho. Todo era algarabiílla de que aquel ser se había salvado .

-lo logramos , Señora es un niño, muchas felicidades

-eh? ¿estoy viva? –pregunto la pobre mujer quien se sentía mas muerta que viva , le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas podía abrir los ojos

-claro y su bebe también –envolvieron al recién nacido en toallas y sabanas y se lo dieron a la madre quien lo tomo entre sus brazos , con amor y una felicidad indescriptible adornaba sus facciones , agotadas por el cansancio y el dolor el cual finalmente se había ido para dejar de atormentarla .

Juubei le quito cuidadosamente todas las agujas y la taparon con cuidado , Kazuki le tendió su suéter y Juubei su chumpa , el rostro de la mujer estaba agobiado pero feliz , veía al pequeño bebe en sus brazos era un niño muy hermoso y se veía muy saludable , pues lloraba con muchas fuerzas .

-bien hecho Juubei lo hiciste ,eres el mejor médico del mundo –lo felicito Kazuki dedicándole una sonrisa , Juubei se sonrojo mucho

-nada de eso , tu también me ayudaste , gracias amor , no lo habría logrado sin ti –se besaron felices

-la mujer los veía enternecida , extrañando mucho a su esposo , ella también tenia deseos de besarle y contarle que su bebe finalmente había nacido .

-muchas felicidades señora , lo que nosotros hicimos no es nada con lo que usted hizo es usted una mujer genial , muchas felicidades

-gracias , muchas gracias por todo , Dios les bendiga por su ayuda , no lo habría logrado sin ustedes

La energía fue restaurada , y las luces se encendieron de nuevo , el ascensor comenzó a moverse , y finalmente las puertas se abrieron de par en par en el primer piso .

A fuera en la recepción un montón de gente aglomerada esperaban a ver a la madre y al bebe y descubrir quienes eran los salvadores del día .

se sorprendieron al ver tanta gente , el gerente , todo el personal del hotel , los huéspedes de todo el edificio y hasta los paramédicos que ya habían llegado

-Dios

-miren! ALLI ESTAN!! Son el Dr. Kakei y su esposa!! ... –la gente se lanzo por ellos , les aplaudieron , les chiflaron , se les abalanzaron encima haciendo preguntas , viéndolos de pies a cabeza , los paramédicos subieron a la mujer y a su bebe a una camilla , y los llevaron a toda prisa a la ambulancia , donde le pusieron suero a la mujer y atendieron y limpiaron debidamente al recién nacido llevándolos al hospital mas cercano .

Al tiempo llegaron periodistas con cámaras , fotógrafos y reporteros con micrófonos

-¿que fue lo que paso?

-¿Dr. Kakei , como hizo para salvar a la mujer?

-¿esta el bebe sano?

-¿es usted obstetra?

-¿cuanto tiempo llevo el trabajo de parto?

-¿esta todo bajo control?

-¿cual es el estado de la madre

-¿Srita . Kazuki sabia usted atender partos?

-¿como vio la situación del bebe?

-¿no hubo complicaciones?

-¿es niño o niña?

Kazuki y Juuebi estaban abrumados por tanta gente , por las preguntas , flashes de cámaras fotográficas en las caras , micrófonos por todos lados , gente alrededor y ellos lo menos presentables que se puede estar en el mundo ... Kazuki en su vestido semitransparente arrugado y sucio , incluso medio roto , sin su suéter para cubrirse y Juubei en una camisa sin mangas y pantalones cortos ,manchados de sangre y sudor , despeinados y sonrojados por el calor , la excitación y los nervios tan grandes que acababan de pasar.

-¿como lograron conservar la calma?

-Este .. yo solo .. ..esperen .. yo –Juubei no sabia que decir y Kazuki estaba aun mas nervioso con los micrófonos en la cara

Juubei tomo a Kazuki de la mano y emprendió carrera alejándose de toda esa gente , corriendo fuera del hotel por la playa , los reporteros y periodistas aun los seguían

-¡vamos a la cueva!

Corrieron lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitieron , y se escondieron en la gruta, la gente paso de largo buscándolos por toda la playa sin hallarlos mientras ellos entre las rocas hechos un ovillos había logrado refugiarse

-ahora se lo que sienten las estrella de cine

-jejeje

-estas vacaciones han sido las mas extrañas de mi vida

-que lo digas

_**fin **_

jeje pues bien este es el final... ¿que les pareció? Un final increíblemente extraño y loco , lo se XXD .. habrá un epilogo .. así que no se lo pierdan .. gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo , cuídense mucho y hasta el siguiente cap.

Chao!!


	12. epilogoparte I heroes

En el capitulo anteior

**Hola que tal? A tods , muchas gracias por su paciencia .. este epilogo va dedicado a mis amigas **_**andy galadrim**_** ,**_**elemtal rose**_** y a **_**neko –chan**_** muchas gracias por el apoyo y los reviews , espero lo disfruten mucho.**

**Discliaimer: **GB no ,me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos autores , no hago esto no es con fines lucrativos , ni nada que se le parezca , solo con fines de diversión y locura , jejeje espero disfruten mucho de este epilogo.

**En el capitulo anterior... **

Kazuki y Juubei estaban abrumados por tanta gente , por las preguntas , flashes de cámaras fotográficas en las caras , micrófonos por todos lados , gente alrededor y ellos lo menos presentables que se puede estar en el mundo ... Kazuki en su vestido semitransparente arrugado y sucio , incluso medio roto , sin su suéter para cubrirse y Juubei en una camisa sin mangas y pantalones cortos ,manchados de sangre y sudor , despeinados y sonrojados por el calor , la excitación y los nervios tan grandes que acababan de pasar.

-¿como lograron conservar la calma?

-Este .. yo solo .. ..esperen .. yo –Juubei no sabia que decir y Kazuki estaba aun mas nervioso con los micrófonos en la cara

Juubei tomo a Kazuki de la mano y emprendió carrera alejándose de toda esa gente , corriendo fuera del hotel por la playa , los reporteros y periodistas aun los seguían

-¡vamos a la cueva!

Corrieron lo mas rápido que sus piernas les permitieron , y se escondieron en la gruta, la gente paso de largo buscándolos por toda la playa sin hallarlos mientras ellos entre las rocas hechos un ovillos había logrado refugiarse y ahora solo tenían que esperar por que esa gente se fuera de allí.

-ahora se lo que sienten las estrella de cine

-jejeje

-estas vacaciones han sido las mas extrañas de mi vida

-que lo digas

Epilogo

**Parte I. "Héroes?"**

En el Honky Tonk

-¡!Bienvenido!! gritaron al unísono las dos chicas y el emperador relámpago a la entrada del Paul Wang al café , habían globos de colores y adornos de todo tipo , también un gran letrero que decía : "_Wellcome"_

-jefe , jefe que bueno que regreso –Natumi era la mas emocionada , tenia música a todo volumen y la idea de la fiesta de bienvenida había sido suya , claro que también incluyo a Hven y a los Get Backers en el plan.

-Vaya Paul que bueno que el capitán tomara de nuevo el control de su nave –bromeo Hven saludando la pelirrojo quien entro al local con una gran sonrisa

-jejeje si , gracias chicos

-cielos jefe se le ve mucho mejor

-bueno y es que en hospital tampoco es que lo atiendan a uno muy bien de hecho creo que baje de peso , no dan mucha comida que digamos –dijo medio en broma medio quejándose

-no te hace mal un poco de dieta –molesto Ban desde un rincón del lugar-gracias a Dios volviste ya no aguantábamos mas hacer tu aburrido trabajo

-que amable Ban –molesto Hven en tono aburrido y decepcionado

-por eso ahora que ya puede comer .. le tenemos una sorpresa –interrumpió la mas joven del grupo , a manera de calmar los ánimos

-con que no sean camarones –bromeo Paul riéndose mucho

-jejeje no son camarones jefe eso se lo aseguro

Natsumi volvió con una pastel de vainilla y chocolate que tenia fresas y frutillas

-wow!! Te luciste Natsumi!

-jejeje creo que su regreso es una ocasión para celebrar –dijo sonriendo muy feliz

-PASTEL!! –los hambrientos Get Backers fueron los primeros en abalanzarse sobre la mesa , esa tarde celebraron la recuperación de Paul y para variar un poco prendieron la televisión

_--en la tele--_

-buenos días , soy Haruka Mitara , desde el hotel "Ventana al mar" ubicado en una de las playas mas populares de las costa sur de país , donde los reporteros y camarógrafos lograron las imágenes exclusivas de cómo una pobre madre quien dio a luz a su hijo en el ascensor del hotel , debido a que hubo un corte de energía eléctrica que paralizó los elevadores y corto el flujo de energía eléctrica , estamos con el Sr. Gerente de este hotel.

-Sr. Gerente ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

-Hubo un cote inesperado de la energía eléctrica y todos nuetos servicios quedaron paralizados momentáneamente , pa mala suerte , la huésped Miko Yuuichi etaba en uno de los ascensores embarazada de 9 meses en el momento del percance , por fotuna gracias a una valerosa pareja de héroes , ella logra dar a luz a su hijo sin dificultades , acabamos de escuchar el llanto del niño en etos ,momentos por fin estamos logrando su rescate, tras varias horas de trabajo en el sistema de computo para restablecer el flujo de energía del edificio.

-Ya lo oyeron , esto fue un terrible accidente , no hay responsables ya que fue una falla eléctrica , y ahora estamos esperando el momento en que las puertas del ascensor nos revelen el estado de los atrapados sobre todo de la madre , ya que hace unos momentos el llanto de le bebe nos confirmo su nacimiento pero aun ignoramos su estado de salud tanto del recién nacido como de la hora nueva madre .

_--_

-Ese es el hotel donde nos hospedamos ¡miren!–dijo Natsumi todos voltearon a ver con mas atención el aparato frente a ellos

-pero esta trasmisión es reprise del de la mañana ¿cierto?-aclaro Ban llevándose un trozo de pastel de fresas a la boca

-si , así parece , ¿como habrá ocurrido todo eso?-todos estaba prestando atención a aquel poco común reportaje .

_--de nuevo en la televisión --_

-¡Vaya vean las puertas del ascensor se abrieron!

Al abrirse las puertas todos en el Honky Tonk abrieron muy grandes los ojos pues ante las cámaras aparecieron una mujer agotada sudosa , y llena de sangre con un pequeño bultito en brazos , y .. también aparecieron ..

-¡KAZUKI Y JUUBEI!!

-QUE!!

Ban se atorozonó el pastel , Natsumi casi escupe la gaseosa , Ginji se quedo boquiabierto , Paul apreció sorprendido y Hven casi escupe la comida de la impresión

Un Kazuki despeinado , sucio desaliñado con un traje "poco común" apareció ante las cámaras seguido de un Juubei en las mismas condiciones , manchados de sangre y todos sucios y cara de susto , algo sonrosados .

-no lo puedo creer los fenómenos!! Jajajajaja –Ban estaba que se moría de la risa

-son héroes!!-Ginji se alegro mucho al igual que Natumi , mientras que Hven y Paul solo se vieron desconcertados

-vaya quien lo hubiera imaginado , ellos son los que rescataron a la mujer del ascensor –Hven se rascaba la cabeza sin creerse mucho la cosa .

Volvieron sus miradas al televisor ante los gritos que se escuchaba que provenían de allí

_--en la tele de nuevo-_

-miren! ALLI ESTAN!! Son el Dr. Kakei y su esposa!! ...

-¿ESPOSA?-todos en el Honky Tonk se petrificaron ante lo que habían escuchado , Ban se echo a reír como maniático , mientras los demás ponían ojos de punto y quedaron fríos y pálidos , Natsumi y Ginji incluso sonrieron y se sonrojaron un poco.

-piensan que el Sr. Kazuki es una chica –dijo Natusmi con tremenda gota en la frente y el rubor fuertemente adornando sus mejillas

-bueno , eso sucede a menudo –dijo Ginji también sudado gotita mientras se abanicaba el calor

_--de nuevo en la pantalla del televisor –_

-¿que fue lo que paso?

-¿Dr. Kakei , como hizo para salvar a la mujer?

-¿esta el bebe sano?

-¿es usted obstetra?

-¿cuanto tiempo llevo el trabajo de parto?

-¿esta todo bajo control?

-¿cual es el estado de la madre

-¿Srita . Kazuki sabia usted atender partos?

-¿como vio la situación del bebe?

-¿no hubo complicaciones?

-¿es niño o niña?

_**--**_

-vaya los están bombardeado de preguntas .. –observo Paul mirando de fijo el televisor

-pobres se ven tan confundidos

Luego aparecían los bomberos y paramédicos y se llevaban a la mujer y a su bebe en una camilla , algunos de los reporteros se fueron tras de ellos con el fin de entrevistar a la madre , pero sin lograrlo , por lo que siguieron bombardeando a la pobre y abatida pareja quienes estaba abochornados asustados y solo tenían rostro de querer salir de allí

-Los periodistas son unos buitres -se quejo indignada Hven al ver como rodeaban al Fuchoin y al Kakei con miles de micrófonos y cámaras

--en la televisión las preguntas aun seguían bombardeando a la pareja cada vez mas incomodados—

-¿como lograron conservar la calma?

-Este .. yo solo .. ..esperen .. yo –Juubei no sabia que decir y Kazuki estaba aun mas nervioso con los micrófonos en la cara

Juubei tomo a Kazuki de la mano y emprendió carrera alejándose de toda esa gente , corriendo fuera del hotel hacia la playa .

-síganlos que no se nos escape la primicia , corran!! -solo se escuchaban gritos , y como las cámaras se movían en carrera tras lo otros dos .

-bueno y esto es todo lo acontecido esta mañana en el hotel "Ventana al Mar" , al perecer los héroes asustados reaccionaron de manera de huida , pero los reporteros y periodistas no se darán por vencidos y les seguirán la pista para obtener las declaraciones , les mantendremos informados sobre este increíble acontecimiento , soy Haruka Mitara , para su noticiero " Tokyo -Onivision" .

_--_

apagaron el televisor sin creérselo

-¿HUYERON?-dijeron desconcertados todos a coro

-que idiotas, esos dos sin que son tontos , al fin hacen algo inteligente y ahora huyen de la gloria y la fama .. que estupidez-se quejo Ban reconcentrándose en su pastel nuevamente

-bueno , la verdad no los culpo , cualquiera se podría nervioso ante tantos , micrófonos , cámaras y gente preguntándote miles de cosas a la vez –los defendió Hven

-vaya no puedo esperar a que estén por aquí , jejeje –se rió malignamente el dueño del Jagan

-si , me imagino que para hacerles la vida imposible ¿no es así? –dijo Paul bebiendo su gaseosa

-¿vieron sus caras y esas fachas que tenían? jajaja hoy si se la vieron a cuadritos jajaja como no lo grabamos para la prosperidad jajajaja – Ban no paraba de reírse

-no hagas eso Ban no seas cruel .. son héroes –se quejo Chibi Ginji

-tuvieron que hacerla de comadronas buajajaja ¿vieron sus caras de susto? .. de lujo el hilandero y ese chico aguja voladora atrapados en un ascensor con una mujer que esta por parir jajajaja –Ban no paraba de reír y hasta lloraba de la risa

-vaya , pero si a mi me parece que hicieron algo muy valiente y además ayudaron a salvar una vida –dijo Hven con el propósito de hacer callar a la burlona y molesta risa del castaño

-exacto , tu no lo hubieras podido hacer mejor Ban –lo regaño Natumi –por cierto seria una muy buena idea hacerles una fiesta a ellos también –sugirió la camarera muy sonriente

Ban al fin se cayo molesto de que Natsumi lo reprendiera

-¿otra .. fiesta?-el resto del grupo la vio incrédulos

-¿porque no me hacen una fiesta a mi? , que soy el gran Ban Midou , maestro del Jagan ¿por que hay que hacerles una fiesta a ese par de idiotas fenómenos? -reclamaba ya fastidiado sacando un cigarrillo

En el hotel "Ventana al Mar"

-Muchas gracias , en verdad no sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos –dijo el Kakei junto a Kazuki quienes se despedían del gerente en la recepción del hotel

-po nada , me alegro que todo saliera bien al final

-en verdad le agradecemos por todo , en especial por lo que lo hizo , con los reporteros ... –dijo Kazuki ligeramente azareado , dando una agradecida reverencia al sonriente gerente frente a ellos

-na!! Tanquilos , ya saben que los medios de comunicación son unos sensacionalistas , no hay poblema

_**quick flash back-**_

Un numeroso grupo de periodistas, reporteros y camarógrafos estaban en la recepción del hotel

-Sr. Gerente ¿que paso con el Dr. Kakei y su señora esposa? , queremos una entrevista con ellos –pregunto una mujer trigueña de pelo rizado

-lo siento , señores pero ellos salieron tempano ya no están en el hotel , supe que tomaron un vuelo a Hong Kong al medio día .

-¿QUÉ? ¿HONG KONG?

un murmullo de sepcion se escucho en toda la sala .

_**fin del quick flash back—**_

-gracias , por todo de verdad , creo que nos vamos , fue mucha acción para estas vacaciones –dijo un divertido Juubei

-lamento que sus vacaciones no haya sido del todo tanquilas –se disculpo el gerente

-no para nada , creo que fueron un tanto .. este diferentes? ne jejeje- Kazuki le dio una dulce sonrisa y un gesto divertido –además ... hubo momentos de nuestra estadía que realmente las disfrutamos mucho , ¿no es así Juubei? –le dijo en tono pícaro y se sonrojo ligeramente causando que Juubei también se sonrosara pero fue una indirecta tan sutil que solo Juubei la comprendió

-si , es verdad , la pasamos muy bien –dijo sin dejar de estar rojo como tomate

-BOTONES!! –el gerente sonó la campanilla y el pelirrojo botones apareció en el acto

-si señor ¿llamo usted? –se reporto el jovencito frente a ellos

-ya era hora , los señores ya se van , trae sus maletas

-enseguida

-mil gracias de nuevo

-por nada , fue un placer y una verdadera bendición tenelos aquí , son y serán siempre bienvenidos en mi hotel , son para mi unos héroes de verda

-no diga eso , solo hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho-dijo Juubei abochornado por el halago

-aun así creo que fueron muy valerosos y esa mujer y sus bebe les estará agradecida por siempre

-fue un placer

-por cieto , aquí esta el numero de teléfono de Miko Yuuichi-les tendió un pequeño papel escrito a lapicero-que así se llama la señora del ascensor , allí mismo esta apuntaa la dirección y numero de sala donde esta hospitalizada , ella me encargó por teléfono que se los enviara para allá lo mas ponto posible pues ya el viernes le dan de alta , quiere hablar con ustedes

-¿en serio?

-así es .. creo que quiere agradecerles personalmente

-pero eso no es necesario –trato de negarse Juubei

-deberían ir ..

-gracias Sr. Gerente lo haremos ¿verdad amor?-Kazuki le sonrió dulcemente a Juubei a manera de convencerlo y este no se pudo negar ante tan bella sonrisa , mas bien se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza

-iremos

-bien , así se habla

-¿cuanto le debemos por todo sus servicios?-pregunto el Kakei listo para que le dieran el susto de su vida , saco lentamente su billetera.

-no es nada

-¿QUE?

-No es nada, salvaron vidas mientras estuvieron aquí , nos ayudaron mucho , así que no me deben nada es mas somos amigos , vengan cuando quieran –les tendió simpáticamente su fuerte mano

-pero Sr. Gerente... no podemos aceptar

-anden no se hagan de rogar , los amigos siempre son bienvenidos

-¡Cielos! , Sr. Gerente es usted muy amable

-para que son los amigos -tras un apretón de manos , el gerente se despido de la pareja quien seguidos del botones salieron del hotel

-gracias botones desde aquí las llevamos nosotros –dijo Juubei tomando sus maletas

-bien , espero hayan disfrutando su estadía en "Ventana al Mar" –dijo un poco triste sin dejar de mirar a Kazuki muy apenado

-gracias por todo-Kazuki le obsequio una sonrisa que hizo al pobre chico ponerse de mil colores

-Dr. Kakei , Sra Fuchoin , tengan feliz viaje esperamos verlos de nuevo por aquí –hizo una reverencia

-si gracias , tal vez el próximo año

-si tal vez

Se despidieron y tomaron su rumbo al autobús esperando no los reconocieran en el camino , pero para evitar eso , iban de incógnitos , Juubei llevaba sus lentes oscuros y una gorra de lona con visera , mientras que Kazuki llevaba el cabello recogido a la francesa , un vestido floreado , lentes oscuros color ámbar y un sombrero de ala ancha hecho de mimbre .

-bien de vuelta a Shinyuku

En el bus se quedaron dormidos y así se fueron al mayor parte del camino , estaban demasiado cansados .

Se despertaron sobre saltados ya que por un instante pensaron que se habían pasado de su parada , pero no fue así pues justo a tiempo regresaron del mundo de lo sueños justo al entrar a Shijuku .

-Kazuki , Kazuki cielo ,llegamos , no te duermas

-ahh?-Kazuki sentía que se le cerraban los ojos , pero gracias a la persistencia de Juubei logro despabilarse a tiempo , bajaron del bus y se fueron directo al apartamento, apenas llegaron al cuarto tiraron las maletas y el resto del equipaje sobre los sofás de la sala y se echaron a dormir bien abrazados en una larga y deliciosa siesta reparadora sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa , ya que cargaban un cansancio terrible .

--

Para cuando despertaron ya era de noche .. la siesta les había caído de maravilla , habían recuperado la energía de la larga y demoledora jornada

-Juubei!! Despierta , mira dormimos mucho

-¿Que hora es?

-las 8:25 de la noche!!

-¿tanto dormimos?, de verdad que estábamos cansados y eso que nos dormimos en el bus

Se dieron una ducha fresca y se cambiaron de ropa , en eso el celular de Kazuki comenzó a sonar como loco

-¿llamada?

Kazuki saco su celular de entre las maletas justo antes que se perdiera la llamada

-¿Alo quien habla?

-Kazu .. hola ¿como estas?

-¿Sr. Ginji? Estoy bien gracias ¿y usted?-sonrió feliz al escuchar la voz del ex emperador relámpago al otro lado de la línea

-muy bien , por cierto ¿ya están tu y Juubei aquí en Shijuku?

-si acabamos de volver esta tarde

-vengan al Honky Tonk estamos celebrando la recuperación de Paul y le estamos dando una fiesta de bienvenida acompáñennos

-¿una fiesta?

-si , están invitados , los esperamos!!

-pero...-a Kazuki no el dio tiempo a decir nada ya que Ginji ya se estaba despidiendo

-hasta pronto

-tut . tut .. tut

-vaya eso fue extraño –dijo Kazuki desconcertado por aquella llamada tan repentina

-¿que paso?, ¿quien era? –pregunto Juubei mientras sacaba las cosas de la maletas y comenzaba a ordenar un poco el desorden que el Fuchion había hecho al buscar el teléfono a toda prisa .

Era Ginji nos invita al Honky Tonk le están dando una fiesta de bienvenida a Paul o algo así

-¿fiesta de bienvenida?

-eso fue lo que dijo .. pero ... –Kazuki se veía algo pensativo , se levo su dedo a la boca en pose de estarlo meditando mucho

-¿pero..?.-Juubei lo incito curioso a que terminara la frase

-crees que ellos nos hayan visto en la tele?-se sonrojo ligeramente

-pues .. no lo se , no lo creo , después de todo ,si han estado en la fiesta de Paul seguramente no vieron las noticias , además sino el Sr. Ginji hubiera mencionado algo

-si , tienes razón creo que no peligramos si vamos un rato , después de todo seria bueno ir a ver a Sr. Paul

-si , pues si quieres vamos un rato

-si vamos

Se terminaron de arreglar , medio recogieron un poco el desorden y pasaron a un comercial a compara unas gaseosas , y frituras para la fiesta , para no llegar con las manos vacías , ya las 8:50 ya estaban enfrente del Honky Tonk

En el Honky Tonk

Las cosas ya estaban listas , todo ordenado , la camarera , había preparado una pizza super grande con todo , junto con la ayuda de su cocinero ayudante y aprendiz: Ginji Amano , Ban no se asomo ni si quiera estaba algo de mal genio (que raro XXD ) además no iba poder si molestar a los fenómenos ya que estaba advertido por Natsumi que si decía algo , inapropiado no le daría pizza , ni le volvería dar de gratis café y emparedados .. era una estupidez que lo amenazara con eso .. pero la fortuna nunca les sonreía , así que solo le quedaba confiarse de la amabilidad de Natsumi que la verdad les había saco de muchos apuros regalándoles comida, a escondidas de Paul, así que solo por eso , se quedo en un rincón fumando tranquilamente ...

"Cuando los encuentre en otro lado , no perderé oportunidad .. por ahora no .. solo porque .. estamos dentro del Honky Tonk.. Tal vez cuando Natsumi no vea ..."-pensaba aburrido desde su mesa .

El local estaba adornada con mas globos , quitaron el cartel de "Wellcome! " y solo dejaron las serpentinas de colores y el confeti , todo ya estaba organizado , solo para esperar la llegada de "los héroes".

La campanilla de la entrada al café , fue la primera en darles la bienvenida , tintineando felizmente

-SORPRESA!!

Todos gritaron al unísono , Kazuki y Juubei estaban entre asustados y sorprendidos abrieron muy grandes los ojos .

-Hola chicos ya nos enteramos que son héroes –le dijo Natsumi muy feliz

-felicitaciones en verdad lo hicieron muy bien –dijo Ginji dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda a un sorprendidísimo y sonrojadísimo Kazu

-lo vimos todo por la televisión –dijo Paul saliendo de tras del mostrador

-si , fue increíble –Heven también se acerco

-pe..pero..

-a la una , a las dos y a las tres ...-Natsumi contó y al momento de terminar el conteo aplaudieron a la pareja haciendo hurras!, y bravos quines los veían sin poder decir palabra , muy abochornados y divertidos

-VIVA POR KAZU Y JUUBEI LOS HEROES DE VENATANA AL MAR!!

-HIP, HIP HURRA, HIP , HIP HURRAAAAAA!!-mas aplausos se dejaron escuchar

-oigan dejen eso ya .. no somos héroes –Juubei trataba de hacer que se tranquilizaran

-en verdad no hicimos nada .. –Kazuki también trataba de parar aquello-"y yo pensé que quizás no habían visto la noticia" –se dijo decepcionado

-claro que no , no sean modestos , en realidad son héroes de verdad

-solo hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en una emergencia como esa -ya no sabían ni donde mentarse y hasta estaban arrepentidos de haber ido a Honky Tonk después de todo si habían visto el noticiero.

-oh vamos ...

-eh? "sin embargo solo hemos escuchado halagos , y nadie nos ha llamado fenómenos ni nada de insultos .. esto significa que.. ¿dónde esta Ban"-voltearon a ver a un rincón me dio oscuro donde parecía estar un Ban de lo mas aburrido del mundo

-¿que pasa?

-¿y Midou?-preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono

-aquí estoy ¿para que me quieren?-pregunto el maestro de Jagan algo molesto mientras encendía un cigarrillo y salía de su escondrijo, dejándose ver la pálida cara de somnolencia que traía

-ahh no por nada , es solo que no te habíamos visto – n nU

-Pues aquí estoy mírenme si tanto les hago falta-dijo burlonamente medio molesto

-¿no vas a decir nada?-Juubei estaba sorprendido de aquella actitud tan pasiva y "amistosa " de parte del maestro del Jagan

-Nah! , no tengo ganas de decir nada , simplemente estoy aburrido -regreso a su rincón a seguir fumando ante los atónitos ojos de la pareja ,una sonrisita divertida de Natsumi y una gota gorda y gruesa sobre la sien del rubio quien se sentía mal por ver a su amigo así sin poder insultar , ni nada

-"Pobre Ban..." –se decía a si mismo mientras sonreía de nervios – "espero no desahogue su mal genio con migo mas tarde , "-glup trago saliva

-bien , comamos entonces, prepare pizza!!

La noche trascurrió tranquila , comieron y bebieron en tranquilidad entre risas , chistes y anécdotas , Kazuki y Juubei aun estaban azareados porque aun en cada momento recordaban el tema de lo ocurrido en el hotel pregúntales cosas , sobre el parto en el ascensor , pero por momentos para su suerte lograban desviar el tema

-¡por lo que significa que en "Ventana al Mar " ustedes resultaron , siendo héroes dos ves seguidas , una por lo de Paul y la otra por lo del ascensor! –dijo Ginji sonriente

Todos los presentes menos Paul se sorprendieron mucho, a Ginji se le había salido , la información que **habían **prometido no revelar , Ginji reconoció su error al ver las miradas de sus compañeros y trato de taparse la boca pero ya era tarde

-entones fueron ustedes-Paul sonrió tranquilo, como si la revelación de Ginji ya le fuera conocida de tiempo atrás –no te preocupes Ginji ya lo suponía , lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento en el hotel aquel día , fue escuchar la voz del Sr. Kakei y del Sr. Kazuki , así que todo este tiempo supuse que habían sido ellos , además de los pinchazos tan característicos de la técnica de la agujas del Sr. Kakei , ahora están confirmadas mis sospechas .

-entonces .. ¿usted lo sabia?

-si algo así

-por ...?lo de las agujas? , pues –Juubei se sintió un poco mal –lamento si lo lastime mucho-termino algo apenado

-jejejeje no te preocupes esos piquetazos no fueron nada , es mas sin ellos hubiera muerto a ustedes debo mi vida , no había tenido la oportunidad de agradecerles

-yo.. no fue nada

-vamos Juubie eres un gran medico debes reconocerlo –le dijo Kazuki sonrosado ligeramente

-así es, Kazu tiene razón , eres un medico genial ...aunque tu también debes darte crédito Kazu fuiste un asistente medico excelente

-es verdad –Juubei acaricio muy ligeramente la cabeza castaña del Fuchoin y le dio una sonrisa muy suave

-no es cierto tu hiciste todo , yo no ...

-jajajajaja

Kazuki también se sonrojo como tomate , la noche trascurrió tranquila , la fiesta termino por la madrugada , Ban y Ginji llevaron a Natumi y a Hven a sus casas, Paul se quedo a dormir en el Honky Tonk , pues ya era muy tarde y en el carro de Midou ya no cabían , debido a unas cosas que llevaba Natsumi que había traído de casa para la fiesta y ocupaban mucho espacio así que decido quedarse en su negocio , mientras que Kazuki y Juubei que vivan cerca de la fortaleza , les quedaba mejor llegar caminado , así que no tuvieron problema en regresar al apartamento sin contratiempos .

A la mañana siguiente el día era bueno , la pareja estaba parada frente al enorme complejo de edificios del "Centro Medico de Especialidades " C M D E se leía en un letrero con letras doradas en la parte mas alta , era aquel un edificio alto , muy alto , aunque no tanto como la fortaleza ilimitada era un lugar muy bonito y elegante .

En la entrada estaba el directorio del centro medico.

-busca maternidad .. –Kazuki revisaba el papelito que les había dado en gerente –piso 5 habitación 34

-ya lo encontré ... , quieres subir por el ascensor o las gradas?-preguntó divertido a su compañero, llevaban varias cosas , un obsequio para el bebe , habían pasado a comprar un trajecito ese mismo día , antes de irse al hospital , envuelto primorosamente el papel de regalo con dibujos infantiles, y una cesta de mimbre , con frutas para la madre .

-LAS GRADAS!!-dijeron los dos a la vez sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces

-yo llevo el regalo –se ofreció Juubei

-te ayudo con la cesta-le dijo Kazuki

-gracias

-auque ... es un largo camino en ascenso-dijo Kazuki viendo las gradas con cansancio

-jejeje así parece pero por otro lado nos cae mejor el ejercicio

-nunca en mi vida me harán volver a subir a un elevador –dijo Kazuki dirigiéndose a las escaleras

Tras un largo rato de subir gradas , ya algo cansados y con las leguas de fuera llegaron al 5to piso donde tomaron aire para recuperarse

-en serio necesitamos ejercicio ,mira que solo era hasta el 5to , imagínate que esta cosa tiene 33 pisos y que la maternidad estuviera en el 33 , nunca hubiéramos llegado

-jejeje bueno , hay que hacer dieta , deja de comer tantos chocolates

-YO NO COMO CHOCOLATE TU SI!!-Kazuki se sonrojo levemente , fingiendo molestia aunque sabia que Juubie solo estaba bromeando ya que a veces le gustaba jugar y molestarlo con esas cosas

-shh no grites nos regañaran esto es un hospital ..-le siguió molestando un divertido Juubei

-lo siento – u./u-entones son me hagas gritar –dijo fingiendo enojo

-jejeje

-bueno ahora busquemos la habitación 34

-de acuerdo , ¿cómo es que se llama ella?

-¿ya lo olvidaste? .. se llama Yuuchi Miko

-ohh si es verdad , además esta apuntado en el papel –agito en papelito divertidamente frente a su rostro

-ya , ya .. si como no , tengo el papelito-musito Juubei muy divertido

-hoy si que estas empañado en molestarme ¿no?-Kazuki se le acercó coquetamente y le dio un suave beso en los labios

-na.. jeje adoro que te enojes

-jaja estas de muy buen humor –le dio otro beso pero mas profundo y apasionado los dos se separaron sonrojados

-cof, cof .. .jejejeje .. vamos hay que buscar a la Sra. Yuuichi .. –Juubei estaba rojo como tomate y no menos lo estaba Kazuki quien retomo la compostura nerviosamente

-habitación 34

-esta es

Estaban parados frente a la puerta sin saber que hacer, no se atrevían a tocar .. , pero no les dio tiempo a seguir pensándolo ya que de pronto la puerta se abrió , salió una enfermera con los platos vacíos del almuerzo .

-buenos días .. ¿son amigos o familiares de la Sra. Yuuchi?

-bueno .. pues –Kazuki no sabia que decir ,no eran familiares , ¿y amigos? .. pues..

-pasen son el Sr. y Sra. Kakei

-en cuanto a eso ... u.uU pues , yo no soy una... –Kazuki estaba por decir algo pero Juubei le dio un empujoncito discreto

-déjalo así ... seria muy extenso de explicar

-tienes razón –u/u

-hola , que hacen allí parados pasen-la Sra. Yuuchi estaba medio recostada en su cama , era una habitación muy bonita , con vista a la cuidad , tenia una hermosa sonrisa adornándole los labios , en realidad no parecía la misma mujer desesperada y angustiada del otro día , entre sus brazos , un milagro , dormidito pegado al seno descubierto , un bebe recién nacido quien aun tenia leche goteándole de la mejilla, pues acababa de mamar .

-pasen no tengan pena

Lentamente algo intimidados entraron a la habitación , pintada de pared a pared de un refrescante color verde menta, sabanas limpias y blancas , cortinas limpias , color marfil , una mesita de metal con una botellita con agua sobre ella ,además de unas tarjetas de felicitaciones seguramente de su familiares y amigos cercanos , algunas cosas que le habían regalado al bebe, pachas , biberones, sonajas ... un humilde arreglo de flores rosadas muy bonitas con globos en forma de biberón y de osito.

-¿como han estado? , aquel día no me presenté como debería , soy Yuuichi Miko , y quería agradecerles infinitamente por lo que hicieron por mi en el hotel aquel día , si no fuera por ustedes tal vez yo y mi hijo no estaríamos aquí en este momento , salvaron mi vida y se los estaré eternamente agradecida

-pero .. Sra. Yuuichi , no hicimos nada del otro mundo , solo hicimos lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en un momento como ese –dijo Juubei azareado , mientras bajaba la cabeza en una educada reverencia

-no por supuesto que no insisto en que son ustedes unos héroes , es usted Sr. Kakei un medico magnifico y Sra. usted también me ayudó muchísimo , haciendo equipo con su esposo , gracias a ustedes todo salió bien ,estaba muy asustada ese día , pero fueron como ángeles para mi

-no siga , por favor , de verdad fue un placer –Kazuki bajo el rostro apenado sabia que eso ocurriría .. por eso estaba indeciso si ir o no , pero ya estaban allí ..

-ahora que estamos en confianza , les diré que pueden llamarme Miko , y este es mi hijo Kouichi

-es un hermoso niño

-hola Kouichi –saludo Kazuki al pequeño con voz muy suave y amorosa

-muchas gracias , mi esposo también vendrá no tardara en llegar me dijo que quería conocerlos

-ohh

-¿y sus nombres son? A mi solo me dijeron que eran Kakei pero me gustar saber el nombre de pila de mi salvadores

-por favor no siga

-son muy modestos

-mi nombre es Kakei Juubei del clan Kakei

-y yo soy Fuuchoin Kazuki del clan Fuuchoin

-encantada

De prono en medio de las presentaciones apareció en la puerta un hombre de gafas , que entro corriendo sofocado por una gran carrera

-buenos días lamento la tardanza había trafico –se disculpo limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo

-hola amor , mira quienes están aquí-dijo Miko al ver entrar a su esposo quien se arreglo la corbata y el saco

-buenos días .. soy Koutaro Yuuichi , encantado de conocerlos yo les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mi esposa a mi hijo aquel día de verdad muchas gracias –se inclino delante de la pareja

-Sr. Yuuichi , no se preocupe , fue un placer ayudarla , no haga eso –suplico el Kakei sonrosado

-lamento que los hayan puesto en aprietos por mi culpa, yo tenia que haber llegado por ella ese día y no pude, tuve problemas en el trabajo , de hecho aun los tengo pero se están arreglando poco a poco , muchas gracias

-tranquilo no fue nada

-ni lo mencione .. era lo menos que podíamos hacer

-ojalá hubiera una manera de agradecerles –decía el hombre aun inclinado infinitamente agradecido

-no , para nada déjelo así , todo su apoyo y agradecimiento es mas que suficiente

-BUAAAA!!-el recién nacido comenzó a llorar pues por todo el barullo en la habitación había despertado , la madre descubrió sus seno derecho y coloco la rosada tetita en su boca y este empezó a mamar placidamente cerrando los ojitos.

-en verdad es hermoso , muchas felicitaciones

-muchas gracias

Siguieron platicando de muchas cosas , rieron un poco , incluso Miko hizo que Kazuki cargara un rato al bebe , el Fuchoin estaba nervioso pues los bebes le daban algo de ternura pero también de nervios por lo frágil y pequeño que era, el bebe estaba de lo mas feliz en los brazos del maestro de los hilos , jugueteando con los cabellos largos del chico , a veces se los halaba , por lo que Miko decía :--Kouichi , no le hales el cabello a la Srita. Kazuki , pórtate bien

-jejeje déjelo , no hala muy fuerte

-por cierto –el Sr. Koutaro se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes

-¿si?

-Sr. Kakei , Sra. Kakei nosotros queríamos pedirles ,si nos harían el honor de ser los padrinos de bautizo de nuestro bebe , quien será bautizado en un mes y medio , ya que gracias a ustedes el esta aquí , queramos pedirles si nos harían el honor en este importante y memorable momento

-eh?-Kazuki y Juubei intercambiaron miradas sorprendidos y azareados

-¿padrinos de bautizo?

-así es , ¿qué dicen?

-pues .. seria ,... seria un verdadero ... honor –Juubei respondió medio aturdido para sorpresa de Kazuki quien le pregunto con la mirada "¿estas seguro? " y este sin palabras le respondió que "si"

-excelente entonces estaremos en contacto me dejan su numero telefónico y correo electrónico

-si , seguro

Así las dos parejas estuvieron platicando amenamente al resto de la visita , entrando poco a poco en mas en confianza pero los Yuuichi eran muy curiosos y empezaron a preguntar muchas cosas

-¿y llevan mucho tiempo de casados?-preguntó Miko arrullando a su bebe

-pues ..-Juubei no sabia que responder ,se puso de inmediato muy rojo viendo de reojo a Kazuki , pidiéndole ayuda disimuladamente , así que el Fuuchoin se adelantó a responder en socorro de su pareja ,también se sonrojó mucho.

- pues .. al decir verdad ... llevamos 5 años y medio

-ahh que bien nosotros llevamos 3 jejeje –Miko le dio una sonrisa dulce y encantadora a Koutaro quien se sonroso muy ligeramente -auque fuimos novios por 4 años .

-a que bien

-¿y ustedes? ¿cuánto tiempo fueron novios?-pregunto la Sra . Yuuichi con una sonrisa familiar

-pues .. nos conocemos desde hace mucho , desde que éramos niños –dijo Kazuki en medio del mas fuerte sonrojo

-¡Dios que lindo! , debe ser tan dulce .. eran noviecitos de infancia que maravilloso , y aun se pone roja –la Sra. Yuucihi no dejaba de emitir chillidos de "ternura" y de sonreír amenamente

Juubei y Kazuki estaban tan colorados que querían desaparecer y los Señores. Yuuichi se habían percatado de eso , y solo sonreían enternecidos.

-pero ... ¿tienen hijos? –esa pregunta la planteo el Sr. Koutaro y fue como balde de agua bien fría para los presentes ... -"jejeje ¿hijos?" Juubei no sabia si reír o llorar .. sudo gotita y al igual que Kazuki se pusieron de mil colores y a sudar a chorros .. era la situación mas comprometedora, bochornosa y extraña del mundo.

-jejejeje ¿hijos? jajaja mira dijo hijos –Juubei reía nerviosamente sin saber que decir- ... pues ... no .. de hecho .. no tenemos jajajaja

-jejejeje –Kazuki también se rió nerviosamente sudando mares muy colorado

-ahh bueno no hay prisa .. jejeje

Un incomodo silencio , el Sr. Yuuichi se aclaró la vos tosiendo un poco y la Sra Yuuichi continuo arrullando a su bebe poniéndole el 100 de atención .

Después de un rato de no saber que decir El Sr. Koutaro les preguntó otra cosa , para cortar el silencio tan incomodo que se había formado .

-¿Donde viven?

-a .. pues .. este

-vivimos en Osaka se apresuro a decir Juubei temeroso que Kazuki fuera decir que en la "fortaleza ilimitada"

-a que bien , es algo lejos ¿pero alquilan por aquí en Shijuku, verdad ?

-si eso alquilamos ..jejeje –mas risas nerviosas

en eso para suerte y alivio de Kazu y Juubei la enfermera toco la puerta para avisar que la vista había terminado , y el interrogatorio también .

-Buenas tardes disculpen ya se termino la vista –dijo la mujer de blanco muy educadamente

-bueno , parece que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando uno esta con amigos –dijo amistosamente el Sr. Yuuichi levantándose de su asiento y tomando su portafolios mientras se acomodaba las gafas

-Querida te veo mañana –le dio un suave beso a su esposa y uno muy suavecito y dulce a su bebe en la frente , el niño estaba dormidito serenamente

-mañana me dicen si me dan de alta

-es verdad , cualquier cosa le avisamos Sr. Yuichi –dijo la enfermera mientras chequeaba el expediente de Miko

-bueno Sr, y Sra. Kakei un verdadero placer , platicamos otro día , y los esperamos sin falta para el bautizo ,les estaremos enviando un correo con la invitación sobre el lugar, el día y la hora

-bueno , este muchas gracias-Juubei se apresuro a despedirse ya no soportaba estar mas allí , halo discretamente a Kazuki del brazo y diciendo adiós con la mano , se fueron a paso rápido

La madre su quedo sola con su bebe de nuevo se acostó con su niño para descansar un rato quedando al rato profundamente dormida .

_**continuara ... **_

jejeje que tal? He Kazu y Juubei se metieron a compromisos , ¿que pasara ahora? No se pierda la segunda parte del Epilogo "_**Bautizo" ...**_ ¿serán buenos padrinos? Jejeje menos mal que el bebe no se llama Timy.. XXD mal chiste!! En fin los espero pronto , cuídense

y ahora a los reviews:

**Andy galadrim**: Hola que tal como estas? , oye muchas gracias por los reviews tanto de este fic como del one shot "_juguemos"_ jeje que bueno que los disfrutaras .. y pues .. no se, me parece divertido a veces que Juubei se ponga medio pervertido , claro que en el buen sentido por que quiere mucho a Kazu. n/n Jejeje oye ahora ya voy mejor con las tareas y por lo menos ya no se me hace mucho el cargo de conciencia XXD , nunca se me da el cargo de conciencia buajajaja . nnU

Lo de la señora parturienta estuvo genial , imagina después de una experiencia como esa es como para sentirse mas muerta que viva , jajaja XXD pobre Kazu y Juubei esta vez les ha ido feo .. en fin .. gracias por la espera , y por el tiempo de leer, cuídate mucho y nos leemos en la segunda parte del _Epilogo "Bautizo_" jejeje ya sabes ..

Hasta entonces

**Ryo neko-chan:** hola que tal muchas gracias por el comentario .. jeje que bueno que disfrutara el fic , y pues la verdad es que Kazuki es tan adorable que dan ganas de comérselo a besitos ahhh ese Juuabei tiene demasiada suerte .. jujujuj ya quisiera una suerte como esa n/n jeje pues bien gracias por leer te cuidas y hasta la próxima.

**Elemental Rose:** hola que tal? , ¡vaya ahora si tarde en actualizar! , he tenido mucho que hacer en las clases , pero ya casi salgo de las tareas y exámenes de semestre .. gracias por el leer el fic te lo agradezco mucho por tus comentarios , cuídate mucho me cuentas que tal todo por allá , muchos éxitos y un abrazo ..

**perverthida-uchiha** : hola jeje como estas?, gracias por leer, que bueno que te gustara el fic , jaja a veces Juubei se pone medio acalorado ne XXD jeje bastante divertido y lo del baile de la macarena fue muy bueno n/n, gracias por el review espero seguirte leyendo , te cuidas y hasta otro fic , gracias por el apoyo

Ja-ne!!


	13. Epilogo parte II bautizo

Epilogo Parte II

**Hola que tal? jejej , disculpen la demora , esta es la segunda parte del Epilogo , espero lo disfruten mucho , gracias por sus reviews , dedico esta segunda parte a mis amigas **_**Andy-galandrim**_** y **_**rebelde4e **_**, gracias por su apoyo .**

**Disclaimer: **GB no pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de sus creadores .. yo solo tomo prestada a sus personajes sobre todo a cierta parejita .. en fin sin mas que agregar al fic.

**Notas: ****" "**** es aclaración ver final de pagina . **

Epilogo Parte II"El bautizo"

Llovía aun , y Kazuki estaba adormilándose en el sofá de la sala , con los audífonos puestos.

La puerta se abrió , dejando ver aun empapado Juubei , con las cosas del mercado en los brazos .

-ya regrese

-Juubei te mojaste

-no mucho solo los pies

-prepararé algo caliente para que no te resfríes .-Kazuki se fue para la cocina para preparar café

-gracias

Juubei se quito los zapatos y los calcetines que tenia mojados, puso la sombría a un lado para que se secara .

-aquí tienes algo de café caliente

-gracias Kazuki , a pesar que esta lloviendo , hay bastante gente en los comerciales

-ya lleva tiempo lloviendo

Kazuki trajo un balde con agua caliente para que Juubei colocara los pies

-Au!! Au!! –Juubei hacia gestos a la vez que introducía poco a poco sus pies en el agua

-¿esta muy caliente? –pregunto alarmado el Fuchoin ante las muecas de su compañero y los gemiditos que daba al meter los pies , no de un solo sino de poquitos , introduciendo al principio solo las puntas de los dedos pulgares de los pies .. hasta al fin meter el pie completo

-esta muy bien , deliciosa , ¡que bien se siente! –Juubei cerraba los ojos por el placer del agua calientita en sus pies helados por la lluvia .

-vaya, por un momento , pensé que te habías quemado-Kazuki veía divertido como el Kakei disfrutaba de los pies calientes

-por cierto.. –Kazuki estaba sentado en el sofá , revisando las cosas que Juubei había traído de las compras

-¿si?

-no hemos decidido si iremos al bautizo , es en menos de 15 días , y los Señores. Yuuichi no han llamado

-es verdad , ya se me estaba olvidando

Se quedaron silenciosos viendo la lluvia por la ventana , la fortaleza se veía mas lúgubre y nostálgica bajo la lluvia .

-lamento habernos comprometido en esto-Juubei hablo en vos baja un poco apenado

-no tranquilo descuida , es solo que ser padrinos de un niño es cosa de mucha responsabilidad nos estaríamos metiendo a un compromiso de muchos años , por lo que deberíamos pensarlo bien , aun podemos negarnos

-bueno eso si, lamento haber aceptado tan precipitadamente –los pies de Juubei se movían nerviosos entre el agua tibia .

-te pregunte si estabas seguro –Kazuki seguía viendo por la ventana

-lo se , lo lamento

-tranquilo , déjalo ,después de todo fui yo el que decido que fuéramos a visitar a la Sra. Yuuichi al hospital , así que seria mi responsabilidad desde un principio , no te preocupes por eso , aun podemos decir que debemos ir a Osaka ¿recuerdas?-Kazuki le dio una miradita divertida mientras le sonreía simpáticamente

-también lamento haber dicho que éramos de Osaka , pero no se que hubieran pensado si les decíamos que vivimos en la fortaleza Ilimitada o algo así .. supongo que pensarían que somos pandilleros o delincuentes , los habitantes de la fortaleza no son bien vistos .

-lo se , hiciste bien , que bueno que se te ocurrió

-jejeje , fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente-Juubei se sonrojo un poco

Volvieron a estar silenciosos , Juubei saco los pies del agua y lo seco con una toalla

-ya esta fría el agua

-¿quieres que te traiga mas agua caliente ?

-no , es suficiente , no te preocupes .. gracias –Juubei solo veía al suelo , ligeramente sonrosado

-por nada , traeré limonada caliente -Kazuki desapareció hacia la cocina .

-por cierto -Juubei hablaba algo quedo pero de todas formas Kazuki le escuchaba desde la otra habitación –Kazuki regreso con un vaso de limonada caliente , para prevenir el resfriado .

-¿que paso?

-¿de verdad llevamos 5 años y medio de estar juntos? , bueno como pareja –Juubei se puso mas rojo de lo normal , tan colorado que parecía que le saldría fuego de las mejillas, a la vez se ponía talcos en los pies y unos calcetines limpios

-bueno desde que nos declaramos .. pues .. son 5 años y medio casi seis –Kazuki también se puso muy rojo , servio un poco de limonada en una taza , junto con un par de aspirinas.

-ya veo , disculpa que no me fije mucho en esas cosas , es solo que no soy bueno calculando ... y con las fechas ... –Juubei sorbió un trago de su limonada , cuando sintió que Kazuki lo abrazaba por la espalda

-jejeje tranquilo , amor , el tiempo no tiene importancia , lo importante es que estemos juntos .. sabes.. yo .. –Kazuki se abrazaba mas a Juubei , jugueteando con sus cabellos , su voz se quebrada por los nervios

-¿dime?-Juubei se sentía nervioso y acalorado , busco ver a Kazuki al rostro , descubriendo lo tremendamente rojo que estaba quedaron de frente uno al otro , Kazuki sonría tímidamente , sus ojos brillaban con una emoción especial

-te amo , mucho amor .. estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos ,de haberte conocido , no podría ser mas feliz .. –Kazuki sello aquellas sinceras palabras con un beso en los labios del Kakei, un beso sorpresivo y dulce , se besaron se abrazaron , las lenguas jugueteaban acariciándose suavemente , los corazones latían rítmicamente uno a la par del otro .

Se separaron en busca de aire , Kazuki dejo escapar un suspiro placentero , ante tan pasional beso , se puso muy rojo y acomodo sus cabellos algo desordenados .

Juubei sonrió embelesado , lamiendo sus labios recién besados por su Kazuki., paso sus dedos índice y medio por sobre sus labios aun húmedos por la saliva .

-ven quédate así solo un poco mas ... –Juubei tenia a Kazuki entre sus brazos , con su rostro cálido en su pecho , su respiración aun agitada ,ceñía su espalda y cintura con sus brazos , acariciando lentamente su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en sus largos cabellos caobas , de vez en cuando bajaba sus mano a sus caderas .

-Ju..Juubei .. .

-estas tan tibio en esta tarde de lluvia .. tan , pero tan tibio ..

-Juubei ,estoy muy contento

-¿de verdad? ¿Estas feliz de estar conmigo?

-si , por supuesto que si , gracias por estar a mi lado , te quiero .. te quiero mucho .. de verdad eres la persona mas preciada en el mundo para mi ...

-Ka.. Kazuki –Juubei se puso sumamente colorado ante aquellas palabras tan dulces y sinceras , se sentía emocionado , azareado y un poco nervioso , Kazuki estaba bien abrazadito a el , con su rostro escondido entre su pecho , diciéndole aquellas palabras y demostrándole que de verdad lo quería , sintió un nudo en la garganta y casi podía jurar que ya se le salían las lagrimas estaba conmovido hasta el alma .

-Kazuki, no digas eso , no creo merecerme todo ese cariño .. yo ..sabes que también te quiero y mucho y no podría estar en ningún otro lado en esta tierra sino aquí contigo , te amo.. –Juubei presionó mas el delicado cuerpo contra el suyo , busco el rostro de Kazuki que estaba cálido y de un bello color carmesí y le dio un beso en su frente , luego en su mejilla derecha , ante aquel contacto el tono rojizo de la piel de Fuuchoin se intensificó , causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el Kakei .

-te .. te amo Juubei-Kazuki cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la sensación maravillosa de los suaves besos de Juubei en su rostro , y el calor de su respiración en su oído .

-gracias amor , por estar aquí ..

Juubei tomo a Kazuki en sus brazos y lo llevo cargado hasta la amplia habitación se recostaron los dos en la cama , Juubei acariciaba el rostro encendido de Kazuki quien solo sonreía nerviosamente dejándose querer , y acariciar por aquella fuertes manos que tanto le agradaban y que sabían ser dulces , protectoras y amables .

Kazuki permanecía con sus ojos cerrados , estaba tan relajado pero a la vez emocionado por aquel delicioso contacto de parte de su Juubei un contacto suave y amoroso , los labios de Juubei se acercaban a su rostro para depositar muchos besos en sus mejillas que se le ponían cálidas ante aquellas muestras de cariño , un poco raras en Juubei , que era un poco tímido para esas cosas . Se sentía además un poco apenado , los besos eraN suaves , sus labios se deslizaban por aquélla piel tan suave y aterciopelada acariciándola tentadora y tiernamente , se sentía tímido y con muchos nervios .

Kazuki no podía evitar suspirar profundamente cada cierto tiempo, se sentía volar , ante aquellos besos y caricias tan provocativos como afectuosas , se sentía el ser mas afortunado del planeta y el mas amado también , tenia la sensación que estaba en el paraíso que nada nunca podría estar mal si estaba a su lado Juubei , su querido Juubei lo amaba de verdad.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Juubei sonriéndole con dulzura acariciándole las mejillas , le devolvió la sonrisa llena de emociones , sentía que nunca había estado tan vulnerable y sonrosado en su vida contemplado por aquellos ojos azul oscuro que los vio un poco grisáceos , grandes y brillantes lo contemplaban extasiado.

-Juu.. –shh no digas nada cierra tus ojos –Kazuki sonrió y obedeció , se dejo llevar por todo ese cariño demostrado tan tímidamente como con castidad y entrega .

Besaba su nariz, su frente sus párpados cerrados , sus mejillas , su mentón , la comisura de sus labios sus orejas, su cabeza , en besos suaves y lentos , deteniéndose en las partes mas vulnerables , sus labios los acariciaba primero con sus dedos , luego los topaba con su nariz, cuando veía que Kazuki estaba sumamente colorado , entonces los besaba , y lamía suavemente , haciéndole tiritar y temblar de emoción .

La noche trascurrió entre besos y caricias ,. Quedaron desnudos bajo las sabanas , abrazados demostrándoles mutuamente lo que durante todo ese tiempo habían cosechado , no solo desde hacia 5 años y medio sino mucho mas atrás, siempre se habían amado .

Sin palabras , solo suspiros , gemidos , y besos sucediéndose unos a otros , los cuerpos se encontraban en la calidez profunda de la piel , el bullir de la sangre , las sensaciones mas intensas , y llegar al final , el mas dulce sentimiento , sofocante , cortando las respiraciones , se abrazaron ,mas fuerte perdiéndose en la maravilla de colores frente a sus ojos y las luces brillantes que los sacudían ... entonces en ese momento en que todo se confunde , no se sabe donde termina un cuerpo y empieza el otro , y se piensa que oyes con la nariz, hules por los ojos, miras con la piel , gustas con los oídos , y todos los sentidos están combinados y confundidos .

Se quedaron dormidos entre respiraciones entrecortas , tratando lentamente de recuperase , a lo lejos se escuchaba el teléfono sonar en la sala, no importaba , solo se abrazaron mas en medio de un calor y olor embriagante ...

Amaneció y aun seguía la lluvia con menos intensidad que antes pero constante , la pareja estaba toda envuelta entre sabanas revueltas y cobertores húmedos por la dulce y deliciosa experiencia de la noche anterior.

El teléfono celular de Juubei comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de noche .. pero Juubei lo atrapo en el aire antes que se fuera el suelo , medio adormilado lo llevo hacia abajo de las sabanas .

-Alo?-Juubei tenia los ojos medio cerrados pero los abrió grandes cuando escucho la voz de la Sra. Yuuichi al otro lado de la línea

-hola Sr. Kakei , ¿como esta?

-bien gracias ¿y ustedes?

-bien muchas gracias , disculpe llamamos ayer a su teléfono residencial pero no contestaba , así que por eso intente con su celular espero no haya inconveniente

-no para nada , no se preocupe disculpe que no le contestara ayer

-no descuide seguramente estaba usted " muy ocupado"

-bueno si un poco –Juubei no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario

-solo era para recordarles que el 22 de septiembre que cae día sábado será el bautizo de Kouichi , en la iglesia de nuestra Señora de Berceo , en la cuidad de Sinyuku ,a las 11:00 de la mañana le estaremos enviando al dirección exacta dentro de pocos días , junto con la invitación

-si , gracias de acuerdo

-saludos a su esposa , platicamos otro día sobre el servicio religioso, hasta luego adiós

-tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut tut

La llamada se corto , Juubei se quedo con el teléfono en la mano viendo el techo , luego sin darle mas importancia a nada se volteo y se abrazo a Kazuki, quien estaba tan cansado y con tanto sueño que no había odio el teléfono ni la conversación , Juubei halo las sabanas y se envolvió en ellas junto con su querido Kazuki para quedarse de nuevo dormido .

Cuando despertó por segunda vez ya era mas de media mañana , Kazuki tenia el sueño pesado , pues nada ni nadie lo despertaba , seguía bien dormidito entre las sabanas , Juubei pensó que seria bueno conseguir algo de comer y pidió una pizza .

-cielo , Kazuki , amor .. despierta –al rato Juubei entro al cuarto con la caja de pizza bien calientita , Kazuki seguía dormido , a pesar que el repartidor había llegado , había tocado la puerta y todo ..

-Ju..Juubei ..

-vamos cielo arriba , debes tener hambre –la pizza estaba calientita y despedía un delicioso olor que termino despertando a Kazuki quien se desperezó y se estiro entre las sabanas, asomándose perezosamente estregándose los ojos .

-Juubei , ¿que hora es? –pregunto aun con cara de somnolencia

-no lo se , pero es mas de medio día , pensé que tal vez ya tendrías hambre , ¿quieres pizza?

-wow se ve deliciosa

-es de doble queso como te gusta

-gracias , jeje disculpa debe dormir mucho , estaba tan cansado que creí que no despertaría nunca jejeje –Kazuki se sonrojo un poco recordando la noche anterior y los mimos que Juubei le había proporcionado .

-que bueno que despertaste o no podrías degustar de esta deliciosa pizza y tendría que comérmela yo solo , wow!! Si no hubieras desperato seguro si gubiera tenido que comérmela toda yo.-dijo juguetonamente

-jajaja ¡Que gran sacrificio el comerse TODA esa pizza tu solo!–bromeo besando suavemente las mejilla coloreada del maestro de las agujas

Comieron en la cama , como reyes , y se acabaron toda la pizza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos , satisfechos , se vistieron y se arreglaron un poco .

-sabes Kazuki , al Sra . Yuuichi llamo mientras dormías

-en serio ¿qué dijo?

-dijo que el sábado 22 de septiembre seria el bautizo de Kouichi en la iglesia de nuestra Señora de Berceo a las 11:00 de la mañana que nos enviaría la dirección del templo , en una invitación por mail.

-oh ya veo ¿y aceptaste que fuéramos?

-pues no me dio mucha opción a que le dijera si querríamos ir o no , solo me dijo eso y colgó

-cielo , sabes creo que no nos podremos negar .. vayamos al bautizo , no creo que se problema , después de todo , es solo una actividad social o algo así ..

-tienes razón , deberíamos ir

-de acuerdo esta decidido seremos los padrinos de Kouichi –anuncio Kazuki divertido y alegre

-si , así parece –debemos comprarle algo

-es cierto , ¿me pregunto que debe hacer un padrino durante la ceremonia de Bautizo? –se preguntó Kazuki dubitativo

-quien sabe , supongo que la Sra. Yuuichi nos explicará

-eso espero , no conozco mucho las tradiciones del catolicismo

-ni yo

-en fin , ya esta decidido –Kazuki empezó empacar la ropa de cama ,en una bolsa para llevarla a la lavandería

-¿lavaras ropa?

-si , creo que pediré la ropa seca , esa lluvia no parase que vaya a parar –dijo contemplado el cielo gris plomo a través de la ventana , se había puesto ligeramente sonrosado

-tienes razón , no para de llover .. ¿de verdad e s muy necesario llevar las sabanas?

-bueno están . algo... sucias ... –Kazuki se puso al rojo vivo por que Juubei comprendió a que se refería y le sonrió picaramente , sonrosándose también

-jejeje esas sabanas ya han llevado demasiada acción –dijo rascándose la cabeza y rojo como un tomate

-si un poco –Kazuki tambien se sonrojó notoriamente , por el comentario y terminó de colocar toda la ropa de cama en la bolsa

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-si , esta bien , gracias-Kazuki se sonroso de nueva cuenta y beso a Juubei en la mejilla

Cuando llegaron a la lavandería, se llevaron la sorpresa de que Ginji y Ban estaban allí , para mala suerte , lastima que no estaba solo Ginji ... pero ni modo ya los habían visto y ya no podían salirse , todas las maquinas estaban ocupadas parecía que , en los días de lluvia era cuando ,la gente llevaban ropa para lavar , los recuperadores estaban esperando que se desocupara una maquina , sentados en una banquita

-¡hola Kazu .. Juubei! –Ginji fue el primero que los vio , saludándolos en cuanto entraron al lugar

-hola Sr. Ginji ¿cómo esta?

-va ya viene los fenómenos –no podía faltar el cometario poco amigable del maestro del Jagan que se estaba fumando su usual cigarrillo

-que tal , ¿a lavar la ropa? ... Ban esta molesto por que derrame soda en la alfombra del auto –dijo Ginji viendo de reojo al castaño que aun tenia cara de querer asesinarlo

-oh , que mal –Kazu solo sudo gotita , y Juubei se hacia el desentendido , Ban ni se levanto de su lugar , estaba de lo mas relajado disfrutando de su ingesta de nicotina diaria.

-por cierto todas las maquinas están llenas ¿verdad?-observo Kazuki para cortar la atmósfera

-si , oh pero mira allá se desocupo una , úsenla ustedes primero –ofreció Ginji a lo que al fin reaccionó Ban poniéndose de pie .de un salto

-¡oye!! , ¡nada que ellos primero! , nos toca a nosotros , llevamos mas tiempo aquí esperando .. además es solo una alfombra de auto que ¡TU manchaste!–Ban casi se le hecha encima a Ginji excepto porque Kazuki lo detuvo

-tranquilo , pueden lavar la alfombra primero , a nosotros no nos urge –Kazuki en realidad no quería sacar las sabanas de cama enfrente de Ban sobre todo por lo molesto y abusivo que podía llegar a ser , con sus comentarios .

-FALTABA MAS!! CLARO QUE IRE PRIMERO NO ME IMPORTA SI LES URGE O NO A MI ME URGE MAS!!-grito refunfuñando el malhumorado Get Backer mientras ponía la alfombra en la lavadora , con un poco de detergente , y a la vez insertaba de mala gana una moneda para el ciclo.

-Vaya Ban , parece que lavas mas las alfombras del auto que tus propias camisas –dijo Juubei molesto por el comportamiento del chico

-tu cállate , mejor metete en la lavadora a ver si sales mas limpio cosa que dudo –dijo en tono retador listo par iniciar una batalla

-Oigan , basta no peleen –Ginji y Kazu volvieron a intervenir

-va en cuanto salga mi alfombra del lavado me iré de aquí .-refunfuñaba el castaño

-pe. pero Ban ¿y el ciclo de secado?-pregunto un inocente Chibi Ginji , quien fue estampado contra el suelo por el maestro del Jagan de un solo puñetazo.

-¡TU TE ENCARGARAS DEL SECADO , PEQUEÑO IDIOTA, YO YA ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! –salió del lugar murmurando maldiciones dejando a un pobre Chibi Ginji todo amoratado en el suelo

-¿esta usted Bien Sr. Ginji?-se acerco Kazuki a ayudarlo a levantarse

-tranquilo Kazu , soy inmortal-dijo sonriendo divertido

-jejejeje a bueno –u.uU

Al rato , la alfombra de Ban termino el ciclo de lavado y exprimido , así que la lavadora quedo desocupada y Kazu y Juubei pudieron poner su ropa , ya mas tranquilos de que no estuviera Ban auque aun un poco sonrosados e incómodos , esperando que no les vieran ponerlas sabanas allí , viendo hacia todos lados antes de meterlas .. pero para su mala suerte fue Ginji quien los vio y dio su comentario

-¿es ropa de cama?-preguntó Ginji con inocencia su tipica , en su forma Chibi mientras se llevaba una manita a la boca

-eh? si.. si es –Kazuki se sonroso muchísimo , y Ginji solo le sonrió comprensivamente

-a que bien , nada mejor que dormir con sábanas limpias y calientitas , sobre todo en invierno –le dio una sonrisa grande y amable

-si –Kazuki y Juubei tenían las caras muy coloradas , Ginji decidió no importunarlos y se fue a buscar una maquina secadora para la dichosa alfombra del "bebe" de Ban .

Al poco rato salieron del ciclo de lavado las sabanas de Kazu y Juubei , mientras que Ginji ya estaba en las maquinas de secado , viendo la alfombra girar dentro de la maquina , ya empezaba a marearse

-wow!! Esta alfombra ya casi esta -decía contemplando el girar de la alfombra - u

-Sr, Ginji cuidado y se marea , le pueden dar nauseas estar viendo eso-le aconsejo Kazu quien puso sus sabanas al ciclo de secado en la maquina que estaba a la par de la de Ginji

-no te preocupes , me encanta ver la ropa dar vueltas en la secadora -dijo un Chibi Ginji medio hipnotizado y con los ojos en espiral

-jejeje ya veo que si le gusta –Kazui solo continuo con lo que hacia , sudado gotita divertido de lo infantil y tierno que podía ser el Sr. Ginji .

al fin las sabanas estuvieron listas , salieron calientes como pan de la mañana , estaba suaves y olorosas a jabón y a suavizante de telas , la alfombra también salió del ciclo de sacado , pero ... había un pequeño problema

-que curioso , no recordaba que la alfombra fuera tan pequeñita –Chibi Ginji saco una alfombra del tamaño de un tapete de mesa ...

-oh no la alfombra encogió!!

-NO!! BAN ME MATARA!! TxT –Chibi Ginji lloraba angustiado con la alfombra entre las manos contemplándola .

-esta .. muy pequeña

-¿qué haré? TxT-lloriqueaba a lagrima tendida

-Creo que tendrá que comprarle una alfombra nueva-sugirió Kazuki contemplando la tragedia del pobrecito de Ginji

-¿donde consigo una igual?, esta se la regalaron cuando le cambio tapicería al auto-decía Ginji viendo con los ojos aguados y con la mini alfombra de Volkswagen en las manitas.

-tranquilo , explícale a Ban que paso con la alfombra y busquen otra en las tiendas de accesorios y tapicerías para auto-aconsejo Kakei quien volvió a hablar después de un buen rato

-espero no se enoje mucho

-creo que Ban finge enojarse contigo pero no creo que lo haga de verdad-le sonrió Kazuki dándole ánimos Chibi Ginji quien se sonrojo un poco ,mientras limpiaba sus ojitos de lagrimas .

-tienes razón , gracias amiguito Kazu haré eso , nos vemos –Ginji salió en su forma chibi de la lavandería con la alfombra cual banderita infantil

-espero tenga suerte y Mido no lo descuartice

-tranquilo ,Ban no le haría eso a su mejor amigo

-bueno quien sabe de que sea capaz ese sujeto –dijo Juubei con desprecio y molestia .

Al cabo de un rato terminaron los quehaceres de lavandería y se regresaron al apartamento para ordenar y limpiar un poco mientras pensaban en el mejor regalo para Kouichi .

Los 15 días que faltaban para el bautizo pasaron rápidamente , ya tenían el regalo para Kouichi , un juego de pachas y biberones , junto con un osito de felpa de "Winnie Pooh "

La Sra . Yuuichi les llamo para que fuera a conocer la iglesia , y para explicarles todo lo relacionado con la ceremonia de Bautizo , sobre lo que debían hacer y decir , en que lugar de la iglesia colocarse , cosa que la Sra Yuuichi les explico con detenimiento y mucha paciencia , repasándolo y practicándolo varias veces .

-gracias por venir , los espero el sábado

-si muchas gracias

esa tarde se despidieron era miércoles en la tarde , el sábado estaba cerca .

Al fin el sábado llego el esperado sábado , Juuabei se había atrasado un poco y es que Kazuki le había dicho que se encontraran en la iglesia , pues el tenia que conseguir algo para ponerse para la misa .

Las 11:00 am en punto , Juubei había logrado llegar a tiempo y aun tomando aire entro corriendo esperando encontrarse con su pareja , pero , no le veía por ninguna parte .

La iglesia era muy grande , era de estilo gótico , de alto , alto techo , con vitrales de colores , con las figuras de la pasión de cristo , y pasajes de la Biblia , altas columnas adornadas al estilo jonico , y de fondo vitrales y rosetones enormes de todos los colores , por los cuales traspasaban los rayos de sol en un espctaculo de rayos de todos los colores del arco iris , la iglesia era impresionante , el pasillo de la nave , se extendía entre filas y filas de bancas , y en el altar se erguía un imponente cristo crucificado muy grande , labrado en maderas preciosas , en un hermoso escaparate rodeado de figuras de ángeles de oro , el cáliz era el centro de todo , Juubei veía impresionado el lugar no había entrado nunca a un lugar como ese , era hermoso y se sentía en una atmósfera tranquila y solemne , habían practicado en la oficina del sacristán donde se impartían los cursos de catequesis a los niños que hacían la primera comunión pero era la primera vez que entraba en la iglesia , era enorme e impresionante en la ,la cúpula llegaba hasta el cielo , estaba adornada con motivos alegóricos de los arcángeles , los cuatro evangelistas y el pantocrátor en el centro .

Al fondo, en el centro de la bóveda de horno (semicúpula) sobre el ábside, imperaba una espléndida Virgen amamantando al niño Jesús. las bóvedas eran pintadas con los temas celestiales, como la Ascensión de Cristo. El tema de Pentecostés, representado por una serie de rayos de luz que descienden sobre los apóstoles, una serie de santos diferentes adornaban los pastillos , al centro en una de la naves , la izquierda para ser exacto , estaba el corazón de cristo , y en la derecha estaba la imagen imperiosa de un cristo cargando al cruz .

.

Así de absorto estaba en aquel lugar tan nuevo y extraño para el, cuando de pronto lo vio , y no podía creer lo bello que estaba , hasta atrás entre las bancas , entonces se olvido la magnificencia de la arquitectura artística del bello templo para enfocarse en un cuerpo que le pareció mas artístico y perfecto , era Kazuki .

Tenia puesto un bello vestido amarillo pastel , de tirantes muy delgados , un ligero escote en su espalda cubierto de encaje blanco muy fino , la cintura estaba bien apretada , marcando la envidiable silueta del Fuchoin ajustándole a la perfección , el vestido tenia volantes en la parte mas baja a la altura de los tobillos , el diseño del traje dejaba ver su fina y blanca piel de espalda y hombros , tenia el caoba cabello peinado en un bello rollo que dejaba libres algunos cabellos a los lados de su cabeza de una manera muy elegante y sensual , tenia puestos unos bellos guantes color marfil que tenia el peculiar estilo los guanteletes ya que dejaba al descubiertos sus finos y delgados dedos , pero a la vez llegaba hasta el dobles del codo, eran de un material entre encaje y seda , pues brillaba mucho y ajustaban a la perfección los níveos brazos del maestro de los hilos.

-Ka.. Ka.. zu .. Kazuki (a Juubei cayéndosele toda la baba .. XXD)

-hola , Juubei justo a tiempo ya va empezar , aun no veo a la Sra Yuuichi

-wow , cielo , estas precioso –Juubei se sonrojo notoriamente y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla derecha , Kazuki abrió mucho los ojos , y se sonrojo de inmediato , sonriéndole

-gracias amor , tu también te vez sumamente elegante –y lo estaba , tenia puesto un traje de vestir color gris plomo con camisa blanca , tenia en el ojal un clavel amarillo , que de coincidencia hacia juego estupendamente con el traje de Kazuki , tenia un corbatín negro y zapatos brillante negros también

-jejeje ¿en realidad lo crees?-Juubei se puso mas rojo aun, rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo

-si de verdad te vez muy bien –Kazuki le sonrió de nueva cuenta , poniéndose muy sonrosado

-gracias –Juubei solo bajo la cabeza-¿por cierto quien te presto el vestido al final?

-La Srita Natsumi

-vaya , apuesto que a ti te queda mucho mejor que a ella

- Juubei !no digas eso-dijo Kazuki sonrosándose de nueva cuenta

-pero es que te vez precioso , seguro que tienes mejor cuerpo que ella-esto ultimo se lo dijo al oído –haciendo reír nerviosamente al maestro de los hilos

-jejeje gracias , aunque la idea no era volver a vestirme como mujer-se quedo pensativo y sus mejillas se colorearon con mas intensidad

-na.. no digas eso te vez excelente , ¿no te parece ...Sra. Kakei? –le codeo ligeramente a la vez que le tocaba discretamente las caderas –poniendo a Kazuki de mil colores

-JUUBEI!!estamos en la iglesia!!- le susurró tratando de verse y oírse molesto , a la vez que trato de calmarse y mantener la compostura , aunque tenia toda la cara colorada haciendo reír a Juubei

-¿te gusta Sra. Kakei?-Juubei seguía molestando a la vez que le daba otro fugaz besito cerca de la comisura de los labios -¿no te gusta .. que te hagan mío diciéndote así?-esto se lo dijo en un mero susurro , de manera muy provocativa y medio picara a la vez

-no me molestes –Kazuki seguía fingiendo enojo sin lograrlo del todo , mas colorado que una fresa

En eso estaban cuando de pronto vieron una manita agitarse entre las bancas , era la Sra. Yuuichi quien los llamaba por lo que se adentraron en la iglesia para encontrarse con ella .

-hola ¿que tal? , que bueno que vinieron –les saludo Miko Yuuichi quien vestía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido verde menta con manga corta , en sus brazos vestido con un trajecito blanco de seda , tenia a un dormido Yuuichi de dos meses

-vaya que lindo esta Kouuichi , esta muy elegante y como ha crecido en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto-se asombro del hilandero de ver al pequeño tan rollizo y con aspecto tan saludable muy tranquilo medio adormilado en los brazos de su mama.

-es verdad ya tiene dos meses ¿verdad?-Juubei también se acerco un poco para ver al pequeño

-si ya cumplió los dos meses

-esta precioso

-muchas gracias, vamos , ya casi comienza la misa –Kazuki y Juubei siguieron a Miko hasta el altar donde se llevaría a cabo el bautizo , la iglesia se empezó a llenar , había bastantes familiares, amigos, compañeros de trabajo , tanto de la madre como del padre quien los alcanzó en altar el Sr. Yuuichi también vestía elegante con una traje de vestir azul marino , camisa blanca y una corbata corinta.

-hola que bueno verlos , disculpen la demora

-¿que tal cariño? ¿Todo bien?

-si

Al rato entro el sacerdote de la iglesia y hablaba algo con los padres de Kouuichi , mientras que Kazuki y Juubei se quedaban a un lado esperando que les dijeran que hacer .

Al poco rato comenzó la misa

El sacerdote comenzó a hablar

-Estamos reunidos esta mañana , para darle la bienvenido a uno mas de nuestros hermanos en cristo , el pequeño Kouuichi .. al lado de sus queridos y amados padres Miko Yuuichi y Koutaro Yuuichi , quienes le han traído en esta mañana ante la presencia de nuestro señor Jesucristo AMEN-

Todos repitieron AMEN incluso Juubei y Kazuki , quienes ya sabían que tenían que decir eso , y que era parte del culto.

La misa trascurrió bien , después de casi 35 minutos , leyeron los evangelios sobre el bautizo de Cristo por Juan el Bautista y la aparición de espíritu Santo (Nuevo testamento , Mateo 45 ) .

La misa continuo otros 15 minutos mas vino el acto del bautizo , llamaron a los padrinso a una pequeña fuentecilla en medio del altar .

-¿ustedes son los padrinos del niño?

-eh.. si

-ahora Kouuichi Yuuichi será ungido por el espíritu Santo y esta agua bendita, derramada –dejo caer unas gotitas de agua sobre la cabecita semi calva del pequeño quien sollozo asustado mientras que Kazuki y Juubei se acercaban para seguir el protocolo. El sacerdote marco la señala del la cruz en la frentecilla del bebe diciendo : In numilus de Patre , del fili y el espiritu santi AMEN (latín: en nombre del padre , del hijo del espiritu santo)

Luego todos los presentes se dirigieron a comulgar y la misa dio por terminada .

Al salir de la iglesia se les acercaron los conocidos de los padres de Kouuichi a festejar al pequeño , llevan obsequios y se ponían a platicar amenamente , Kazuki y Juuabei aprovecharon para empezar su "retirada" cundo la Sra. Yuuichi les llamo para presentarles a sus amistades .

-ellos son los padrinos de Kouuichi el Sr.y la Sra. Kakei –les presento con unas señoras , que parecían compañeras de trabajo por tener edades similares

-a mucho gusto son Keiko Uchijari

-mucho gusto Kazuki Kakei –Kazuki se sonroso y volteo a ver disimuladamente a Juubei quien se sorprendió aten la presentación del hilandero pero también se sonroso un poco

-mucho gusto soy Juubei Kakei

-encantada , me contaron todo sobre ustedes-comenzó la mas lata de las mujeres que llevaba un vestido rojo encendido –es usted el salvador de Miko y su s bebe , salió en la televisión

- y en los periódicos –agrego otra –soy Shjizura Tamao –se presentó una algo gordita de vestido negro corto-encantada, sabe en verdad creo que es usted un héroe, dijo convencida mientras se acomodaba unas pequeñas gafas .

-ahh , jejeje no para nada , no creo ser un héroe de verdad nnU–Juubei se sentía incomodo y nervioso , de recordad todo ese alboroto que parecía no pasar de moda aun después de dos meses .

-fue genial , toda una hazaña –dijo la otra mujer castaña y colocha con un vestido blanco con un escote prominente al frente (parecido el físico al de la Srita . Hven)

-no fue nada ... no hicimos nada en realidad –seguía excusándose Kazuki

-hay querida que hermoso tu vestido ¿es de diseñador? –pregunto una mas bajita de pelo negro corto , con un vestido largo color palo rosa

-eh? no.. no es .. creo-Kazuki y Juubei se sentían de nuevo bombardeados de preguntas , y con ganas de huir como aquella vez en el hotel .

Pero de pronto haciendo un lado a las damas que parecían cotorras se les acerco un par caballeros uno era un anciano y otro mas joven de unos 40 años.

-Koutaro me contó de usted , que salvo la vida de su hijo , lo supe en la noticias , yo también soy medico , mucho gusto –saludo el anciano extendiéndole al Kakei su arrugada mano en un saludo

-mucho gusto –devolvió el saludo educadamente

-¿así que es medico?-pregunto el hombre mas joven acercándose al Kakei , era alto , de cabello negro peinado hacia tras , con un fino bigote de porte elegante y acento engreído y algo pedante .

-así es

-¿y cual es su especialidad?-preguntó de nuevo sin abandonar ese tono un tanto prepotente.

-soy homeópata y acupunturista

-OHH!! Ya veo –dijo con un asombro fingido e irónico- pero esas son ramas de la medicina alternativa ¿cierto?–dijo con cierto desprecio y sarcasmo lo que molesto bastante al Kakei

-yo , por otra parte –continuó diciendo muy creído y dándose importancia -soy ginecólogo –dijo esto viendo detenidamente a Kazuki de pies a cabeza , concentrando su atención en ciertas partes privadas del cuerpo de Kazuki sobre todo en las caderas y su entrepierna –Kazuki solo trato de cubrirse tras de Juubei , haciendo gesto de asco y repugnancia total , si Juubei ya estaba molesto antes ahora lo estaba aun mas .

-sabe Sra. Kakei –dijo con un tono provocativo y lascivo- si algún día tuviera alguna molestia , yo puedo atenderla y con MUCHO gusto , la examinaré -dijo de manera pervertida y falto de vergüenza

-eso no será necesario -dijo Juubei mas agresivo –yo soy su medico personal , si tiene cualquier molestia yo me encargaré

-pero usted es SOLO un acupunturista , y homeópata ... –dijo con tono ya mas bien retador –¿que podría hacer?

A Juubei le hervía la sangre de la cólera y lamentaba en el alma no haber llevado su guantelete con las agujas negras y clavárselas en la cara , Kazuki por su parte también hubiese deseado tener sus hilos para cortarle la lengua de una vez por todas y que dejara de hablar esas estupideces ,pero solo pudo tomarse del brazo de su pareja tratando de alejarlo de allí para evitar una pelea innecesaria

-no se preocupe , yo le he tratado desde siempre, así que no creo que tenga ningún impedimento en tratarle , cualquiera que sea el problema .Gracias-corto de manera tajante con un gesto de mucho enojo .

-Así es , Juubei siempre se ha encargado de velar por mi salud , y es el mejor medico de todos , así que no se preocupe , gracias de todas maneras –Kazuki se abrazo con fuerzas al brazo del Kakei , lo que molesto al ginecólogo pues puso cara de pocos amigos sin embargo continuaba explorando el cuerpo del hilandero con depravación y perversión degenerada .

-VAMONOS!!-Juubei tomo a Kazuki de la mano y se alejaron a toda prisa

-Sr, Kakei , Sra . Kakei ¿no me digan que se van?-les detuvo Miko halándoles del brazo

-si , ya nos vamos tenemos cosas que hacer –dijo Juubei aun intranquilo y enfadado

-no se vayan , nos complacería mucho que nos acompañen a una pequeña tertulia en mi casa , una reunión familiar .

-no gracias , de verdad tenemos que irnos –insistió el maestro de las agujas voladoras

-por favor insisto que nos acompañen los llevamos en el carro –ofreció el Sr. Koutaro quien salió a su encuentro

-no ,de verdad se lo agradezco son muy amables, pero no podemos –de pronto los estómagos de Kazuki y Juubei se pusieron de acuerdo para gruñir conjuntamente de manera bastante ruidosa , los dos se sonrojaron , pues no habían desayunado por salir temprano.

-jejej , parece que tiene hambre –dijo la Sra Yuuichi sonriendo –habrá refacción en mi casa ¿vienen?

La parejita se sonrojo de nueva cuenta pero seguían aun renuentes con ir ..

-¿estas personas son colegas suyos? ¿Es usted medico?-pregunto el Kakei con el ceño aun fruncido aprovechando que estaba presente el Sr. Yuuichi

-no ,soy empresario , pero donde trabajo hay personas de todas las profesiones ¿por qué la pregunta?

-ohh ya , es que acabo de tener problemas con aquel sujeto de bigote –dijo Juubei indignado y muy molesto señalando discretamente hacia donde se encontraba el susodicho

-ohh ¿el Dr. Kenzo? Hmm .. la vedad es que ese sujeto es un poco mujeriego y problemático

-si ya nos dimos cuenta , si no fuera porque estamos en la salida de una iglesia le hubiese roto la cara –dijo Juubei con enojo contenido , las mejillas muy rojas del enfado

-AH!! ¿Que sucedió? –pregunto Koutaro indignado al ver la furia que traía Juubei

-se atreve a molestar a Kazuki a sabiendas que es mi pareja es un degenerado

-ohh Sr. Kakei cuando lo siento , Sra. Kakei que pena ,vengan vamos , ellos no llegaran a la reunión familiar , solo personas mas cercanas a nosotros estarán allí , así que no se preocupe por el , no debí invitarlo , los empujo levemente a subir al auto , y así se alejaron del lugar dejando atrás la iglesia .

Ya dentro del automóvil acomodaron a Kouuichi en su asiento especial para bebe , en la parte de atrás del auto Kazuki y Juubei también se sentaron atrás , era un pequeño auto pero muy acogedor , Kouuchi se fue dormido todo el trayecto .

-de verdad lamento el inconveniente con el Dr. Kenzo , lastima que no pueda hacer nada , no tengo autoridad como para reprenderlo o algo así

-no ,no se preocupe no le pido que interceda solo que sepa clasificar a sus invitados –dijo Juubei aun muy sentido por lo sucedido

-en eso tiene razón , pero debe saber que hay personas a las que tuve que invitar por compromiso uno de ellos era el , de verdad lo lamento mucho , Sra. Kazuki espero no le halla faltado el respeto

-pues si lo hizo a los dos –contesto Juubei

-que mal oír eso sobre todo de una persona que pensé profesional y educada , no cabe duda que la apariencias engañan –El Sr. Koutaro seguía conduciendo a la vez que se acomodaba sus gafas sobre su nariz

-pero olvidemos ya ese trago amargo , ahora que ya están en confianza –dijo la Sra ., Yuuichi sonriéndoles por el retro visor

-si , gracias

Se fueron en silencio un rato , cuando Juubei hablo de nuevo con un tono un poco melancólico y preocupado

-Kazuiki...

-¿si?

-¿estas bien? Disculpa que no haya hecho nada

-claro que hiciste , me defendiste , gracias cielo , estoy bien

Kazuki le sonrió con dulzura , tomando las manos de Juubei entre las suyas y llevándoselas a los labios para darles un beso suave , Juubei le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonroso ligeramente , no les importó en es momento que los Yuuichi los vieran (no son muy amigos del exhibicionismo y las muestras de cariño publicas XXD) , solo se dejaron llevar por la emoción que sentían y se besaron suavemente en los labios , los ojos cerrados , un rostro acunando suavemente al otro , y las lenguas y las salivas mezclándose tímidamente , mientras sus labios se degustaban y sus bocas se correspondían al recibirse mutuamente entre suaves suspiros .

Los esposos Yuuichi solo les vieron enternecidos , vieron aquel suave pero sublime beso por el retrovisor , la Sra. Yuuichi se sonroso un poco igual el Sr, Koutaro , y aprovechando la parada del semáforo , el Sr. Koutaro aprovecho para acariciar delicada y dulcemente la blanca mano de su esposa entrelazando sus dedos en una gentil y suave caricia .

Después de un buen rato , por fin llegaron a la casa , Kazuki y Juubei iban algo azareados en el sillón de atrás , abochornados de que los hayan visto perderse en tan sublime como placentero beso, ambos iban tomados de las manos con las mejillas coloradas .

-bien llegamos , bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar-anunció el Sr. Kouataro bajándose del auto para abrir la verja principal

-"dijo humilde?" -En realidad la casa era enorme y bastante lujosa , al entrar lo primero que divisaron fue un enrome y bello jardín , adornado con globos, luces de jardín , listones y papeles de colores como adorno .

Acomodadas en todo el lugar habían varias mesas de jardín por las que su pusieron que la recepción seria al aire libre.

-vaya Sr. Yuuichi , es su casa muy bonita –dijo Juubei asombrado de que solo la entrada fuera tan amplia

-muchas gracias. Esta casa nos la ha heredado el padre de Miko quien vive en Canadá , que bueno que les guste . Siéntanse cómodos

-"con que razón , ya me parecía que la Sra,. Yuuichi no tenia rasgos japoneses , sus familiares son de origen anglosajón .."

-entraron al lugar , había una enorme sala donde se sentaron un rato .

-gracias por invitarnos –agradeció Kazuki tomando asiento en un enrome y confortable sillón

-es un gusto que hayan vendido de verdad , nos alegra tenerlos aquí

Kouichi despertaba en los brazos de su madre , buscando alimento , la mujer lo amamantó mientras lo arrullaba envueltito en su frazada

-Kouichi de verdad es un bebe bastante tranquilo –dijo Kazuki medio enternecido con el bebe

-bueno la mayoría del tempo aunque también puede ser muy inquieto

-jeje ya veo

-¿quieres cargarlo?

-Sra. Yuuichi.. ¿puedo?

-claro , y no tienes que decirme Sra. Yuuichi estamos en confianza , además somos amigas .. dime Miko y yo te diré Kazuki ¿esta bien?

-si claro , esta bien ,gracias –Kazuki se sonroso un poco y recibió con un poco de pena al pequeño en sus brazos quien ya estaba mas despierto y lo observaba inquieto y con mirada juguetona de pronto comenzó a sonreír y a emitir risitas de gusto .

-jejeje se ve que le agradas a los niños , a mi hijo le da algo de temor los desconocidos , pero contigo no ha llorado , es la primera persona con la que se porta tan bien –el bebe incluso veía a Kazuki con sus enormes y atentos ojos verdes, y sonreía al hilandero .

-mira amor Kouuichi se ríe , esta tan risueño

-parece que le tiene confianza no por nada es su madrina –dijo el esposo quien estaba sentado en el otro sillón junto el Kakei

Juubei solo veía la escena con ternura , Kazuki se veía lindo jugueteando con el bebe –sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar cierto pensamiento fuera de lugar y un poco alocado y tomo la compostura , aunque el rojo de las mejillas aun no le bajaba

platicaron otro rato y les invitaron a bocadillos , de prono tocaron el timbre y entonces comenzaron a allegar los familiares de los Yuuichi ,

-deben ser los primos voy a abrirles

y en efecto eran los primos

-hola bienvenidos , pasen

Entre saludos y risas empezaron a llegar los invitados , pero para sorpresa de Kazuki y Juubei no eran unos cuantos como pensaron una cuestión familiar de unas 8 personas a lo mucho , se trataba de montones de personas que no paraban de llegar entre abrazos , y risas

-Sr. Yuuichi... -Juubei fue el que decidió preguntar

-deja esas formalidades , me puedes decir Kotaro estamos en confianza recuerdas , ¿esta bien si te llamo Juubei?

-si claro .. bueno yo solo me preguntaba si solo es una reunión familia, es que veo mucha gente

-bueno en realidad resulta que nuestra familia es numerosa

-¿numerosa?

-ohh si , yo tengo 11 hermanos y mi esposa tiene 9 , claro que cada uno tiene sus hijos lo que deja como unos 40 primos de Kouichi , y muchos tíos también , jejeje

-wow!! Son muchos –Juubei no salía del asombro , había escuchado de que el clan Fuuchoin y el Clan Kakei había tenido muchos descendientes (del los cuales Kazuki y Juubei eran los últimos , de cada clan respectivamente) pero ellos les ganaban, los Yuuichi eran mas que los Fuuchoin y los Kakei juntos.

-y eso que mis suegros no pudieron venir , pero nos vistan la próxima semana .

-¡vaya!

La velada trascurrió de lo mas tranquila salieron al jardín donde comieron y platicaron amenamente había música muy distinguida , clásica .

-miren hermanas , les presentoa la madrina de Yuuichi , Kazuki Kakei

-mucho gusto , te vimos en la televisión , también saliste en los diarios

-"aquí vamos de nuevo " –se decía el Fuuchoin sudando gotita , mientras sonreía nerviosamente

Mientras tanto por otro lado los hermanos , de Koutaro , primos y otros familiares estaban con Juubei

-¿homeopatía? –si he escuchado de esa rama de la medicina , y es realmente admirable , creo que nada mejor para curara al hombre que la naturaleza misma .. ¿y sabe ud. cual es la mejor planta medicinal? , la sábila , es sin lugar a dudas , la planta milagrosa , cura un montón de males. .. una amiga mía .. que tenia gastritis ...

-"vaya por lo menos creen en la medicina alternativa"-Juubei por su lado estaba mas a gusto con estas personas eran mas sencillas a pesar de su estatus social , no eran pedantes ni nada por el estilo.

-y sobre la acupuntura , he escuchado maravillas de esto , no la he podido probar , pero si he oído que alivia todos los males , la medicina oriental es muy acertada .. .. sabían que los puntos vitales del ser humano están relacionados con ...

Juubei estaba muy complacido hablando con estas personas , ya que compartían ciertas cosas de su interés, incluso se puso de mejor humor y olvido por un momento el asunto de Kenzo.

-que lindo tu vestido Kazuki , eres muy bonita

-muchas gracias n/n

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-20

-estas tan joven , tu esposo es muy joven y muy guapo jejeje que afortunada –las mas jovencitas de las hermanas de Miko estaban reunidas alrededor de Kazuki quien tenia cargado al pequeño Kouichi quien se había dormido , y todas admiraban al Fuuchoin y hacían mimos al pequeño

-vas a ser una excelente madrina ... –reían jovialmente y no paraban de hablar pero estaban mejor ,al menos que las viejas cotorras de la iglesia .

La noche paso presurosa , entre platica y platica dieron pasadas de la medianoche , cuando los familiares comenzaron a despedirse , ya habían acostado al pequeño Kouichi en su cunita , en el cuarto de sus padres, y se despedían los últimos invitados

-espero nos reunamos en otra ocasión de nuevo . Dr. Kakei ha sido un placer . Sra. Kakei cuídense mucho encantados de conocerlos

-igualmente feliz noche

la reunión termino y los Yuuichi y los "Kakei" se quedaron solos en la casa

-bueno creo que debemos irnos –sentencio Juubei algo cansado del ajetreado día

-¿quieren que los encaminemos a su casa? –ofreció el Sr. Yuuichi

-no se moleste Kotaro , ya es tarde y deben cuidar a Kouichi , pediremos un taxi , muchas gracias por la velada , sus familiares son muy agradables-se apresuro a negarse ya que no querían que supiera que vivían en la Fortaleza Ilimitada . por fortuna no fue difícil convencerlos sobre todo cuando se escucho el llanto de Kouichi venir de la habitación de arriba

-que bueno que la hayan pasado bien , cuídense mucho y seguimos en contacto

-si gracias

-Adiós Kazuki cuídate , gracias por todo

-por nada ,gracias a usted Miko-san hasta otro día

Así la pareja deja la mansión de los Yuuichi y en la entrada a la colonia tomaron un taxi para que los condujera de regreso a la fortaleza , claro que cuando el taxista escucho que querían que los llevaran a la fortaleza , se rehúso a entrar al lugar así que tuvieron que aceptar que los dejaran "cerca" , ya que a esas horas , a la gente le daba miedo andar por esos lugares .

Kazuki y Juubei iban bien abrazaditos en el asiento de atrás del taxi , era tarde y las calles estaba tranquilas , Kazuki comenzó a adormilarse , recostándose en el hombro de Juubei quien lo acuno abrazándolo suavemente , el camino de vuelta a la fortaleza era algo largo y tedioso , pero al fin llegaron

-cariño , ya llegamos despierta –Kazuki despertó algo desubicado , se estregó los ojos y bajo del auto con la ayuda del Kakei

-son 900 yens

-aquí tiene –el taxi se alejo del lugar , la noche estaba algo fría , y Kazuki tiritaba pues su vestido era escotado y tenia bastante frió , Juubei le tendió su saco

-toma , ya esta fría la noche

-pero ¿y tu?

-no te preocupes tengo camisa abajo , te puedes resfriar póntelo

-bueno .. gracias cielo –Kazuki le dio un suave besito en la mejilla , por lo que el Kakei se sonroso un poco

Caminaron por un rato por las calles estaba silencias y vacías solo perros callejeros y algunos sujetos embriagados andaban por allí , al fin después de un largo trayecto por las calles de los pisos bajos al fin llegaron a las gradas que conducían a los pisos superiores donde estaba su apartamento .

-al fin llegamos -al entrar al cuarto lo primero que hicieron fue recostarse en la cama , Kazuki se quito los zapatos pues ya le lastimaban mucho , se lanzo en la cama todo estirado a su lado también se acurruco Juubei , se besaron y se abrazaron .. al fin sus malos .

-Kazuki-de pronto Juubei se puso a hablar lentamente como pensando en cada cosa que iba a decir

-¿si? dime amor

-¿crees que soy un buen medico? –pregunto con un tono un poco tímido y triste , la pregunta le tomo a Kazuki de sorpresa , sin embargo sabia exactamente cual seria la respuesta que le iba a dar .

-cielo , claro que eres un buen medico , el mejor de todos , no te preocupes por toda esas cosas que dijo el sujeto ese, no le hagas caso era un pervertido y solo buscaba molestarnos

-pero es que a veces me pregunto si seré un buen medico para ti , ¿si podré suplir todas tus necesidades y curarte cuando lo necesites?

-amor no te preocupes por nada , me has curado en muchas ocasiones no hay nada que no puedas hacer , además yo no tendré molestias ginecológicas jejeje-Kazuki trataba de alentarlo y darle ánimos con un poco de humor ., por su parte Juubei solo sonrió con melancolía

-no se trata de eso , es solo que me da miedo que algún día enfermes y no poder sanarte-dijo Juubei con un rostro preocupado lo que enterneció mucho a Kazuki

-amor , no digas esas cosas , para mi eres el mejor medico de todo el mundo , me has cuidado desde siempre desde que era un niño , y no sabes cuanto te lo estoy agradecido por estar siempre a mi lado , por protegerme y cuidarme , no me dejaría tratar nunca por ningún medico que no fueras tu –le dio una sonrisa llena de amor y se puso muy rojo en el acto ,tomando las manos del medico entre las suyas con adoración

-Kazuki , eres muy dulce , gracias –los dos se abochornaron un poco las mejillas rojas , y luego se rieron de todas esas cosas que les preocupaban y se recostaron mas cómodamente en la cama

-gracias por todo –Juubei se recostó entre los suaves y blancos brazos de Kazuki quien lo contemplaba con sus grandes ojos caobas llenos de emociones indescriptibles .

-¿por que me agradeces?

-sin ti no se que seria de mi –Juubei se acerco para darle un beso delicioso y profundo en sus labios , Kazuki de inmediato devolvió en beso con entusiasmo, abrazando a Juubei por la espalda y la cintura

-te amo mucho

-y yo a ti, te amo demasiado –Juubei se abalanzó contra Kazuki para hacer del beso mucho mas profundo , las lenguas se enredaban una en la otra degustándose , luchando por obtener mas espacio m as caricas ,en un juego embriagante y enloquecedor .

después de un rato de besos y caricias se separaron ligeramente buscando aire estaban sudado mucho y muy acalorados

-ya no aguanto este vestido ... ¿me ayudas a quitármelo?-pidió Kazuki , muy sensualmente petición a la que Juubei no pudo resistirse

-no tienes que pedirlo , de inmediato te ayudo- desabrochando los botones , desamarrando las cintas y bajando los sierres , deslizando la tela por la suave piel , en un juego que decidieron terminar bajo las sabanas.

-las sabanas huelen deliciosas y están tan limpias y suaves

-si que bueno que las lavamos , están calientitas .

y ya no hubo mas palabras , solo risitas picaras, besos ruidosos , gemiditos de ansiedad y satisfacción , movimientos rápidos , mas y mas besos y toqueteos , el vestido amarillo pastel y el esmoquin gris quedaron olvidados en una esquina de la cama ..

_**continuara ... **_

_**Aclaraciones : **_

Las principales religiones de Japón son el sintoísmo, una religión basada en la veneración a los antepasados y a la naturaleza, con unas 200 sectas y denominaciones, y el budismo, con unas 207 tendencias y escuelas. Algo menos del 4 de la población profesa el cristianismo, representado en Japón por el protestantismo, el catolicismo y la Iglesia ortodoxa griega. En la segunda mitad del siglo XIX se declaró el sintoísmo como religión del Estado, haciendo hincapié en la divinidad del emperador, al que estaban obligados a reverenciar todos los japoneses, con independencia de su afiliación religiosa. En 1946, las autoridades aliadas de ocupación acabaron con la oficialidad del sintoísmo. El 1 de enero de 1946, el emperador Hiro-Hito renunció a todas las pretensiones a la divinidad. La Constitución promulgada en 1947 restableció la absoluta libertad de culto.

Kazuki y Juubei vienen do de familias tradicionales antiguas , no crecieron bajo la religión del catolicismo sino probamente budismo o shintoismo, por eso no saben nada sobre la religión católica , ni sus sacramentos y doctrinas .

el pantocrátor, o enorme busto de Cristo barbado que gobierna el mundo, mira hacia el Universo creado.

al poner al ginecólogo no pretendo insultar a nadie ,que ejerza la profesión , sino es solo una sátira de los malos profesionales que como este sujeto solo se aprovechan de su supuesta "profesión" para ser un pervertido .

Pues bien este es la segunda parte del Epilogo , uff, al fin... me quedo algo larga ..XXD pero bueno ,igual creo que no le quitaría nada , me ha gustado tal cual ha quedado(hasta en rima me salió) espero les guste ., y dejen sus reviews y por supuesto no se pueden perder la ultima parte del epilogo , la tercera parte "_**dos niñeros y un bebe"**_ no se lo pierdan ... hasta la próxima , muchas gracias por el apoyo .

**Andy galandrim**: hola que tal amiga como estas? muchas gracias por leer , por todo el apoyo que me has dado en el trascurso del fic , y por tus comentarios pues este fic esta por terminar , que bueno que te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado , nn espero leerte pronto , te cuidas un montón , besos , hasta la próxima actualización .

Chao!!

REBELDE4E Hola que tal como estas? jeje ya te extrañaba que gusto leerte de nuevo , gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi humilde fic , me alegro que te gustara , jeje si ahora son padrinos oficales del Kouichi , jajaj la verdad es que no me imagine que el fic tomaría ese rumbo pero luego comencé a penarlo mejor y estructurarlo y me ha gustado el resultado , gracias por los comentarios .. y pues sobre el "extraño " cambio de papeles de Kazuki y Juubei en los lemons pues digamos que se me hizo muy interesante y es que no he leído ni un solo fic donde Kazu sea seme y Juubei Uke , y no quería quedarme con las ganas y por eso mejor lo cree yo, digamos que quise intercambiar papeles, pues además seria lo justo que se "turnen" ne? n/n jajaja me pareció muy sugerente la idea y .. pues de allí salió todo esto , pero de todas maneras comprendo tu comentario , pues tal vez es muy inusual el cambio de "roles" y una no termina de acostumbrase , tratare de modificar eso , te agradezco el comentario , y también quería agradecerte por el review que ,me dejaste del fic "jugamos" jeje que bueno que te gustara , eso estuvo medio "picaron" jajaja domo arigatto por tus coments ., pues bien te espero la siguiente actualización , gracias por el apoyo , espero seguirte leyendo .

Te cuidas chao!! n n


	14. niñeros 1

Hola que tal , ¿como están

**Hola que tal , ¿como están? Gracias por los reviews , y por el apoyo que me han dado en esta historia .. y pues bien como todo llega a su final .. . déjenme decirles que "Sol , Mar, Getabckers " llega a su fin .. una historia bastante larga .. pero que en realidad disfrute mucho haciéndola , y espero ustedes también hayan disfrutado leyéndola, .. pues bien gracias a todos por leer y por toda su paciencia pues debo decir que si me tarde mas de lo que tenia en mente XXD , ya saben que siempre están invitados a leer todos mis locos fics tanto de esta como de otras series .. en fin ya lo saben , cuídense y disfrutar del ultima parte del Epilogo .**

Dislcaimer: GB no me pertenece es propiedad exclusiva de sus respectivos dueños , no hago esto con fines de lucro , sino por entretenimiento y diversión por lo que tomo prestados a ciertos personajes y sobre todo a cierta parejita que adoro n///n , sin mas que agregar al fic.

Nota : contiene lemon y un "escena regalo"

**Epilogo , Parte III**

**¿Niñeros?**

Ya habían trascurrido , alrededor de unos 3 a 4 meses desde el bautizo de Kouichi , Kazuki y Juubei continuaban con sus vidas cotidianas y se habían olvidado de aquel asunto . El Kakei iba regularmente a la fortaleza parta ayudar a Makubex y a su hermana ,Sakura. Mientras que Kazuki tenia trabajo con la rubia negociadora de vez en cuando aunque Ban se quejara " que era un maldito fenómeno lanza hilos que les robaba el trabajo".

La fortaleza Ilimitada también estaba en paz , el ultimo conflicto , de un grupo de pandilleros que estaban armados y provocaban revueltas en la fortaleza , logró solucionarse sin problemas gracias al equipo de Makubex quienes pararon sin complicación a los inconformes, después de eso , todo estaba en paz y sin problemas .

Hasta que un día .. sonó el celular de Kazuki , con una llamada sorpresiva .

-Alo ¿Quien habla?

-Hola Kazuki , ¿como estas? ¿sabes quien te a habla?-una voz jovial y femenina jugueteaba al otro lado de la línea telefónica

-¿eh? pues no se ¿quien es?

-adivina , te daré una pista , eres la madrina de mi hijo jejeje (vaya pista XXD)

-¿Sra. Yuuichi?-Kazuki abrió muchos los ojos

-ya te dije que me llames Miko , ¿recuerdas? jajaja

-Miko –san cuanto tiempo ¿como esta el pequeño Kouichi?

-bien gracias creciendo rápidamente ya tiene 4 meses y medio

-debe estar precioso

- si , lo esta , jejeje muchas gracias –sonó adulada

-¿a que se debe la sorpresa Miko-san?-prosiguió Kazuki con cierta curiosidad

-bueno la verdad es para pedirte un favor-Kazuki escucho atentamente , aunque le preocupo algo ese asunto del "favor" por lo que siguió escuchando pacientemente a su interlocutora

-¿que favor será?

-bueno veras.. –empezo titubeante- mi esposo y yo tenemos un viaje de negocios , dentro de cuatro días... y resulta que tenemos el inconveniente que las fechas de nuestros viajes coincidieron y no sabemos que hacer con Kouichi y .. pues-Kazuki para esa altura ya sabia que era lo que pediría y se quedo de una pieza –la señora Yuuichi continuo tímidamente -quiera saber si tu y Juubei podrían cuidarlo durante el fin de semana .

-¿cuidar al bebe?-Kazuki se quedo helado sin saber que responder -bueno , pues...

-¿que dices?, para que no haya inconveniente ustedes son de mucha confianza para nosotros así que podrían quedarse en nuestra casa , durante esos sidas , solo será esta vez, por favor de verdad que no sabemos con quien dejarlo a ustedes les tenemos confianza .

-pues no lo se, tendría que consultárselo a Juubei pues a veces tenemos cosas que hacer y no estoy seguro si nos surgirá algún trabajo en esos días

-¿entonces te parece si te llamo el jueves para confirmar?

-pues , si esta bien le preguntare a Juubei si no tiene trabajo para el fin de semana aun no me ha dicho nada ...

-si comprendo y me parece bien , pregúntale y platíquenlo , les vuelvo a llamar el jueves , gracias Kazuki hasta pronto

-tititititit –la llamada se había terminado

-Kazuki guardo de nuevo su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón suspirando para si :" a Juubei no le va a gustar esto"

Al poco rato , a las primeras horas de la tarde , Juubei regreso de sus actividades , Kazuki estaba leyendo una revista recostado en la cama .

-ya regrese

-hola Juubei , ¿como te fue?

-bien algo cansado , pero bien todo esta en orden en la Fortaleza

-que bueno, y tu hermana ¿como esta?

-Sakura esta bien .

-Juubei .. sabes .. llamo la Sra. Yuuichi .. me llamo para pedirnos un favor ..

-¿un favor? Hace tiempo que no sabemos de los Yuiichi y ahora llaman por un favor .. y ¿que será ese favor?-Juubei se estaba cambiando de zapatos a la entrada del departamento , se puso unas sandalias mas frescas y cómodas y se sentó al lado de Kazuki para escucharlo mejor .

-bueno .. pues dicen que tienen un viaje de negocios el fin de semana y pues resulta que sus viajes coinciden y no tienen con quien dejar a Kouichi

-¿que? ¿quieren que hagamos de niñeros?-Juubei reacciono de inmediato

-bueno . pues . si algo así ...

-NO , eso de ninguna manera

"_me lo imaginé ¬u¬U_"-Pero .. Juubei decidimos ser sus padrinos , esto es parte de ser sus padrinos , obtuvimos un compromiso con los Yuuichi

-si pero ellos se pasan de abusivos , diles que tenemos cosas que hacer .. además quien sabe si a Hven se le ocurre llamarte o si pasa algo en la Fortaleza .. no podemos

-Juubei Hven tiene semanas de no llamar y la Fortaleza ha estado en paz durante mas de 1 año , no creo que haya problemas en 4 días

-No, Kazuki no podemos traer a un bebe aquí , este lugar es peligroso que tal si le pasa algo , la fortaleza Ilimitada no es lugar para bebes

-ellos dijeron que podíamos quedarnos en su casa durante los días que ellos no estén así que no tendríamos que traerlo para acá

-aun así , cuidar a un bebe es mucha responsabilidad , no creo que sea una buena idea aceptar

-que hago ¿que les digo?..

-diles que no podremos

-pero . Juubei deberíamos ..

-no Kazuki , en verdad no creo que sea buna idea, deberían buscar una niñera especializada , no me gustaría que le pasara algo , es una gran responsabilidad

-creo que tienes razón –Kazuki se vio un poco apesarado pero comprendía bien que Juubei tenia razón en eso , era una gran responsabilidad y ellos no sabían cuidar bebes

**

_**Mientras tanto en la lujosa casa de los Yuuichi...**_

-¿hablaste con ella? ¿qué te dijo?-El Sr. Kotaro estaba arreglando algunas cosas en su maleta de viaje , que tenia sobre la cama , colocando cuidadosamente sus objetos personales .

En el sofá , Miko arrullaba al pequeño Kouichi quien empezaba a dormitar entrecerrando sus ojos entre los protectores brazos de su madre .

-me dijo que platicaría con Juubei-san , y me confirmaría pasado mañana

-oh , ya veo espero que ellos puedan , o sino no se que haremos

-si ellos no pudieran coreo que uno de los dos tendría que cancelar su viaje

se quedaron silenciosos y rato , Kouichi ya había caído en el mundo de los sueños solo se escuchaba su respiración .

-esperemos que puedan confió en Kazuki-chan , se que nadie mejor que ellos para cuidar a nuestro bebe

-si , tienes razón

Iré a acostar a Kouichi , se fue con el bebe dormidito en sus brazos rumbo al cuarto de arriba .

**

Kazuki y Juubei estaba viendo la televisión , pero aparte de eso no podían sacarse de la mente la llamada telefónica de la Sra. Yuuichi , Kazuki mas que nada quería ayudar ,ya que eran los padrinos del pequeño Kouuichi sentía que mas que un favor era parte del  
"compromiso" que habían adquirido con los Yuuichi quienes les habían tratado tan bien y con tanta amabilidad la ultima vez que se vieron . Además de demostrarles tanto compañerismo , confianza y familiaridad y es que ante todo , eran amigos .

-Juubei .. sabes

Juubei sabia exactamente que era lo que tenia tan inquieto y preocupado a Kazuki lo conocía muy bien y se había percatado de eso desde que estuvieron hablando esa tarde

- .. sh no digas nada .. déjame verte bien

-¿verme?

Juubei acerco su rostro al de Kazuki dicho acercamiento provocó que las mejillas de Kazuki adquieren aun fuerte color rosa bastante intenso , Juubei sonrió complacido , ante reacción tan espontánea de parte del maestro de los hilos.

-sabes Kazuki ... hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti ...-dijo suavemente mientras que sentía sonrojarse violentamente

-.. eh .. ¿de verdad?-las mejillas antes coloreadas de un suave rosa se intensificaron a un rojo vivo , mientras Kazuki bajaba su mirada bastante apenado.

Esta vez Juubei , le hablaba mas bajo muy cerca de su oído , mientras comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla derecha , de inmediato percibió lo cálido que estaba el dulce e infantil rostro del Fuuchoin, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que antes había acariciado , Kazuki suspiro levemente entrecerrando los ojos , extasiado por el suave y delicioso contacto.

-y una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti .. es que eres una persona muy dulce , noble , amable , bondadosa .. .

-Juu.. Juubei , yo .. yo , no-Kazuki esta totalmente azareado , acorralado entre los brazos de su protector , tiritando de ansias y de nervios

-además de que me gustan otro infinito numero de cualidades que solo tu posees y que te hacen especial y maravilloso

-Juubei –la cara de Kazuki estaba tan roja como un tomate ..de pronto sintió como los labios de Juubei se posaban lenta y cariñosamente sobre los suyos , sacándole un suspiro de placer y de deseo ,sintió que le bajaban el mismo cielo al sentir tan suma demostración de amor .De inmediato reclamo los labios de su medico , y se abalanzo gustoso sobre el , una mordida muy suave en el labio inferior del Kakei le dio la señal de que Kazuki quería explorar un poco su boca , permiso que le concedió en el acto , cayeron sobre el sofá, apagando la televisión con el peso de sus cuerpos (al cual desde hace rato ya no prestaban atención XD) para dedicarse de lleno a un juego de caricias y besos.

-Ka.. zuki , estas tan .. tan bello .. ven..

Juubei cargo a su Kazuki en brazos y lo llevo al cuarto donde terminaron lo que habían empezado en el sofá de la sala , y Juubei le pudo demostrar a su lindo Kazuki lo maravilloso y lleno de virtudes que era.

**

Cerca de la tarde comenzó a llover , el golpeteo de las goteas en la ventana despertó a la pareja que aun dormían en la cama , bien abrazados y cubiertos con las sabanas .

-Juubei.. esta lloviendo –susurro Kazuki al oído de su koi , mientras se abrazaba mas a su fuerte espalda .

-hn si .. que bien , ven acércate-, se abrazaron y se taparon bien bajo los cobertores

-Juubei .. sabes ... yo .. creo que tu también tienes bellas cualidades que me gustan mucho –a Kazuki se le coloreo toda la cara incluso las orejitas que se le pusieron como un par de rojas fresas.

-. no .. eso no es cierto Kazuki .. no digas eso-Juubei sintió su cara toda cálida por el comentario del Fuchoin quien parecía mas empalagoso de lo normal , abrazadito tiernamente a su brazo

-pero si es verdad , eres muy dulce , muy comprensivo , muy amable , inteligente .. y cariñoso .. yo .. yo Juubei .. te quiero mucho .

Juubei sintió como el corazón le latía fuerte y se le hacia un hoyo en el estomago , como si algo revoloteara dentro , despertando una dulce y maravillosa sensación

-ahh .. Kazuki .. no .. no sigas

-pero si es verdad .. te quiero mucho ..

entre nuevos besos y suaves caricias , se volvieron a dormir , la lluvia afuera era mas intensa que antes , toda la cuidad estaba cubierta de nubes negras , el cielo no dejaba de descargar su fuerte lluvia ,la gente andaba equipada de paraguas, sombrillas , capas , impermeables y botas de invierno .

Kazuki se incorporo y se puso una bata para medio cubrirse un poco de lo frío del ambiente y salió lentamente de la cama

-Ka..zuki

-ahora vuelvo voy a baño

Juubei medio dormido se abrazo a las almohadas que tenían aun el aroma del hilandero , y suspiro complacido de recordar ese bello aroma entre flores de durazno y un suave perfume a jazmín.

**

Llego el día jueves , la Sra. Yuuichi estaba nerviosa por la respuesta que le darían , el si o el no que le diera la pareja , seria su salvación o angustia , levanto temerosa el auricular y marco de nuevo el numero del celular de Kazuki, esperando escuchar la suave voz de "la chica" al otro lado de la línea.

-alo? Diga-efectivamente era la voz de Kazuki quien saludaba

-Hola Kazuki , soy Miko , ¿como estas?-pregunto feliz mientras que apneas lograba ser amable por la urgencia que tenia de preguntar:"podrás?"

-muy bien gracias y su esposo

-Koutaro y Kouichi están muy bien , gracias que tal Juubei y tu ¿ como estáis?

-bien pasando algo el invierno

-por cierto .. –la se aclaro algo la voz para darle algo de dramatismo e importancia a la situación -¿le contaste a Juubei lo de cuidar a Kouichi este fin de semana?

-si le conté

-¿que te dijo?- pregunto de inmediato , auto regañándose luego por ser tan abusiva y directa

-pues al principio lo pensamos bien .. por eso de los compromisos de trabajo , y por suerte , no tendremos mucho que hacer este fin de semana , así que ... con gusto cuidaremos al pequeño Kouichi

-¿de verdad? ¿si pueden?-la alegría en su voz era mas que evidente

-si , claro no hay ningún problema

-gracias , mil gracias de verdad nos salvan la vida .. no se como agradecérselos –se escuchaba un gran alivio en su voz ahora que se había quitando una gran preocupación del encima

-por nada , somos sus padrinos , cuando quieran

-de verdad se los agradezco tanto , muchas gracias ..

-tranquila es un placer , llegaremos mañana por la tarde

-si perfecto , vengan mañana , así les explico como esta todo

-bien

-gracias de nuevo , hasta mañana

-si , de acuerdo hasta entonces

-tit tit tit tit

Así termino la llamada

El famoso viernes en la tarde al fin llego , Kazuki y Juubei salieron rumbo a la mansión Yuuichi , habían quedado de verse a las 4:30 pm , iban preparados para todo , con sus ropas mas cómodas y holgadas pues lo que tenían que hacer era cuidar a un bebe.

Empacaron un par de cosas indispensables , no llevarían mucho equipaje solo lo mas importante ,pues, los Yuuichi les habían ofrecido el resto de cosas .

-gracias por aceptar Juubie

-que conste que es la ultima vez, además si hubieran dicho que lo llevarían con nosotros hubiéramos que tenido que negarnos a toda costa , no podíamos permitir que sepan que vivimos a la fortaleza y menos que lleven a un pequeño a un lugar tan peligroso como ese .

-tienes razón , de todas maneras te agradezco que aceptaras, vez como eres de comprensivo –le sonrió el Fuuchoin con dulzura y coquetería , lo que hizo sonrojar al Kakei quien solo pretendió ignorar aquellos gestos tan divertidos de su lindo Kazu.

-na déjalo , es la ultima vez –dijo fingiendo enojo pero con el rostro aun enrojecido

-esta bien , gracias cielo-Kazuki tomo la mano de Juubei entra la suya y se la apretó con dulzura

-no podía negarme a esta carita tan infinitamente linda que pones –dijo un vencido Juubei mientras le daba un beso fugaz en la frente

-jejeje vamos démonos prisa ya casi es hora –Kazuki también se azareo ante ese gesto tan dulce y amable

-¿ya llevamos todo?

-si creo que esta todo –dijo el chico dando un vistazo de revisión rápida a todas las cosas

llevaban una pequeña mochila de cuero donde llevaban las pertenencias de los dos tomaron sus chumpas y se fueron en un taxi , pues la casa de los Yuuichi estaba algo retirada de la Fortaleza.

Aun así llegaron a buena hora , al tocar el timbre les recibió la Sra. Yuuichi quien ya estaba arreglada para salir tenia puesto un traje sastre color gris muy bonito de falda y saco , con una blusa de cuello camisero blanca con un corbatín corinto , El Sr. Yuuichoi también estaba arreglado con su traje de vestir negro u una camisa celeste con corbata gris.

-Kazuki-chan , Juubei –kun , pasen adelante justo a tiempo

-disculpen si nos retrasamos

-no para nada , pasen

-gracias con permiso , la pareja entro tímidamente en la residencia y de inmediato descubrieron que el pequeño heredero estaba dormido por el silencio que imperaba en la propiedad

-Kouichi esta tomando su siesta ,-aclara Miko mientras les mostraba la casa

-a que bien

-nuestro vuelo sale hoy a las 7.00 de noche , ambos vamos a Honk Kong por un viaje de negocios pero a distintas compañías y volvemos el lunes por la madrugada

-tranquilos no se apuren

-de verdad no saben como nos salvan la vida , en verdad se los agradecemos tanto , no sabíamos que hacer con nuestro bebe-dijo Koutaro mientras recogía sus papeles y fólderes y los colocaba en la maleta de viaje

-les estamos tan agradecidos , cuando quieran pueden contar con nosotros de hecho ahora les debemos un favor enorme –dijo Miko haciendo una reverencia de total gratitud

-no , tranquila Sra. Yuuichi no nos debe nada , no se preocupen y vayan se tranquilos

-domo agrigato Kazu-chan, Juubei -kun son muy amables

Vengan les mostrare la casa, quiero que por favor se sientan cómodos , como si estuvieran en su propio hogar , siéntanse en confianza de usar todas las instalaciones .

-este es el dormitorio-El cuarto era grande y ventilado , una bonita ventana daba vista al jardín central , tenia cortinas del estilo romántico con encajes y volantes por todas partes y con adornos tejidos de mariposas y flores , En el medio de la habitación una primorosa cama matrimonial de dos plazas grandes ... era una cama de agua.(detalle que nuestra parejita descubrirá mas adelante, por cierto en interesante situación XXD upps!!) , cubierta por una primorosa cubrecamas color marfil con adornos cafés , cojines con adornos de encaje , y kroshe , hechos a mano .Al lado de la cama una mesita de noche tallada en cedro negro con una lamparita de noche al estilo francés , que dentro tenia una flor de cristal , que era en si el foco del la lámpara , la flor giraba en la parte interna la lámpara , cambiando de tonalidades conforme giraba , iluminado con destellos arco iris toda la habitación , era un lámpara muy curiosa y muy bonita que cautivo la atención de los niñeros.

-¡Que bonita Habitación Sra. Yuuichi! –dijo un asombrado Kazuki quien contemplaba lo primoroso y elegante de todos y cada uno de los objetos y detalles que componían la alcoba del matrimonio Yuuichi

-muchas gracias, pueden descansar en nuestra habitación con toda confianza-dijo una halagada Miko

-muchas gracias , de verdad me da algo de pena , venir a usar todas sus lindas cosas-dijo un apenado Kazuki

-es verdad , seguro les ha costado tener un hogar tan bonito y ordenado , si quiere podemos quedarnos en la sala , solo es un fin de semana no habría ningún problema –ofreció el Kakei quien compartía esa pena e incomodidad que tenia Kazuki

-no , no , no de ninguna manera , quédense aquí , somos de confianza además ustedes nos están haciendo el enorme favor de cuidar a nuestro bebe , como podríamos dejarlos en la sala , no se sientan apenados , de verdad usen todo aquí , la casa es suya durante nuestra ausencia

-pero .. Miko-san

-no nada de peros , la Sr.a Yuuichi tomo las manos de Kazuki entras las suyas y le rogo que aceptara , por lo que Kazuki y Juubei tras tanta insistencia no tuviera otro remedio que aceptar .

-vengan ahora les mostrare el resto de la casa –Kazuki y Juubei siguieron a Miko a la siguiente habitación , el baño , que en realidad al contrario de lo que usualmente se dice "que es la habitación mas pequeña de la casa" , este baño en particular , era muy grande y por demás decir que sumamente lujoso

-aquí esta el baño y la ducha , hay toallas limpias en aquel mueble .-señalo a un pequeño mueble de palo rosa , en un esquina , era como un pequeño closet en el baño con todas las toallas , jabones, y cosas de la higiene .

Había una tina , muy bonita rodeada de azulejos y decoraciones con motivos marinos (peces , burbujas , olas , corales , etc) , un artesonado de madera fina y pulida , aparte tenia la ducha con regadera , y las unas cortinas de la ducha muy bonitas color azul cielo, un lavamanos con todo incluido , un interruptor para agua fría, uno para caliente, un secador para manos automático , y espejos muy grandes por todas partes, además de que había un pequeño botiquín de emergencia ensamblado en la pared , junto con otro compartimiento donde se guardan los cepillos de dientes y los dentrificos . había un área de vestidores con percheros , de los cuales colgaban batas de baño , toallas .También había un pequeño tocador , bueno en realidad no era nada pequeño , tenia un mueble con un enorme espejo , donde seguramente la Sra. Yuuichi se pasaba un buen tiempo maquillándose , pues sobre el mueble había varios cosméticos , cremas para el pelo , la para la cara , el cuerpo , equipo de manicura, completo y de pedicura también , cepillos para el pelo , secadora , plancha para alisar , una maquina para hacer colochos , ganchos , peines y peinetas , joyas , y todo lo que necesita una sala de belleza o mas bien un Spa .

-Dios –fue la única expresión que salió de los labios semi abiertos de la boca de Juubei , quien no pudo evitar aquel gesto de asombro , la Sra. Yuiichi solo sonrió de medio lado sumamente complacida de ver que sorprendía a sus amigos con mostrarles todas sus lujosa pertenecías .

Luego la Sra . Yuuichi les mostró el resto de la casa , prosiguiendo con el comedor , que parecía el comedor de un lujoso hotel o aun mas , ya que ni "Ventana al Mar" tenia aposentos tan bellos y elegantes como los de esa casa.

La mesa del comedor era larga como la delos palacios medievales , era de cedro grueso y se veía pesada , madera brillaba muy pulida e impecable .

Había un candelabro enorme en el techo del comedor , que iluminaba al estilo romántico , sobre la mesa , había un mantel de encajes y un adorno floral hermoso y enorme como centro de mesa .

-este es el comedor , espero sea de su agrado y lo encuentren acogedor

-vaya , es hermoso –Kazuki no podía creer ver un comedor así , parecía salido de libros de cuentos o novela de caballería o algo así , ya que era realmente muy grande

Luego vieron la cocina , parecía la cocina de un lujoso hotel internacional , una súper estufa muy moderna un horno inmenso , como 5 hornos microondas , una enrome despensa con todo tipo de abarrotes parecía supermercado y no había nada que faltara allí , desde pan y huevos hasta comidas bastante exóticas y poco comunes .

-por lo menos aquí no pasaremos hambre –Juubei no dejaba de observar todo y hasta se saboreaba pensando en lo que comerían para la cena .

Habían varias otras habitaciones, una de ellas la llamada "sala de entretenimiento" por el Sr. Yuuichi pero ese salón estaba cerrado , y solo podía ingresarse a el por medio de un código de seguridad electrónico que solo el joven matrimonio conocía .

-"debe ser por seguridad , para que no nos entretengamos en otras cosas mientras cuidamos al bebe"-pensaba Kazuki algo curioso por saber que habría en esa habitación

-"seguramente es un salón de juegos o debe haber televisores , por que ahora que lo recuerdo no he visto ninguno en toda la casa"-Juubie por su parte estaba pensativo tratando de imaginar las posibles cosas que había tras la puerta de la habitación al salón de "entretenimiento" .

Los jardines y pasillos exteriores que ya los conocían , pues habían estado allí para el bautizo de Kouichi , la única parte que aun no habían tenido el gusto de conocer , era la habitación de Kuoichi , que estaba subiendo las escaleras en el piso de arriba

-el cuarto del bebe los conocerán mas tardes , pues en este momento Kouichi esta tomando su siesta

-esta bien gracias por recorrido Miko-san , y gracias por permitirnos quedarnos-agradeció cordialmente el hilandero

terminaron de nuevo en el enorme y elegante sala , Koutaro , ya había empacado todo , y estaban listos para salir

-bueno amigos debemos irnos , nuestro vuelo esta pronto a salir, si necesitan algo no duden en llamar ,mi numero y el Koutaro están pegados en la cunita de Koutaro . –dijo el Sr, Yuuichi mientas se calzaba sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa

-En , la refrigeradora , están la pachas etiquetas del bebe , cada una con la hora en que debe dársela caliéntenlas con agua tibia , los pañales, toallitas limpias , ropita, jabón , shampoo, talco y el resto de cosas de Koutaro están arriba en su habitación sobre una mesita de noche , ya les hemos dejado todo a la vista .

-de acuerdo váyanse tranquilos , no se preocupen por nada , Koutaro estará bien –dijo Juubei para tranquilizar a los padres primerizos que estaban algo nerviosos de tener que irse y dejar al pequeño al cuidado de sus padrinos

-muchas gracias de nuevo por todo , en verdad no saben cuanto les agradezco este favor , estaremos en contacto

-de acuerdo , tengan cuidado

-si gracias llamaremos en cuanto hayamos llegado a Honk Kong

-bien no se preocupen

-regresamos el domingo en la noche , hasta entonces

Salieron rápido pues en la puerta de la mansión ya los esperaba un taxi , se fueron a toda prisa dejando sola la pareja quienes no sabían ni por donde empezar , Kouichi aun estaba dormido pues no se oía nada de llanto y la casa estaba muy tranquila

-wow no puedo creer que vayamos a pasar el fin de semana en una mansión .. esto es genial –dijo Kazuki emocionado contemplando todo a su alrededor

-es verdad , esto va estar muy bien , mira que lujo del que estamos rodeados

-ves y tu que no querías comprometerte en este favor , la verdad no creo que este tan difícil el cuidar al pequeño Kouichi parece un niño tranquilo .

-si tienes razón no esta para nada mal , lastima que no nos dejaron la contraseña del "salón de entretenimiento" dijo medio en broma el Kakei mientras codeaba ligeramente a su pareja

-jajaja no importa después de todo mira , lo demás no esta nada mal ..

en eso estaban explorando sus "nuevas comodidades" cuando escucharon un suave y tímido llanto que provenía de la habitación de arriba.

-Kouichi-la pareja intercambio miradas de susto , y se apresuraron a ver lo que sucedía , al entrar en la habitación del bebe , se dieron cuenta de lo afortunado que era el pequeño pues al igual que el resto de la casa , el cuarto del niño era todo un lujo .

BUAAA BUAAA BUAAA

Lo que había empezado domo un leve sollozo ya eran gritos de llanto , el pequeño Yuuichi temblaba en su cunita pidiendo que lo levantaran .

-hola Kouichi , ya venimos tranquilo , tus papis salieron pero ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de cuidarte –Kazuki lo levanto de su camita con cuidado y cariño , Kouichi parecía extrañar la voz de su mama y seguía llorando

-vaya este bebe nació con buena estrella , mira cuantos mimos y cuidados, es la habitación de bebe mas grande y bonita que jamás había visto –decía un sorprendido Juubei quien seguía a su pareja hasta donde se encontraba el infante

La habitación era hermosa , pintada de color celeste claro , estaba iluminada y cálida , la cunita de Kouichi era de puro cedro , grande y labrada primorosamente brillaba por el acabado barnizado , era muy elegante , aparte tenia su roperito con sus ropita y sus cosas de baño.

Habia una mesita con pañales, ahulado, shampoo, jabón , talcos de bebe , loción y otras muchas cosas para sus cuidados y mimos, tenia muchos juguetes y enormes peluches de todas la formas y colores , algunos tenían música y colgaban de la parte de arriba de la cunita girando y haciendo ruiditos graciosos .

En otra parte de la habitación había una mesita con todas la fotos de Kouichi desde recién nacido acabado de salir del hospital en brazos de Miko-san y de Koutaro , hasta las fotografías que parecían mas recientes con tíos y primos que eran muchos y otra con los abuelos , llamo la atención de Juubei una fotografía donde salían el con Kazuki y este cargando a Kouichi en brazos a la salida de la iglesia , era del día del bautizo , Kazuki se veía muy lindo en esa foto con su vestido amarillo , se sonroso un poco y volteó ver a Kazuki , quien arrullaba al bebé y este ya había parado de llorar y hasta se veía tranquilo y de buen humor entre los brazos del hilandero , Juubie sonrió complacido y enternecido por aquella escena tan dulce .

-mira se tranquilizo , ¿crees que me reconozca? –Kazuki le hacia mimos y acariciaba su cabecita el bebe parecía adormilarse por ratos y sonreía un poco cuando Kazuki le veía de cerca , la hablaba o le hacia alguna morisqueta

-tal vez, aun se acuerda de "su madrina" jejeje , como olvidar el rostro de un ángel , una vez lo has visto –Kazuki volteo a ver a Juubei en un rápido movimiento , le sonrió y se puso todo colorado por el comentario , Juubie solo le devolvió la sonrisa igual de sonrosado .

-jejeje , no creo que se recuerde de mi , tal vez , se le hace familiar el olor , no se , además aun no se ha dado cuenta que no soy su mama , parece como si solo hubiese estado asustado de encontrase solo de repente y al saber que había alguien mas con el para cuidarle le hizo sentir mas seguro y protegido

-si tal vez , oye ¿ya viste las fotos? En esta salimos nosotros , Kazuki se acercó al lugar donde tenían las fotografías

-ohh si fue para el bautizo

-si , de verdad saliste tan bien , tal bello con ese vestido –Juubei abrazo a Kazuki por la espalda

-lo ¿crees así?-Kazuki bajo la mirada al pequeño que tenia en sus brazos y se sonrojo de nueva cuenta –no te molesta .. que parezca mujer todo el tiempo –Kazuki se puso aun mas rojo pero su mirada se veía algo azareada y también incomoda

-Kazuki , cuantas veces te lo he dicho , nada de eso debe preocuparte , me agradas tanto tal como eres , no hay nada de que avergonzarse , no te preocupes por las apariencias , ni lo que la gente diga , no lo son todo ... además estas perfecto para mi tal cual eres y no te cambiaria por nada

-ohh Juubei , jeje no digas esas cosas-Kazuki abrazo con devoción al pequeño que jugueteaba felizmente con su cabello buscando alcanzar sus cascabeles-gracias Juubei , por estar conmigo

-no tienes nada que agradecer , de hecho no podría imaginar estar en ningún otro lado , mas que contigo –Juubei se acerco hasta alcanzar la mejilla derecha del Fuchioin la beso con ternura , Kazuki suspiro levemente y entrecerró sus ojos para sentir mejor la deliciosa sensación del suave beso .

-Juubei ... –Kazuki estaba sumamente colorado con una mirada entre nerviosa y tímida , Kouichi había logrado quitar un cascabel y lo jugaba y lo miraba sorprendido de lo brillante y esférico

-¿si, que pasa? –Juubei se acerco mas a Kazuki deteniéndose a ver sus facciones .

En el techo de la habitación pegadas por todas partes había estrellitas fosforescentes, otras figuras como lunas , planetas y toda clase de objetos espaciales que se encendían brillantes al apagar la luz, sobre la mesita de noche del cuarto del bebe había una lámpara parecida a la que había en el dormitorio de los Yuuichi solo que en vez de ser una flor era un osito de cristal que daba vueltas y que tenia luces de colores alegres que giraba dándole a la habitación un aspecto completamente fantástico y soñado , a lo largo de las paredes del cuarto había posters de series infantiles y de animalitos de colores , había tantos juguete y muñecos de felpa que la habitación entera parecía una juguetería ,con tantos colores y un olor a bebe recién nacido.

-que pasa , Kazuki ... –Juubei abrazo a Kazuki y Koouichi , Kazuki tembló levemente ante el abrazo

-Juubei .. ¿me das un beso?

-¿eh? jejejej amor , un beso no se pide , es algo que te doy .. gustosamente ... –apenas termino de hablar pues la necesidad de concederle el deseo al Fuuchoin era tan apremiante que casi se le desbordaron las palabras y devoró gustoso los labios de su pareja .

El beso se hizo cada vez mas profundo , ambas partes dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que un beso producen , Kouichi trato de recuperar la atención de los presentes halando suavemente del cabellos castaño del Fuuchoin quien solo suspiro un poco , recobrando el control del jugoso beso que le proporcionaban , hasta que el bebe halo mas fuerte , haciendo que los enamorados se separaron lentamente , recobrando el aliento .

-jeje lo siento Kouichi , debes tener hambre –Kazuki estaba sonrosado y le sonreía amablemente al pequeño , Juubei por su parte también sonreía complacido de la sensación que le habia quedado en el cuerpo y en los labios , como un cosquilleo muy agradable , le flotaba a flor de piel .

-vamos Juubie , debemos calentar las pachas de Kouichi

-si es verdad revisemos cual es la que le toca –Juubei trataba de sonar tranquilo pero su respiración aun estaba entrecortada por el beso , sus mejillas aun estaban algo rosadas , pero aun así aparentaba verse serio lo que le causaba bastante gracia la Fuuchoin quien se llevo al pequeño Kouichi en brazos camino a la cocina , el corazón aun le latía súper rápido , el bebe se contentaba con escucharlo latir , al tener su cabecita apoyada en el pecho del Fuuchoin .

-vamos a ver , aquí están .. ¿que hora es?

-a ver .. son .. las 8:45pm

-cielos ya se le paso una pacha , era a las 8:00 pero aun estaba dormido , calentémosle esta y se la damos de una vez ¿que te parece?

-me parece bien ¿a que hora dice que es la siguiente?

-dice "cuando despierte en la noche"

-asi que despierta durante la noche –Kazuki vio fijamente a la pequeña personita en sus brazos quien seguía feliz de la vida jugando con el cascabel entre risa y risa

-parece que Kouichi esta de buen humor contigo-observo Juubei mientras sacaba la pacha y revisaba el resto de l cosas dentro del congelador

-si , algo así - Kazuki se sintió nervioso de nuevo

-bueno , en fin ¿como caliento la pacha?-Juubei se rascaba la cabeza , mirando el biberón por todas partes

-caliéntala como calentamos el queso derretido ¿recuerdas?-Kazuiki le dio una gran sonrisa , Juubei se puso de mi colores y enfoco su vista en el biberón como si fuera lo mas interesante del planeta

-ohh ya pongo un poco de agua a calentar y en esa agua sumerjo la pacha ¿verdad?

-si así mismo luego la pruebas un poco en tu mano para ver si no esta muy caliente

-ohh vaya sabes hacer esto –Juubei sonrió de medio lado , Kazuki se puso rojo y rió algo nervioso

-es el resultado de ver tanta televisión ..

-que habrás estado viendo –jugueteo Juubei mientras sacaba un recipiente apropiado para poner agua a calentar

-nada del otro mundo canales educativos y de salud

-¿miras esos canales?

-bueno si a veces ¬///¬

Después de esperar un rato el agua empezó a hervir , sacaron la pacha del agua y la secaron y la pusieron a enfriar un poco en agua fresca , luego siguiendo el consejo "sugerido " por la televisión educativa que veía Kazuki probaron si no estaba muy caliente y cuando se percataron que estaba bien para el bebe , se la dieron a Kouichi quien se la bebió con un hambre y velocidad realmente voraz.

-vaya de verdad estaba hambriento , creo que ahora hay que sacarle el gas

-¿el gas , al bebe?

-si mira se le da golpecitos en la espalda para que eructe –dijo mientras hacia justo lo que estaba diciendo Kuoucihi no tardo mucho en dar un pequeño pero sonoro eructo

-vaya!!! ¿Todos los bebes hacen eso?-pregunto un asombrado Juubei , comentario que le causo mucha risa a Kazuki

-jeje si , sino les da cólicos

-¿eso es algo mas que aprendiste en ese "canal educativo"?-pregunto con picardía

-Juubei es un poco de conocimiento general .. no molestes –se puso rojo fingiendo sentirse ofendido , Juubei le planto otro suave pero rápido beso en los labios que hizo que el color en sus mejillas se intensificaran bastante .

-vamos a ver al gran Kouichi dijo de manera juguetona al Kakei acercándose al bebe , haciéndole morisquetas y divertidos gestos que hacían morirse de risa al pequeñito

-sabes que este niño es muy risueño , se ve que tiene buen carácter

-es verdad , es muy risueño , jejeje hola Kouichi estas muy contento verdad , jejeje oye devuélveme mi cascabel – Kouichi se mata de risa ante los juguetones reclamos del Fuchoin por que le devolvieran su arma letal , que ahora había pasado a ser el juguete ideal , pues sonaba y brillaba mucho y los ojitos alegres de Kouichi brillaban de emoción , mientras seguía riendo como loquito mostrando sus encillitas rosadas .

-vaya este bebe no parece tener nada de sueño y son casi las 9:00 de la noche

-es que ya durmió parte de la tarde , ahora el solo quiere jugar

-por cierto que ya tengo hambre

-es verdad no hemos cenado , pondré a Kuichi en su sillita de comedor mientras preparamos algo de comer , le dejare mis cascabeles para que se entretenga

-buena idea eso nos da oportunidad a comer algo mientras el juega .

Kazuki sentó al pequeño en su sillita de comedor , era un sillita muy simpática con forma de osito , con respaldo y paletita para ponerle sus comida ,pero como Kouichi ya había comido , le puso en la paletita sus cascabeles , para que jugara pues ese era el nuevo juguete del bebe , quien estaba de lo mas entretenido

-bien Kouichi , Juubei y Kazuki tiene que cenar algo quédate aquí un ratito , mientras preparamos comida ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño solo miraba expectante con sus grande ojos al Fuchoin y luego se reía con el sin comprender que le había dicho , siempre dejaron a Kouichi cerca mientras que preparaban algo para la cena .

Comieron de lo mejor , ya que habían encontrado pizzas preparadas solo para meter en microondas y jamón de pavo para rellenar panes , Kouichi los veía comer de vez en cuando soltaba risitas nerviosas , mientras le escurrilla un poco de saliva de la comisura de los labios .

Comieron en el comedor principal (aparte había desayunador XXD) y aunque la mesa era muy larga prefirieron sentarse juntitos los tres en uno de los extremos para tener a Kouiichi a la mano , bien vigiladito.

Después de comer , se turnaron para cepillasre los dientes , luego se cercioraron de apagar y recoger todo , y así subieron con Kouichi que por cierto por alguna razón parecía algo incomodo de pronto y sin razón "aparente" comenzó a sollozar para terminar en gran llanto .

-¿que le pasara? ¿por qué llora así?-pregunto un Juuabei algo desconcertado de ver que no cesaba el llanto

-tal vez este mojado-dedujo Kazuki viendo y revisando al bebe por todas partes .

-¿quieres decir que hay que cambiarle el pañal?-pregunto algo asustado

-es lo mas probable , subamos para poder revisarlo bien

-de acuerdo en todo caso espero que en esos programas educativos que miras , enseñen cambiar pañales por que sinceramente no tengo idea de cómo se hace-dijo medio divertido

-pues yo tampoco lo se ,muy bien pero creo que podremos guiarnos pro las indicaciones del empaque de pañales no te preocupes por eso .

-si tienes razón

Al llegar al cuarto alistaron todas las cosas para cambiarlo , los pañales limpios, las toallitas húmedas , el taco , el aceite y loción de bebe.

-bien es hora de revisar a Kouichi .. –Kazuki sonreía amablemente pero por otro lado también tenia cada de no estar muy seguro de emprender la misión

-¿tu crees que se haya hecho, pipi .. u otra cosa..? –Juubei tenia las misma expresión de no estar muy seguro de querer hacer el mandadito

-bueno esperemos que sea lo primero , bien de todas formas pásame las toallitas

-entendido capital Kazuki

-jejeje gracias Juubei , vamos ver , antes de quitar el pañal me fijare bien como lo tiene puesto para ponerle el limpio de igual manera , veamos , los dibujitos van hacia la parte de adelante , y estas partes con pegamento se agarran aquí-iba repasando el voz alta como tomando nota mentalmente

-bien , veamos –para sorpresa y alivio de los presentes Kouchi solo estaba mojado

-uff menos mal mira solo fue pipi

-huy si estuvo cerca , jejeje pásame el pañal limpio , ya se como va –Kazuki no tuvo ningún problema en poner el pañal , espolvoreo talcos y loción y Kouichi ya parecía mas tranquilo y no lloraba mas .

-bien ya estas listo –dijo Kazuki triunfante colocando un poco de loción mas para dar por terminado el cambio de pañal

-sabes, creo que eres bueno en esto.. -dijo Juubei admirado de la facilidad que tuvo Kazuki para cumplir con la tarea

-jeje creo que hemos aprendido algo nuevo ¿no crees?-dijo sonriéndole con dulzura mientras se sonrosaba un poco

-si algo así , jejeje –Juubei también se sonrojo un poco .

-mira la hora , ya es mas de 10:30 de la noche , creo que deberíamos dormir a Kouichi

-si es verdad el problema es que este pequeño no parece tener nadada de sueño –y en efecto el bebe parecía mas atento y jugueteo ahora que ya estaba con su pañal seco , estaba muy risueño jugueteando entre los cabellos de Kazuki , moviendo sus manitas inquietas .

-bueno ¿y..que hacemos.?..

-no se, busquemos entre sus juguetes tal vez haya alguno que lo entretenga y lo canse mas hasta que le de sueño

-es verdad vemos, Dios pero este niño tiene tantos juguetes..

-mira allá sobre aquella repisa –dijo señalando un lugar un poco mas alto donde había mas peluches , pelotas , globos , cubos de colores .

-encontré algo que parece una cajita musical

-a ver tráela para acá , tal ves la melodía lo relaje un poco por que esta demasiado inquieto

-la cajita era hermosa era color corinto , dentro tenia espejitos de todos colores y al abrirla una hermosa y suave melodía comenzaba a escucharse , un osito diminuto bailaba sobre una pista pequeña hecha también de espejos , era una cajita maravillosa , como nunca habían visto una

-es bellísima , siempre quise una cajita musical , pero son tan costosas

-vaya de verdad es niño tiene todo lo que un bebe puede desear , que suertudo

Kazuki , Juubei y Kouichi se quedaron viendo atentamente la danza del osito el cual estaba vestido con un trajecito de frac, y un Bombin era una mascotita muy simpática y con estilo increíble , poco a poco la melodía se volvía mas lenta y el osito se movía mas despacio hasta que tanto melodía como baile cesaban al unísono

-vaya es un juguete muy bonito , veamos que mas cosas tiene

Juubei siguió revisando y encontró otras 3 cajitas musicales mas , la otra era mas grande y tenia la forma de una concha marina , era en color blanco perla y al abrirla otra melodía diferente comenzaba sonar , en esta cajita los que se movían era un unos pececitos de colores que flotaban nadando en un liquido espeso y aceitoso sumamente trasparente , que simulaba el agua , haciendo burbujitas .

-mira esta otra –Juubei trajo otra color rosada , con forma de corazón y que tenia encaje blanco y rojo en toda la orilla , al abrirla tenia un bailarina con tutu rosa , que bailaba deslizándose sobre un espejito , esa cajita tenia una danza clásica , era mas bien como para una niña , seguramente esa se la habían regalado antes de saber su genero.

-es hermosa , tiene tantas cosas bonitas –Kazuki estaba recostado en un sofá muy bonito y amplio en forma de animalito que tenia el bebe en su cuarto y Juubei estaba sentado en una alfombra cercana al sofá , la alfombra simulaba piezas de rompecabezas gigantes que tenia las primera letras del abecedario .

Kuichi estuvo largo rato entretenido , pero la paz y quietud no duraron mucho , pues de pronto el bebe se aburrió y comenzó a hacer pucheros que no tardaron en pasar a llanto.

-¿que pasa bebe? , ¿ya te cansaste de su cajitas musicales? ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-Kazuki lo arrullo para ver si así se tranquilizaba pero el bebe seguía sollozando

-¿que le pasara esta vez? , no creo que tenga hambre ya se tomo una pacha llena y la siguiente le toca hasta mas tarde , ya esta limpio su pañal , ya jugo , ¿tendrá sueño?

-no se probemos darle la otra pacha , tal vez ya tenga hambre , podrías traerla , y prepararla como hicimos con la anterior

-de acuerdo ya regreso

Juubei bajo a la cocina por la otra pacha mientras Kazuki se quedo con el bebe otro rato , cargándolo y arrullándolo por toda la habitación para ver si se tranquilizaba pero era en vano por que el bebe no dejaba de llorar desconocidamente .

-shh tranquilo , Kouichi ya Juubei regresara con tu biberón , no llores

Juubei no tardo mucho en volver con la pacha bien calientita y tras seguir el mismo procedimiento de la vez anterior para comprobar que no estuviera muy caliente , se la dieron al infante quien apenas sorbió un poco y la saco de su boca empujando el mamón del biberón con su lengüita de muy mal genio y siguió llorando toda su carita se compungida toda colorada , molesto de que no le atendieran en lo que necesitaba pero es que los pobre niñeros no tenían idea de que le pasaba , pues parecía que todas sus necesidades básicas de bebe ya habían sido satisfechas y aun así , seguía llorando .

-no se que le pasa , no se que quiere –decía Kazuki con una carita toda desconcertada , ya que habían probado darle al bebe de todo y este no se quedaba tranquilo con nada

-no , se no entiendo ¿que es lo que lo tiene tan molesto? –Juubei se rascaba la cabeza pensativo mientras observaba al bebe llorando a todo pulmón entre los brazos de su compañero

De prono dieron con el problema , cuando se dieron cuenta que lo que Kuouichi buscaba , estaba "supuestamente " debajo de la camisa del hilandero, ya que el bebe buscaba con su manita , algo en especial .

-Juubei mira ,lo que tiene es que quiere mamar , seguro Miko-san aun lo amamanta .. –dijo Kazuki muy enternecido de ver al pequeño buscar entre su playera

-¿que hacemos? En este caso no podemos hacer nada –el bebe se ponía de mal genio de no encontrar lo que buscaba y lloraba con mas fuerza .

-sabes creo que deberíamos llamar a la Sr. Yuuichi para preguntarle que hacer-sugirió el medico al ver que el bebe no parecía tener la intención de callarse

-no , pero a lo mejor aun van de camino en el avión , los haremos preocuparse , y ... además nosotros nos comprometimos , preferiría no inquietarlos

-pero entonces que hacemos ,Kouichi ya esta extrañando mucho a su mama –Juubei trataba de contentar al bebe haciéndole mimos y morisquetas que anteriormente habían funcionado pero ahora no parecían dar el mismo resultado

-no sirve ... no se .. ¿que deberíamos hacer?

**Continuara ... **

Pues bien no tenia pensado tener que partir este capi en dos partes, pero creo que ya va bastante largo , y sino se podría un mas extenso , y no quiero que se pase tan largo ,o se aburrirían y no tendría mucha gracias .. por eso preferí dejarlo en dos partes .. ya que por aquí aun falta mas .. estén pendientes de la siguiente parte del _**Epilogo Parte III**_ _**"niñeros"**_ , diversión asegurada , además de la "_escena regalo"_ y un "l_emon_"¿podrán los niñeros tranquilizar al pequeño Kouchi con éxito? Descúbranlo ... mas pruebas para nuestros dos héroes . n_n

Gracias por leer y por todo el apoyo , cuídense .. saludos a mis friends que siempre siguen mis historias : _**lisimmi ,andy galandrim , elemental rose**_ .. gracias

por la paciencia .

besos!!! hasta la próxima ^_^


	15. niñeros 2

Hola disculpen el retraso , tuve algunos problemas técnicos con mi pc , pero .. ya la cosa esta mejor .. así que hasta ahora pude subir la segunda parte de "niñeros" gracias por esperar .. así que aquí se las dejo espero la disfruten.. dejen reviews! n_n N/A: contiene _l__emon_y una "escena de regalo" .. OCP dejen reviews! n_n

**Disclaimer** : GB no me pretendes y agradézcanlo por que sino quien sabe que locuras harían ciertos personajes XXD .. jajaja .. sin mas que agregar al fic ..

En el capitulo anterior ....

-Juubei mira ,lo que tiene es que quiere mamar , seguro Miko-san aun lo amamanta .. –dijo Kazuki muy enternecido de ver al pequeño buscar entre su playera

-¿que hacemos? En este caso no podemos hacer nada –el bebe se ponía de mal genio de no encontrar lo que buscaba y lloraba con mas fuerza .

-sabes creo que deberíamos llamar a la Sr. Yuuichi para preguntarle que hacer-sugirió el medico al ver que el bebe no parecía tener la intención de callarse

-no , pero a lo mejor aun van de camino en el avión , los haremos preocuparse , y ... además nosotros nos comprometimos , preferiría no inquietarlos

-pero entonces que hacemos ,Kouichi ya esta extrañando mucho a su mama –Juubei trataba de contentar al bebe haciéndole mimos y morisquetas que anteriormente habían funcionado pero ahora no parecían dar el mismo resultado

-no sirve ... no se .. ¿que deberíamos hacer?

Niñeros parte 2

Los dos se quedaron quietos viéndose pensativos en busca de una solución apenas podían pensar de escuchar llorar a Kouichi tan alto

-debemos pararlo , o sino le dolerá su garganta y se nos puede enfermar si sigue llorando tanto –dijo Kazuki ya muy preocupado mientras se levantaba para darle saltitos mientras lo arrullaba e sus brazos

-no se , oye .. tengo una idea , ya vuelvo-Juubei dio un salto .

-Juubei ...

El Kakei se levanto de su asiento de inmediato y salió de la habitación a toda prisa dejando a un curioso Kazuki esperando por el y a un Kouichi que seguía llorando a todo volumen , mas no tardo casi nada pues en el siguiente ínstate estaba de vuelta en la habitación este vez acompañado de un pequeño frasquito de vidrio muy elegante , un perfume .

-¿que es eso?-preguntó Kazuki al ver como su compañero le tendía el recipiente con un liquido color rosa pálido.

-se me ocurrió que tal vez lo que sucede es que Kouichi debe extrañar a la Sra .Yuuichi , y si tu te pones un poco de la loción que ella usa , seguramente eso ayudara a tranquilizarlo , pues se sentirá mas a gusto pensado que eres su mamá , el aun es muy pequeño así aun se guía por ciertos olores que le son mas familiares es su patrón de reconocimiento de las personas que le rodean .

-oye eso es una muy buena idea .. pero me da pena usar los perfumes de Miko-san sin permiso

-solo será un poco ,solo lo suficiente para que el bebe lo sienta

-esta bien , me pondré un poco –Kazuki se puso un poquito de loción en las muñecas y en la nuca , y como por arte de magia , esto hizo que Kouichi se tranquilizara bastante poco apoco le paso el llanto se abrazo a Kazuki , mientras este lo arrullaba mas despacio.

-esta funcionado

-que bien , que te dije –dijo un complacido Juubei de ver que su plan daba frutos

-vaya , que excelente idea tuviste nunca se me hubiese ocurrido.

-na!! No es nada –Juubei no pudo evitar que la sangre se le fuera a la cara por el halago , pero siguió pretendiendo que no se apenaba .

-shh , Kouichi mañosito , se que extrañas a tu mamita pero ella tiene que hacer , nosotros te cuidaremos, pronto tus papis regresaran y estarán orgullosos de saber que su bebe se porto como un angelito –Kazuki le hablaba con mucha ternura , el bebe solo sollozaba mas bajito recuperándose del aire que había gastado en el llanto anterior .

-pobrecito , lloro tanto

-ya se le pasara .. –Kazuki lo mecía de un lado al otro el bebe ya tenia sus ojitos cerrados pero aun suspiraba agotado por haber llorado tanto , Kazuki comenzó a catarle muy suave una canción muy tranquila que lo arrullaba .

-Kazuki.. ¿qué canción es esa? , es muy bonita

-no se de pronto me recordé de ella, es una canción que solía cantarme mi mama –la voz de Kazuki se apago un poco por un momento , Juubei se sintió un poco triste por eso , pero Kazuki se recupero pronto y continuo cantado ,la voz de Kazuki era muy suave , dulce y melodiosa , Juubei se acerco y le dio un abrazo suave y confortante ,demostrándole lo que sentía por el y el apoyo que le brindaba , Kazuki sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y que la garganta se le cerraba , por las lagrimas que querían salir , pero no por eso dejo de cantar , al final Kouichi cayo en un profundo sueño.

-acuéstalo en su cunita

-si , ya se durmió –Kazuki coloco al bebe con mucho cuidado en su cunita a manera que este no se despertara , lo cubrió con sus sabanita se quedo sonriente dormidito con una respiración tranquila y pausada , sonreía un poco

-tal vez esta soñando que su mamita regresa y lo carga y lo llena de besitos –Kazuki sonrió con nostalgia , y salió de la habitación .

-voy al baño

Juubei sabia que Kazuki no se sentía bien lo conocía como la palma de su mano , pero pensó que seria bueno dejarle solo un momento y se quedo esperándole en las grandas .

Kazuki estaba parado frente el lavamanos del enorme baño , viéndose de frente al espejo , mientras lavaba sus manos el jabón olía delicioso , como a jacarandas .

-ella confió en mi , y yo no cumplí con mi deber –el rostro del Fuuchoin se veía ensombrecido por alguna preocupación o una gran tristeza ,los ojos caobas muy brillantes , decido lavarse la cara y mojarse un poco el flequillo para despejar sus pensamientos .

-le he fallo a todo mi clan , solo por egoísmo , por pensar siempre solo en mi ,y no en el bien de los Fuuchoin –seguía regañándose mientras se secaba el rostro húmedo con una toalla limpia y seca .

-y sin embargo ...

Salió del cuarto de baño tratando de sonreír un poco , no quería preocupar a Juubei , pero era inútil , no podía esconder esa tristeza y angustia tan grande que tan de pronto se había posesionado de su ser .

-Kazuki.. ¿qué paso? ¿estas bien?-Juubei se veía alarmado y casi corrió hasta donde Kazuki quien solo intento sonreír , sus labios temblaron un poco en un angustioso puchero.

-Juu.. Juubei –Kazuki se echó en los brazos de su pareja y protector , y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente .

-Tranquilo , ya paso , estoy contigo , no llores por favor ¿que paso?

-Juubei .. ¿que haremos?, ¿que vamos hacer . con nuestras vidas? –Kazuki no paraba de sollozar en los brazos del Kakei quien se sentía desconcertado ante aquellas preguntas a las cuales no sabia que respuesta dar.

-no lo se

-¿crees que hice mal?

-Kazuki ¿de que hablas?, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa tanto hasta el punto de hacerte llorar?

-recordé a mi madre , lo último que ella quería era que yo me salvara , mi deber al estar a salvo era mantener la tradición Fuuichoin , no permitir que el clan muriera , pero yo .. soy el ultimo Fuuchoin , y cuando yo muera la tradición por la que tanto lucho mi madre perecerá . a causa de mi egoísmo , al no cumplir su ultimo deseo , la he decepcionado

-pero amor , no entiendo que quieres decir ¿por qué crees que la has desobedecido?

-por que mi deber era el tener descendencia para que el clan Fuchoin permaneciera y siguiera adelante creciendo y permaneciendo en el mundo , y no lo hice .Solo pienso en mi

-Kazuki eso es ridículo , estas diciendo que estar conmigo es un acto de desobediencia y egoísmo , no tiene sentido. Como podrías , estar con otra persona a la fuerza solo para cumplir con una tradición o un "deber como el ultimo Fuuichion" como tu dices , ¿crees que tu madre estaría feliz si tu eres infeliz al lado de alguien que no amas solo por cumplir un requisito.?

-pero Juubei , yo ...

-nada de eso tu mama no seria feliz así , ella no te salvo para que cargaras el peso de continuar el linaje Fuuchoin ella te salvo por que te amaba y quería que vivieras y fueras feliz, al lado de la persona que escogieras no que te impusieran

-Juubei .. -Kazuki se abrazaba a Juubei con los ojos llenos de lagrimas , sollozando amargamente

-te amo , Juubei nunca podría haber formado una vida con alguien mas , no seria feliz , en cambio si lo soy estando contigo-sonrió levemente sus mejillas rosadas.

-yo también te amo y mucho y no sabes cuanto agradezco la decisión que tomaste , no podría vivir con al sufrimiento de saber que estas con otra persona y sufres .

Juubei seco las lagrimas y dio un suave beso a Kazuki en su frente .

-ya no pienses esas cosas , no tiene sentido que te regañes por algo de lo que no eres culpable , sabes de hecho no es necesario que sean parientes directos tuyos para que sean de la familia Fuuchoin , podríamos poner una escuela donde les enseñen las técnicas del tu clan y los estudiantes se convertirían prácticamente en parte del clan , tu podrías adiestrarlos , y la tradición no se perdería , tu madre estaría orgullosa y feliz de saber que tu lo eres y que no hiciste nada que fuera en contra de lo que querías ¿qué te parece?

-Juubei , es una idea maravillosa , que no había pensado , podríamos hacer eso , pero no llevarían la sangre de un Fuuchion –dijo poniendo de nuevo un rostro algo triste

-nada de eso , no se es Fuuchoin por la sangre que corre en tus venas , sino por el espíritu de querer pertenecer al clan –Juubei le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos

-es verdad cuanta razón tienes , gracias amor , eres el mejor –Kazuki se abrazo con fuerzas a Juubei dejándose envolver por el delicioso aroma que emanaba su pareja , un olor delicioso a plantas medicinales y eucalipto fresco.

-en cuanto salgamos de estas ocupaciones , empezaremos a pensar en ese proyecto de la escuela ¿que te parece?

-es maravilloso Juubei , muchas gracias , se besaron y se abrazaron embriagados de felicidad .

aprovecharon que Kouichi estaba dormidito para darse un ducha en el super baño de lujo , e irse a dormir era mas de media noche a todo eso , y ya estaban cansados , el baño fue absolutamente relajante , pues tenia tantas comodidades y artefactos que era mas que todo como un sauna o un SPA

-bañados y cambiados con sus pijamas , se fueron a la habitación matrimonial , Kazuki aun tenia el cabello húmedo , Juubei se encargo de secárselo con la secadora de Miko a temperatura moderada a la vez que se lo cepillaba y acondicionaba, sin faltar los halagos sobre lo bello y suave que era su cabello y sobre como le encantaba peinarlo , halagos que valieron nuevos y profusos sonrojos de parte del Fuuchoin quien solo sonreía todo azareado.

-ya tienes tu cabello tan largo , de verdad esta precioso

-no sigas .. –se sentaron en la cama y quedaron sorprendidos al percatarse de inmediato de una sensación suave y maravillosa

-es una cama de agua –dijo Kaziki recostándose por completo en ella con los brazos abiertos y cerrando los ojos de contento de sentir el agua tibia moviéndose debajo de l colchón , que era grueso y térmico

-dios es verdad que bien se siente , esta tan suave y cómoda , siempre escuche que estas camas era de lujo y super caras , pero nunca imagine estar un día acostado en una

-es verdad .. es maravillosa que suerte tener una cama de estas .. –Kazuki se acodo en la cama estirándose todo , la cama era enorme cabían como 4 Kazukis bien cómodos en ella , era súper matrimonial. .

-esta cama es genial –Juubei daba saltitos suaves probando la resistencia y elasticidad del colchón relleno de agua tibia .

-Kazuki... –el hilandero estaba disfrutando de la sensación de suavidad de la milagrosa cama , con los ojos cerrados acurrucado sobre su lado derecho el cabello aun bastante húmedo esparcido por la sabanas satinadas y los cojines de croshe , se expandía los cabellos caobas cual si fueran un rió de seda , suave y sensual , Juubei no para de verlo y es que era muy bello , el pijama de Kazuki era de una tela liviana , de algodón , de dos partes camisa manga larga que se abrochaba al frete y un pantalón del mismo material flojo , toda la prenda era semi traslucida tenia liniecillas diminutas color celeste en sentido vertical . Juubei se acerco lentamente a Kazuki poniendo se detrás de el abrazándolo por la espalda acaricio sus cabellos su cintura y sus piernas por sobre la suave y ligera prenda .

-Juubei –Kazuki abrió los ojos de par en par , sintiendo como era abrazado tan protectora como tiernamente , Juubei besaba su nuca y cuello Kazuki se dejo llevar por la sensación y cerro de nuevo los ojos tiritando de emoción ante la calidez de aquella caricias .

-esta cama esta tan cómoda... no deberíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad .. de .. tu sabes .. de hacerlo en una cama de agua –Juubei le susurro aquellas provocativas y sensuales palabras al oído , Kazuki tembló de excitación se contrajo todo ante las caricias que bajan poco a poco el pantalón de su pijama , junto con su ropa interior.

_***_

_---chara, charan – a continuación serán testigos de otro lemon , ¬////¬ buajaja , y no se pueden perder como estos dos hacen el amor en casa ajena y cama ajena , pero igual es una cama de agua nada mal ... y los Yuuichi seguramente ya la habían usado también para eso (si exactamente para ESO .. cof., cof XXD) jajaja .buen provecho._

_***_

Juubei quito lo que quedaba de ropa del cuerpo de Kazuki , y este lo vio alarmado pero con las mejillas coloradas .

-Jubei , no estamos en casa , no creo que sea una buena idea –dijo con la respiración agitada y entrecortada por las caricias que su pareja le regalaba poco a poco

-anda , mira es una cama de agua no perderé la oportunidad de hacértelo en este lujo y además no te creo eso de que no quieras .. nada mas mírate esta temblando de las ganas-Juubei le besaba el cuello , la nuca , las orejitas que se le ponían muy rojas y lo acariciaba provocadoramente bajando mas sus caricias a ciertas partes del hilandero que lo volvían loco

-Juu.. Juubei , pero ... ¿y si se ensucian las sabanas?, o la cama se rompe , me da pena hacer esto aquí , los Kouichi .. se van a .. ahhhhh –Juubei bajo su mano justo a ese punto interrumpiendo las palabras del maestro de los hilos quien se encorvó y se retorció por el placer que le atravesó todo el cuerpo .

-no ensuciaremos nada .. anda Kazuki-Juuebi aprovecho para terminar de desvestirse y bajar su pijama y boxers , quedando ambos desnudos bajo las sabanas calientitas y en contacto con el colchón de agua

-pero .. Juubei ..

-mira si tanto te preocupa , espérame tal como estas .. y no te muevas traeré una toalla para poner abajo-Juubei se puso la camisa del pijama sin abrochar y se fue medio desnudo al cuarto de baño en busca de una toalla playera , revolvió todo lo que había en el baño desesperado por encontrar una toalla lo suficientemente amplia para que cubriera parte del colchón , ya que la cama era enorme ..

-esta servirá –agarro una tola azul con dibujitos de delfines y estaba listo para volver al lado de su amado Kazuki cuando vio una botecito que decía "crema humectante para el cuerpo " , una sonrisa cruzo su rostro –esto también me servirá –y luego salió corriendo de regreso con Kazuki quien le esperaba ansioso en la cama .

-encontré una , pongámosla rápido-tendieron la toalla , sobre el cobertor y el colchón para proteger la cama de "derrames ocasionales ".

-ahora si –Juubei entro feliz en la cama reuniéndose al lado de su amante , colmándolo de besitos por todas partes y reanudando ciertas caricias que tenían a Kazuki en la nubes

-Kazuki.. Kazuki estas tan lindo , tan .. ahhh –Juubei lo acariciaba lo besaba , sin cesar Kazuki respondía con gemiditos y suspiros que lo excitaban increíblemente , Juubei considero que era la oportunidad para comenzar la preparación le susurro algo al oído ,Kazuki afirmo lentamente con su cabeza , las mejillas encendidas de necesidad y placer , sintió los deditos de Juubei moverse en cierta parte muy intima de su ser , tan íntima que solo compartía con su persona igualmente intima y amada .

-ahh Juubei –Kazuki no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de Kakei y de dar suspiros placenteros

-estas bien , ¿no te duele? –Juubei estaba muy agitado pero sobre eso estaba muy conciente de no lastimar a Kazuki

-estoy.. bien .. amor sigue por favor –las palabras del Fuuchoin le dieron la luz verde para continuar con el siguiente paso y retiro los dedos para acercarse cuidadosamente por la espalda de Kazuki y posicionarlo frete a el a una postura mas cómoda para ambos y que no lastimara a Kazuki

-amor , Kazuki , voy a entrar .. ya .. ya no aguanto mas

-Juubei , te quiero dentro , te necesito .. –Kazuki acerco sus caderas sintiendo a Juubei , un escalofrió delicioso recorrió su espalda .

-traje una crema , te pondré un poco –Juubei saco la crema que había puesto en la mesita de noche , Kazuki siento una sensación extraña pero agradable cuando sintió que Juubei lo lubricaba con sus dedos ensanchándolo mas, la crema estaba algo fría en contraste con su cuerpo caliente y esa sensación le gustaba .

-¿listo?

-si

al siguiente momento Juubei estaba entrando lentamente y con mucho cuidado conteniéndose para no entrar de una sola embestida , el bello rostro de Kazuki se enrojeció en su máximo esplendor y se compungió en un gesto de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo , apretó las mandíbulas y acallo un sonoro grito con la almohadas , ya que no querían despertar al bebe .

-ahh Kazuki , kazuki , kazuki .. hnn –Juuabei entraba un poco mas cada vez , abrazando a su pareja dándole besos para relajarlo y apretando su mano entre la suya

-te quiero tanto Juubei , te amo , te amo –Kazuki estaba sudando tensando todos los músculos de su cuerpo , la entrada continuó , el dolor era increíble , tanto que sentía que terminaría llorando , pero se contenía ya que sabia que después vendría el dulce placer , Juubei le decía cosas bellas y románticas al oído , y con su mano libre lo masturbaba dándole un gran placer que lo hacia poner el dolor en segundo plano .

Juubei su acomodo mejor poniendo a Kazuki completamente boca abajo (antes estaban de lado) y se subió en el , Kazuki sintió que Juubei lo aprisionaba bajo su cuerpo , era un poco pesando pero esa posición por otro lado era bastante agradable .

Juubei poco a poco comenzaba a empujarse mas rápido y con mas fuerzas , Kazuki sentía que se partía en dos , pero a la vez sentía que la manita de Juubei estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo pues llevaban un buen compás con sus caderas , la velocidad incrementándose ,as respiraciones cada vez mas entrecortadas , suspiros , gemidos , se llamaban , Juubei estaba en total concentración moviéndose desesperadamente , mientras que Kazuki cerraba sus ojos apretando sus manos , en ese preciso momento , aunque no era el mas indicado , el teléfono el la parte baja comenzó a sonar .

RRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG RIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

-ahhh Juubei ... el el .. tele..teléfono suena –Kazuki ya no aguataba mas estaba al borde de las sensaciones las cuales se intensificaban a cada embestida .

-que me importa .. no .. no voy a ..constar ahora .. no lo .. haré.. en un momento ... como .. como este –Juubei seguía empujándose con ganas , sudando y llamando a Kazuki desesperadamente , las mejillas sumamente coloreadas de carmín .

RINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG, RINNNNNGGGGGG!!!!

-pe.. pero ¿y sin son .. los .. Yuu.. Yuuichi ?..-Kazuki apenas podía hablar

RIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RIIIIINNNNNGGG

-no .. me importa ... aunque .. fuera .. el .. emperador .. no contestare.. –Juubei se inclino sobre Kazuki y busco sus labios con urgencia suma , Kazuki también lo busco los labios se encontraron presurosos entre el bullir de la sangre y los corazones palpitando a mil por hora , el teléfono abajo dejo de sonar , pero ahora el celular de Juubei vibraba sobre la mesa de noche y de la vibración se fue al suelo , donde finalmente se corto la llamada .(solo Paris Hilton contesta el teléfono en esas circunstancias XXD)

-AHHHH KAZUKI, TE AMO –en ese precioso momento ... las sensaciones explotaron al fin en un sin fin de colores ... Juubei abrazo a Kazuki por la espalda con todas sus fuerzas mientras que gemía de placer entre los cabellos húmedos del Fuuchoin

-JUUBEI!!!!!! AHHH!!! TE AMOR, TE AMO , TE AMO –Kazuki se contrajo en un fuerte espasmo causado por el orgasmo , sintió que explotaba y que moría a la vez , para que la sensación mas deliciosa permaneciera vibrando sobre su piel cual si fuera electricidad , sintió el peso de Juaubei al desplomarse sobre el y abrazarse con fuerza por su espalda , enterró la cabeza en la almohada para luego levantar la cabeza buscando aire , pues sentía que se ahoga y le falta el oxigeno .

el teléfono celular de Kazuki que por alguna razón había parado bajo la cama comenzó a sonar (el no lo tenia en vibrador) y sonar sin parar , hasta que la llamada se corto , ya no hubo mas intentos de llamadas a ningún teléfono , la noche se quedo tranquila , Juubei salió despacio del suave y delicado cuerpo de Kazuki le dio beso suave en su mejilla izquierda y ayudándolo a incorporase lo recostó cariñosamente entre sus brazos sobre su pecho , respiraban agitadamente recuperando el aliento , el corazón les bombeaba con fuerza , dándoles apenas oportunidad para tomar bocanadas de aire y entre suspiros lograban besarse , hasta que sin darse siquiera cuenta se quedaron profundamente dormidos arropados por las cálidas sabanas y en tan mullido y cómodo colchón que se fueron directo al mundo de los sueños .

La Luz del nuevo día se colaba por el amplio ventanal , la pareja se había dado la dormida de su vida , el primero de despertarse fue Kazuki , quien al principio no supo en realidad donde se encontraba pues no reconocía su dormitorio , pero al siguiente instare recordó que se habían quedado en la casa de los Yuuichi , se volteo y vio a Juubei a su lado .

Juubei despertó pesadamente y parecía estar en la misma circunstancia de desconocimiento del lugar como antes lo había estado Kazuki pues tenia cara de extrañeza y miraba a todas partes

-¿donde estamos?-dijo medio somnoliento

-estamos en la casa de los Yuuichi ¿no recuerdas? –Kazuki se le acerco y le dio un beso en la frente

-ohh si , recuerdo , jeje esta cama es tan genial sentí como si hubiese dormido en una nube –dijo sonriente mientras se desperezaba con desgano ,bostezando de lo lindo

-es verdad hace tanto que no dormía tan maravillosamente , que delicioso –Kazuki también se desperezo

-por cierto .. ¿no te dolió mucho?.. lo de anoche –Juubei se sonrojo notoriamente ante la pregunta que le formulaba a su querido Kazuki a su lado

-no mucho , gracias cielo , lo disfrute muchísimo –Kazuki también se sonroso bastante y se acomodó de nuevo abrazándose al medico

-que bien , espero no haberte aplastado por mi peso disculpa si de pronto terminamos en esa posición –se disculpó un poco apenado

-no te preocupes la cama es tan suave que no fue molestia –Kazuki se arrecosto un rato mas , en el pecho de Juubei y se tapo con la sabanas .

-por cierto ¿que hora será?

-no se .. ¡CIELOS! –Kazuki se levanto de un solo golpe como si algo lo hubiera perturbado demasiado –KOUIICHI!!!! –se vieron asustados y salieron corriendo a medio vestir a revisar que había pasado con el bebe pues no le escuchan llorar , al subir a la habitación y buscar a Kouichi se tranquilizaron de ver que el bebe aunque ya estaba despierto estaba entretenido en su cunita jugando con una sonaja

-uff que bien , me había olvidado por completo del bebe , que bueno que este bien ., hay que prepararle su pachita , seguro debe tener hambre , milagrosamente que no esta llorando

-si mira la hora son las 10:00 nos dormimos mas de la cuenta , me pregunto si los Yuuichi volvieron a llamar anoche , me dormí y no escuche mas nada

-quien sabe ¿serian ellos?

-es lo mas seguro , se habrán molestado por que no contestamos y eso que llamaron a todos los teléfonos ojala no haya sido nada urgente-dijo Kazuki mientras terminaba de vestirse y acomodarse el pelo

-oye , pero no podíamos contestar estábamos ocupados estoy seguro que ellos lo habrán deducido al ver que no contestábamos de ninguna manera

-que pena cuando llamen ¿que les diremos? –dijo Kazuki sonrosándose y con cara muy avergonzada

-tranquilo , la verdad , de que estábamos ocupados , ellos entenderán ..

-tienes razón , iré a preparar el biberón de Kouichi ya se le paso la hora de tomárselo

Kazuki se fue camino a la cocina mientras que Juubei se quedo con el bebe .

Al rato regreso con el biberón y se dio cuenta de que Juubei tenia al bebe muy alejado de si ,

y tenia una cara de preocupación,

-¿Juubei? ¿qué pasa?

-el niño hule mal .. -dijo Juubei con cara de asco mientras señalaba el infante en su cunita , empezando sollozar , debido a la incomodidad

-pobrecillo debe estar sucio , hay que cambiarle el pañal , te toca Juubei , yo le cambie el pañal anterior –dijo Kazuki mientras ponía la pacha en su mesita de noche y sacaba las cosas para el cambio de pañal

-¿me toca dices?-Juubei puso una cara de completo desagrado , ante la tareita , pues esta vez no era solo pipi

-anda Juubei no es tan difícil mira yo te ayudo pasándote todas las cosas –le dijo mientras se acercaba al bebe y lo tomaba en brazos para llevarlo a su cambiador

-bueno .. esta bien solo por que tu ya le cambiaste uno antes –dijo ya sin remedio ni escapatoria debía enfrentar un pañal apestoso

Puso al bebe sobre el cambiador y le quito su trajecito celeste , desabrochándolo despacito , luego .. su enemigo numero uno en ese momento , pañal con regalito listo para cambiar el bebe lo veía entre admirado y risueño como si disfrutará del sufrimiento del pobre Kakei cuyo rostro paso por una linda gamas del verde "ya vomito" hasta "azul asfixiado por el mal olor" , Kazuki solo reía bajito ante el sacrificio que tendría que pasar su compañero

-"anda Juubei demuéstrale a Kazuki que puedes cambiar un tonto pañal .. y tu mocoso quédate quieto , no me hagas quedar mal ante la persona que me gusta oíste"-le dijo en un susurro mas para el que para el bebe pero igual el pequeño reía risueño.

-bien aquí vamos .. Kazuki , toallita húmeda –pidió medio sudando como si estuviera por hacer una delicada operación a corazón abierto comenzó a pedir las cosas para el cambio de pañal cual si fueran el instrumental de la sala de operaciones

-toallita húmeda-repitió Kazuki divertido pasándole los "instrumentos" cual si fuera su asistente medico

-otra toallita húmeda

-otra toallita húmeda

-papel higiénico

-papel higiénico

-talcos

-talcos

-aceite de bebe

-aceite de bebe

-loción

-loción

-¡listo!, ¡ya esta lo logre!-dijo el Kakei triunfal , levantado al bebe su sus brazos ya limpio –lo vez lo he cambiado si puede contra ese pañal apestoso , vez amor que si pude

-si te felicito amor eres el mejor –le dijo mandándole un besito que hizo sonrosar al Kakei complacido de que su pareja lo alabara

-Juubei .. –Kazuki de pronto se puso pensativo ..

-¿que pasa?

-mejor ponle el pañal antes de que....-pissssssssss-demasiado tarde , el bebe se había hecho piss sobre Juubei , y ahora el pequeño se reía divertidísimo ante la escena

-upps muy tarde ..

-ahora me lo dices , y mira este niño hasta parece disfrutar de lo que hizo –dijo un Juubei molesto y mojado el bebe no paraba de reírse

-tiene buen carácter ¿no crees?

-cállate y pásame un pañal limpio antes que lo haga otra vez

-jeje de acuerdo pañal limpio en seguida-así termino la misión cambio de pañal de pronto sonó el teléfono

-allí esta la llamada , yo contesto –Kazuki se apresuro a levantar el auricular

-¿Alo?

-hola Kazuki ¿como estas?-era la familiar vos de Miko la que le saludaba al otro lado de la línea

-bien gracias Miko –san disculpe ¿ustedes llamaron anoche? ,. Disculpe que no contestáramos ..

-ohh si estábamos tan preocupados , queríamos saber si estaba todo bien y para avisarles que habíamos llegado a Honk Kong sin novedad , disculpen seguramente estaban ocupados , espero no haberlos interrumpido –dijo alegre

-ohh bueno .. yo, yo solo , disculpen las molestias –Kazuki se puso todo rojo de inmediato , Juubie quien le contemplaba solo sonrió ante la reacción apenada del chico

-no para nada , tranquilos , no hay de que apenarse , saben que están en confianza además nosotros llamamos muy tarde disculpen por eso .. por otro lado ¿como estuvo la noche .. les ha gustado nuestra cama de agua? ¿cómoda ne? espero la hayan disfrutado –agrego en un nuevo tono medio picarillo pero divertido a la vez , reía amablemente causado que a Kazuki se le subieran todos los colores a la cara

-bueno , su cama es hermosa y maravillosa gracias por permitirnos quedar en ella

-ohh por nada que bueno que la disfrutaran .. seguro la habrán pasado bien , igual que Koutaro y yo la primera vez que la probamos cuando estábamos recién casados –suspiro suavemente , Kazuki la seguía escuchando con la cara bien roja , era obvio que de pareja a pareja se entendían bien , y es que toda la agente sabe que las camas no son solo para dormir y era obvio que tanto como los Yuuichi tenían su vida sexual , los "Kakei" obviamente también la tuvieran pero a la Sra. Miko le gustaba molestar inocentemente a Kazuki , pues según ella la consideraba "una chica " tímida y tierna .

-jejeje ya no te molesto mas, debes estar toda sonrosada –dijo medio divertida -¿como esta Kouichi? espero no les haya dado mucho problema-continuo ahora cambiando el tema por completo , cosa por la que Kazuki suspiro aliviado no tenia ganas de platicar de experiencias sexuales por vía telefónica

-no par nada , se a portado como un angelito auque debo decir que al principio si la ha extrañado un poco

-ohh mi bebe , de verdad no saben como les agradezco el cuidado que le han dado , no se aun como pagarles este favor

-ya se lo dije no tiene de que preocuparse estén tranquilos Koucihi esta muy bien de verdad

-gracias Kazuki , nosotros regresaremos el lunes a primera hora , gracias de nuevo salúdame a Juubei , Koutaro le envía saludos

-saludos a el también

-platicamos mas tardecido , adiós cuídate –se corto la llamada Kazuki lanzo un suspiro de total alivio y coloco el auricular de nuevo en su lugar

-bueno al menos si sabia por que no contestamos anoche –dijo poniéndose rojo de nueva cuenta

-que te dije –Juubei sonrió sonrosado también mientras que Koucihi en sus brazos seguía de buen humor jugando con la camisa del Kakei

-bueno no se tu pero le daré su biberón a Kouichi y luego nos vamos a desayunar tengo hambre

-si yo igual ¿que tal si preparamos pan queques y las comemos en el desayunador?

-excelente idea ..

así en total calma , trascurrió todo el sábado y gran parte del domingo , se podría decir que Kouchi ya estaba encariñado y acostumbrado a ellos , pues e portaba de maravilla , era solo risas y sonrisas , además de jugueteos , aunque si ensuciaba bastantes pañales , pero ya tanto Kazuki como Juubei habían tomado practica en el oficio .

El clima había cambiado de pronto , y ahora soplaba mucho viento tenían al bebe bien abrigado jugadnos en su cunita , Kazuki y Juubei descansaban un rato en el sofá , mientras se tomaban un chocolate caliente

-esta haciendo frío verdad-Kazuki sorbió su chocolate mientras se acercaba mas a Juubei para darse calor , abrazándose un poco en su brazo

-si , es verdad parece que por fin llego el otoño –se quedaron viendo por la ventana que daba al jardín como las hojas de los árboles se mecían de un lado al otro .

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG

-yo contesto –esta vez fue el Kakei quien levando el auricular

-¿Alo?

-a Juubei buenos días –saludo Koutaro

-que tal Koutaro ¿como están? ¿a poco ya vienen de regreso?

-no , la verdad es que no creo que podemos regresar para mañana en la mañana como tenias previsto , hay una nevada por aquí , y los vuelos de mañana en la mañana se pospusieron por el mal clima y se reanudaran hasta nuevo aviso , de verdad me siento muy apenado de tener que pedirles que se encarguen de nuestro hijo un poco mas , se que seguramente tienen otras cosas que hacer .. pero ya ven que no estaba dentro de nuestras posibilidades

-si , lo se tranquilo Koutaro no se preocupe , no hay problema , si tuviéramos alguna emergencia , pues .. en todo caso podríamos nos turnamos con Kazuki ese no seria problema

-de verdad me apena tanto, trataremos en todo lo posible de regresar mañana en la noche

-no por favor tranquilos podemos encargarnos un poco mas el niño de hecho esta bastante tranquilo.

-le estaríamos infinitamente agradecidos –se escucho la voz de Miko al fondo quien pedía que la comunicaran

-te comunico con Miko quiere hablarles , hasta pronto , seguimos en contacto

-de acuerdo , feliz día

-¿Alo?

-hola Juubei –kun , buenos días , me imagino que ya le contó mi esposo nuestra situación , de verdad disculpen tanto las molestias , no creímos que sucedería este atraso

-ya les dije que por favor no se preocupen nos encargaremos hasta que ustedes vuelvan , en este momento no tenemos ningún compromiso de urgencia

-gracias de verdad no sabe cuanto , de hecho pensábamos con Koutaro en retribuirles por el tiempo y el trabajo de cuidar de nuestro bebe les firmaremos un cheuque de caja

-¿un cheque? –Juubei abrió mucho los ojos y volteo a ver a Kazuki de manera expectante , Kazuki solo lo veía desde su sofá , mientras seguía tomándose su chocolate sin saber que sucedía con la conversación

-pues, no la verdad no seriamos capaces de recibiros ese dinero , ustedes ya hicieron mucho con permitirnos quedarnos en su bella casa

-no por favor , no se tata de eso sino el tempo que ustedes invierten en cuidar a nuestro bebe , supongo que deben tener cosas mas importante de que ocuparse que de ser niñeros por eso me parece que pagarles por el trabajo seria lo justo , además hasta estáis haciendo horas extras –añadió divertida

-pero .. nosotros

-nada de peros firmaremos los cheques de caja en cuanto lleguemos y no se hable mas , gracias de nuevo , cuídense muchos les llamamos en cuanto tomemos el avión de vuelta

adiós

La llamada se termino y Juubei se dirigió al lado de Kazuki con un gesto lleno de emociones diversas , le contó paso a paso lo que le habían dicho los Sr. Yuuichi y pensaron que tal vez si seria justo aceptar el dinero pues podrían invertirlo en la publicidad para la escuela que pondría , para enseñar las técnicas de los Fuuichion , pero aun no había nada seguro aun tenían algo de tiempo para decidir , sobre el dinero .

-creo que no deberíamos recibírselos , ellos han sido muy amables con nosotros mira que tenernos la confianza de que nos quedáramos aquí , me perece demasiado –argumentaba Kazuki poniendo la taza vacía de cocoa sobre le mesita de noche

-pero , nos lo merecemos mira que tampoco a sido tan suave , además no nos vendría para nada mal , de hecho nos ayudaría con el proyecto que tenemos en mente

-si yo se .. pero

-anda Kazuki , no hay que desaprovecharlo –lo animo el Kakei dándole palmaditas en la espalda –piénsalo bien y me dices , ellos probablemente no lleguen hasta mañana en la noche sino es que hasta el martes tenemos que pensarlo bien

-si creo que tienes razón-el Fuuchoin sonrió de medio lado , mientras que daba un suave beso en la mejilla del medico

El resto del domingo trascurrió sin novedad , el bebe se porto muy bien , por la noche aprovecharon a bañarlo y mudarle toda su ropita , no fue tan difícil , ya que entre los dos lo pusieron en su bañera y mientras uno le enjabonaba el otro lo sostenía para que no se les fuera a resbalar , el bebe disfruto mucho del baño el agua tibia lo relajo mucho y después de eso se quedo profundamente dormido , así que Kazuki y Juubei también aprovecharon para dormir un poco .

Ya era la madrugada y los niñeros ya llevaban un buen rato de delicioso y reparador sueño cuando escucharon que Kouichi lloraba en su habitación , subieron a revisarlo y todo indicaba que tenia hambre , así que le dieron su biberón de la noche pero este lo bebió tan vorazmente que luego parecía tener cólicos.

-ohh no mira como llora el pobrecillo creo que al beberlo tan rápido le ha entrado aire , ¿que hacemos?

-prueba darle de esos golpecitos en la espalda que le distes antes ...

-bueno probare

Pero a pesar de eso el bebe parecía muy molesto y estaba llorando mucho

-creo que seria bueno probar darle agua de manzanilla , iré a ver si los Yuuichi tiene manzanilla en su despensa .

-espero si tengan .

-si ahora vuelvo

Kazuki le masajeaba su pancita y lo cargaba y lo arrullaba de un lado al otro para ver si se le pasaba , no tardo mucho el Kakei para regresar con una pachita con agua tibia de manzanilla era de un color ámbar muy trasparente

-vaya es una suerte que estas personas tengan de todo –dijo pasándole el biberón con medicina a Kazuki

-si menos mal están bien equipados , haber Kouichi toma esto te caerá muy bien –le bebe recibió la pachita de buen grado y se la bebió toda , para cuando había terminado de tomarla el dolor la había pasado pues ya no lloraba y estaba mas tranquilo

-vaya mira funciono , ¿oye le pusiste azúcar?

-solo un poco para que le pasara , si le hubiese sentido sabor amargo seguro no se la toma

-tienes razón bien pensado que bueno que sabes tanto de medicina con plantas amor , o no se que hubiera hecho –le dio una suave y dulce sonrisa que valió un buen abochornamiento de parte de Juubei quien bajo la cara enrojecida y miro al suelo un poco azareado

-jejeje , bueno ahora solo lo dormiremos de nuevo para que se le pase por completo el cólico , y nosotros también podemos descansar

Lo arrullo de un lado al otro de la habitación un buen rato , pero Kouichi no precia tener mucho sueño que digamos .

-oye esos saltitos que das son una buen técnica parece que ya le esta dando algo de sueño-aseguro el Kakei

-no es una técnica , lo que pasa es que necesito ir al baño –Kazuki sonrió apenado las mejillas enrojecidas

-ohh cielo debiste decírmelo , ve al baño dame al niño

-si toma gracias –se lo paso al Kakei y salió corriendo medio bailando para el baño al que apenas alcanzo llegar

-Dios , anda duérmete por poco haces que Kazuki se orine .. ya duérmete de una vez

Así paso la noche y al final se durmió el bebe , la pareja se fue a descansar lo que quedaba de la madrugada para dormir , se quedaron abrazados mientras el fuerte viento soplaba afuera con todas sus fuerzas .

Sin embargo el día llega rápido , para la persona que no ha podido dormir lo suficiente y aun cuando quisiera seguir durmiendo no es posible por que le esperan las responsabilidades .

-BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-Es Kouichi , ya despertó debe estar con mucha hambre –Kazuki se revolvía cansado entre las sabanas , al escuchar llorar al bebe

-quédate un rato mas , iré a revisarlo , al menos ya es lunes , ya pronto los Yuuichi estarán de vuelta

-gracias Juubei si necesitas algo avísame –Kazuki se tapo bajo las sabanas y se volvió a dormir .

Juubei se encargo de prepara el siguiente biberón con cereales y dárselo al bebe , quien lo acepto hambrientamente y paro de llorar , luego le cambió el pañal, trabajo al que al fin se había acostumbrado , solo estaba mojado , así que luego con pañal seco el pequeño se quedo tranquilo y jugo en su corral un largo rato , Juubei se quedo a vigilarlo , para dejar que Kazuki durmiera un poco mas , pues era el que mas se había desvelado con el niño las noches pasadas .

-espero tus papas vuelvan pronto , ya es hora de que nosotros hagamos también nuestros oficios –le decía tranquilamente el bebe solo le veía con sus grandes ojos celestes (Miko también los tiene de ese color , ya que es de descendencia anglosajona con mezcla japonesa) .

-de verdad esta haciendo frió , pondré la calefacción –puso la calefacción para un ambienten mas agradable y tibio ..

-mucho mejor ¿no crees?-Juubei siguió platicándole suavemente , y descubrió una caja con libros de cuentos para niños

-¿quieres que te lea uno?-el bebe sonreía divertido , así que Juubei comenzó a revisar las historias , tenia mucho libros de cuentos .. cantidades

-vaya que bebe tan afortunado .. eres el Riky Ricon de Shinjuku , te lo aseguro, ya se te leeré este "La pluma mágica"

Juubei se tomo su tiempo para leerle la historia , al que el infante parecía escuchar con espacial atención , cuidarlo no era tan difícil , a decir verdad habían niños que eran mas problemáticos , Kouichi era muy tranquilo , eso facilitaba las cosas .

Se estuvieron allí , leyendo cuentos hasta mas allá del medio día , cuando de prono apareció Kazuiki asustado

-Juubei!!! Disculpa me quede dormido , como no me deportaste para que te ayudara –entro corriendo a la habitación aun todo despeinado y con el Pijama puesto

-jeje tranquilo , como te voy a despertar necesitas dormir , amor ,además Kouichi esta tranquilo no me ha dado ningún problema le estaban leyendo cuentos

-¿cuentos?

-si mira tiene muchos

-es cierto .. –Kazuki estaba revisándolas historias , Kouichi estaban sentadito en su alfombrita jugando con unos muñequitos de peluche , esperando que continuaran con los relatos

-vaya Juubei eres buen niñero-le dijo Kazuki dándole un suave beso

-no es nada , a decir verdad no esta tan complicado cuidar a este niño es baste tranquilo

-si es verdad , menos mal

-¿tienes hambre?

-un poco si .

-entonces llevémoslo al comedor y almorcemos algo

-esta bien revisare que hay en la despensa .

Almorzaron Tranquilos , Kouichi se quedo sentadito en su sillita de comedor y los dejo almorzar sin problemas , por la tarde fue el turno de Kazu , de leerle algunos cuentos , mientras que Juubei se duchaba y ordenaba un poco el cuarto , pues sin siquiera habían hecho la cama y eso que los Yuuichi ya iban a volver , y tenían que dejar todo como lo habían encontrado .

-ya termine con el cuarto de baño y la habitación .

-gracias Juubei .. Kouichi debe tomar su siguiente biberón , ¿podrías calentárselo mientras ordeno un poco la habitación del bebe?

-si de acuerdo

Así con todo ese quehacer , y otros dos cambios de pañales , ya eso de las 8.00 de la noche , la pareja estaba agotada , pero se sintieron muy dichosos de escuchar que el portón principal de la mansión se abría de par en par indicando que los dueños de la casa habían regresado

-han vuelto

-que bien

-la puerta se abrió y Miko-san y Koutaro entraron cargando maletas

-hola hemos vuelto

-bienvenidos –Kazuki y Juubei dieron una pequeña reverencia y ayudaron a los Yuuichi con sus equipaje

-¿como están?. ¿qué tal el viaje?

-cansado un poco por suerte reanudaron los vuelos en cuanto paso la tormenta aprovechamos para tomar le primer vuelo de vuelta queríamos ver a nuestro pequeño Kouichi

-esta dormidito arriba en su cuarto

-iré a verlo –Miko subió las gradas para ver al bebe

-Juubei –san , Kazuki-chan , domo arigatto por cuidar a nuestro pequeño y tal como habíamos quedado .. aquí están dos cheques de caja por 2500 yens , se que no es mucho, pero también saben que si necesitan algún favor , con gusto allí estaremos para servirles les debemos mucho

-no es nada Sr. Koutaro, me parece que este dinero es bastante , se lo agradecemos ,mucho de verdad no tenia que hacerlo .

-ande no se preocupen , seguro les servirá ..

-mira amor , quien esta aquí –en ese momento la Sra. Yuiichi bajaba con Kouichi en sus brazos , el bebe esta feliz de la vida mamando del pezón de su mama

-eso es justamente lo que mas extrañaba –dijo Kazuki sonriente de ver que por fin Kouichi podía satisfacer esa necesidad tan básica y primaria

-mi pequeñito ... –Miko abrazaba cariñosamente a su bebe entre sus brazos , dándole mil besitos por todas partes , ele bebe estaba complacido y sorbía a grandes tragos la vital leche materna que inundaba su boquita y de vez en cuando se resbalaba por las comisuras de su boca cayendo por su barbilla .

-en verdad ya no aguataba mas usar el tira leches , necesitaba que mi pequeño hjio mamara un poco –dijo la madre muy aliviada

-pues bien Sra. Yuuichi , Sr. Yuuichi , creo que nuestro trabajo ha terminado , debemos irnos ya

-Sr. Y Sra. Kakei muchas gracias se los agradezco muchísimo de verdad no saben cuanto , si llegan a necesitar de alguien cuente por siempre con nosotros , le debemos el favor

-por favor no se preocupen por eso , fue un gusto cuidar de Kouichi

-pues bien , creo que nos vemos otro día ., adiós Kouichi pórtate bien te extrañaremos –Kazuki le dio una palmadita suave en su cabeza , Kouichi se dormía en la brazos de su mama y poco a poco iba soltado la tetita rosada de entre sus encías

-pórtate bien con tus papis –Juubei también se despidió apretando suavemente la manita del bebe , su manita estaba empuñada y sus deditos apretados empezaba a relajarse un poco ante el cansancio y el sueño

-les voy a llamar un taxi ya es algo tarde

-si muchas gracias

-antes de que nos vayamos .. pues .. quisiera hablar con usted Miko-san , solo un momento –pidió Kazuki un poco tímido

-de acuerdo esta bien , solo iré a acostar a Kouichi

Mientras esperaban el taxi , Juubei y Koutaro estaban en el jardín , había algo de frió , habían luciérnagas entre los arbustos que brillaban a lo lejos .

-si tuvieran algún problema para cobrar el cheque , avísenme , sin pena , pueden hacerlo efectivo en cualquier banco del sistema solo hace falte endosarlo

-bien , muchas gracias de nuevo

-por nada

-allí viene ya su taxi , y Kazuki-chan?

-creo que aun esta hablando con Miko-san – se dieron cuenta que las dos figuras se encontraban en el porche de la casa , cerca de la entrada hablaban muy bajo , por lo que los dos chicos no escuchaban la conversación , Miko solo pareció poner una cara ligeramente sorprendida , luego se sonrojo mucho , Kazuki también , miraban hacia el suelo , luego Miko -san sonrió comprensivamente y abrazo a Kazuki y le dio un suave beso en la frente –Juubei abrió grande los ojos y sintió una especia de celos .

-parece que solo están tratando cosas de "mujeres" –dijo Koutaro mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-no lo creo .. que sea cosas de "mujeres" como ud. dice-dijo sonriendo de medio lado , Koutaro igual no pareció entender .. el taxi toco la bocina , y así Kazuki se alejo de Miko y se despidieron ..

-bueno nos vemos ,pronto , adiós Koutaro –san , hasta otra oportunidad

-si que ,les vaya bien y gracias de nuevo

el taxi se alejo con la pareja abordo , mientras los esposos Yuuichi los despedían desde la puerta de la casa , agitando sus manos en saludo de "adiós"

-bueno, creo que al fin terminaos , fue bueno pasar un fin de semana en casa tan bonita

-es verdad , jejeje , fue bueno mientras duro , un poco de lujo cae bien de vez en cuando ¿no crees? además cuidar a Kouichi fue una buena experiencia

-si tienes razón ..

-....

-por cierto

-eh?-Kazuki se sonrojo de inmediato sabia que era lo que le preguntaría Juubei –¿si dime?

Juubei vio la cara del taxista , por el retrovisor , gorda y sonrosada canoso y de bigotes , parecía un hombre inofensivo y de aspecto perezoso.

-te cuento en la casa

-bueno

Al rato de viaje al por fin se divisaba la fortaleza a lo lejos

-bueno están servidos aquí los dejo –dijo el taxista , abrió la puerta para que la pareja saliera y le sonrió picaramente a Kazuki quien solo puso cara de desagrado

-¿cuanto le debo? –pregunto Juubei sacando su billetera

-no es nada , los señores ya me pagaron por venirlos a dejar

-¿en serio?.. pues .. gracias

-por nada , feliz noche –el taxista se alejo del lugar , y Kazuki y Juubei emprendieron el resto del camino a pie , por suerte los habían dejado algo cerca .

-bueno al fin llegamos hogar dulce hogar –la llave se enterró el la cerradura y el apartamento les sonrió con todas sus luces en su comodidad .

-bueno tal vez nuestro apartamento no sea grande y lujos pero es acogedor , ¿no crees?

-tienes razón y lo mejor de todo es vivir en el contigo –Juubei abrazo a Kazuki y le planto un beso delicioso en los labios , Kazuki devolvió el beso con gran entusiasmo, cayeron en el sofá donde se besaron y se acariciaron felices de estar de nuevo en su hogar .

-¿tienes hambre?

-un poco ¿y tu?

-si tengo un poco , prepare unos sadwiches

-Kazuki.. por cierto no crees que te escaparas .. ¿qué fue lo que tu y Miko-san hablaron en el porche?

-bueno , pues solo cosas , necesitaba contarle algo a Miko-san

-le confesaste que eras un chico y no una chica , por que eso , te tenia incomodo desde hace rato , ¿verdad? ¿ o me equivoco?

-bueno pues si fue justamente eso , le pedí que guardara el secreto pues me daría mucha pena que Koutaro –san lo supiera , pero que se lo decía ella ,pues le tenia mas confianza , dijo que guardaría bien el secreto que no me preocupara , al principio se sorprendió algo pero luego lo acepto enternecida y comprensiva

-lo sabia , vez como te conozco , y por lo que veo, a Miko-san le gustaste un poco cuando supo que eras chico –le dijo Juubie codeando disimuladamente el costado de Kazuki

-¿tu crees?-Kazuki se puso colorado casi instintivamente

-no lo se , me dio esa impresión te beso la frente

-hun . .viste eso?

-si .. lo vio vi , los dos se sonrojaron un poco

-y .. estas ¿celoso?

-si .. un poco –Juubei se puso colorado y dirigió su mirada al techo como si fuera muy interesante

-jejeje no te preocupes Miko-san es una mujer casada

-si .. lo se .. jejeje no estaba pensando en eso

-oye!!!!que desconfiado!!!

-jajajajja te enseñare .. -siguieron muchas cosquillas , besos , toqueteos que terminaron en la cama de la habitación que aunque no era una cama de agua .. era igualmente cómoda y suave.

Owari!!!

*******

Escena regalo: en casa de los Yuuichi ..

-Kazuki , puedo preguntarte algo-Juubei tenia a Kouichi en sus brazos sacándole el aire , pues acababa de tomar su biberón pero aun no eructaba

-¿que cosa es Juubei? –preguntó Kazuki quien estaba doblando la ropita limpia de Kouichi

-si tuvieras que escoger a alguien con quien tener ..-paro un momento aun inseguro si preguntar aquello , pero aun así prosiguió con su pregunta - bueno ...una familia .. ¿escogerías a la nieta del Farmaceuta verdad?

-QUE!!! ¿A REN? Yo.. Juubei.. como puedes decir eso , tu sabes que Ren ,. No es .. bueno .. tu sabes –Kazuki se puso rojo tomate .. y solo sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro

-creo que Ren te cae bien –dijo Juubei con cara picara , haciendo sonrosar mas profundamente a Kazuki , cuando de pronto ...

-EEEEEEERRRRRPPP

el bebe dio un gran eructo y le vomito un poco de leche a Juubei en su camisa

-ahggg vomito de bebe .. Asco!!!!!!

-jajaja te lo mereces por molestarme , jejejeje .

*******

Pues bien este si es el final definitivo de Sol , Mar Get Backers con todo y su laaaargooo Epilogo , jejeje espero lo hayan disfrutando tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo .. .espero leerlos pronto y son invitados siempre de leer mis locas creaciones , gracias por todo el apoyo .. cuídense mucho .. y hasta la próxima .

Chao!!! n_n


End file.
